The Joys of Family
by abc79-de
Summary: Sequel to What Happens When, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Joys of Family  
  
WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
December 2007  
  
Rory and Tristan got out of the car. They hadn't been in the car that long, as Rory had insisted on stopping at every rest stop on the way. The lure of the 'Free Coffee' signs was too much for her. By the time the next rest stop hit, she needed to stop again anyway, to use the bathroom. It created a vicious cycle that he claimed he would never repeat again. But then again, that would involve learning to say no to her and that look she gave him that he swore she should have patented. He turned to the trunk to get their bags, and smiled when he saw not only was she not helping him, but she was flying up the stairs and into her mother's arms. 'That's my wife,' he thought as he lugged her bags out and up the small distance to the house.  
  
"I'm SO glad you're here! I've been needing some extra estrogen around. I swear, two boys is too much for one house."  
  
"What about me? Am I being transported over to the Inn alone while we're here?" Tristan inquired.  
  
"That's a great idea. Will you take Luke and Will, too? I could use some Gilmore girl time."  
  
"You want to be alone?" Tristan mocked.  
  
"I still can't believe you changed your name," Lorelai said accusatorily to Rory.  
  
"Well, Mom, not all of us are the feminist-revolutionaries that you are."  
  
"Well, I'm not burning my bra or anything, but I kept Gilmore."  
  
"You hyphenated."  
  
"There's no hyphen! It's just adding another name to my existing name. It's like the rings on a tree."  
  
"Wow, I've missed being home," Rory mused, opening the front door. The house had definitely become a different environment since Rory had left for college. Not only did all of her belongs get moved to her apartment with Tristan, but Luke's stuff moved in. That was strange enough, but since Will was born, the house was a constantly moving environment. From the time he could crawl, there was stuff everywhere and new 'art' covering sections of the wall from time to time. Luckily he had grown out of his crayon murals on the wall stage. Lorelai had convinced him that famous artists always used paper that got presented on walls, not walls that got presented on paper. This logic had seemed to work on the then two year old. Go figure.  
  
"So, Tristan, how is married life treating you?" Lorelai asked as he dropped off the bags in the hall.  
  
"No complaints here," he smiled and brought Rory in for a hug with one arm. He gave her a kiss, and proceeded to drop the bags completely as he took her with two arms now to dip her back.  
  
"Wow, you guys are nauseating. Were Luke and I this bad when we were just married?"  
  
"Well, you had Will. It was a different kind of nauseating. More like 'Ew, she has baby throw up on her shirt' nauseating," Rory informed her, as she recovered herself from Tristan's prior actions.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"So, where is the little terror?" Tristan followed.  
  
"Oh, he's helping his daddy close the diner."  
  
"Aren't there child labor laws for that kind of thing?"  
  
"He likes to fill the ketchup containers," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"He's definitely your child," Rory commented. She looked around the room and furrowed her brow for a moment obviously in thought.  
  
"Mom? Why aren't we staying at the Inn?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, usually we get Will's room and he stays with you, but he's three now. There's not enough room."  
  
"Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. We should all sit."  
  
"Okay," Rory eyed Tristan who gave her a questioning look. Rory shrugged and they sat down on the couch with Lorelai.  
  
"So, here's the deal. Since it's Christmas, we're having some family come, in addition to the two of you."  
  
"Like Grandma and Grandpa?"  
  
"No, they live too close as it is. I swear, the dream of parents retiring to Florida is a pipedream," Lorelai began to tangent.  
  
"So, who's coming?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Jess? But he—oh, God, he's family!" Rory slowly realized.  
  
"Now, he's staying at the Inn, and Luke and I were going to volunteer to give you our room, so there wouldn't be any, weirdness for you. But it's up to you. You can stay where ever. I know you haven't had to see him. He wasn't able to get off work for our wedding, then he's been going to his mom's for the major holidays—he usually comes when you guys aren't here. But Liz and TJ are going to be out of town this year. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be silly. We'll go to the Inn."  
  
"Rory, are you sure?"  
  
"Are we talking about Jess, the Jess that you dated before we started going out?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him. Luke's nephew."  
  
"Well, it's up to you, babe. I don't even know the guy."  
  
"Seriously, it won't be weird. I bet we barely see him there."  
  
"Well, and he'll be here a lot. Just to warn you. I didn't know until yesterday, or I would have called you."  
  
"I'm fine. It's so in the past, I'm sure we'll all get along fine," Rory assured her mom. She turned to Tristan and smiled.  
  
"You want me to put the bags in the car, don't you?"  
  
"Well, you were the one that took them out," she pointed out smiling.  
  
"You're SO making it up to me later," he informed her, smirking.  
  
"Oh, get a room! Wait, you have one. Use it!"  
  
"Thanks mom. We'll see you for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Will and I will be at the diner bright and early."  
  
"That sounds wrong, still, coming from you."  
  
"Well, you try to sleep with a three year old that shares genes with 'up at the crack of dawn' Luke."  
  
Rory laughed at her mom and hugged her, "See you tomorrow. Give Will a kiss for me."  
  
Lorelai nodded and watched them leave for the Inn. She felt bad for springing Jess' staying for the holidays on her, but there wasn't anything she could do. Sighing, she went upstairs and got ready for bed so she'd be ready to put Will down and relax with Luke for a while when they got home.  
  
Rory and Tristan pulled up outside the Inn and he turned off the car. He turned to her and noticed her far away look.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"You're okay with all of this? You had to figure we'd be at the Inn this time. Will's getting big."  
  
"It's not staying at the Inn. I love the Inn."  
  
"Is it the Jess thing?" Tristan hedged.  
  
"No, I mean, yeah, it'll be awkward for a little bit seeing him again, but he's Luke's family. I don't still feel anything for him. I love you. Come on, husband, let's go in and I'll rub your sore muscles. Poor baby, carrying my bags all over the place," she leaned into Tristan and grazed his lips with hers. He breathed her in and suddenly she pushed her door open and she was gone. Shaking his head with laughter, he followed her into the Inn.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe she gave us the honeymoon suite!" Rory flopped on the bed.  
  
"Well, you know she just reserved it thinking she and Luke would be here."  
  
"Let's not think about that, shall we?" Rory pulled him down on the bed with her, and soon all other thoughts were forgotten. They wrapped up in the other's arms and he started nuzzling the place on her neck that drove her crazy. She moved a little so he could have better access to her. They got lost in each other until they heard a loud knock at the door. Tristan jumped up off of his wife, and grabbed the robe off the hook on the door to the bathroom. He barely had closed it around himself as he opened the door that was still being knocked on.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tristan didn't recognize the man standing before him, and he definitely didn't work at the Dragonfly.  
  
"I was just wondering if you guys could keep it down. I've had a really long day, and I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Sorry, man, we'll be quieter," Tristan smiled and stepped back from the door to close it, but Rory was suddenly standing beside him, coming out from under his arm that was arched in the door frame.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
Tristan looked from his wife to the man in front of him. There was definitely a vibe, but he couldn't really read it. No one spoke for a moment, until he coughed slightly to clear his throat.  
  
Rory snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, realizing the situation she was in. Here she stood with only a robe on, next to Tristan, also wearing just a robe, and Jess was right there asking them to be quieter while they made love. She wanted to crawl under a rock, but since that wasn't happening, she hesitantly began introductions.  
  
"Oh, Jess, this is Tristan, my husband. Tristan, this is Jess, Luke's nephew."  
  
Jess' expression cringed a bit when she said 'Luke's nephew', but stuck out his hand to Tristan. Tristan shook his hand, and nodded, noticing the grimace.  
  
"Well, we'll be quieter, and let you get back to sleep. Nice to meet you," Tristan offered, starting to back out of the doorframe.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Jess asked Rory, still standing there staring at him.  
  
"Yeah, we're meeting mom at the diner in the morning."  
  
Jess nodded and walked off, leaving Rory still in the doorframe. She turned around slowly and shut the door behind her. Tristan looked at her, wondering what she was thinking, but she simply came and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Well, that was embarrassing," she finally spoke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Tristan, one of my old boyfriends had to come over and shush our sex."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay, I know to you this is a 'Yippee' kind of a moment, but it's embarrassing for me. God, he must have heard everything! He heard me—oh, God!" she turned and buried her face into Tristan's chest at the thoughts of what she had said just moments before.  
  
"Keep that up, Rory, and he'll have to come back over here," Tristan teased.  
  
"Seriously, you can't see how this is embarrassing?"  
  
"Nope. Come on, we need to have some quiet sex." He moved closer to her and leaned down towards her mouth.  
  
"We can't have sex now," she shook her head defiantly.  
  
"I just said we would be quieter. I never said we'd stop."  
  
"Tristan!" Rory squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up and under him on the bed. They heard pounding on the adjacent wall, and both started laughing, trying to muffle the noise into the many pillows on the king sized bed.  
  
The next morning, Rory and Tristan showed up at the diner to find Lorelai and Will sitting at the counter. Will was in Lorelai's lap and slid down to run and jump on Rory when he saw them.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Will! Man, you're getting big!" she commented as she picked him up and swung him around.  
  
"You brought Tristan!" Will exclaimed, holding his arms out to Tristan. He took Will from Rory and laughed, mussing up the kid's hair.  
  
"Well, he is my husband. And he gets mad when I come to see you and don't bring him," she assured her little brother.  
  
Rory hugged her mom, who stood up and grabbed her coffee.  
  
"Let's move to a table, I usually don't hog a whole one without you, but we're having a crowd today."  
  
They sat down and ordered. Tristan took Will to the bathroom to wash his hands and Rory turned to her mom and began to whisper in a low tone.  
  
"Mom, you didn't mention Jess would be in the next room."  
  
Lorelai cringed, not realizing she'd forgotten to mention that.  
  
"It was the last room we had," she whispered back, apologetically.  
  
"Well, he showed up at our door to shush us."  
  
"To shush you? What was your TV up too loud?"  
  
"NO! We were, you know!"  
  
"Eww! And he came to shush you?"  
  
"It was embarrassing enough last night, I don't want to talk in detail about it now."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Geez, how loud ARE you guys?"  
  
"Mom! Stop."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Luke brought out all the food and sat down to eat with the group, just as Tristan brought Will out of the bathroom. The door jingled again, and Jess stepped inside. Will rushed past the table and jumped on Jess.  
  
"JESS!"  
  
"Hey, Will," Jess hugged the child, carrying him over to the table.  
  
"Whaddya' bring me?"  
  
"Hey, do I have to bring you something every time I come?"  
  
"No, but you always do," Will pointed out.  
  
"True. It's in my bag. You can have it after you eat."  
  
"If that's more loud punk rock, I swear to God, Jess," Luke commented.  
  
"What, the kid has taste."  
  
Rory watched on as Jess put Will down in his booster seat next to Lorelai. She couldn't believe that after all this time, of Luke and Lorelai being together, that she hadn't realized that Jess was a part of this picture. That he had bonded with her little brother. She shook herself out of the daze she was in and grabbed Tristan's hand, squeezing it a little. He squeezed it back, and the group began to eat their breakfast. Everyone got busy, in conversation, helping Will with his food, and Luke popping up every now and then to help Caesar when the rush got busier.  
  
Later that evening, they were all sitting around the Gilmore living room, with Sookie, Jackson and their two kids. Sookie was pregnant with a third, and was getting tired really easily. Davey was four and Anna was two. They played well with Will, and the adults had barely seen them as they'd been off playing in Will's room all evening while the adults talked and drank eggnog. Various townspeople and neighbors had been by all evening, dropping off gifts, visiting with Rory as she rarely got home from New York as much as she'd like. By the end of the evening, Lorelai helped Sookie and Jackson to the car with all the left over food and children. She came back in and said goodnight to Rory, Tristan, Jess and turned to Will.  
  
"Come on, big guy. Bed time."  
  
"I want Tristan to put me to bed."  
  
Lorelai looked at Tristan and shrugged. "Guess it's all you. Mom means nothing now that you guys are here. Jess brings presents, and you give him coffee—it's not my fault Luke won't let me give it to him!" She gave Will and Rory a kiss before heading upstairs to join Luke.  
  
Tristan picked up Will in a fireman's carry and headed back towards Rory's old bedroom to get him ready for bed. Rory sat holding the last of her eggnog and seemed to be studying the cup. Jess sighed and started to stand up.  
  
"I guess I'll be going now."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to, I mean, you can hang out for a while, if you want."  
  
Jess sat back down and stared at his hands. Rory finally looked up at him and noticed his discomfort.  
  
"So, Jess, how've you been?"  
  
"Good, really good. I'm working at a publishing house in New York. I'm graduating in May."  
  
"Graduating from where?"  
  
"NYU."  
  
"Oh, wow. Congratulations," she offered, a little taken aback. She had no idea he was in school.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, when did you come back to New York?"  
  
"Four years ago. I stayed in California for a year and then came out for college."  
  
"I heard your mom got married."  
  
"Yeah. I'd just gotten back in town. I walked her down the aisle."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. We're getting along better now."  
  
"I'm sorry this is weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This isn't weird for you?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I guess I didn't expect you guys to be here, I know that sounds stupid. You never are when I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I was surprised you and Will were so close."  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
"No, no it doesn't. I was just surprised."  
  
Jess nodded. He looked at Rory and smiled.  
  
"He's great, I mean, for a little kid. I take him sometimes, to let them have some alone time."  
  
"You take him alone in New York?"  
  
"Yeah, it gets the girls' attention," Jess joked.  
  
"So, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Serious again, he shrugged. "A few people, nothing serious really."  
  
Rory nodded. This was getting weirder by the minute for her and she wished Tristan would appear again so they could leave.  
  
"So I hear you got married."  
  
"Yep, six months ago." Rory held up her ring for him to see, then took it down into her lap quickly, remembering who she was talking to.  
  
"Well, you look happy," Jess offered.  
  
"Tristan's wonderful,"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, Rory. That's why I left."  
  
Rory looked at him suddenly, full on into his eyes. He looked sad and happy all at the same time. She hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth; she thought they were so ungracefully dancing around that topic. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Tristan came into the living room.  
  
"Will insisted I put the CD on that you brought him, and he wouldn't let me turn off the light until I did," Tristan laughed, coming into the now silent room. Rory looked up at Tristan, standing to join him.  
  
"Sounds like you have him hooked on your music," Rory commented to Jess.  
  
"I try."  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"Yeah. You coming, Jess?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to read here for a little while. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Night, Jess."  
  
"Night."  
  
With that, Tristan helped Rory on with her coat and they headed for the inn. She snuggled up against Tristan that night in bed, listening to his heart and breathing in his unique scent. She was far from sleep, just enjoying lying in her husband's arms.  
  
"Hey, you asleep?" he whispered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Me either. Today was fun. I miss having Will around."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Was it weird for you, seeing Jess close with him?"  
  
"A little. Maybe I'm stupid, but honestly it never occurred to me that he hung out there."  
  
"From what you told me, he didn't like the town or anyone in it much."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Well, everyone grows up."  
  
"So, your mom and grandfather are coming to Friday night dinner this week, right?" Rory asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Watch out, last time I talked to mom, she was on the 'I want my grandchild, and soon' kick."  
  
"We just got married!"  
  
"We were engaged a long time. Waiting it out for school and all. She's baby crazy."  
  
"Lorelai's fine."  
  
"She's got Will."  
  
"True enough. This is going to be a weird visit, all over, isn't it?"  
  
"It's looking that way."  
  
"We could just run back to New York."  
  
"They all know where to find us."  
  
Rory sighed and leaned up to kiss Tristan. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and they lay there, enjoying the quiet moments that they hadn't had any of since they left New York the day prior. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'This is going to be one strange holiday'. 


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Tristan woke up early the next morning in an empty bed. He moved his arm over to where Rory should be, but felt only pillows. He opened his eyes and sat up a little, but she wasn't in the room. Confused, he pulled on some clothes and wandered downstairs to the dining room. Rory was sitting next to Sookie and the kids, Davey, Anna and Will. There were plates and plates of food on the table they were sitting at, and Rory waved Tristan over when she noticed him standing in the doorway to the dining room.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead!"  
  
"Sleepyhead? How is it possible that you got up so early? It's only just now seven!" Tristan said in disbelief as he placed some apple pancakes and bacon on his plate, sitting down next her.  
  
"Well, I woke up when I smelled all this food! I'm a sucker for Sookie's famous apple pancakes. When I got downstairs, Mom was dropping off the kids."  
  
Tristan nodded, still in disbelief. Until he tasted the pancakes, that is. They were the best he'd ever tasted. His eyes widened in happiness.  
  
"These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted!"  
  
"See? How can anyone sleep through the smell of those babies?"  
  
"Mommy makes the best food," Davey explained to Tristan.  
  
"I know, kid, I know. Never again will I sleep though an apple pancake morning," Tristan promised.  
  
"So, Will, what are you guys up to today?" Rory asked.  
  
"Dunno. Mom didn't say. She just dropped us off here."  
  
"I think she and Luke were having breakfast _alone_ today," Sookie emphasized, winking at Rory.  
  
"Ooh, right."  
  
"Why don't they come join us?"  
  
"Luke's making Lorelai something special for breakfast," Sookie explained to Davey.  
  
"Well, I'm now not so hungry," Rory pushed her plate back, at Sookie's double meaning.  
  
"Rory, how come you aren't making me something special for breakfast?" Tristan leaned over and whispered to her.  
  
Davey turned to Will and said rather loudly, "Grownups are weird."  
  
Will nodded and the kids finished eating their breakfasts. Rory gave in and dug in for seconds, as did Tristan. Around eight o'clock, Jess showed up and sat down next to Will.  
  
"Hey, kid, you're with me today."  
  
"Really? Can Davey come too?"  
  
"That's up to Sookie. All I know is your mom called me a few minutes ago and asked me to take you all day. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"What's up with mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"She said the two of you were going shopping. You didn't know?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"So I'm out of commission today, too, huh?" Tristan inquired.  
  
"You can come with us!" Will told him, excitedly.  
  
Rory, Jess and Tristan all exchanged uncomfortable looks.  
  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Rory offered.  
  
"You're welcome to come along," Jess assured.  
  
Tristan looked from his wife to her ex-boyfriend. Then he looked at Will, who looked really excited at the thought.  
  
"Sure, I'll come. Come on, guys, let's go ask Sookie if Davey can come too." Tristan stood up and took the two boys into the kitchen to find Sookie.  
  
"Jess, that's really nice of you, to include Tristan."  
  
"Well, Will did invite him," Jess said, taking food onto his plate and beginning to eat.  
  
"He's pretty irresistible, huh? Guess he got the Gilmore charm," Rory mused.  
  
"Something like that," Jess agreed, looking sidelong at Rory.  
  
Rory looked around uncomfortably, realizing what she just said and to who. She cleared her throat a little and began again.  
  
"So, did Mom mention anything about where I'm supposed to meet her?"  
  
"She said she'd come here around 9 to get you. Luke's working at the diner all day, so I'm supposed to drop Will off there later."  
  
"Thanks. Guess I better go get ready. I'll see you later."  
  
Jess nodded as Rory disappeared up the stairs. He couldn't help but feeling like he'd slipped into some alternate reality. How did they get from being two in-love teenagers to a strange version of the Brady Bunch? He snapped out of his thoughts as Tristan came back into the room.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Hartford. I have to get out of this town."  
  
"Rory mentioned you didn't care for Stars Hollow so much."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not as bad as it used to be for me, but I usually do well to leave every few days, just to keep my sanity."  
  
"Well, I know anywhere you'd want to go in Hartford."  
  
"Basically we're just going downtown, there's a couple of record shops I've introduced Will to."  
  
"He's three."  
  
"He likes good music. Plus it kills Luke. Which I still kind of enjoy," Jess smirked and shoved the last bite of pancake into his mouth. "Those are damn good pancakes," he added.  
  
Tristan nodded and smiled. This was going to be a strange day. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that this Christmas he'd be spending time with Rory's ex. Especially a boy's day out with him and two small children.  
  
"I'm going to run upstairs and change. I'll meet you guys in the lobby in ten minutes, okay?" Tristan told Jess, and headed up towards his and Rory's room. When he opened the door, he heard a familiar squeak, the sound of his wife being surprised. He looked up as she whirled around, her bare back facing him. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"My, my. I know you're shy. Let me help you cover yourself," Tristan wrapped himself around her, pulling her in close and was now grazing her neck with his teeth.  
  
"Tris—tann, oh, you have got to, uh, come on, stop," she choked out, unconvincingly.  
  
"C'mon, I have to meet my mom," she tried again.  
  
"Give me five minutes. I told Jess I'd meet him in ten. And it's ten 'til 9. We have time."  
  
"Only five minutes? What kind of fun can we have in five minutes?"  
  
Ten minutes later, a flushed Rory and a triumphant Tristan came strolling down the stairs, arm in arm. Lorelai was holding Will and talking with Jess. Will had his head on his mom's shoulder, and she was absent-mindedly stroking his back. Jess and Lorelai looked up at the couple approaching them at the same time, and very different expressions hit their faces. Lorelai smiled knowingly and Jess shifted his eyes and let out an incoherent mumble that sounded something like, 'get a room'. Lorelai giggled and muttered back, "looks like they already did."  
  
"So, hun, you ready to go?" Lorelai said louder, her eyes brightening.  
  
"Yep. What are you boys going to do today?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
Rory turned to her mother and shook her head. She kissed Tristan one last time lightly on the cheek and informed him to behave. He gave her his famous smile, that while it still managed to give her weak knees, did not instill her with assurance that he would behave himself. She narrowed her eyes a little, to show him that she meant business, but the look on his face didn't falter. Giving up, she linked arms with her mother, who'd put Will down next to Jess. They said their goodbyes and headed out to on their shopping spree.  
  
"So, how did you manage to get you and me time?"  
  
"Finesse."  
  
"Uh huh. You bossed people around."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Sure. Jess just volunteered to take Will today."  
  
"Well, he does all the time. So I figured he wouldn't mind if I called him up early this morning to tell him that this was one of those days."  
  
"I still can't believe that. Jess takes care of Will. On a semi-regular basis. You'd think it would put a crimp in his style."  
  
"Honey, no one talks like that anymore. Besides, Jess is good with Will."  
  
"Since when do you like Jess?"  
  
"Honey, I know you say it's all 'cool' with you and Jess now, but are you sure you're not harboring some bitterness somewhere?"  
  
"Why would you even say that? There's no bitterness."  
  
"It's just, you seem to have this block against seeing Jess for what that he's become. He's really turned himself around. He's getting a 4.0 at NYU, he's on the Dean's List, has been for three years, and has been working full time to support himself all this time. He's responsible now. And who would have thought it, he's good with kids."  
  
"Wow. You need an 'I heart Jess' t-shirt. Maybe that's what you'll get for Christmas from the Dugrey's."  
  
"Honey, I just, I hope you guys can move past the history you have, and any weirdness that might be there now. You're cousins now, after all."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Man, how weird would it have been if you two had stayed together? You'd be kissing cousins!"  
  
"Mom, eww, shut up!"  
  
"Man, it's really good you never had sex!"  
  
"Seriously, I don't even know you," Rory exclaimed as she tried to walk away from her overly giggly mother, who was chasing after her.  
  
Tristan and Jess opened the car doors and helped Davey and Will out of the backseat of Jess' car. The two boys ran in front of them and entered the music store excitedly.  
  
"Man, I've never seen little kids so excited about CD's."  
  
"Wait 'til we hit the bookstore on Main," Jess warned.  
  
Tristan shook his head and followed Jess into the store. They kept the boys in sight without trying to make it obvious. They stayed a few racks away, glancing at them every so often, while looking for themselves, too.  
  
"So, Tristan. Where are you guys at in New York?"  
  
"Upper West Side."  
  
"Huh. I used to spend a lot of time up there."  
  
"Well, it's close to work. I work at the hospital and with the police department up there, and Rory's working at the Times."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen some of her articles."  
  
"She's good."  
  
"Yeah, she has talent," Jess agreed. He thought for a moment, and then continued.  
  
"So, is she still thinking about the international correspondent thing?"  
  
"She was for a long time. She went back and forth about it for the longest time. Finally after junior year at school, she spent a summer abroad taking some journalism courses. She missed everyone so bad she decided that national news suited her just fine. I kept telling her I would go anywhere with her, and we could always fly her mom and everyone anywhere, plus we'd be based out of New York probably anyhow, but her senior year she put her foot down."  
  
Jess nodded. That sounded like Rory. But he still remembered promising her that he'd make sure she made it someday as a foreign correspondent. Back then, she'd feared she didn't have what it took. He always knew she'd be great at whatever she'd wanted to do.  
  
"Besides, you guys'll want to have kids. Sort of hard to travel in wars with an infant, huh?" Jess mentioned, immediately kicking himself for even saying the words.  
  
"That's what she said. I finally convinced her that I was fine with staying home with kids. But she insisted that she didn't want to miss out on any milestones, you know? Family's really important to her," Tristan added, as he walked over to Will and steered him out of the section he'd wandered into.  
  
"Why are those ones covered up?" Will pointed to some DVD's on a higher shelf than he could reach.  
  
"'Cause you have to be 18 to see them."  
  
"When will I be 18?"  
  
"In fifteen years."  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"A long time."  
  
"Oh. Are you 18?"  
  
"I'm 23."  
  
"You're old."  
  
"Thanks, Will. Let's go finish the Rock section, shall we?"  
  
"You are old, man."  
  
"Hah."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Rory's happy, right? I mean, she didn't give up any of her dreams, seriously?"  
  
"I wouldn't have let her give up on anything. Not easily anyways. She's really happy."  
  
"Good. I mean, you know."  
  
"You guys were tight for a while, huh?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why did you do it? I mean, I can't ever imagine walking away from her." Tristan looked at Jess in disbelief. He was surprised the words even came out of his mouth. But the entire situation had always seemed so unbelievable to him.  
  
"She didn't, you know, ask you to," Jess began uncomfortably.  
  
"No, man, honestly, I just wondered. You don't have to tell me, but I won't say anything to her."  
  
"She knows why. Not that we've talked about it, but she knows. I just, I wasn't in a good place in my life. I wasn't ready for her; I couldn't be what she needed me to be. She deserved better."  
  
Tristan nodded. He understood the reasoning, but still he couldn't imagine giving her up. For anything. He'd do anything to keep her.  
  
"Besides, we're cousins now, so it's a good thing we broke up, huh?" Jess joked.  
  
"That's just bizarre."  
  
"Jess! I found one!" Will came running up to Jess with a CD in his hands, which he thrust out for Jess to see.  
  
"Will, you're supposed to be looking for other people, not yourself. We're Christmas shopping," Jess reminded.  
  
"Well, can I put it on my list for other people to get me?"  
  
Jess and Tristan exchanged bemused looks.  
  
"Will, if your list gets any longer, Santa won't be able to get _it_ onto his sleigh."  
  
Will's brow furrowed for a moment, and suddenly turned and stalked off in defeat.  
  
"Wow, he really is Lorelai's kid."  
  
"That he is," Jess agreed, as they all continued looking through the racks.  
  
After a full day of shopping, everyone reconvened at Luke's. The girls were the first to come back. They were loaded down with bags, and barely made it through the door. Luke's eyes widened at the site of them.  
  
"Are there things left for other people to buy in Hartford?"  
  
"Three. But two of them are Tickle-Me-Elmo's," Lorelai commented.  
  
"Geez. Where are you going with all that stuff?"  
  
"Well, upstairs. Since it's pretty empty up there, we thought we could hide the rugrat's stuff up there, and wrap it later. Besides, this is just the first trip in from the car."  
  
"The first trip? Lorelai!"  
  
"Well, it's Christmas. And it's going to snow; I give it five hours, tops. You know how I get!" she pleaded with him, smiling lovingly.  
  
"Just hurry up. They guys should be back here any minute."  
  
"I just hope they didn't kill each other," Rory commented.  
  
"Worried?" Lorelai asked, as they trudged up the steps.  
  
"A little. I never thought of Jess and Tristan meeting, it's just weird. I hope they got along."  
  
"You hope they didn't talk about you," Lorelai corrected.  
  
"Yes, mother," Rory mocked. Lorelai reached out to swat her, but Rory ran down the stairs in search of her next load of bags, and almost ran smack into Jess. He caught her and helped her re-stabilize her balance.  
  
"Whoa, there. In a hurry?"  
  
"Mom was—never mind. I just need to finish getting some stuff from the car," she brushed past Jess, and gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek as she hurried outside. Will was on Tristan's back, half asleep.  
  
"There's my big boy!"  
  
"Why, Lorelai, nice to see you too!" Tristan joked, allowing her to untangle Will out of the piggy back ride he was receiving.  
  
"So, you all look like you're all in one piece. Where are your bags?"  
  
"Trunk," Jess answered.  
  
"Mono-syllable boy is back!" Lorelai gasped.  
  
"Funny. Are we going to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Jess, come help me back here."  
  
"Luke, I'm a visitor. You aren't supposed to make guests work."  
  
"You're staying at the Inn for free aren't you?"  
  
"Fine. But I want a Christmas bonus."  
  
"Bah humbug."  
  
"He's cranky," Jess whispered to Lorelai before going back to behind the counter and getting the coffee to do refills.  
  
Tristan wondered outside to see if Rory needed help. She was trying to grab all the rest of the bags, but was seemingly unsuccessful.  
  
"Which ones are mine?" he asked from behind her.  
  
"OH! Man, you scared me! None of your business, mister."  
  
"Do you need some help?" he laughed.  
  
She nodded, gratefully. "I think they're multiplying."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her, "I'd like to join them."  
  
"Later, help now. Reward later."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tristan mock saluted.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"Pleasant."  
  
"You spent a day with Jess and two small boys, and you say pleasant?"  
  
"Jess is cool," Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Yes, he is." Rory smiled at her husband, relieved that this wasn't going to be a problem for the two men to get along. She led him up to the old apartment, turned back into solely an office area so they could drop off the remaining bags, and then they joined the rest of the group for dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Luke was sound asleep next to Lorelai when he felt something pulling on his arm. He shrugged it off and tried to roll over and curl up with his wife, but the tugging was instantly back. He opened his eyes to see Will standing next to the bed, still pulling on his arm.  
  
"Will?" Luke whispered softly.  
  
"Daddy, can I sleep with you?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Will stood there, not saying anything, looking on the verge of tears. Luke furrowed his brow and reached out to his son.  
  
"Did you have that dream again?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Come on," Luke said as he hoisted his son up into the bed with him. He placed him between himself and Lorelai, and wrapped an arm around the small boy, as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Two hours later, Lorelai stirred in her sleep. She rolled over to face Luke, but saw Will instead. She smiled as she saw Luke's arm wrapped protectively around their son. She kissed the top of Will's head and patted Luke's shoulder. Luke opened one eye to look at her, and smiled groggily.  
  
"Did he have the dream again?"  
  
"If you hadn't let him watch that movie, he wouldn't be doing this."  
  
"What? House on Haunted Hill is a classic! And it was Halloween. Besides, it was the original Vincent Price, it's not like I showed him the new one. THAT would have been scary."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you say, crazy lady. This," he pointed to Will, "is your doing. He'll be fifteen and still sleeping with us."  
  
"Uh, Luke that would be a whole different problem all together."  
  
"I have to go to work. Why do I even bother to argue with you?"  
  
"I have no idea. Hey," she stopped him before he stepped out of the room.  
  
"Yeah," laughter tinted his voice.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Lorelai smiled and lay back down next to Will, drifting back off to sleep until she had to get up. They'd been married three years now, and had a son, but she was still thankful everyday for what they had. Every moment like this one. She remembered all to vividly the years they spent trying to deny they should be together. Life was perfect for them now. They had it all with Rory, Will, the diner and the Inn.  
  
Luke got to work and opened up to the usual crowd. About two hours later, Jess came into the diner. He sat at the counter and asked for coffee.  
  
"Why aren't you eating at the Inn?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"I'm going back to New York today. Just for a couple of days, I'll be back on Monday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to drop some stuff off at work, check my mail, check my messages, that kind of thing."  
  
Luke cocked his head as Jess spoke, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Jess, Christmas is next Tuesday. Lorelai has a ton of family stuff planned, and you said you were going to be around. We've been including you in our plans."  
  
"I will be at stuff. Just not this weekend."  
  
"Is something going on? Is this because of Rory, because I know,"  
  
"Luke, stop. This isn't about Rory. I mean, it's a little weird, but I like Tristan. I really just have to go do some work things, and since I'm making the drive I thought I'd stay the weekend, miss that party at the Gilmore's in Hartford," he trailed off.  
  
"A-HAH! I knew you had a reason."  
  
"That is _not_ my reason."  
  
"You're afraid of Emily, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of her. Not that she likes me, but I'm not afraid of her."  
  
"Uh-huh. Have fun, I'll tell Lorelai that something came up. But you be back by Monday afternoon. Santa will be in the town square, and they're lighting the tree that night. Will'll want you to be there."  
  
"I'll be here. For sure," Jess promised.  
  
Luke nodded and waved him off as Jess took his to-go coffee and headed out to his car. He wasn't really looking forward to the annual Gilmore Christmas party either, but Emily and Richard were always very nice to him. And they adored Will. Luke knew that the only time Jess had met the elder Gilmores, well, Emily at least, it hadn't run too smoothly. He'd shown up with a black eye he'd received from a swan (he chuckled to himself yet again) and he and Rory had gotten into their first fight. Good times, he thought. 'I'd skip town, too,' he thought, getting back to work.  
  
Lorelai had just finished getting Will dressed and was pouring cereal for the both of them when the phone rang. She handed Will a spoon and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai? Oh, good, I caught you."  
  
"In the act."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Mom. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was just wondering how many to expect on Friday?"  
  
"Uh, let me think. There's me, Luke, Will, Rory, Tristan, so five, I guess. You have Janlan and Elizabeth on a separate phone call, right?"  
  
"Yes, I've just spoken to Elizabeth. She's bringing a date."  
  
"Really? Does Tristan know?"  
  
"I don't know. But she was gushing all about this man, she seems quite taken with him."  
  
"Well, that's nice. I think," Lorelai said, turning her attention to Will, who was now blowing bubbles in his milk with a straw. She tapped on the table with her spoon, which caught his attention for a moment long enough to smile at her, and he began again. She sighed, which caused Emily to speak louder.  
  
"What, am I boring you, Lorelai?"  
  
"Huh? No, Mom, the sigh wasn't directed at you. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Well, I called to tell you that Christopher would be joining us."  
  
"Christopher? My Chris?"  
  
"Well, dear, he's hardly yours anymore."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, and he's bringing that wife of his, and their daughter."  
  
"Well, that's. . . _nice_," she managed.  
  
"Do you want me to tell them not to come? He called, he knows when the party is, you know, and he said they'd be in town to see his parents, and wanted to stop in."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. He's Rory's dad, it's Christmas. He should see his kid sometime."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and finally Emily spoke again.  
  
"Yes, well, I have you down for five. I'll see you all about six?"  
  
"Yeah, mom. We'll see you then."  
  
Lorelai hung up and immediately took the straw out of Will's milk, shaking her head 'no'. He stuck his bottom lip out for a moment, before taking the glass with both hands and downing the rest of the still bubbly milk. When he took the glass away from his face, he had a large milk mustache, which caused Lorelai to giggle and grab a towel from the counter, which she smeared over his whole face. He jumped down and ran, giggling, and she chased after him.  
  
Tristan and Rory walked around the town square aimlessly that afternoon, his arm around her shoulders and crunching snow under their feet. They had wandered in and out of stores, and were headed to the gazebo to rest for a moment.  
  
"Why are we resting in the gazebo? Luke's is right there," Rory pointed out.  
  
"Fresh air is good for you. We'll get coffee later."  
  
"Fine," she gave in, sitting, and took an exaggerated breath in. Tristan shook his head in amusement and pulled her closer.  
  
"Besides, Luke always yells when I do this," he leaned over and kissed her, "in the diner. Something about sanitation."  
  
"Don't listen to Luke, he's a hypocrite," Rory smiled, bringing her lips back to his again quickly.  
  
"So, Jess didn't pound on the walls last night," Rory commented when she pulled back, a little more out of breath.  
  
"I bought him some ear plugs yesterday."  
  
"You did NOT!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"What, he laughed!"  
  
"Just tell me you guys didn't talk about me."  
  
"What else is there for us to talk about? It got interesting, we starting breaking down and rating your kissing technique. Don't you want to know how you rated?" Tristan teased.  
  
"You're horrible. You're going to hell."  
  
"See, he was giving you high marks for tongue action, but I was trying to tell him that you were better at—,"  
  
Rory cut him off with a kiss. It was the only thing she'd ever found to effectively shut him up. When she pulled back, he looked into her eyes with longing. Shaking her head, she turned slightly away from him.  
  
"I'm just glad you guys are getting along."  
  
"We are. You have nothing to worry about. Except the annual Gilmore holiday party tomorrow."  
  
"What will be worrisome about that? Good food, presents, fun."  
  
"'So, when are you two going to have kids? We want grandkids/great- grandkids!'" Tristan went on in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"That's attractive. You sound like someone just kneed you in the groin."  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"Whatever. We'll just tell them the truth."  
  
"What, that we are too selfish and enjoy having sex in any room of the house without someone small coming in to interrupt us?"  
  
"NO! That we haven't even discussed when we're going to be ready yet."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"It'll be fun. I promise."  
  
Tristan nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for her. She took it, and he pulled her up to join him.  
  
"Your coffee awaits, Madame," he drawled, leading her down the steps and towards Luke's.  
  
Luke came home early from work that night. The snowfall had been getting heavier and most people were staying in, so he closed up early to hang out with his family. He was doing that a lot the last few years, since Will came along. He came in to Christmas music blaring on the stereo in the front room. Lorelai had Will up on one hip and was swirling him around to the beat. He turned down the music when she didn't notice him coming in. She stopped abruptly and turned towards him.  
  
"You're home!" she cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting heavy out there. No customers," he explained.  
  
"It's Daddy's turn!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"Daddy's turn for what, dare I ask?"  
  
"To dance with Mommy!"  
  
"Ahh. I don't dance."  
  
"Compulsive liar," Lorelai commented.  
  
"Damn. I tell you too much, you know that?"  
  
"You can't help it, I have certain effects on men's minds."  
  
"I know all about that."  
  
Will sat down and started playing with some toys on the couch as he lost interest in his parents' conversation. They continued dancing for a while, to cheesy Christmas music that Will loved.  
  
"Oh, uh, I have some news."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, Emily called for a headcount today."  
  
"Good thing I called about Jess not being around, then."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not all. Chris is going to be there."  
  
"Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Well, I guess, I mean, he's Rory's dad, so I have to be okay with it, right? Mom said he invited himself."  
  
"Has Rory really spoken to him much since Georgia was born?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, they used to talk every week. But since he got married, he hasn't had much time, or so he says. He showed up for her wedding, I'll give him that."  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"No, she doesn't have her cell on, and she wasn't at the Inn all day. I'll try her later tonight. I need to tell her about Tristan's mom, too."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's bringing a date."  
  
"Well, she deserves to be happy after that jackass she married the first time."  
  
"I know, but I don't think Tristan knows about any of this. As much as he hated his father, no kid likes to think about their parents with other people."  
  
"Rory was fine with you and I."  
  
"Luke, we're different. Rory's different. The whole situation is different," she explained.  
  
"I know. Come on, I'll make dinner and you can call her later. Surely they'll be back soon, with the weather getting worse."  
  
Lorelai nodded and followed Luke into the kitchen to help. Well, to stand and watch, anyways. After they ate, and got Will to bed, she finally got a hold of Rory.  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Hey, I've been trying to reach you all day!"  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I just had some stuff to tell you. What did you guys do all day?"  
  
"Just wandered around. Had some coffee, did some last minute shopping, that kind of thing. We're finally done, just a few days to go."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mom, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to touch base about tomorrow. Are you riding up with us?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's okay. Or will there be room with Jess and all?"  
  
"Jess had to run to New York for the weekend. He'll be back Monday, so there's plenty of room. We need to be there by six."  
  
"Okay. Was that all? You sound like something's up."  
  
"Well, I found something out. I'll let you be the judge of whether to tell Tristan. His mom's bringing a date."  
  
"Oh. I'll tell him," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"He'll be cool with it?"  
  
"I hope so. She should be happy."  
  
"Good. It's rough to see your parents with other people. Or I would imagine. I know it would creep me out."  
  
"Okay, so, we'll see you about five-thirty?"  
  
"Yeah, oh, and your dad will be there."  
  
"Oh. Um, okay." Her tone deadened.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that okay with you? I can call your Grandmother and tell her to call it off. She says she got ambushed by him, he invited himself."  
  
"No, it's fine. Really."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, okay then. Have a good night, hun."  
  
"You too."  
  
Rory hung up and wandered over to the nearest window, staring out on the growing blanket of white on the ground. Moments later, she felt strong arms encircle her waist. She leaned back into his torso, relaxing.  
  
"Was that Lorelai?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is this about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"My dad's coming."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"And your mom's bringing a date."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
AN: hehehe. Gotta have a few cliffhangers. It's hard to write cliffhangers in fluff pieces! And it's really hard to stop with my line of thought going so well, but this just needs to be stopped here. Otherwise I'll end up with one big chapter and there's no fun or suspense in that. I'll update soon, I promise. Maybe even tonight, if you're good. 


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
"Tristan, calm down," Rory urged.  
  
"You want me to be calm, Rory, my mom is bringing a date. To a major holiday and social event."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Okay, I know you don't know much about the goings on of the Hartford elite, but it's the equivalent of telling Ms. Patty in Stars Hollow. This is big, this is permanent."  
  
"Tristan, it can't be that serious, you haven't even heard of the guy."  
  
"How did you hear about this, exactly?"  
  
"She evidently told Grandma when she called for a headcount. Grandma told Mom."  
  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, it's not like my parents have kept me the best informed of their lives, ever."  
  
"Tristan, come on. Give her a chance."  
  
"Whatever. Are you okay with your dad coming?"  
  
"I can't stop him. Not that I care if he comes or not."  
  
"Maybe he's trying."  
  
"Trying to do what? Ruin Christmas? Cause a scene? It's what he's good at."  
  
"I told you we should have spent Christmas alone in New York."  
  
"Maybe we should both be sick tomorrow."  
  
"'Cause that'll work."  
  
"We've got to face it all."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All at once."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"At least there'll be apple tarts."  
  
"There is that."  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan. He looked as unsure as she felt. At least she knew the insanity that faced her—Sherry. God, she disliked her. Tristan had plenty of time to come up with many horrifying scenarios before they got there, and then face the true insanity. They finally agreed to suck it up and try not to think about it.  
  
The following evening, Tristan and Rory showed up at the Gilmore Dane's residence, as Lorelai insisted on calling it, at 5:20. They'd spent the entire morning not talking about how horrific this evening might turn out being. They ended up discussing what painful activities they'd rather be doing than face their parents that night. Will answered the door, and Rory picked him up as she walked in.  
  
"Why are you answering the door?"  
  
"Mommy yelled and told me to."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Half dressed, give me five minutes!" Came the frenzied response from upstairs.  
  
Luke came down the stairs, messing with his tie. Rory handed Will to Tristan and walked to Luke, swatting his hands from the tie. She expertly fixed it for him and stepped back, smiling.  
  
"There."  
  
"You're good at that."  
  
"Thank you. Just one of my many talents."  
  
"Your mom is going nuts."  
  
"About dad?"  
  
"She won't say, but yeah. She's worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Really? Cause you say the word, and he's out of there."  
  
"Thanks Luke. I can always trust you to put men in headlocks for me, can't I?"  
  
"I try. Hey, you, you ready?" he turned his attention to Will, who was being tickled by Tristan. Both looked up to Luke, and Tristan put Will down. Luke had commented earlier about how unfair it was that Will was the only guy excused from the dress code, although Lorelai had bought him a nice sweater and khaki pants for the occasion. Luke saw no point in buying an outfit he'd only wear once in his life, but Lorelai had insisted Emily would throw a fit if he weren't at least somewhat presentable. And in new clothes.  
  
"I'm ready. When are we going to eat?"  
  
"Uh, a couple of hours?" Luke guessed.  
  
"I'm hungry now."  
  
"I'll take him for a quick snack while mom finishes," Rory offered, leading Will into the kitchen.  
  
Luke looked over at Tristan, who had sat down on the couch. Tristan looked up when he felt eyes on him and looked around a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just—you'll keep close to Rory tonight, won't you?"  
  
"Sure—why?"  
  
"I just don't want Chris to say anything to upset her. He's sort of good at that."  
  
"I know. She doesn't seem to want to see him much. I'm hoping the guy takes a hint, says hello and Merry Christmas and leaves."  
  
Luke nodded, and looked at his watch. "LOR! Come on, we have to go!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, geesh, you people, don't you know you can't rush perfection?" she commented as she came strolling down the stairs.  
  
"You look beautiful. Now get your ass in the car."  
  
"Where are my kids?"  
  
"I'll get them," Tristan jumped up to grab the others while Luke and Lorelai headed out to the Jeep.  
  
"You really do look beautiful. Too bad we have to waste this evening at your parents," Luke said, taking her into his arms.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm sure we could get someone to watch Will tomorrow night, if you'd like to take me out somewhere."  
  
"Who needs to go out?"  
  
"What, no wining and dining first?" she grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever you like," he whispered, kissing her softly.  
  
The rest of the family piled into the Jeep and they headed off to Hartford. No one spoke much, and before they knew it, they all stood before the large wooden door of the Gilmore residence. Luke, realizing no one else was making the first move, stepped forward and rang the doorbell.  
  
"There you all are! Right on time, come in, come in!" Emily exclaimed, stepping back to let the group in. she took Will from Lorelai's arms, and took him into the main room.  
  
"Will, my goodness, you're getting so big!"  
  
"Mommy says I'm a weed."  
  
"How nice. Tell me, Will, what did you ask Santa for this year?"  
  
"I haven't seen Santa yet."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"He's coming next Tuesday to Stars Hollow, Mom," Lorelai interjected, as Will nodded excitedly.  
  
"Oh, well, what are you going to ask for then?"  
  
Will started rambling off his list, and Tristan laughed.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, walking over to get something to drink.  
  
"I've heard that kid's list. It's not short, she'll be here all night listening to him."  
  
"Well, she asked. Serves her right. Hey there's Janlan," she pointed out. He intertwined his hand with hers, and headed over to his grandfather.  
  
"Tristan! Rory, how wonderful to see you!" Janlan exclaimed, hugging them both.  
  
"Merry Christmas," they said in unison.  
  
"Have you been in town long?"  
  
"Just a couple of days."  
  
"You should stop by and have lunch with us at the club before you leave. Richard and I will be playing golf a week from tomorrow."  
  
"We should be able to swing that. We're leaving New Years Day for New York."  
  
"How's that internship treating you?" Richard came up beside Janlan.  
  
"Very good. My supervisor says there will most likely be a permanent position there for me when I'm done with my rotation."  
  
"Excellent. And Rory, how is your career coming?"  
  
"Really well. They've been giving me a lot of work, various columns and reports. They're definitely keeping me busy."  
  
"Your grandmother has been cutting out all your stories, and putting them in some sort of a scrapbook, I believe."  
  
"That's sweet. Mom's doing the same thing."  
  
"Gramps, is Mom here yet?"  
  
"No, she said she might be a little late."  
  
Rory gave Tristan's hand a little squeeze, reminding him to stay calm.  
  
"Did she say why?"  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
Richard and Janlan began discussing something as Rory and Tristan wandered off to mingle.  
  
"Oh, look, apple tarts!"  
  
"You're so easy."  
  
"Hey, they're good," she countered.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
He turned around to see his mother and a man about her age walking towards him. She waved quickly to him, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Mother, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing just fine. I do wish you two would come up to visit more often."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've been busy," he added, looking at the man next to her. Rory stepped up and slipped an arm around his waist.  
  
"Oh, good, Rory! Kids, I want you to meet Bill. Bill, this is my son Tristan, and his wife, Rory."  
  
Bill extended a hand to Tristan and smiled. Tristan shook his hand after feeling a small pinch in his side from his wife.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, your mother talks nonstop about you," Bill said.  
  
"Really? Interesting you should say that, Bill," Tristan added.  
  
"Bill, is it? Bill you should try these apple tarts," Rory said, taking Bill by the hand and leading him over to the buffet table. Tristan looked at his mom insistently.  
  
"What, dear?"  
  
"When were you going to tell me about Bill?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Mom! Come on, bringing him here—you might as well announce your engagement!"  
  
"Tristan, don't be silly. I've just been seeing him a couple of months. You'd know as much if you ever bothered to call or visit."  
  
"This is my punishment for working?"  
  
"No, this isn't punishment at all. I like Bill. Don't I deserve to have what you have?"  
  
"Of course you do, but I just thought you could have told me first."  
  
"If it had been that serious, of course you would have known. I didn't mean to keep this from you."  
  
"Okay," Tristan complied.  
  
"So, what do you think of him?"  
  
"He has a firm handshake?"  
  
"Tristan, be serious."  
  
"You look happy, Mom. As long as you are, that's all I need to know."  
  
"I am."  
  
"They aren't working you too hard at that internship, are they?"  
  
"It's hard work, but it's worth it."  
  
"Are they even paying you?"  
  
"A little. Don't worry, Rory's raking in the big bucks."  
  
"I see her name all over that paper, I'm quite impressed."  
  
"Yes, she's good. I'm just glad they've recognized it so quickly."  
  
"But, Tristan, how long will she be able to keep up that pace?"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Well, you two want kids, don't you?"  
  
"Mom, please. She's a writer. She can write with kids."  
  
"She can't do investigative journalism with small kids running about."  
  
"She's good at multitasking."  
  
"Tristan, get serious."  
  
"Mom, we'll deal with it when it arises."  
  
Seeing the look on his face, she decided to drop it, as Rory and Bill wandered over to them again.  
  
"We're going to go say hi to your grandfather. We'll see you two later," Elizabeth said, squeezing Rory's shoulder as they walked past.  
  
"She looks happy."  
  
"He doesn't," Tristan said, pointing towards the door. Christopher, Sherry and Georgia had just arrived.  
  
"Oh, man. Look at Mom," Rory commented.  
  
"She looks, man, is he in trouble," Tristan replied.  
  
"Is it too late to hide upstairs?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did I decide I'd rather be doing than this?"  
  
"I believe it was jamming a rusty nail into your eye while dipping your feet into boiling oil."  
  
"Yeah, still works for me."  
  
"Rory!" Chris called, looking relieved. Sherry stayed over near the entrance with Georgia.  
  
"Hey, Dad," she welcomed him, as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Tristan, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Chris, and yourself?"  
  
"Oh, we're all fine. Look, Rory, I can't stay long, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and give you this," Chris handed her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A gift."  
  
"Thanks," she commented. She glanced at her mother, who was being secured in place by Luke.  
  
"Should I go talk to your mom?"  
  
"Uh, I'd say no."  
  
"I'm sorry, you know, that every thing's, well, screwed up like this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't think you do, honey. This isn't what I wanted," Chris started to explain. Rory's eyes welled up a little at the break in his voice. Just then, Will came bounding up and tugged on Rory's skirt.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said, picking him up.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Will, this is my dad, Chris."  
  
"Luke's our dad."  
  
The look on Chris' face turned from regret to sheer pain.  
  
"No, honey, Luke is your daddy. This is my dad."  
  
Will looked at Chris, then to Rory.  
  
"Dad, this is Will."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Will," Chris said to the little boy. "Man, he got big since your wedding."  
  
Chris looked back at Sherry and Georgia, then to Rory.  
  
"I should probably leave. Give your mom and Emily my best."  
  
Rory nodded. As Chris turned to leave, she stopped him.  
  
"Dad! You should come down sometime, bring Georgia. I'll take her shopping in the city."  
  
"She'd like that. I'll give you a call."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
Chris walked off and the three left. Rory put a squirming Will down, and she turned to face Tristan.  
  
"You did really good, babe," he offered.  
  
"When did we have to become grownups with our parents?"  
  
"I know. We're mature."  
  
"I need a drink."  
  
"What we really need is a code."  
  
"A code?"  
  
"Yeah, all married couples have them. We're new to this, so we need to make ours up."  
  
"What kind of code?"  
  
"You know, to get us out of unpleasant social situations, so the one will rescue the other."  
  
"What, like 'my head is on fire, come help'?"  
  
"No, like if you say 'apple tarts', I know to come up with some fake illness that means we have to leave."  
  
"We would have had to leave like five times already," she giggled.  
  
"And we would have missed several unpleasant moments," he pointed out.  
  
"Who has these codes?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"You watch too much TV. Besides, we can't escape our parents."  
  
"True. Too bad, isn't it?"  
  
"It isn't too bad. No bloodshed, right?"  
  
"Your dad seemed sincere."  
  
"That's the problem. He always is. It's just really complicated."  
  
"I know. Come on; let's go join your mom. Look's like Luke's winning over the Gilmores."  
  
They walked over to Lorelai and Luke, who were talking with Emily and Richard and a few other guests.  
  
"So, Luke, Lorelai mentioned Jess was in town with you this Christmas. Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, he was sorry he couldn't make it, he had to check in at work."  
  
"Sure, he did."  
  
"Actually, I have to tell you, Emily, that boy was so nervous the time he met you. He was so crazy about Rory," he went on, not realizing Rory and Tristan had joined the group, "that he went out to the park to read and relax before he went to your house. While he was there, down by the docks, a swan swam up to him. The thing came right up to him, and being from the city, he didn't know to avoid them, and it beaked him in the eye!"  
  
"He was beaked?" Lorelai squeaked out in laughter.  
  
"Oh, my! I thought he was just some hoodlum!"  
  
"Well, Mom, he sort of was," Lorelai assured her.  
  
"He came back and told me that you two had assumed he'd been in a fight, he was so embarrassed about how it really happened, then upset that he'd made the impression that he had."  
  
"Oh, my. I do feel bad now, I just assumed he'd been in some brawl," Emily thought back.  
  
"He got beaked in the eye?" Rory said, in awe.  
  
"He never told you?"  
  
"No, he told me that he got hit in the eye with a football."  
  
"Huh, well, it was the swan at Larson's Dock."  
  
Rory shook her head in disbelief. He'd been ever more of a liar to her than she'd thought. She snapped out of her thoughts as the laughter of everyone else filled the room at Luke's explanation. Luke went on to tell Emily how well Jess was doing in school, and the party went on until Will got too sleepy to go on being carried around. Lorelai then called it a night. After saying a last Merry Christmas to everyone, they all piled presents into the car and headed home for Stars Hollow. 


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
After an afternoon spent up in Luke's old apartment trying to get Will's bigger presents from Santa put together and smaller ones wrapped, Rory and Tristan collapsed next to each other on the floor. Rory felt her back crack into place as she leaned back flat on the floor after having been hunched over rolls of wrapping paper and ribbon.  
  
"Tell me that my gift from you is a years worth of massages."  
  
"You could have done that on the table you know, your back would have been fine," Tristan replied, twisting his hips to the side to stretch out his own sore back.  
  
"It's easier this way, there's more room on the floor."  
  
"Why are we doing this anyway?"  
  
"Mom asked. Actually, she laid on the guilt about how infrequently we visit, and how we're staying free at the Dragonfly."  
  
"Nice tactic."  
  
"At least it's done now. Just think, tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Rory said excitedly.  
  
"So, what'd you get me?" He turned onto his side to look at her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry, is my love and respect not enough for you?" She batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Not even a hint, huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine. But I'll remember this tomorrow night when I'm shopping for your gift," he added.  
  
Rory said nothing, she simply shook her head at him as she pulled herself up off the floor. Pleased with himself, he followed her downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
They'd just received their food when Rory's cell phone rang. Luke pointed to the sign but in true Lorelai fashion, she ignored him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Happy Hanukkah!"  
  
"Paris! How are you?"  
  
"We're fine. I just can't get used to this weather."  
  
"How is LA in December?"  
  
"It's hot, we're actually out on the beach right now, but they over- decorate everything to make it seem more Christmassy. Palm trees with lights, wreaths on everything. It's like some creepy Twilight Zone episode."  
  
"Couldn't come home this year, huh?"  
  
"Well, I can't, not with my medical school schedule. Marty could have gone by himself, but he wouldn't go."  
  
"That's nice, that he's staying with you."  
  
"Yeah. I told him to go home and be with his family, but he said he didn't want me to be alone for the holidays."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"Yeah, he really is. Rory, I think he's going to ask me to marry him."  
  
"That's so great! Are you sure?" Rory's voice rose, causing Tristan and several others to look at her suddenly.  
  
"He's been all nervous and he has now until New Years overly planned out—there's a definite vibe."  
  
"A marriage vibe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Keep us updated, but I need to go. My food is getting cold and Luke is giving me a death stare."  
  
"Alright. Say hi to Tristan for me."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Luke came by, still glaring.  
  
"What? We slaved all day for you and I can't take one very important call?"  
  
"Was it work related?"  
  
"No," she admitted.  
  
He sighed and took her plate.  
  
"HEY! I'm not finished with that!"  
  
"I'm reheating it for you."  
  
"Oh. Thanks," she smiled sheepishly, and then looked to Tristan who'd been observing the exchange.  
  
"You've both got that man whipped."  
  
"You should talk, big man," she teased as she stole a fry off of his plate.  
  
"So, what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"No plan. Just resting. The next two days will be crazy."  
  
"Good point."  
  
They finished eating and headed back to the Inn. Rory noticed Jess' car back in the lot, but said nothing about it. They had just kicked off their shoes in their room when Tristan's call phone rang. Rory gestured to the door and he waved her on. As she slipped out of the room, he flipped open his phone, though he didn't recognize the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"This is Tristan."  
  
"Oh, good. This is Bill Walters. We met a few nights ago at the Gilmore party."  
  
"Right. Can I help you?" he asked, uninterested.  
  
"Tristan, I know you don't know me, but I've been seeing your mother the last few months," he began.  
  
"I know. She told me so much."  
  
"You are her only child, you mean everything to her. It's just that, I plan on asking her to marry me, but I wanted your blessing first."  
  
"Look, Bill, she'll do whatever she wants to do. You don't need my approval."  
  
"I know that. But I'd like to you to be happy about it."  
  
"If she's happy, that's all I care about. I told her that."  
  
"So you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I guess so. It seems sort of fast to me."  
  
"We aren't teenagers here. And we love each other. She's my world."  
  
Tristan sighed. The guy sounded sincere, but he didn't know what to think. He'd been so relieved when his mom divorced his dad. He just didn't want to see her mistreated again.  
  
"Sure. You have my blessing. Ask her. Just, make sure she's happy," Tristan added.  
  
"Thank you. I'm planning on doing it Christmas morning."  
  
"Then we'll see you that afternoon," Tristan said, hoping to end the call.  
  
"Good, good. We can all celebrate then. Goodbye."  
  
Tristan hung up the phone and reclined on the bed. 'Rory won't believe this,' he thought to himself. Hell, he didn't believe it. He glanced at the clock, wondering where she had wandered off to. Hopefully she'd gone down to score some treats from the kitchen. He decided to read while he waited for her, but soon after he'd settled into the bed, the book fell flat against his chest as he fell to sleep.  
  
Rory slipped out the door when Tristan's phone rang, and walked the short distance to Jess' door. He had to be there, since his car was there. At least she'd hoped so. She didn't know why what Luke had said at the party had bothered her so much, but it had. She stood in front of his door for a moment before feeling ready to knock. She'd barely taken her hand down to her side as the door flew open. Jess stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, staring at her. He noticed she looked surprised, almost as if he had come to see her. This confused him, but he was curious as to what brought her here. After she didn't say anything for a moment, he shifted his weight and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
She nodded, wordlessly walking past him into the room. He closed the door and turned to face her.  
  
"So, how was New York?"  
  
"Same as always."  
  
"You missed quite a party."  
  
"I'm sure," he replied. She seemed out of it, and definitely seemed like she wasn't going to cut to the point. He decided to play along, though. "Did something happen at the party?"  
  
"Mostly the same old stuff. Boring people, expensive food. Apple tarts. My dad showed up."  
  
Jess had never met Chris. He'd overheard Lorelai talking about him to Luke before Rory's wedding. She'd been yelling about the balls it'd taken for him to try to worm his way into walking Rory down the aisle. Having not gone to the wedding himself, he'd known from Luke that it'd been Lorelai to who gave Rory away. Rory herself had never mentioned her dad to Jess.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why'd you go to New York?" She looked up into his eyes suddenly. He noticed the shiver that cut through him. After all these years, she still had the same effect on him.  
  
"Work. I had to get some manuscripts turned in and pick some new ones up to work on while I'm here," he explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just," she started, obviously getting frustrated. "Did you lie to me the whole time?" she blurted out.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on, Jess. The whole time you and I were together—was anything you said to me the truth?"  
  
"How can you even ask me that?"  
  
"Luke was telling an interesting anecdote at the family party. He was telling Grandma about the time you came to meet her. He said that you got the black eye from a swan."  
  
'Damn,' he thought, sucking in a breath.  
  
"So, unless you, who know more words that I do, somehow frequently confuse 'swan' with 'football', you lied to me."  
  
"Rory," he said softly.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Why should I? You did nothing but lie to me! Was it all a joke to you?"  
  
"No! I wasn't like you, then."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Why does this even matter now? It's all in the past."  
  
"It matters, Jess. You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what? Why is this so important to you?"  
  
"That was the beginning of the end. That was the first fight, the first time it started to go wrong. You could have fixed it all with the truth, but you didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't easy; I wanted to tell you the truth. I almost did."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"I just wasn't ready to be with you then. It was easier to push you away. I knew you'd know I was lying."  
  
She sat down on the edge of his bed. She hadn't expected him to say that at all. It was easier to think that he was just an ass. That he rambled around life, not thinking. But to think this was all a thought out act hit her like a wave.  
  
"Why didn't you just break up with me?"  
  
"I loved you. I didn't want it to end, I just saw no other outcome at the time."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," he sat down beside her, staring at his hands.  
  
"So, a swan beaked you in the eye?"  
  
"Oh god, please, can we not talk about this?"  
  
"But, it's so funny!"  
  
"Rory, come on."  
  
"Fine, fine. Sorry." She apologized, but couldn't help the giggles from surfacing.  
  
"So, is that why you came over here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was. I don't know why that bothered me so much, I guess I've always wondered about all that."  
  
"So, we're good?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good." She looked at him as she stood up to go.  
  
"How weird is it that we're cousins?"  
  
"Don't get me started," she smiled, as she gave him a hug. "It's late, I should go."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Night, Jess."  
  
"Night."  
  
He watched her go, back to her room, to her husband. He sighed and let himself fall to the bed. He knew someday they'd hash all this out. He'd expected a lot more yelling, but they were both more mature now. Hindsight had set in a lot. It could be more easily dissected. He knew it probably wasn't over. The awkward conversations, that is. She said they were good, but someday she would ask him the other question that had been bothering her for the longest time—why he wasn't at her wedding. He pushed it out of his mind and opened up another manuscript to start editing.  
  
Rory opened the door to her room, and peeked in. Tristan was asleep sitting half up against pillows, a book opened on his chest. The light was still on. 'He was waiting up for me,' she thought, glad of it. She wanted to talk to him, to be able to tell him about the conversation she just had, the peace she felt, but she knew she wouldn't tell him everything. He wouldn't understand her need for peace after all this time. This was something that was hers, something she always held in to herself. Jess was the only other person in the world that got what it was that held them together. It really couldn't be explained, and she was too tired to try anyway. Instead she slipped into bed, and kissed his forehead while removing the book. He stirred and opened his eyes to see her reaching across him to turn off the light.  
  
"Hey, where'd you disappear to?"  
  
"I went to say hi to Jess."  
  
"Damn. I was hoping you'd snuck to the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't think of that. We could go now, I know Sookie has a ton of those Christmas cookies down there."  
  
"Let's go," Tristan said, pulling her back up with him as they snuck down past the night manager into the kitchen. They sat up half the night, eating cookies and drinking milk. He told her about his phone call, and she told him about Paris' phone call. They laughed and talked all night, like they used to when they'd first started dating. At long last, they fell into bed, just as the sun was coming up over Stars Hollow. 


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
"So, you and Jess just talked?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory shrugged. She sat in the kitchen of her mother's house, cradling a cup of coffee, sipping it every so often while talking to her mom.  
  
"You just asked him questions and he answered you, and that was it?"  
  
"What are you expecting me to suddenly tell you? There's nothing I'm leaving out."  
  
"I just, I don't know. I mean, it was all so angsty once upon a time. I guess I expected screaming, tears, something."  
  
"Mom, I just thought that since we're obviously going to be thrown together a lot more, we should clear the air. I couldn't go on not trusting him all our lives. I had to know what his deal was. Now I know."  
  
"And you're fine with what he had to say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lorelai took another sip of coffee and looked at her daughter. She was glad that Rory and Jess could finally talk to each other. As much as she had hated it years before, she knew that Rory and Jess had always had a good friendship before they dated. It would be nice to see that again.  
  
"Can I ask you one more question, I swear, it's the last one."  
  
"Fine," Rory sighed.  
  
"What does Tristan say about all this newfound friendship with Jess?"  
  
"He likes Jess."  
  
"He knows you and Jess had this little chat?"  
  
"Yes. He doesn't know exactly what we said, I didn't take a tape recorder in there or anything, but he knows we reached a truce."  
  
"Okay. Good."  
  
"Mom, I love Tristan. He's the love of my life. I wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardize that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are we going to talk about Dad and the other night?"  
  
"What about him?" Lorelai sighed, not wanting to discuss Chris. At all.  
  
"He wanted to talk to you. I told him it wasn't the best idea."  
  
"You should get some sort of Nobel peace prize for that."  
  
"Mom, he doesn't like this anymore than we do."  
  
"You are not defending him to me."  
  
"No, I'm not. I just, I think we should give him a tiny break. You know, you don't have to be all chummy with him, but you could stop wishing painful death on him. Throw away that voodoo doll."  
  
"I don't have a voodoo doll!"  
  
"No, but you are putting some really negative thoughts out there about him."  
  
"Hey, he deserves some negativity."  
  
"You don't think he feels it? God, Mom, look at his life. He's not happy! We have it all now, you have Luke and Will, I'm with Tristan—he's not going to have what we have. You know that."  
  
"I know," Lorelai admitted softly.  
  
"I just think we could be less hostile to him. I know it's hard, but we love him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, hun, we do."  
  
"Good. So I can tell him next time that I talk to him that the hostility is lessened?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat there, turning their attention to their coffee cups. Rory was on her fourth cup, after staying up all night she needed all the extra help she could get. Lorelai looked at her as she poured her fifth cup.  
  
"Going for a record, there?"  
  
"What? It's coffee, we like coffee."  
  
"That's a lot of coffee. Even for you."  
  
"We stayed up kind of late last night," Rory said plaintively.  
  
"What were you doing up all night?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her daughter knowingly.  
  
"Mom, please. We were talking. Geez, not everyone lives in the gutter like you do."  
  
"You're no fun. You're my best friend, we can talk about sex. Do you want to hear about me and Luke?"  
  
"Gross! No, mom, we are best friends, but you're still my mom. I beg you, please don't talk about Luke naked to me."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai consented. "When is lover boy showing up here anyway?"  
  
"I told him to be here around four."  
  
"Perfect. Luke is closing at four. Will's with him. That just leaves Jess, I guess I should call him."  
  
"He's with Tristan. They'll both be here on time."  
  
"You let them hang out today?"  
  
"Mom, I don't let either of them do anything. They're grown men. Now, come on, we should go find all the stockings and stuff for later."  
  
Rory downed the last of her coffee, and wandered into the front room where Luke had placed all the boxes with Christmas stuff in them. Rory began digging through the boxes, pulling out stockings and other trinkets.  
  
Tristan woke up late that day. He'd roused earlier when Rory left, just conscious long enough to give her a kiss goodbye as she left to meet her mother. He proceeded to roll over and get a few more hours of sleep. When he did finally drag himself out of bed, it was because someone was knocking on the door. He called out that he didn't need maid service, but the person knocking had just knocked louder. Groaning, he didn't even bother with a robe. Standing there in boxers and messy hair, he opened to door to a very bemused Jess.  
  
"My, Tristan, I didn't know you cared," Jess laughed.  
  
"Shut up, what time is it?"  
  
"It's one. I'm starved."  
  
"Sorry, let me pull on some clothes. I'll meet you downstairs in five."  
  
"Uh-huh," Jess uttered, laughing, and turned to head downstairs. Five minutes later, Tristan bounded down the stairs, and the two headed out into town.  
  
"Luke's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, man, that's fine."  
  
"So, late night?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"When'd you get to bed?"  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Jesus."  
  
"What can I say? Women never can resist my charm."  
  
"You're sickening."  
  
"What do you two want?" Luke asked, as they walked in and sat at the counter.  
  
"Just your love and acceptance, Luke," Jess said with a straight face.  
  
"Riiiight. I just want food, " Tristan commented, looking at Jess strangely.  
  
"I'm seriously going to disown you and your smart ass," Luke mumbled, walking away from the two guys.  
  
"You guys are strange," Tristan commented.  
  
"Luke loves it. If I'm too nice to him, he gets suspicious."  
  
"That should tell you something."  
  
"So, when are you guys heading back to New York?" Jess asked, ignoring the last statement.  
  
"New Years. We're staying for the party, and for a little vacation. You?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
"You're going to leave me with all the crazies?"  
  
"You're married into them. Not much I can do to help you with that."  
  
"Nice. I thought you two were getting along now."  
  
"What makes you think we weren't getting along before?"  
  
"She said she went to 'talk' to you last night. I'm assuming."  
  
"Yeah, she had some stuff on her mind."  
  
"I know. She doesn't tell me much about it, but I know there's unresolved stuff there."  
  
"You're okay with us hanging out, right? I mean, I like you and I'd never do anything to, you know," Jess explained, looking a little pained to be talking about this.  
  
"I know you don't want your ass kicked."  
  
"Okay, now that's just a joke," Jess commented.  
  
"If it makes Rory's life easier, you two need to be friends. You are related now. I should hope nothing else is going on, that's just be, illegal."  
  
"It actually wouldn't be illegal, we're not blood related."  
  
"I'm sorry, I meant lethal."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Will came downstairs at the moment, and his face brightened when he saw the two men at the counter. He walked around to greet them. Jess pulled him up in his lap.  
  
"Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Eating lunch. Have you eaten, Will?"  
  
Will shook his head sleepily. He had obviously just woken up from a nap. Luke noticed his son on Jess' lap and wondered back over.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. Hungry?"  
  
Will nodded. Luke walked behind the counter and handed him a cracker.  
  
"This'll tide you over. You want some mac and cheese?"  
  
"Hey! We've been here ten minutes and you haven't taken our orders!"  
  
"Fine, boys, what would you like?"  
  
"Burgers, fries, soda."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Fine. Watch the kid."  
  
Luke walked back into the kitchen, and Jess shook his head at his uncle. Will was looking at Tristan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
"With your mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you need something from her?"  
  
"No, I wanted to give her her present."  
  
"You should wait until tomorrow. We're all getting our presents then."  
  
"Oh. Do we have to wait?"  
  
"Yeah, it's tradition."  
  
"What's a tradition?"  
  
"Something you do the same year after year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "That's just how people do things."  
  
"Man, you suck at this," Jess commented.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will, why do you want to give Rory her present now?"  
  
"I want her to have it for tonight. Mommy helped me pick it out."  
  
"I see. Maybe we can break tradition a little. I'll help you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Tristan shook his head, but said nothing as Luke brought their food and took Will so Jess could eat his food. After they got done, Jess walked around to the phone on the wall behind the counter, despite Luke's grunts to get out from behind the counter if he wasn't going to help, and dialed Rory's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. Can you come to the diner real quick?"  
  
"Why? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just come, okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there soon."  
  
Rory hung up her phone, wondering why she needed to go. She told her mom she'd be right back, and left. She got to the diner to see Will, Tristan and Jess at the counter, talking. She cleared her throat, and Tristan turned and smiled at her.  
  
"What's up?" she said, walking up to him, and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Will has something for you," Tristan informed her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I have a present for you," he informed her.  
  
"Well, I love presents! Where is it?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
Will took Rory's hand and led her upstairs, leaving the two guys behind at the counter.  
  
"What's he giving her?"  
  
"I have no idea. But Lorelai helped him with it, so it can't be too alarming."  
  
"True."  
  
Rory got upstairs, and saw a box on the table. Will pointed to it, and Rory picked it up.  
  
"Will, why isn't this under the tree with the rest of the presents?"  
  
"You need it now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For tonight. When we see Santa."  
  
"Oh, well, thank you. Can I open it?"  
  
Will nodded. Rory tore off the paper quickly and opened the box. She lifted the top off and pulled out a beautiful blue knitted scarf. She looked up at Will and smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful, Will! Thank you!" She reached out and pulled her little brother into a hug.  
  
"Mommy said you'd like it."  
  
"Mommy was right. You could have waited until tomorrow to give it to me, though."  
  
"Daddy keeps telling mommy how cold it's going to be tonight. I wanted you to be warm."  
  
Rory smiled, she could almost hear Luke complaining about freezing his ass off while they all waited for Taylor to get everything in working order as the entire town gathered to see the tree lighting. Luke complained every year about most all of the traditional town events, but he was always there. Usually because of Lorelai, but now especially because she insisted on sharing all the experiences as a family. He wouldn't be Luke if he didn't at least pretend to put up a fight.  
  
"Thanks, Will. I'll wear it tonight. You'll get your present from me tomorrow, though, okay? It's already under the tree."  
  
Will nodded excitedly. Like any little kid, he loved presents. She put the scarf around her neck and picked him up, carrying him back down the stairs. Tristan whistled at her as she reappeared, the blue in the scarf making her eyes vivid. She did a little fashion walk across the diner, and spun, which made Will give a little gleeful noise as she turned with him in her arms.  
  
"Good luck to the two of you—after this present, well, it's all downhill," she informed them.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes at his wife, standing up in front of her.  
  
"You going back home?"  
  
"Yep, why, wanna join me?"  
  
"It's almost three-thirty anyways. Luke's got everything ready to close."  
  
"You just can't stay away from me any longer, can you?"  
  
"Just wait until tonight, you," Tristan growled into her ear so no one else could hear.  
  
Jess had taken Will from Rory and walked over to Luke.  
  
"We're out of here. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming. Flip the sign, would you?"  
  
Jess obliged, as Luke turned off the lights to the diner. It was almost dark, especially with the dark clouds overhead. It was forecasted to snow, much to Lorelai and Will's delight. They all headed back to the house, to get ready for the evening's celebration. 


	7. Chapter 7

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: Don't worry; I have no plans on making this a Jess vs. Tristan for Rory's heart or anything. I just like the dynamic of the weirdness factor of them being related and having to sort through all this. It's all about the family ties here. I just wanted to reassure any worries there. Hope you all enjoy the next installment.  
  
By the time the six of them had reached the town square, most all of the town had arrived. The line to sit on Santa's lap was wrapped around the square. Rory giggled as she watched a panic-stricken Kirk pulling on the black boots before sitting in the big throne of a chair.  
  
"How long do you give him before some kid rips off the beard?" Lorelai whispered to Rory, careful not to let Will hear.  
  
"Twenty minutes?"  
  
"I heard he's using a new adhesive—I give him an hour."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The shook hands and Lorelai skipped up to join Luke who was carrying Will towards the end of the line. Lorelai and Luke had decided to take turns waiting with Will this year after last years' fiasco. The first two years, they'd flipped for it. Luke had lost the first year, and been pretty okay about it, but last year Lorelai had lost. She'd done pretty well for the first hour, but into the second hour of no food and an ill tempered two year old, she stormed out of the line with Will. Will didn't get to sit on Santa's lap, and she told him it was Luke's fault for depriving her of caffeine and sugar. They did not have a happy child that night, to say the least.  
  
Rory and Tristan wandered around to find food, holding hands and chatting. The got hot chocolate and ended up on a bench where they could see the all the proceedings. They laughed as Taylor yelled at the children to form an orderly line to see Santa, and as Ms. Patty tried to get her snowflake dancers to stop fidgeting and waving to their parents and do the routine she'd taught them. Rory stopped laughing when she noticed her mom and Luke, handing off Will for the next turn. Luke whispered something in Lorelai's ear that made her laugh. She looked so radiant and happy. A warmth filled Rory at that moment, and Tristan noticed as her face softened into a smile.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Mom looks really happy."  
  
"Yeah, she does. So do you, I might add."  
  
Rory turned to face Tristan. "I am."  
  
"Good. I love to hear that I'm keeping my women happy," he noted.  
  
"You should try that stand up routine when we get back to the city. You're a box of laughs."  
  
"I try."  
  
"I wish I could bottle this feeling, or take a picture of it. It's perfect."  
  
"You wouldn't change anything?"  
  
Rory shook her head defiantly. She leaned in to kiss his warm chocolate flavored lips. He returned the gesture, enjoying the feel of her warm lips against his. When she pulled back, she saw her mom walking up towards them with Jess. She hadn't noticed him since they got to the festivities.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay longer? Will would love it."  
  
"I'm sure. Work and all, you know."  
  
"So, any special ladies waiting for you to get your cute butt back to New York?"  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, who couldn't help but overheard them as they neared where they were sitting.  
  
"What?" Lorelai feigned innocence.  
  
"You're worse than my mom. She's hounding me constantly, I don't need you to start in, too," Jess sighed.  
  
"I'm sure you're beating the women off with a stick," Lorelai reassured him.  
  
Tristan let out a choked laugh, and Rory patted his back a bit. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I--," Tristan looked at the pained look on Jess' face again and continued to snicker, "I wish you could see your face, man."  
  
"Look, I'm not discussing this with you guys, especially you," Jess gestured to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, you be nice, or I'll mention to Patty that you're lonely and desperate," Lorelai warned.  
  
"Fine. If you must know, there's a woman at work I've been seeing," Jess admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Was she the reason for the weekend departure?"  
  
"No, not entirely. I did see her, but I had to do some stuff at work."  
  
"Does she mind you referring to her as 'stuff'?" Lorelai mused.  
  
Jess shot her a disdainful look. Rory was focusing on her hot chocolate, and Tristan was still laughing at Jess' discomfort.  
  
"I don't know how Luke puts up with you," he sighed.  
  
"Ah, you both love me. Admit it, you old softy."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go check on something. I'll see you later," he added as he began walking off.  
  
"The tree lighting is in two hours!" Lorelai called after him, happily.  
  
Jess continued to walk across the square, through the crowd. Rory noticed the direction he was walking, and knew he wasn't just going to stop on the other side. She nudged Tristan.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think he's going to the bridge."  
  
"That little rickety thing you go to when you want to be alone?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He just sounded...weird. I just know," Rory explained.  
  
"Do you want to go speak to him?"  
  
"No, but would you? I'll hang here with Mom. Just make sure he's okay."  
  
"He seemed fine to me," Tristan assured.  
  
"Please? Even if he's fine, just go talk to him."  
  
"Okay, whatever the lady wants," Tristan kissed her cheek and headed off in the direction Jess had gone.  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"To talk to Jess."  
  
"I didn't embarrass him too badly, did I?" Lorelai asked, almost sounding ashamed of herself.  
  
"He's funny about stuff like that," Rory explained.  
  
Lorelai shrugged, and noticed that Rory was trying not to smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you said he had a cute butt!"  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
"I know, but you're his aunt, for all intensive purposes!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just glad I know where he got it from—Luke has a fine ass on him, too," Lorelai said, sneaking a glance at her husband.  
  
"God, I really need earplugs," Rory said, as if what her mom had said to her had a foul taste.  
  
"Maybe Santa will leave some in your stocking," Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug, smiling at her daughter, as they began to walk over to the line. Luke and Will were close, just five more people to go. When Will got up to see Santa Kirk, Lorelai leaned in close to Luke.  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Straight from his mouth to Santa's ears, huh?"  
  
"Guess so. He sees no reason for a middle man to muck it up."  
  
"When did we become the middle men?"  
  
"Evidently this evening."  
  
"Man, and it just gets worse—wait until he's a teenager."  
  
"Okay, now you're just depressing me."  
  
"Shhh-he's telling Ki—er I mean, Santa what he wants."  
  
Will began rambling off his list to Kirk, who was starting to scratch his face. Evidently the adhesive he'd used wasn't agreeing with him. He tried to focus on Will, but the itching got much worse. Lorelai shook her head at him, and gestured for him to stop messing with his beard. By the time Will got off his lap and happily into his mother's arms again, Kirk jumped up.  
  
"SANTA needs a break! Move it, elves, Santa needs to get through!" Kirk exclaimed, running back towards Patty's studio, ripping and scratching at his beard.  
  
"An hour and twenty minutes. Hmm, pay up kid!" Lorelai held out her hand to Rory, who handed her five bucks.  
  
"This wasn't truly earned, I want you to realize this. No child ripped it off of his face," Rory countered.  
  
"Ah, Kirk's the biggest kid here," Lorelai reminded.  
  
Tristan walked up onto the bridge to see Jess looking out over the frozen water, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hey, you got another one of those?"  
  
Jess snapped his head towards the voice, and furrowed his brow.  
  
"You smoke?"  
  
"Used to. I miss it," Tristan admitted.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Being in this town tends to increase my need," he added, handing Tristan a cigarette and a lighter.  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said, letting out a long breath of smoke.  
  
Neither spoke, they just stood there, smoking. Jess moved some snow around with the heel of his shoe.  
  
"Rory sent me. She thought you seemed off."  
  
Jess scoffed. "Figures."  
  
"She comes here a lot, to be alone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Was this, you know, a thing for you two?"  
  
"Sort of. We had some interesting moments here, to say the least. I had some others without her. It's the only place I really felt comfortable here sometimes."  
  
"Is there really a girl in New York?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
Jess pondered that for a moment. He tilted his head to the side a bit and took another drag.  
  
"Potentially. She wants it to be."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Would you rather be talking to Rory about this?" Tristan asked. As glad he was to get a chance to fill his vice, he didn't like talking about relationships much. Especially with guys. It was just...wrong and weird.  
  
"God, no," Jess breathed.  
  
Tristan looked at him, the tone of his voice was different.  
  
"I just, you know, don't like talking about this stuff, to anyone really," Jess explained.  
  
Tristan nodded. He finished his cigarette and flicked it out into the frozen lake. Jess offered the pack to him, but he waved it away.  
  
"Rory'll kill me as it is. She hates the smell."  
  
"I know. But as long as you're giving in, might as well do it right," Jess smirked.  
  
"We should get back."  
  
"Can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Sure, man, go ahead."  
  
"How did you know it was right?"  
  
"What, me and Rory?"  
  
"Yeah. When you proposed, I mean. How did you know you wanted to be with her forever?"  
  
"I couldn't imagine my life without her. I didn't want to live a life that didn't include her beside me. When I was with her, I could just see us together, when we're old. How beautiful she'll be, as an old lady, with well earned wrinkles gracing her face," he began to ramble, "I know it probably sounds cheesy, but I knew it the moment I met her. I could just see it, like seeing into the future somehow."  
  
Jess nodded. He felt the lump in his throat forming, knowing exactly what Tristan was talking about. He silently cursed whatever force could let two men feel the same way about one woman.  
  
"Yeah, she will be truly beautiful, 'til the day she dies," Jess whispered. Tristan didn't look at Jess, but took full note of the tone to his voice. He sounded sad, and regretful. He didn't say a word, just lit up a second cigarette. They continued to stand next to one another, both staring out over the lake as small clouds eminated from their mouths, a mixture of breath and smoke.  
  
By the time the two rejoined the group Rory had Will with her. She was holding a large stick covered with cotton candy, which had stained her lips and most of Will's face pink. She smiled up at the two and continued to attempt Will from suffocating in the big pink mass of fluff. She was trying to teach him to pick smaller pieces off with his fingers, but it wasn't to his liking.  
  
"Where's Luke?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh, Mom and Luke wandered off for a bit. I thought they deserved some alone time."  
  
"Why don't I take Will? You guys can have some of that, too," Jess offered.  
  
"You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Nah, Will and I need some bonding time, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah! Can I keep the candy?"  
  
Rory laughed and nodded, handing the big stick to Jess. She reached out for Tristan's hand, and they walked off, towards the tree where everyone else was starting to gather.  
  
"So, is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine."  
  
"Do I smell smoke?"  
  
"We were bonding," Tristan tried.  
  
"Sure. Over smoky sticks of death?"  
  
"A man must have one vice," he reminded her.  
  
"You have me," she chided.  
  
"Ah, true. So I have two," he agreed.  
  
"So, what was wrong with him?"  
  
"Just wanted a smoke, my dear."  
  
"Uh-huh, it had nothing to do with a certain girl?"  
  
"You guessed it. I wouldn't talk to him about it though, he's a little fuzzy about it right now."  
  
"Sure, my lips are sealed," she promised, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled her back, licking the sugar off her lips. She giggled, and pulled him even closer. Just then, Taylor got on a megaphone and announced the lighting of the tree. The townspeople ohhhed and ahhed as the tree illuminated, thousands of lights lighting up the entire square. Little kids squealed with delight. Rory felt Tristan squeeze her tightly, and she smiled as she saw Will, perched atop Jess' shoulders, pointing to the tree, urging his mom to look at it. She and Luke were standing huddled together next to the pair. Rory sighed with contentment and leaned back against Tristan's warmed chest, enjoying the moment.  
  
When they all finally reached the Gilmore Danes house for the evening, Luke led the way into the living room. Lorelai and Rory had made sure all the stockings were laid out on the coffee table, all ready with cookies to be put out for Santa. Lorelai snuck off to the kitchen to get eggnog for everyone to drink while they prepared the house for Santa's visit. Everyone walked over to find his or her stocking. Rory found her stocking, one that matched Lorelai's. Both said 'Lorelai' in script across the top, but Lorelai's was scrawled in pink glitter and Rory's was blue. Both looked well loved. Luke, Tristan and Will's stockings had all been added to the collection three years ago. Lorelai had insisted on using glitter to write the names on, but had chosen dark green in color, a 'manly' glitter, if you will. Luke had attempted to make her see that was a contradiction of terms, but had found the clarification useless in her world. Jess looked on, and noticed a stocking with his name on it lying there as the others had taken theirs up to the mantle to hang them. He walked over and picked up a picture that was lying on top of the stocking and handled it gingerly. The stocking itself was quite large, and the photo showed what appeared to be a very small Jess inside the stocking, at what must have been his first Christmas. He was on the floor, and beside him was a very young looking Luke, and his mom and an older man were seated on a couch in the background. Jess' eyes softened as he looked at the photo, and Luke noticed him looking at it.  
  
"I found that a couple of years ago. I meant to send it to you, but it got moved over here. I just found it again when I pulled out the boxes this year." Luke came up beside Jess, staring at the picture.  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"That was taken at Pop's house. That's him there, next to your mom. That's me, obviously, and you're the little guy stuffed into the stocking."  
  
Jess smiled, realizing that at one time he'd been part of a family. Maybe he had the whole time, but he'd never seen evidence of it before like this. There weren't a lot of Kodak moments in his childhood, you could say.  
  
"Thanks, Luke," Jess said, hugging his uncle.  
  
"No problem, kid." Luke smiled at Jess as he made his way over to the mantle to hang his stocking alongside the others.  
  
"What about milk?"  
  
"Will, I'm sure Santa is smart enough to find the refrigerator. We can't leave milk out all night," Lorelai told him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have it on good information that Santa is a pretty smart guy," she winked at Luke.  
  
Will eyed his mother, and evidently decided to agree with her because he said nothing further. Once all the stockings were hung on the mantle, Lorelai took Will upstairs to get him ready for bed.  
  
"Uh, so sleeping arrangements. It'll be a tight squeeze," Luke looked around the room at the others.  
  
"I can go back to the inn," Jess offered.  
  
"No, we have it all figured out. Since Lor and I have some work to do, we thought Rory and Tristan should take our room. Jess, if you don't mind bunking with Will, that way he won't be prone to sneaking a peek at the happenings in here. Lor and I can crash in the living room."  
  
"Are you sure, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. Now all of you, to bed, or Santa will never come," he joked. 


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: okay, I just watched the season finale, and I'm speechless. Seriously, gaping at air, unable to form coherent thought there for a while. I saw on gg.net that Milo's show didn't get picked up, so I hope he comes back at least for a few episodes next season. A girl can hope, can't she? Since a certain blonde boy is busy with other projects and all. Sigh. shakes head, what IS she thinking with Dean? Okay, on with the story. I had to get that out.  
  
The next morning, Jess woke up to the bed bouncing violently. He tried to pull the covers back over his head, but that tactic didn't work. They were immediately pulled back down. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Will, but Rory was the culprit.  
  
"That's it," he said, reaching out and pulling her down, tickling her.  
  
"Jess! Stop!"  
  
"You started this," he reminded her, as her giggling got worse.  
  
"Everyone's up! WE can't open presents 'til you get out there!" she choked out, in between laughs.  
  
Jess was much stronger than Rory, and had her pinned with his elbows as he tickled her. It was only as she got out her last statement that he realized the situation he had gotten himself into. Here he was, in only his boxers, pinning Rory down to the bed. Both were smiling and laughing, and his heart sank a little as he backed off quickly.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly, at his retreat.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You just seemed like, I don't know, I bit you or something."  
  
"No, it's just, everyone's waiting, right?"  
  
"Right. I'll see you out there."  
  
Jess nodded and Rory walked back out of her old room. He put his head into his hands and willed his brain to shut off. 'One more day,' he reminded himself. Then he could go back to his life where she wasn't there as a constant reminder. Slowly, he stood up and pulled on a t-shirt and some pants. He stopped in the kitchen for some coffee; thank God this was the house of eternal fresh coffee, and made his way into the family room where everyone else had assembled. Will had his stocking and Jess' in his arms, and hurried over to Jess.  
  
"All right, kids, let's see what Santa brought you," Lorelai said, her digital camera ready to capture all the excitement.  
  
Jess pulled Will up into his lap, as Will began to dig into his stocking. Soon the entire living room was a flurry of shreds of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows and tags. Will ran around hugging each person for their gifts, and then returned his attention to all the toys and candy he'd received. Luke walked over and picked up the candy, and began to head into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad! That's MY candy," Will exclaimed, following his father into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, you can't eat it all at once, and it's time for breakfast," Luke instructed.  
  
"Ah, let him rot those teeth out, he'll grow new ones," Lorelai said, coming up behind Will.  
  
"I'm amazed you and Rory still have your own teeth."  
  
"Nah, these are wooden!" she clinked her fingernail to her teeth, and then turned down to Will. "Okay, Will, you can have a little candy now, but why don't you let Daddy save the rest, so you can enjoy it for a while, over a longer period of time," Lorelai coaxed.  
  
Will nodded as his mother dropped two pieces of candy into his hands and he ran back into the living room to his new toys. Lorelai smiled at Luke, who shook his head and wandered into the kitchen, where Jess was waiting to help him cook for the group.  
  
Rory was gathering up the new clothes and books she'd received and put them neatly on the coffee table. She turned to Tristan, who was looking at her in anticipation.  
  
"What? You got your present from me," she added, pointing to the new watch on his wrist.  
  
"I know, and I love it. But you didn't get one from me."  
  
Rory furrowed her brow and thought. He was right; she hadn't actually received a gift from him.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Hang on a sec," he said, as he leaned under the tree and pulled a small box out from the back.  
  
"It got shoved back there a while ago, I guess no one saw it," he explained.  
  
Rory smiled and took the small box from him. He'd been so tight-lipped about this gift; usually he gives a few good hints to her. Not that she ever figures it out, he gives her very obscure and strange but true facts about whatever he's giving her. She always tells him it's his evil nature that makes him so good at that.  
  
When she opened the box, she saw keys. She picked one up and looked up at her husband.  
  
"I don't understand, what is this?"  
  
"Do you remember that day in September, the one we played hooky and took off driving?"  
  
Rory nodded, still not following him.  
  
"You were talking about how you loved working in the city, but when we had a family, you'd like to move out to the suburbs, and we drove by that house in White Plains that you loved so much?"  
  
Rory nodded again, now understanding, but still not quite believing.  
  
"Well, when we got back, I called the realtor, and starting talking prices with her, and I got the call a month ago that we got the house."  
  
"We—you, we have a--," Rory stammered.  
  
Lorelai stood in the archway, looking on the scene with a huge grin. She was secretly hoping for grandchildren, but didn't want to pressure them. She hoped this would be a step in that direction.  
  
"We have a house," Tristan helped.  
  
"We have a house!" Rory exclaimed, jumping up into his arms. She hugged him tightly, and pulled back to look in his eyes. "It's really ours?"  
  
"Yep, I told her I wanted to surprise you, so we have to go in when we get back to sign the papers together. It's all ours, babe!"  
  
"Mom! We have a house!" she shouted, running over to hug her mother.  
  
"I see that! We have to decorate, oh, the fun we're going to have, and I'm an expert at it, after the Dragonfly. Especially since I get to use your money, not mine!"  
  
"Hey, you used my money for the Dragonfly, I believe. And I've yet to see a penny of that returned," Luke interjected, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"You see it when the profits come in from the Dragonfly. If you'd wanted monthly installments, you shouldn't have married me," she reminded him.  
  
"Damn. I knew there was something I'd forgotten when I asked you to marry me," he teased. "Breakfast is ready," he announced, and everyone made their way into the kitchen where Luke and Jess had tons of food ready.  
  
"So, Jess, you're leaving us tomorrow, are you sure you can't stay?" Lorelai asked one more time as they all piled food onto their plates.  
  
"I'd like to, but I really have to get back. I'll come again as soon as I know what my schedule's going to be like this next quarter," Jess promised.  
  
"You guys are staying for the big New Year's blowout, right?" she turned to Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Rory agreed, taking more bacon.  
  
"We do have to go to my mom's house today, though," Tristan said begrudgingly.  
  
"Geez, calm down there, son, you're killing me with your anticipation!" Lorelai teased.  
  
"Bill is proposing, probably as we speak," Rory explained, as Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Bill, as in the guy at the Christmas party Bill?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Didn't they just start dating?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He loves her," Tristan shrugged.  
  
"You don't love him?" Jess asked sardonically.  
  
"He called to ask for her hand," Rory whispered, leaning over to Jess. Not like Tristan couldn't hear her, but it was as if it made him felt better for her not to say it at a normal volume.  
  
Lorelai laughed as both Jess and Luke choked a little trying not to laugh. Tristan glared a little at all of them.  
  
"I'm glad my pain is funny to you all," he retorted.  
  
"Hon, they aren't laughing at you, they're just—come on, it's a little funny."  
  
"I just hope she says no."  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough. And at least to pretend to be happy for her if she said yes," Rory requested.  
  
"Ugh. Why can't parents just stay the same?"  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. We have to have fun sometimes, or there'd be no kids!" Lorelai remarked.  
  
"Aw, geez. Not at the breakfast table," Jess pleaded, putting his hands over Will's ears.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked.  
  
"There's no telling what dirty things she'll say next," Jess looked at Lorelai with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Man, no one has a sense of humor in this house!" Lorelai remarked, standing up to get more coffee.  
  
The group laughed and talked while they finished their breakfast. Afterwards, Jess and Lorelai disappeared into the living room to pick up the mess as Rory and Tristan headed back to the inn to get ready for their trip to Hartford.  
  
Once they got to Hartford, Rory looked over at her husband as they drove.  
  
"It's not the end of the world. If she loves him, then it's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Right, it's just strange. My mother is going to marry some stranger, some guy I've met once?"  
  
"My dad married some woman I'd met once."  
  
"True. And look how well that worked out for him," he reminded her.  
  
"Look, just put on a smile, okay? We're here."  
  
Tristan looked up at the looming house. He could barely remember the life he'd spent here. Since leaving in high school, he'd been in much smaller quarters, first of dorm rooms, then apartment life. The only houses he'd seen lately were much more normal sized, cozy in a way. Not like his old house at all. He took a deep breath and followed Rory up to the front door.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door smiling, welcoming them in. She led them into a huge family room, complete with fully trimmed tree and presents. Tristan looked around as he sat down next to his mother.  
  
"Mom, where's Bill?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"He was here, earlier, though, right?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose you're wondering about what happened," she continued.  
  
"Well, he called and talked to me, so, yeah."  
  
"He told me he called you. He did propose, but honey, we've only been dating a few months, and he's a nice man an all that, but it just wasn't right for me. I've been married all of my adult life. Unhappily for most of it," she added, "and I'm enjoying being on my own."  
  
"Wow. That's a relief," Tristan breathed.  
  
"You don't like Bill?" Elizabeth queried.  
  
"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't know him."  
  
"Me either, really. I told him I'd love to continue seeing him, see where all this goes, but marriage is just out of the question right now. He left, to let us have some family time."  
  
Tristan hugged his mother, and they opened presents and later Janlan showed up for a late lunch. By the time they got back into the car, now loaded with gifts, both Rory and Tristan were exhausted.  
  
"Do you want to head back to your mom's for a while?"  
  
"Nah, let's just get to the Inn."  
  
"Good. I mean, I would go if you wanted, but I'm beat."  
  
Rory nodded, and sank back into her seat. She turned and looked into the backseat, and looked back at Tristan.  
  
"How're we going to get all this stuff back to New York?"  
  
"Maybe your mom can store it 'til we move," Tristan offered. Rory smiled, and squeezed his hand. She was still in awe of the fact they owned a home. They'd talked about it before, but had both been so busy with work lately that they hadn't had time to look seriously for one. They chatted for a while, about when they'd be able to schedule the move, and whom they could get to help. Eventually Rory nodded off to sleep and didn't rouse until Tristan gently shook her as he turned off the car. She gave her body a stretch and they headed back up to their room.  
  
"So, good nap?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Tristan sat on the bed and patted the area next to him. Rory smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I thought you were tired."  
  
"I've gotten my second wind. And what with your powernap, you should be good for another couple of hours," he added.  
  
"A couple of hours! My, we are ambitious, aren't we?"  
  
"You say that like it's never happened before!" Tristan reminded her, feigning hurt.  
  
Rory blushed a little. She knew his abilities very well, and was very grateful. She'd heard horror stories from her mother, of some men's ideas of foreplay, romance, and the whole gambit. Now that she was grown, Lorelai had deemed it time for her to give gory details about past boyfriends.  
  
"Yes, I know, stamina is your middle name," she giggled, as he traced a finger lightly down her arm. She stopped giggling as he leaned in and lightly brushed her lips with his own. He was going for slow and steady tonight, and she became light headed with the intensity of his barest touch.  
  
That night, as Tristan slept, she woke to need to use the bathroom. She was careful to disentangle herself as not to wake him. After she used the restroom, she crept downstairs for a glass of water. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned on the kitchen light to find Jess sitting at the counter eating cookies.  
  
"Ohmygod!"  
  
"GOD!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Sorry," he whispered. They both smiled, more at the situation, than each other, and Rory wandered over to the cabinet to get a glass.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was thirsty, you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. The cookies were calling my name," he informed her.  
  
"You're strange. You're aware of that, right?"  
  
"You're one to talk. I think my brain got overrun by your and Lorelai's crazy talk. It's permanently embedded in there."  
  
"We have that effect on people," Rory shrugged, a smile pulling at her lips.  
  
He shook his head and bit the head off a snowman. Rory watched him methodically eat the cookie, first the head, the middle and lastly the bottom snowball.  
  
"Weren't you thirsty? Or is my cookie eating that riveting?"  
  
She blushed a little and walked over to the refrigerator to get the water filter out, pouring herself a glass.  
  
"So, you're leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Bright and early."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Just work?"  
  
"Just work. Well, and some pre-reading."  
  
"No girl?"  
  
"Rory," he pleaded.  
  
"What? You can talk to me about this," she promised.  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
She stared into his eyes, and he stared back. Neither backed down from the stare, and eventually she tried again.  
  
"You said there was girl."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm not going back to see her. I might see her when I get back, I might not."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You're going to anyways, aren't you?"  
  
"Have you been serious with anyone, since we, I mean, since you left for California?"  
  
He looked at her. He didn't want to talk about this. He never wanted to talk about this; this could only go one way for him—badly. But knowing her as he did, he knew she wouldn't just let this drop.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just haven't met that perfect person, I guess."  
  
"Jess,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you trying?"  
  
"What do you mean, am I enlisting the help of a professional?"  
  
"No, I mean, you tend to close yourself off when it gets serious. It hinders things," she gently added.  
  
"Rory, look, no one has gotten to the point where I can push them away. It's just, not been on my mind, okay?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've been busy. I work all the time. When I don't work, I'm in school."  
  
"I heard. That's great, but you still need a social life."  
  
"You didn't study hard at Yale?"  
  
"I did, but I made room for Tristan. I had a life outside studying and working."  
  
"Can we please stop talking about this?"  
  
"Fine. I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?"  
  
"Thanks. I want you to be happy, too. You are, happy, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"Before I forget, I have something for you," he stood up, motioning for her to stay there. He left the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, with a box.  
  
"I was going to give it to you today, but I forgot it here," he said, handing it to her.  
  
"Jess, you didn't have to," she told him.  
  
"I know. Open it."  
  
She tore off the paper to see a CD. She looked at it and glanced up at him.  
  
"Daydream Nation?"  
  
"I saw it in Hartford. Trust me, it's a must own."  
  
"How do you know I don't have it?"  
  
"It wasn't in your collection before. It came out in '93, so I took a shot."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'm glad you came for Christmas."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I mean, it's nice to talk to you again."  
  
"Yeah. It's been a long time."  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, we've been 'related' for what, three years now, and I don't see you all that time. Did you get the wedding invitation I sent you?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it. I really couldn't get out of work that day."  
  
"I wish you'd come."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, couldn't," he said, not wanting to elaborate. She looked like she wanted more information from him, but didn't pry. She let it drop, and nodded her head.  
  
"How 'bout I help you move into that big fancy house, to make it up to you?" he offered.  
  
She gave him a broad smile. "I'd like that. I'll call you when we get back to the city."  
  
He nodded and watched her leave the kitchen. He cleaned up his mess and headed up to his room, grabbing his bag and leaving his key with the night manager. He got into his car and took off for I-95 towards New York. 


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Luke awoke the next morning at his usual ungodly hour to get to the diner. It was the day after Christmas, and shoppers would be up early to head into Hartford to return things. Just when he thought he had successfully pulled himself away from his wife's grasp without waking her, an arm wrapped itself securely around his waist like a vise. Giving a small groan, he lay back down in defeat.  
  
"I have to get up now," he informed her.  
  
"Nope. Too early."  
  
"Lorelai, that's when the majority of my customers will be in today. It's the day after Christmas."  
  
"So, what are all these people going to be doing today that they have to be up so early?" Lorelai baited him.  
  
"Lorelai, you know they're going to the mall."  
  
"The _evil_ mall? The urban-sprawl contributing money pit, why on _earth_ are all these people going there?"  
  
"To return gifts," he replied, wishing she'd get to the point.  
  
"Return the gifts that their families so lovingly picked out and presented to them only yesterday? You're opening up to these people so they can run off and exchange what was meant to be expressions of love?"  
  
"Damn ingrates. Why should I get out of bed for them?"  
  
"YOU shouldn't! Teach them a lesson! Stay in bed where you belong!" Lorelai rallied with him.  
  
Luke settled back into the bed, looking quite pleased with himself. Lorelai looked even more satisfied with herself, and snuggled onto his chest.  
  
"Hey, how did you do that?" Luke looked down at her, bewildered.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You should use your powers for good, not evil."  
  
"Oh, it's good, alright," she purred as she rolled over on top of him. She kissed him, showing him her true intentions.  
  
"I can open up late just this once," he sighed, before kissing her back.  
  
"If you're sure," she mused.  
  
Meanwhile at the Dragonfly Inn, Tristan woke up to a great pressure over him. He felt like he was wearing lap belt. He opened his eyes to find Rory sitting straddled on him, staring down at him.  
  
"Well, this is new," he commented sleepily, attempting to pull her down by her arms. She shook free of his grasp, and tapped his chest.  
  
"Rory, it's early. It's still sleepy time," he reminded her.  
  
"Tristan, wake up." More tapping.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to talk," she insisted.  
  
Those words were never good. He'd never heard her say them, not to him. He'd dreaded her saying those words when they were long distance dating, thinking she'd give up on him and everything due to the stress of it all. He sat up a bit, and looked at her, with worry creasing his forehead.  
  
"You have my attention."  
  
"You look worried."  
  
"You said 'we need to talk'."  
  
"We do. It's not bad."  
  
He flopped back against the pillows and this time managed to pull her down, not letting her wriggle out of his firm grasp.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"If it's good, why can't it wait?"  
  
"Because I'm excited. I want to talk about the house," she explained.  
  
Giving in, knowing she wasn't going to let him rest, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked into her eyes. They were gleaming with excitement, bright and blue.  
  
"What about the house?"  
  
"When can I see it?"  
  
"You've seen it."  
  
"I mean all of it."  
  
"As soon as you want."  
  
"What about today?"  
  
"You want to drive to White Plains today?"  
  
"We don't have anything else to do. The only other plans we have are to go to the club next Friday and the party next Tuesday."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, alright, I'll call the realtor later."  
  
"Call her now."  
  
"Rory, it's 5am. Her office doesn't open until 8am."  
  
"Hmm. Well, we can get ready to go, then. We can call her on the way."  
  
"It's only going to take us an hour or so to get there. What's up with you today?"  
  
"I've just been up for a while."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"I woke up at 2:30, and haven't been able to fall back asleep since."  
  
"Geez, that sucks. Maybe you should try a nap," he offered.  
  
"I've tried. Believe me."  
  
"What've you been doing all this time?"  
  
"Well, I went to the bathroom and went downstairs to get a drink."  
  
"Then what? Just laid here for hours?"  
  
"Well, Jess was in the kitchen. I said goodbye to him."  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
"Leaving this morning, he said."  
  
"I was going to say goodbye," Tristan yawned.  
  
"He offered to help us move. I've been thinking about the house ever since."  
  
"Remind me to thank him," Tristan scoffed.  
  
"I'm glad you two got along so well. Actually it was disturbing how well you two got along."  
  
"Well, we have a lot in common."  
  
"Like what?" Rory asked incredulously.  
  
"You know, just stuff. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Is this about the smoking thing?"  
  
"Ahh, that _was_ nice. I hadn't had a smoke in years."  
  
"If you loved it so much, why'd you quit?"  
  
"Because a certain girl I know thinks it's 'icky'," he squeaked the last word. She playfully swatted his chest.  
  
"And there's another thing," he added, "Jess quit because of a girl, too."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"But he took it right up again, didn't he?"  
  
"Nope. He says he just has one when he absolutely has to. Just like me."  
  
"So you both have oral fixations. Big deal."  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows at her, and smirked. "How do you know about his oral fixations?"  
  
"You're infuriating."  
  
"It's not so hard to believe that you'd like similar guys."  
  
"You guys are nothing alike."  
  
"Believe what you have to. Anyway, Jess is fine with me. Finally, a family member I would consider hanging out with."  
  
"You married me for my family ties?"  
  
"You learned my secret!"  
  
"Come on, let's get up."  
  
"Seriously. It's five am. Remember the long tedious process it was to break me of getting up this early?"  
  
Rory shuddered, remembering some of his early morning wake-ups when they'd just gotten together. She'd had to resort to violent measures. Many times he had shoes hurled at his head. Luckily for him, she was too tired to open her eyes, so her aim was not so stellar.  
  
"Maybe I will try to take a nap. But we can go?"  
  
"We can go. I do have keys. I just figured since we're going down there, we can get the papers signed."  
  
"Yea!" Rory did a happy dance. Well, as much of a dance as she could muster still sitting up in bed. She moved her torso and arms about, shaking the bed. Tristan watched bemused, finally, pulling her back down next to him. Smiling, she gave in, curling up on his chest and they were soon fast asleep.  
  
Four hours later, Rory's cell phone rang. They were turning off of I-684, off the first exit for White Plains. She looked at her caller id, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, mother!" she chirped.  
  
"Hey, you're in a good mood. Did you get lucky?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not why I'm so happy."  
  
"Okay, are you going to share with me or is this going to be one of those painful games of twenty questions? You know I'm a master at that game."  
  
"I'll tell you, calm down there, Bucko."  
  
"Bucko?"  
  
"Happy Days?"  
  
"Richie Cunningham? Seriously?"  
  
"Did you call for a purpose or is this solely to annoy me?"  
  
"Hey, missy, be nice to your mother. Or I won't invite you shopping with me today," Lorelai warned.  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Can't? I'm sorry, you're passing on the opportunity to go shoe shopping on one of the biggest sale days of the year? I did call the good daughter, right?"  
  
"We're in White Plains."  
  
"That's why you're so happy! You're at your house!"  
  
"Almost. We just got down here."  
  
"I want to come!"  
  
"Mom, we're here. You can see it when we move. You are going to help, right?"  
  
"Of course! So no shopping. Bummer."  
  
"Sorry. Maybe next year."  
  
"Okay. Well, have fun. And pull a Mothman Prophesies in the closet."  
  
"Mom, we already own the house!"  
  
"So? It's still fun!"  
  
"Bye now!"  
  
"Bye!" Lorelai said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
Rory hung up the phone and glanced at Tristan who was smiling. He had only heard her end of the conversation, but her and her mom's conversations were always amusing to him. He'd never heard anyone banter quite as well as they did.  
  
"So, she wanted to take you shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm more excited for this."  
  
"Have I told you lately how happy I am that I married you?"  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"That I am. What were you talking about already owning the house for?"  
  
"Oh, she instructed me to do something dirty in the closet."  
  
"Well, if you need any help with that, let me know," he smirked, as he turned onto their street. When they pulled into the driveway, he saw the realtor's car already there. He got out and started to walk over to Rory's door to open it, but she had bolted out the car and met him halfway around the vehicle.  
  
They walked up the front walk, and Rory took it all in. It was better than she had imagined it. It was all brick exterior, two stories, with a huge wrap-around porch. She walked into the main room, where the realtor was waiting.  
  
"Tristan! How good to see you again. This must be Rory!" she walked over, shaking their hands. Rory was walking around, checking everything out.  
  
"Can you give us a minute, so she can look around first?"  
  
"Sure, take your time. I'll just be here, making a few calls."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They got up to the master bedroom and she ran into the huge walk-in closet.  
  
"Look at this! This is the size of my old room at Mom's!"  
  
"Is this your invitation to do something dirty?"  
  
"Tristan, the realtor is downstairs. Besides, we have plenty of time for that," she said as she brushed up against him as she walked back into the bedroom. She was in love with the house. She turned to face him.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Let's go sign the papers."  
  
Rory smiled and took his hand, as they made their way down to the realtor. Once the paperwork was out of the way, she shook their hands in congratulations and told them to let her know if they needed anything further before she departed.  
  
"How are we going to fill this place up?" Rory inquired, looking around the huge empty house.  
  
"We'll manage."  
  
"I can't believe we own a house."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did I see four bedrooms?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are we going to do with four bedrooms?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find some use for them."  
  
"Can one be a library?"  
  
"Won't one have to be a library?"  
  
Rory smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you want to move this minute?"  
  
"'Cause I do."  
  
"We aren't even packed, Miss Organization."  
  
"I know, I know. Careful planning, blah, blah. We own a house!" she squealed, jumping onto him, kissing him with full force. He had just quick enough reflexes to wrap his arms around her, supporting her weight, and kissed her back. She spent the rest of the morning taking pictures with her digital camera to show her mom and Luke. When she was finished, they hopped back into their car and headed back to Stars Hollow. 


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Luke was bustling around the diner on Friday morning. Lane was there, as well as Caesar, but the diner was completely packed full of people. He'd gotten a little bit of flack for not opening up early on Wednesday, but he'd just dismissed the comments and went about his business. He'd let himself enjoy spending time with his wife. AS much as the strong work ethic in him hated to admit it, there were some things more important in life than his career. Family definitely was something he cherished now. But as he reminded Lorelai, he did have to work sometime. Today was inundated with business, as it seemed all of Stars Hollow had tracked through the diner this morning. He was taking yet another order when he heard the diner phone ringing.  
  
"Caesar!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phone!"  
  
"Busy!"  
  
"ARGH, Lane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Phone, please?"  
  
"How come she gets a please?"  
  
"Shut up, Caesar!" Luke barked, returning to taking the orders from that table.  
  
"Luke! Phone!" Lane yelled over the chatter of the crowd, letting the phone hang off the hook as she took more plates from the back and delivered them to the crowd. Luke took the orders to Caesar and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for putting me up over the holidays."  
  
"No problem, you know you're always welcome here."  
  
"I know, but with Rory there and everything, I would have understood if you told me to get lost. But you didn't."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
There was an elongated beat, neither spoke, and Luke tapped his foot impatiently. Customers were still pouring into the diner, he could see coffee that needed to be refilled everywhere. As good and fast as Lane was, the demand was high today.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there something else you needed?"  
  
"No. No. I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah. There's just some stuff on my mind. I'll be fine."  
  
"You know, if you ever need to talk about, you know, relationship stuff, you can talk to me. I don't much about it, but I'll listen."  
  
"I don't like where this conversation is going. I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Right. Smart move."  
  
"I'll call later about taking Will some time next month, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. Bye Jess."  
  
"Bye Luke."  
  
On the other end of the line, Jess hung up the phone and sat back down in a well-worn leather chair. He looked at his full answering machine, not wanting to go through the messages. He was sure some were work related, but he knew that she had probably called, too. It's not that he didn't like Erin. They'd gone out for a few months now. He never thought it was serious, particularly. At least, it wasn't for him. He was still dating other people and expected her to do the same. But before he left for Stars Hollow, she'd hinted at coming with him. That had completely freaked him out, and he left early, without telling her. He'd met her for a drink when he'd come back, but the whole night had been weird. He put his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Reality could wait a while longer.  
  
Luke shook his head as he hung up the phone and went about his work. Lane looked like she was about to collapse from the constant turnover today. He and she worked almost another hour before they hit a lull and he told her take a break. Just then, Sookie and Lorelai walked in with the kids.  
  
"Aw, geez," Luke muttered, causing Lorelai to look at him in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have to eat here?"  
  
"What's wrong with you, grouchy?" Sookie asked, settling the kids down at a table.  
  
"We've been swamped all morning, and we just got the crowd out."  
  
"So? We're not a high pressure group, Luke. Just your wife, her best friend and three kids. No biggie."  
  
"You say that now," he muttered, walking back to get the coffee pot.  
  
"Are you two having enough S-E-X?" Sookie spelled.  
  
"SOOKIE!" Luke barked. Lorelai giggled. "Don't encourage her," he said to Lorelai, and she nodded at him, patting his arm.  
  
"Hey, just be glad Rory and Tristan aren't with us."  
  
"Where are they, anyways?" Sookie asked, as Luke headed back to help Caesar make their orders.  
  
"Oh, they're playing golf and having lunch at the Hartford Country Club."  
  
"How posh. Rory plays golf?"  
  
"Well, she did once. They're meeting the grandfathers there."  
  
"Ah. So, tell me about the house."  
  
"Rory's so excited. Tristan did good, I tell you."  
  
"They mention kids, yet?"  
  
"No. Man, it's killing me! I so want to know, you know, but I don't want to be the overly obsessed grandma wanna be," Lorelai mused.  
  
"Well, you could work it into conversation casually," Sookie offered.  
  
"What, like the next time we're out shopping, pull her into maternity stores and ask if she sees anything she needs?"  
  
"That doesn't sound so subtle."  
  
"I've never done good with the subtle."  
  
"I'll attest to that," Luke agreed, setting down the plates. The kids, who'd been chatting amongst themselves, completely ignoring their crazy mothers, began to dig in.  
  
"Whoa, there, Will. You act like we never feed you!" Lorelai laughed, as her son began to inhale his chicken fingers. Will looked up at her, barely chewing and took another bite.  
  
"Well, he is half you," Luke reminded her.  
  
"Right, right. I forget," she placed a hand to her forehead, as if dumbstruck. Luke began to turn away, and she grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Hey, join us. It's empty in here."  
  
"Nah, I have some ordering to do. You guys have fun at the park, though." He smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Lorelai gave him a pout, but pulled her bottom lip back in as he retreated.  
  
"Man, I never get tired of seeing that angle of him."  
  
"You're so bad," Sookie giggled.  
  
"What, you don't still feel that way about Jackson?"  
  
"Well, sure. You don't end up like this," she pointed to her expanding tummy, "by losing that loving feeling."  
  
"Are you about to break out into song?"  
  
"Should I not?"  
  
"I'm eating, here," she pointed at her burger.  
  
"I'll save it for the park."  
  
Lorelai laughed, shaking her head at her best friend. She and Sookie had decided to make sure they took plenty of quality time off with the kids when they got the Inn established and running smoothly. Their long time dream was not only a reality, but also a lucrative reality.  
  
At the Hartford Country Club golf course, the three men had taken their first swings with their drivers and it was now Rory's turn. She smiled timidly and took her driver. Richard and Tristan both looked at each other warily, and Richard stepped closer to her.  
  
"Uh, Rory, you do remember how to play, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, no problem," she smiled. Her smiled waned a little as she looked to Tristan, who looked amused.  
  
Ignoring him, she took the driver properly into her hands and took her stance beside the ball. Trying to line herself up correctly and saying a silent prayer not to remove all the grass in a three-foot square around her, she drew the club back and attempted to make contact with the ball. The club did in fact hit the ball, but it didn't go quite as far as the other's had. It landed only ten feet from her, and she screwed up her face in perplexity.  
  
"Hey, you hit it," Tristan offered. She gave him a glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It didn't go far."  
  
"Well, we'll have to work on that. You just have to use more force."  
  
"Can I have a designated hitter?"  
  
Tristan shook his head no. "That's baseball."  
  
"No such thing in golf?"  
  
"No. That would be sort of besides the point."  
  
"And the point to golf would be?"  
  
"To beat your own best score. You're competing with yourself."  
  
"I hate this game," she admitted, as they followed their grandfathers down the course. He smiled and linked his arm with hers as they walked.  
  
"So I hear Elizabeth has a suitor with marriage plans," Janlan said.  
  
"She said no."  
  
"But she's still dating him," he added.  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"She deserves to be happy, don't you think? After the royal mess that was your father," Janlan said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. But she said she was happy on her own right now."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Emily would be happy to set her up if this fellow doesn't work out," Richard mused.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," Tristan said.  
  
"So, have you heard from your father?" Janlan asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Nope. Not that I'd have much to say if I had."  
  
"Last I heard, he moved to Georgia."  
  
"Georgia? Why on earth would he move there?" Richard asked.  
  
"Well, he couldn't very well show his face in this town, or the tri-state area for that matter. I know his old college roommate was from there. I expect he was hoping to get a lead down there through him."  
  
Tristan gave Rory the 'please change the subject' look. She furrowed her brow at him, and he mouthed 'apple tarts'. She giggled, causing her grandfather to look at her. Janlan had stepped up to take his swing.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa. So, did you know this guy bought me a house?"  
  
"Yes, your grandmother mentioned something to that effect. That's wonderful. Where is this house?"  
  
"White Plains. It's nothing fancy, but we like it," Tristan informed him.  
  
"When are you moving out of that tiny apartment you've been cramming everything into?" Janlan asked, smiling at his grandson.  
  
"We are hardly crammed in. Besides, we like the close quarters," Tristan grabbed Rory around the waist, causing her to blush violently in front of the other two men.  
  
"Now, dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed of," Janlan assured her. Richard cleared his throat, and Tristan began speaking again.  
  
"We're moving in January. Second week. We figure we do need to at least report back to work before taking another two days off."  
  
"Hire movers, they'll have it done while you're at work," Richard said as if it were the most logical plan in the world.  
  
"Grandpa, it'll be fun. We'll get a ton of people together, have Sookie make a lot of food, it'll be like a party."  
  
"Doing grunt labor is hardly my idea of fun," Richard scoffed, but smiled when he saw the excitement in his granddaughter's face.  
  
"Well, I just can't wait to see this place. After you've finished with all the moving and unpacking that is," Janlan informed them.  
  
"We'll have a housewarming party, just as soon as we get settled," Rory promised.  
  
The rest of the morning went by, the four of them hitting tiny white balls around the lush green grounds of the course. When they finished their round, they all headed back to the dining room. After they'd all been seated and ordered, Janlan sat back in his chair and looked at his grandson.  
  
"So, Tristan. You've gotten yourself a wife and a job, now a house."  
  
"Yes, Gramps," Tristan agreed. He looked at him for the meaning of his statement.  
  
"Well, son, it's just, well, is there something you'd care to share with us?"  
  
"Um, no?"  
  
Janlan and Richard looked at each other and exchanged a knowing glance before Janlan looked back at Tristan. Tristan shared a confused look with Rory, who shrugged before digging into her salad and bread.  
  
"Gramps, seriously, you've lost me. What am I missing here?"  
  
"Tristan, you just bought a four bedroom house. What message is that supposed to send?" Janlan asked, as if it were obvious to the world.  
  
"Um, that Rory has a hell of a lot of books?"  
  
"Tristan, seriously. When can we expect a great-grandchild?"  
  
Rory choked a little in surprise, and then began downing the water that Tristan handed to her. Her widened eyes looked up in surprise at the two men.  
  
"You thought that I was—that's why we—oh, no! No, no, no," she tried to explain, as the pieces fell together in her mind.  
  
"Gramps, I assure you, we'll let you know when that happens. But it's not happening now. We just got married," he reminded.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, your grandmother was curious. Your mother mentioned to her on Christmas day that Tristan had purchased a house, and you know your grandmother," Richard explained.  
  
"Well, you can put everyone's mind to rest," Rory assured him.  
  
"But you two are thinking of having children, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Gramps, we are, just not this very second," Tristan agreed, still looking a little weirded out to be having this discussion with their grandfathers. Rory quickly changed the subject by asking her grandfather about work. They spent the rest of lunch chatting. When Tristan and Rory finally escaped to the privacy of their car, Rory burst out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, come on. That was kind of funny."  
  
"What, the kid thing?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, uncomfortable considering who was grilling us, but come on!"  
  
Tristan smiled and began laughing a little at the thought of it all. They had been so sure, so eager. Never had he thought these two men would give a fleeting thought to when they would procreate.  
  
"Well, at least everyone's not on our case," Tristan offered.  
  
"Mom's dying to know."  
  
"Did she say something?"  
  
"No, but she wants to. It looks like it's paining her sometimes not to ask me when we're having kids."  
  
"You enjoy seeing your mother in pain?"  
  
"Well, no, but it is sort of funny. And I don't want to encourage her feeling the need to start badgering me, so. . ." she trailed off.  
  
Tristan nodded, fully understanding her thoughts. There had been a lot of thoughts of babies in his mind lately. He thought only women got the baby itch, but maybe that's what was going on. He looked at Rory for a moment.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"Yeah?" she turned in her seat to look at him better. He looked into her eyes and almost lost the nerve to say what was on his mind.  
  
"It's just, lately I've been seeming to think about that more lately," he began, and stopped suddenly.  
  
"Thinking about what? Having a baby?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I know we said we want them, but we always put eventually on the end of that statement."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, what are your thoughts?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it. Seeing Mom with Will, being around family, it's definitely brought out some of those nesting qualities."  
  
"Do you think we're ready?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I think we're close."  
  
"I know."  
  
The stared at each other, both looking a little unsure, but extremely excited. He smiled at her, and she leaned towards him quickly, kissing him before he could say anything further.  
  
"You know, if you want to start trying, we should probably wait 'til we get back to our room," he said as they pulled away from each other.  
  
"How fast can you drive?" she asked, starting to not care where they were at the current moment. Even in the car in the parking lot of the country club. It couldn't be the first time people had made love in this parking lot, she thought to herself.  
  
"You're killing me. I need to be able to concentrate to drive," he informed her.  
  
Tristan revved the motor and took off for the Dragonfly as fast as he could make the car move. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in their room, working on their newfound goal. They ordered dinner up to the room, and as they began to eat, Rory brought out a pad of paper and pen.  
  
"Why do I think there's going to be a list?"  
  
"You mean other than the fact I've already started one?"  
  
"I thought we were doing this—besides, it's sort of too late to decide we don't want to start trying to get pregnant," he pointed out.  
  
"This isn't a should we or shouldn't we get pregnant. It's more than a pro/con list."  
  
"What is it, exactly?"  
  
"It's a 'stuff we need to get done before a baby comes' list."  
  
"You aren't even pregnant."  
  
"Ah, yes, but we still have some things to talk about. Stuff like getting a nursery ready, how I'll deal with work, and disciplining this kid," she began to tick off random things.  
  
"Come on, us needing to discipline the perfect angel child we'll have?" Tristan mocked.  
  
"So you're saying this kid will be like me?"  
  
"Ouch, I was a good kid!"  
  
"I'm sure you were. You forget I knew you in high school. And I've talked to Paris in detail about this. And your mom."  
  
"You should put 'don't tell people we're trying' on that list."  
  
"What about my mom?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. No one. I'm not discussing the best sexual positions for having a boy over dinner at your mom's house. It's creepy."  
  
"Alright. I give you that one, that is creepy."  
  
"We're doing this," the enormity hit Tristan again of what they were doing.  
  
"I know." Again they broke out into goofy grins that had been plastered on their faces since they left the club. After dinner, they cuddled up on the bed and worked on Rory's list, talking excitedly about the future. 


	11. Chapter 11

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: yes, I suck. Sorry I'm not at my ultimate everyday updating, but seriously, a girl needs her rest. Plus family obligations came into play too. And this chapter is shorter than normal, I know, I know, I suck. But hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway, as I'm tired and need sleep so I can live to write another day. I'll try to have no life for you all, from now on. (  
  
The phone had been ringing off the hook all day. His mother had called twice from whatever Podunk town she and TJ were currently in with the Renaissance freaks. He shook his head in disbelief. Leave it to his flaky mother to decide that was her true calling in life. The other times it had been Erin. He didn't have anything to say, so he simply didn't answer. He had been out 'sick' all week from the office, faxing and emailing his work in instead. School started back up again next week, so he'd have less time soon. Being busy suited him, as it gave him little time alone with his thoughts.  
  
The phone rang yet again. This time he was tempted to pick it up to yell "Buy a clue!" but resisted and leaned back in his chair. He attempted to refocus his attention on the manuscript in front of him that he was currently editing.  
  
"Speak, if you must," came his voice from the speaker on the answering machine.  
  
"Hey, Jess, it's Lorelai. Are you there? ...No? Are you sure? ... Hmm. Well, assuming you aren't home, or are home but have somehow incapacitated yourself in such a way that--,"  
  
"Fine," he picked up the line.  
  
"Why, Jess, what a pleasant surprise to find you at home!"  
  
"Did you need something?"  
  
"I was calling to get you to come to the party tomorrow."  
  
"Can't. Got work."  
  
"See, now, I don't buy that story. I called your work, thinking you'd be there this time of day. A lovely receptionist named Erin informed me that you'd been out sick all week."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. This wasn't going anywhere good. "Fine, then I'm too sick to come to the party."  
  
"Jess. This girl ALSO informed me to have you call her when and if I spoke to you. She seemed very concerned with your well-being," Lorelai mused.  
  
"Do you have a point?"  
  
"Why won't you come to the party?"  
  
"I have a ton of work to do. I have it at home, so as fewer distractions."  
  
"Is Erin a distraction?"  
  
"She doesn't take hints well, you could say."  
  
"Have you told her it's over?"  
  
"It was never 'under'," he said shortly.  
  
"Well, she seemed nice."  
  
"She is nice. She's just not for me. End of story."  
  
"So, come escape a little. Be with us to start out the New Year."  
  
"I hate New Years."  
  
"Ah, you hate everything. Come tonight, or I'll send Luke after you tomorrow."  
  
"No way would he do that."  
  
"I have my ways. Bye, Jess," she addled lightly before hanging up.  
  
Jess sighed and looked at his work. Four hours and he'd been staring at the same paragraph. 'Maybe the drive would clear my thoughts,' he tried to reason with himself. Placing some personal effects and work into his leather bag, he slung it over his shoulder as he once again heard his answering machine click on.  
  
"Jess? It's me. Are you okay? --," came the now all too familiar voice yet again.  
  
He closed the door as she continued to talk and headed for his car.  
  
Sunday evening Rory and Tristan walked to the diner for dinner, hand in hand. Both had flushed cheeks from the cold December air. They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Tristan glanced at Rory, noticing her smile, and laughed.  
  
"Seriously, we can't tell anyone."  
  
"I know," she replied, though rather unconvincingly.  
  
"Rory," he warned.  
  
"What if someone asks what we did all day?"  
  
"Lie."  
  
She gave him a look, which in an instant caused him to rethink his last statement.  
  
"Right. You say nothing, I'll lie."  
  
"I'm just excited."  
  
"So am I, but this is the first big things that's solely ours. Besides, once you are pregnant, everyone will be in our business. Especially yours."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, people touching your stomach constantly, asking you the same questions a billion times. Doctors poking about, that kind of stuff," Tristan listed.  
  
Rory's brow furrowed. "I hadn't thought of that. I was more focused on baby showers and watching it take its first steps."  
  
"Well, that stuff'll happen, too."  
  
"Let's wait."  
  
Tristan looked at her, in confusion. "What do you mean by 'wait'?"  
  
She noted the look on his face, and slipped an arm around him.  
  
"To tell people. Until it's for sure."  
  
He smiled and kissed her as they walked through the door of Luke's.  
  
"People are trying to eat," Luke announced to the cozy couple that seemed happily oblivious to the world.  
  
"Oh, Luke, obviously she was cold, so he's acting as a second coat for her. Oh, and evidently some sort of oxygen device, too," Lorelai explained.  
  
The two disentangled themselves and sat down with Lorelai. Rory kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
"Where's my brother?"  
  
"Big slumber party at Sookie's tonight."  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"Well, since the grown ups get to have their big fun tomorrow, we agreed that that little ones should get some fun, too."  
  
"Aw, that's nice."  
  
"Plus, it gives me and Luke a night alone."  
  
"Okay, stop talking now."  
  
Lorelai smiled and decided to be nice and change the subject. "So, what did you two do today?"  
  
Rory looked at Tristan pleadingly, and he starting laughing. He couldn't help it, he just laughed harder the more desperate she looked. Lorelai looked from one to the other, not understanding the joke.  
  
"Am I missing something here?"  
  
"No, no. We just stayed in and read. Nothing special," Rory's eyes were glued to Tristan, who was still recovering from his fit.  
  
"Hmm. O-kay. So, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, starved."  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Something was up, they were acting strange, but she couldn't really pinpoint anything. They ate dinner, in relative normalcy and the three returned to the house to watch movies. Lorelai made Luke promise not to be too late, so he could join them. He promised to be back as soon as he could. The three got in Lorelai's Jeep and headed back to the house. Lorelai opened the front door, letting the three into the house and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Rory wandered into the front room to scrounge up some movies while Tristan went to the bathroom. Walking into the room, she nearly jumped out of her skin to see a person sitting on the couch.  
  
Her scream snapped Jess to attention, brought both Tristan and Lorelai shooting into the room. Lorelai was holding a skillet raised over her head.  
  
"JESS! You scared me to death!"  
  
"Your mom didn't mention I was coming?"  
  
Rory turned to Lorelai, who had since lowered the skillet. She shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think he'd come here."  
  
"You threatened to sic Luke on me if I didn't come," Jess reminded.  
  
"Well, I figured you'd head to the inn."  
  
"I did. I came here so you'd know I was here. But no one was home, so I got the key out of the turtle. I had work to do anyway. The house is nice and quiet."  
  
"Well, good. You can watch movies with us since you're here," she added.  
  
Jess glanced up at Rory, who still looked a little pale, and shook his head no.  
  
"I should get to the inn, finish this up. I have a deadline. I will come by tomorrow, for the party as promised."  
  
"It starts at 7," Lorelai nodded. Jess put the bound notebook into his bag and nodded to everyone as he left.  
  
"You okay?" Lorelai turned to Rory, still freaked looking.  
  
"Yeah, just, I didn't expect a person there. It just jump-started my heart a little," she said, moving to sit on the couch. Tristan sat next to her, rubbing her back a little. Lorelai headed back into the kitchen to get rid of the skillet, mumbling something about how useless they were in general, and brought out three mugs of fresh coffee. They decided on three movies, and started the first one. By the time Luke got home, Rory was asleep in Tristan's lap, and his head as bent back against the top of the couch. Lorelai was curled up on the other end of the couch at Rory's feet, also asleep. He kissed the top of Lorelai's head and covered them with blankets before making his way upstairs. 


	12. Chapter 12

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: Hello all! Sorry, I was having some writer's block, distractions during writing, etc. So this took me a bit longer than normal. Since last chapter was a little short, this one is a little longer. Well, it felt longer. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Luke rolled over to quiet his alarm clock the next morning. He felt strangely alone, not feeling the usual warm body curled up against him. He reached over and felt the cold side of the bed next to him. Getting up out of bed, he stumbled out into the hall and down the stairs. He stopped on the last step, taking in the scene before him. All three were exactly how he had left them last night. He'd expected them to get up and find more comfortable means of bedding. Shaking his head, he walked over to Lorelai and shook her shoulder lightly. She murmured, and tried to shift. Evidently this caused her great pain as her eyes flew open and a hand went to her back.  
  
"I'm way too old to sleep like this," she said, looking up at Luke with a grimace on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you come to bed?"  
  
"I must have been really tired, this is the first time I woke up all night," she explained, then noticed her bunkmates. Both were still asleep.  
  
"He's never going to be able to move his neck," Lorelai commented on Tristan's head back position.  
  
"He looks like that flip top toothbrush in the Reach commercials."  
  
"Hehehehe. That's a good one. Ooh, or a Pez dispenser," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Should we wake them?"  
  
"Leave that to me. You go get ready for work."  
  
Luke retreated upstairs, and Lorelai looked at her sleeping daughter. Rory had turned so her face was somewhat buried in Tristan's stomach. Her feet were curled up towards her butt, and Tristan's head reclined on the back of the sofa while his feet were propped up on the coffee table. She smiled at them before moving closer to Rory. She reached out and grabbed Rory's side and stomach, tickling her as she used to when Rory was young. Rory giggled, but didn't move. Lorelai tickled more relentlessly, finally causing Rory to swing her arm about. She missed Lorelai, but did manage to smack Tristan in the chest. He in turn snapped his head up, which probably wasn't the best move in the world for him.  
  
"Ouch, shit!"  
  
Now Rory and Tristan were very much awake. Tristan was rubbing his neck with his hand, as Rory groggily began sitting upright slowly on the couch.  
  
"Why did you hit me?"  
  
"You were tickling me!"  
  
"That was me. Sorry. Just trying to wake you up," Lorelai took blame.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Tickling her was a great idea."  
  
"You two should move to a more comfortable bed. Take your old bed, Will won't be back 'til this afternoon sometime."  
  
The two nodded and slowly hobbled their way to the bedroom. Laughing at their inabilities to walk correctly, hanging on to one another, she attempted to stand up. She let out a slight whimper and eased herself back down on the couch, attempting to straighten out her legs.  
  
"Damn, I knew better than to laugh at their pain," she admonished herself.  
  
Luke was on his way back downstairs, now showered and dressed for work. He noticed Lorelai's current position and the pained look on her face.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Luke! I think I'm broken," she informed him.  
  
"Sure you are," he soothed, stooping down and putting his arms around her.  
  
"Are you going to carry me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're my favoritest husband."  
  
Luke shook his head as he climbed the stairs with his wife in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and snuggled her head into his chest. As independent as she is, she loved the fact that she didn't always have to be strong and tough with Luke. She could truly let her guard down and just be loved. Maybe the best part is that they both knew it. It was unspoken, but he liked her needing him and she liked needing him. That was as simple as it was.  
  
Hours later, Lorelai stumbled out of bed and made her way to the shower. She stood under the hot stream of water, letting it hit her still sore back. She had to go pick up Will and get ready for the party. She thought over the list of things to do in her head, and the people that were supposed to come and help. She finally made it down to the kitchen, and smelled fresh coffee had been brewed. She smiled, seeing no one, realizing that Luke had set the timer on the coffee maker. As she was pouring her second cup, Rory came out of her old bedroom. A wave of nostalgia hit Lorelai, and she smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. Want some coffee?"  
  
"Mmm. Thanks," she nodded, letting out an elongated yawn.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"Man, how dumb are we?"  
  
"Pretty dumb. My back will never be the same."  
  
"Me either. But poor Tristan can't move his head to the left," Rory giggled a little, and then put her hand to her mouth to quiet herself, as if shamed to be laughing at his pain. A smile still remained, giving her amusement away.  
  
"Yeah, watch the making fun. I did that earlier, and couldn't move myself off the couch."  
  
"How are you functional now?"  
  
"Luke carried me upstairs and put me to bed."  
  
"You two kids," Rory winked at her mom.  
  
"So, you're staying to help, right?"  
  
"Yep. Me and Tristan. If we can get him mobile," she glanced over to her still shut bedroom door.  
  
"So that's three of us, Sookie, Luke's coming home early, Babette, we should be good."  
  
"What about Morey?"  
  
"He had some gig, he'll be back later, for the party."  
  
"Go Morey," Rory commented, continuing to drink her coffee.  
  
By the time Lorelai came back with Will, Sookie, Davey and Anna in tow, Rory and Tristan were both bright eyed and bushy tailed. Lorelai came in and noticed the wide smiles on both of their faces. She distinctly thought she noticed a glow about Rory. All she could think was they seemed to be glowy a lot lately. Trying to put that out of her head, she began delegating tasks.  
  
"Okay, Sook, since you're a bit, er, immobile compared to the rest of us, why don't you go set up the super-fabulous kids' quarters upstairs in my room," she winked at the kids, who all grabbed a cookie off a tray that Sookie had brought in for the party.  
  
"Just one cookie now! We'll bring up a whole bunch of goodies for you guys later!" Lorelai called after them as they scurried up the stairs ahead of Sookie.  
  
"Hey, you sure you're up to all this?" Lorelai asked, concerned about her friend.  
  
"I'm fine! I still have a good three weeks to go. Stop worrying about me," she reassured her friend as she headed upstairs to get the kids settled in playing games.  
  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Rory asked, bringing her mother's attention back to decorating.  
  
"I want you to tell me where you got so much energy. Surely that stale pop tart that was left wasn't enough to do it."  
  
"He made me do it!" Rory pointed to her husband.  
  
"We didn't commit a crime, we ate at Luke's," he said with a sigh.  
  
"You went and had good food without me!"  
  
"Well, it'll be long day, and you do like your children to be fed, don't you?"  
  
"Ingrates."  
  
Rory sighed, and took some streamers out of her mother's hands.  
  
"Hey, you don't know where those go!"  
  
"I'll wing it!" came Rory's reply as she disappeared into the living room.  
  
Sookie was in the kitchen, bustling about and setting up trays of food when Luke and Jess came in through the back door.  
  
"Hey you two! Just in time to help. Jess, you should probably go out on the front porch. Lorelai has Tristan trying to hang up these lights from the roof by himself. I've heard a lot of thumping and bad noises from out there."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"Where is Lorelai?"  
  
"She went to check on the kids. Babette's out back, trying to help Rory set up the portable heaters."  
  
"So I should?"  
  
"Hide. There are balloons to be blown up," Sookie smiled at Luke, knowing he didn't like unnecessary decorations. Balloons and streamers definitely weren't his thing. Lanterns, which he'd seen Lorelai buy, made sense. It would be dark and people would be outside. The need for "pretty" lanterns was another issue, but he picked his arguments much more wisely than that.  
  
Tristan was in deed on the front porch, standing half on a latter, with one foot off so he could lean out to attach some lanterns. They were difficult to hold while trying to attach them, as they were sort of large and in the shape of stars. Jess ran to hold onto the ladder, to steady Tristan just before he lost his footing.  
  
"Thanks, man. I could almost hear my leg snapping on that one," he gratefully admitted.  
  
"No problem. I've been on that roof several times, I know it's not the most reliable thing."  
  
"Yeah, my life flashed before my eyes when she told me what my task was," Tristan laughed. Jess began to hand the next lantern in the string to him, so he could focus on securely attaching them. Tristan hesitated before taking the next one, and looked at Jess.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Tristan asked suddenly. Jess, unsure what was on his mind, shrugged in compliance.  
  
"You can't tell Rory I told you, but I'm going crazy." He looked around, to see if anyone else was near, before continuing. "We're trying to get pregnant."  
  
Jess' eyes widened a little in shock. There was no way in the world he would have expected that to come out of Tristan's mouth. And the guy, well, he looked excited. Here was a guy his age, completely thrilled about the prospect of having children. He had no idea what to say, but felt he should say ... something.  
  
"Wow, that's, uh, you know," Jess stammered.  
  
"I only told you because I knew you were the one person around here that would keep their mouth shut. We aren't telling anyone, until it's for sure. Less disappointment and strange conversations that way."  
  
Jess laughed imagining the things that Lorelai might say to them. "I can see that. I'll keep it to myself."  
  
"Thanks. I mean, we're both completely excited and elated and haven't been able to talk about it."  
  
Jess smiled, happy for them. He knew Rory wanted this, and was glad she was with someone that was ready for all the things she was. Here he was, unable to hang on to any relationship longer than two months. He handed the next star to Tristan, and they lapsed into more normal conversation, about work and school.  
  
At long last all the decorations were up and everyone had congregated in the kitchen. Rory helped Sookie prepare trays for the kids, and they hauled them upstairs. The kids were currently playing Candyland.  
  
"Here's the goods!" Rory said, coming into the room.  
  
"Rory! Play with us!" Will insisted, coming over to hug his sister.  
  
"Sure, but I'll wait 'til the next game, okay?"  
  
"Cool!" Will grabbed a sandwich off the tray and a juice box. Sookie's kids did the same, and they resumed playing the game. Rory and Sookie shared a smile and headed back down as they heard the first of the guests arriving.  
  
All of Stars Hollow seemed to come to the house that night. People were everywhere, all over the house and outside as well. The heaters were working wonderfully, allowing people to be comfortable even in the cold December air. People were milling about, telling stories, eating food and even dancing in the backyard. Lorelai even pulled Luke out to dance with her, promising to keep Patty's hands off of him. Rory had come down from playing a round of Candyland with the kids, and brought Will down for a dance with her as Davey and Anna popped in a videotape.  
  
Rory twirled Will around the backyard, making him giggle. Luke and Lorelai danced over towards them, talking with both of them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party, but some people seemed to be having too good of a time. Heads turned as Taylor and Kirk came out of the house, Taylor seemingly being chased by Kirk. Kirk was yelling, albeit incoherently, about Taylor, a dress and lipstick. Neither seemed to be able to walk particularly well, but Taylor had his hands up over his ears yelling no over and over again. They continued to run in a winding fashion, off the property, past the Dell's and towards town.  
  
Lorelai laughed, as Luke pulled her in tighter. "Never a dull moment at one of these things," she commented.  
  
"I don't know why you get such a thrill out of these things." Luke pulled her even closer and kissed her.  
  
"Oh, they're fun. Where else do the townsfolk get drunk and say the funniest things you've ever heard?"  
  
Patty came over to the dancing crowd, and came up to Rory. She took Will out of her hands, and began dancing with him, leaving Rory to head back into the kitchen for some punch. She had just poured herself a cup and brought it to her lips when she remembered that probably wasn't the best idea. The punch had been spiked, as per tradition. Since they were trying, she had no way of knowing if she was pregnant, and didn't like the idea of drinking. Better to be safe than sorry, after all.  
  
Jess had just come into the kitchen from the living room, and witnessed the love/hate relationship Rory seemed to be having with the punch.  
  
"It's not that bad, you know," he offered, making her turn in surprise.  
  
"Oh, no, it's just I didn't realize it had alcohol in it," she lied.  
  
"Rory, the stuff has alcohol every year. Patty pours vodka and some other stuff I'd never seen before in, when she thinks no one is looking. Then everyone drinks it, pretending that they don't know there's alcohol in it, and hilarity ensues," he added sarcastically.  
  
"I just meant I wasn't in the mood for alcohol. I'll just grab a soda instead."  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" Jess asked, not wanting to let her know he knew something.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, let's go in there," she motioned to her old bedroom. He nodded, following her in there. She shut the door and sat on Will's bed. She began playing with the edge of the blanket on his bed. It was his baby blanket, that Lorelai had made while she was pregnant with him.  
  
Jess sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. It was the last piece of furniture from the nursery that remained in the room.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on? Surely you didn't pull me in here to have me watch you fidget with a blanket."  
  
"No, I just, see, there's this thing, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and I'm dying to," she rambled. He felt a smile coming on, but again, suppressed the urge.  
  
"So, I'm right here."  
  
"Right. The reason I wasn't in the mood for alcohol was, Tristan and I, we're trying, you know, to have a baby."  
  
Jess remained silent for a moment. Even though Tristan had informed him earlier, it sounded different coming out of Rory's mouth. To see her face, the enthusiasm, the joy, she just looked beautiful. Her life was going better than he knew she ever even imagined it could be. Suddenly, all he felt was happy for her.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking. That's incredible," he smiled.  
  
"Really? God, it feels so right, but we decided not to tell anyone else, you know, just so everyone leaves us alone."  
  
"I think it's great. I can't tell you how happy you look. But, why did you tell me?"  
  
"I thought I would burst, keeping it to ourselves, and I trust you," she admitted.  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"Yeah. You sound surprised."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You've really changed. Plus you're family now. I was sort of hoping you'd consider being the godfather of our kid."  
  
Jess achieved his previous level of shock yet again. Easily this time. "Is Tristan cool with this?"  
  
"Yep, it's an official offer. We've been talking about all sorts of stuff."  
  
"Wow, you guys are really doing this, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So you'll think about it?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Good," Rory stepped up to hug him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and stepped back.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Just got some stuff on my mind."  
  
"You know, I'm good at listening. I promise not to pry like Mom does, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks. It's just, I'm not very good at the dating thing."  
  
"Girl trouble, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," he let out a long sigh.  
  
"So, is there a particular girl?"  
  
"Yeah, Erin. I started seeing her a few months ago, nothing serious. But before the holidays, she started talking about coming with me, and I don't know, I just--," he stopped talking then.  
  
"Freaked out?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's what you could call it."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Jess looked at her, not wanting to answer. He nodded finally.  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know what to say to her. I just blew her off, I haven't been at work, she's a receptionist at work, and I just stopped taking her calls. She called one day, repeatedly. I just don't know how to make it better."  
  
"Jess, can I give you some advice?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, coming from someone who you did this to, Jess, you need to just be honest with yourself and her. If you want to be with her, you just need to say that. Don't push her away just because you can't deal with your feelings or are scared. You're better than that, and you deserve what you want," Rory said softly. She didn't sound upset, she sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
Jess nodded and smiled faintly. "I am sorry, you know."  
  
Rory smiled back. "You mentioned that, I believe."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, I'll watch you drink some punch," she laughed; taking his arm and heading back to the party. They headed back out to the front room, where Babette had Tristan cornered. He looked slightly disturbed, almost ready to crack. Rory walked over and interrupted.  
  
"Tristan! There you are! Sorry, Babette, but I need to borrow him," Rory said sweetly, taking Tristan's hand.  
  
"Sure, sugar," she said, winking at Tristan.  
  
"What was that about?" Rory whispered.  
  
"She was grilling me about knocking you up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry, I said nothing, she just wanted to know when you were going to, and I quote, 'Pop one out'," he said, making a face.  
  
"Well, that certainly does put a different feel to the whole experience, doesn't it?" Rory started laughing. They met her mother in the kitchen. She had Will, and was on her way to take him upstairs.  
  
"Hey, is he just now going back up?"  
  
Will and Lorelai both nodded. "He was having fun, but Patty started talking about how Luke had passed on his delicious genes to another generation—Rory, she got that glint in her eye. I can just see her in fifteen years, chasing this boy around the diner," Lorelai joked.  
  
"Right. Have fun with Davey and Anna, Will," Rory kissed her brother on the cheek and they headed back outside to dance. Once in each other's arms, swaying to the music, she leaned in to Tristan's ear.  
  
"I almost had punch," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Oh, punch," he realized after a moment why she was telling him this.  
  
"Yeah. I had it up to my lips before I realized what I was doing."  
  
"You know, you'll have to cut back on the caffeine at some point, too."  
  
"Man, this is going to be like torture," she moaned.  
  
"I'll make it as good as possible for you," Tristan soothed.  
  
"Honey, I love you, but seriously, what can you do to replace coffee in my life?"  
  
Tristan just smiled and pulled her tighter against him. "I'll just have to get creative, I guess."  
  
Rory smiled and buried her face in his neck, allowing him to move her gracefully anywhere around the yard as they continued to dance, amongst her friends and family. When midnight finally struck, she kissed him after the countdown and confetti, they singing and toasting. Her mother and Luke were nearby, also kissing in the New Year. All around her, couples were coupling. The only person she didn't see was Jess. She hoped he would get it together and finally let himself be happy.  
  
Jess heard the countdown and made his way into Will's room again. He sat on the bed and pulled out his work cell phone. Knowing he'd probably blown his chance, but realizing if he didn't start trying he might never do it, he dialed her number and waited. As he expected, he got her voicemail. Of course she was out, it was New Years Eve. He heard her voice and then the tone.  
  
"Erin, it's me. I don't know exactly what to say to you other than I'm sorry. Please call my work cell. I'm out of town, but I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
He hung up the phone and leaned back on the bed. He could still hear the midnight merriment, and he knew he should probably go back out there at some point. If nothing else to thank Luke and Lorelai and call it a night. Just as he sat back up, he heard his phone ring. He looked down at the number and smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said hesitantly. 


	13. Chapter 13

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
"What do you want, Jess?" came her biting response.  
  
"I wanted to talk, to explain," he said simply.  
  
"Funny. I distinctly remember giving you ample time to try to do that. You didn't want to. Explain why I should give you the chance now."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't even be doing this on the phone. Can I see you tomorrow?"  
  
There was an extended silence. If he hadn't not heard a dial tone, he'd thought she had hung up on him. At long last, she finally did speak again. Honestly, he wouldn't have blamed her for hanging up.  
  
"I don't know, Jess."  
  
"Look, if you tell me to go away and never call you again, I wouldn't blame you. But I'm asking you to at least give me a chance to explain what has been going on."  
  
"Fine. Will you be at work tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No more avoidance, I promise." His voice sounded truthful and she let out another sigh. Against her better judgment, she agreed to meet with him.  
  
"Fine, you can take me out to lunch. Somewhere expensive. The second I decide to leave, I do. That's the best offer I'm willing to make you."  
  
He smiled. She was trying to be tough and let him know she meant business. While he understood her level of being pissed at him, he also liked how she was sticking up for herself.  
  
"Sounds more than fair. Happy New Year."  
  
"Yeah. You too."  
  
With that, a dial tone met his ear. He sighed and made his way out to join the remnants of the party. A lot of people were taking off, and Luke had wandered into the kitchen to avoid the guests saying goodbye to Lorelai. He never was one for what he deemed unnecessary mushiness. He looked up in surprise to see Jess coming out of Will's room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. I think I'm going to take off."  
  
Luke nodded. "You going home tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, early. There's some stuff I have to take care of that can't really wait."  
  
Luke smiled at his nephew, and nodded. "Be careful. Give us a call when you get a chance."  
  
"As always," Jess promised, heading out of the house.  
  
Sookie and Jackson were in the back, talking with Lorelai when Luke came back out. Each had a sleeping child in their arms, ready to get them home.  
  
"Looks like everyone had fun, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. They were all sacked out in front of a video when we went upstairs. Will's still out on your bed."  
  
"I'll bring all the trays and stuff back to the Inn tomorrow," Lorelai promised, kissing Sookie on the cheek and then patting Jackson on the back. She turned to see Luke standing there, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, admit it. You had fun."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Maybe a little. Mostly due to you," he admitted, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Guess one of us should move Will to his room."  
  
"I'll do it. You finish kicking everyone out."  
  
"Geez, you're mean sometimes."  
  
"Say goodnight to Rory and Tristan for me. Oh, and Jess left. He said thank you for getting his ass up here."  
  
"Those were his exact words?"  
  
"You get the gist. He was in Will's room, I think he called the girl in New York. What was her name?"  
  
"Erin. Was he apologetic?"  
  
"I didn't press my ear to the door. I just heard his voice, and he came out looking sort of relieved."  
  
"I'd like to think I had something to do with that."  
  
"With what?" Rory asked, coming up beside her mother.  
  
"Your being so pretty," Lorelai answered, putting her arm around her daughter.  
  
"Alright. Well, we're off to the Inn."  
  
"Do you have to go home tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. There are these things called jobs. They give us money, it's how we eat."  
  
"When's moving day?"  
  
"January 10."  
  
"You're seriously moving in the middle of January in New York?" Luke asked in disbelief.  
  
"And you're helping," Rory smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's a trap, man, don't look directly at either of them," Tristan whispered to Luke loudly.  
  
Rory smacked Tristan's arm, and turned him towards the driveway. They headed off in the direction of the Inn for one last night at the Dragonfly.  
  
"Well, the insanity is over," Luke breathed, turning to go inside to relocate his son.  
  
"For a little while, anyway," Lorelai said softly, to no one in particular.  
  
The next day, Jess had a meeting first thing in the morning. He spent all morning with his supervisor going over his progress of his current project, and had all afternoon blocked out with the writer he was working with. He was dreading lunch, not because he didn't want to see Erin, but because he knew there was going to be a lot of groveling. His life hadn't included a lot of him apologizing, to, well, anyone. He never asked, he just did. Even with Rory, the one girl that had gotten in, he was out for himself, against his better judgment. He just hoped he'd learned his lesson. And that he could take Rory's advice.  
  
When lunch rolled around, he came up behind Erin's desk. She was the only girl in the place that didn't have flowers and pictures of cats all over their workspace. He really hated that sort of knick-knack crap. She had a few simple photos of what he knew to be her close friends. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she was as always in very professional looking clothes. He cleared his throat, but she still didn't move from her position, typing at her computer.  
  
"Erin?"  
  
She turned at the sound of his voice, partially unable not to respond to him, but partially scolding herself for not being angrier at the moment. The least she could do for herself was to not smile at him. She kept her face very calm, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Jess," she replied coolly.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you're free."  
  
"Fine. Just let me grab my coat."  
  
They made their way down to the city streets, and he hailed a cab. She'd figured he wouldn't do as she asked, that he'd probably just take her to the same deli they normally grabbed lunch at. But he was evidently a little more determined than she'd gathered. He opened the door for her, allowing her to slide into the cab, and followed close behind her though careful to give her enough room. He gave the cabbie an address and settled back against the seat.  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to speak with me," he reiterated as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I always give second chances. But only second," she warned. He smiled at her, and nodded. She bit her lip in order not to smile at him, too. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant, and he again opened the door, holding it for her when they arrived. She let out a little smile as she walked past him, into a very nice restaurant.  
  
"Jess, I only get an hour for lunch," she reminded.  
  
"That won't be a problem, I promise," he assured her.  
  
She furrowed her brow, and continued to follow him to the hostess station.  
  
"Mariano, for two?"  
  
"Ah, yes, right this way."  
  
They were led to a table, which already had food out on it. She glanced sidelong at him, and he nodded, so they both sat down. Once the hostess was out of sight, she hissed across the table at him.  
  
"Has someone already finished what they wanted of this?"  
  
"I called ahead. I told them I'd have the most expensive thing on the menu and the most expensive champagne they had. For one, of course."  
  
"What are you having?"  
  
"Salad and water. I'm not well off," he smiled.  
  
"Jess,"  
  
"No, look. I was an idiot. We were dating, and it was going well. When you mentioned spending time with me over the holidays, it just, I--," he hesitated. This part was always the worst. He looked at her, hoping she'd help as Rory had. But he wasn't lucky enough for her to make this easy on him.  
  
"I freaked a little."  
  
"Why? I just asked, I wasn't going to force anything on you. I thought things with us were going well."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then I don't understand. Do you not like me?"  
  
"I do like you. A lot, in fact."  
  
"Wow, you have great ways of showing that."  
  
"I'm telling you, I freaked."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
"Jess, you're talking in circles. Make something make sense, or I'll leave."  
  
She stared at him, not wanting him to give her a reason to leave. She had really liked this guy, despite what her head was telling her she still did. They could have something. But not like this. She wasn't putting up with an emotionally shut off person.  
  
"I've never had a serious girlfriend. Well, not one that I was able to keep. I've always ended things before they got serious, and I actually wanted to spend time with you over the holidays. I wanted you to meet my uncle and his family. I didn't mind coming home with you and meeting your family. To me, that indicates serious. And I'm afraid, because ... well, I'm afraid I might not be good at serious."  
  
She looked at him, a little in shock. "Oh."  
  
He searched her eyes, for more than her verbal reaction. He'd told her the truth, more truth than he'd ever uttered in his life to anyone, save his dad when he first got to California. Desperation seemed to work for him to get out his feelings.  
  
"Jess, you're the most responsible person I know. You bust your ass at work and school, you take your cousin all the time, why are you afraid of romantic relationships?"  
  
"Let's just say that the responsible thing is new to me. And I haven't had the best role models in the relationship department."  
  
Erin nodded. He never did talk about his past. The only family she'd met was his cousin, and that was briefly. He was never available the days when he had Will.  
  
"I am trying to get over that, though. I'd like to give it a try with you."  
  
"I don't want to be some trial girl for the real thing."  
  
"That's not what I want either," he smiled.  
  
"I still hate you a little," she impressed upon him, through her cracking resolve, smiling at him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I called you over and over—I felt so stupid, but I couldn't imagine why you were doing this."  
  
"You shouldn't feel stupid, I was amazed you were still willing to talk to me. I just wasn't ready."  
  
"What made you ready?"  
  
"I had a chat with my conscience."  
  
"I'd like to thank your conscience."  
  
"You will. Her name is Rory," he explained, sitting back and starting to eat his salad.  
  
Meanwhile not too far away in Manhattan, Tristan was going over case files when his cell phone rang. He noticed his wife's number and picked it up.  
  
"Hey, miss me already?"  
  
"I feel like crap. Actually, I feel like the stuff they find growing underneath crap."  
  
"Wow, that's lovely. Are you okay?"  
  
"I was at work, I was feeling tired and run down, and then all of a sudden I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. I was calling to see if you were okay. I think the clam dip at the party was off."  
  
"Nope I'm fine. Where are you now?"  
  
"I came home. My boss said I looked green and he can't stand to see people throw up, so I should go home."  
  
"Nice. He'd do well here," Tristan laughed.  
  
"I seriously don't understand how you look at dead bodies."  
  
"Rory, they're dead. They aren't going to do anything to you."  
  
"I'm feeling more nauseous."  
  
"Go lie down. I'll make you some chicken soup for dinner. You'll feel better tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I hope so. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Tristan hung up, feeling bad that Rory had to leave work on her first day back. He knew she loved her job, and was one of those people that actually miss working when they're on vacation. Not that he didn't love his job, but vacations were always good. Shaking his head, he was snapped back to attention when his boss came in to talk to him. 


	14. Chapter 14

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Tristan arrived home that evening to find Rory in the kitchen. He smelled something relatively pleasant, and his stomach rumbled revealing his hunger. After Rory had called, his mind had wondered to what might have made her sick. Of course her being pregnant fluttered through his mind, but they had just started trying last week. There was no way she'd already be getting sick. At least, he didn't think so. He hadn't ever known much about pregnancy, he'd really tried to avoid the topic altogether, until now.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," he called, teasingly.  
  
"Hey!" She turned and kissed him. She moved away from him and he pulled her back to him into a hug. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. I took a nap when I got home, it seems to have helped."  
  
"Tell me you aren't trying to cook again," he released her, and inspected the contents on the stove.  
  
"Hey, the last few times haven't been that disastrous."  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Fettuccine alfredo with spinach and garlic bread."  
  
"Adventurous."  
  
"Not really. It's all pre-made, I just have to heat it all up."  
  
"That's my girl. Wouldn't let me starve," he said, as he scooted quickly out of her reach and towards the bedroom to change. After she took all the food off the stove and out of the oven to cool, she strolled into the bedroom.  
  
"Come for a free show?"  
  
"Hah. I just came to say that dinner is ready."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right out," he promised. He was standing half dressed, in his closet. He'd ditched the suit he'd worn today and was now in mesh shorts and no shirt. He hated wearing suits, but as he was used to it, he just compromised by changing the moment he got home. She didn't retreat back into the kitchen as he expected, but sat down on the bed, looking at him.  
  
"Rory? You feeling bad again?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking. You don't think we could already be pregnant, do you?"  
  
"I was wondering that too. But isn't it too soon to know? It's only been like a week."  
  
Rory shrugged. "I was trying to remember the time Paris thought she might be pregnant, but I can't remember anything other than she was sick. But she wasn't pregnant anyways, so that idea seemed to be a bust."  
  
"We could look up pregnancy signs online," he suggested.  
  
"I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And to me, I couldn't see where I fit the description. I mean, yeah, I was tired this morning, but we drove a long way, and I was nauseated, but that could be anything. I don't have any other symptoms they listed, and from what I could see, you can't really get the symptoms this early. So I'm guessing it's just a bug or whatever."  
  
"Okay," Tristan listened to her and nodded.  
  
"So unless I get sick the next two weeks in a row at the same time, I'm not going to read into this."  
  
"Probably smart. We should keep our expectations low, right?"  
  
"Right. This should be fun and exciting, not disappointing and depressing."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I am. Let's go eat."  
  
"Okay," he hugged her again, for good measure and led her into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai came home late from the inn that night. She got home and found no one around. Usually this time of night, Luke had left the diner and he and Will had dinner ready for her. Except Sunday nights, when he stayed late to close himself and do inventory. She frowned, looking around the house and found a note on the refrigerator.  
  
'Problem at the diner, we're there. Come over when you get home. Love, Luke.'  
  
She groaned a little. She'd been running around the inn all day, and her feet felt like they needed to be replaced. She slipped off her high heels and muttered at them about being of the devil as she threw them in the back of her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of sneakers. She slipped out of her suit and into some jeans and a sweater and made her way slowly down stairs. She grabbed the keys to the Jeep, since there was no way she was walking tonight, and headed to the diner. Walking into the warm diner, she smiled as she saw Will at the counter, attempting a game of bagel hockey with Kirk. It seemed as if Kirk were reluctant to play. He kept yelling at Will to stop assaulting him with baked goods. She giggled and walked up behind her youngest protégé, hugging his small frame.  
  
"Mommy! Will you play with me?"  
  
"Sure--," she said at the same time Luke said, "No!"  
  
She looked up at Luke and stuck out her bottom lip. "If he doesn't get practice, how will he get any good? One of these days, he'll go up against Rory, and she's really good. We don't want him being beaten by a girl, it'll crush him. Think of what that could do to stunt his development!"  
  
"Lorelai, the only thing that is going to stunt his growth is the coffee you insist on sneaking him."  
  
"I never!" She tried to appear innocent, but Luke wasn't buying it. He'd caught her putting some in his baby bottles when Will was still an infant.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"So, what was the big emergency?"  
  
"We got a huge rush, and Caesar got sick. He called after I'd gotten home and I had to come back in."  
  
"That sucks. Do you need some help?"  
  
Luke had hired a string of teenagers to help out every now and then. Ever since Jess had lived with him, he knew how beneficial it was to have someone extra around. Lane had done it for a couple of years until her band took off. Now there was a girl named Megan that came in four afternoons and evenings a week, and every other Saturday. Jess still helped out the random weekends he came up to see Will and visit. He was actually looking forward to the day that Will would be old enough to help out.  
  
"Sure. But you should eat first."  
  
"Well, duh. You don't think I'll work completely for free, do you?"  
  
"Right. So, you heard from Rory?"  
  
"Please, Luke, she just left this morning. I don't have to talk to her all the time."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I talked to her twice. She left work early, she was sick."  
  
"Sick? She was fine this morning."  
  
"I know. I think there's something afoot."  
  
"Afoot?"  
  
"I think they're up to something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rory and Tristan. I think they're planning the pitter patter of little feet."  
  
"You can't be serious. They're kids themselves."  
  
"Luke, they're ages older than I was when I had Rory. Mid-twenties is a great age to have kids. You're old enough to support them, and young enough to still play with them. It's us old fogies who creak and crack when the bend down to pick up their kids," she winked at him.  
  
"It happened once. My knee isn't allowed to pop?"  
  
"It was your hip, grandpa," she teased.  
  
"Did I mention we're low on coffee? All I can give you is decaf?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you're so very young. Let's have another one."  
  
"What?" He stood stock still in front of her.  
  
"Relax! I was kidding. Well, not that I don't think that would be nice, but I didn't mean this second."  
  
"You want another kid?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it. The one was a surprise."  
  
They stood there, staring at each other, and all of a sudden, Lorelai was struck by something in the side of her arm. She looked over to see Will, who'd just lobbed the bagel at her.  
  
"You'll pay for that, little man!" she promised, leaning over to pull him into her lap. He giggled and she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What do you think, Will? Do you want a brother or sister?"  
  
The little boy thought about this question for a moment, and looked at his mother decidedly. "Brother."  
  
Luke's eyebrows raised, and looked at his son, intrigued.  
  
"I meant, in general, but okay, why a brother?"  
  
"Cause I already have a sister."  
  
"That makes sense. I'll see what we can do for you, okay?"  
  
"Can I go upstairs and play, Daddy?"  
  
"Go ahead," Luke nodded and smiled, watching his son scamper up the stairs.  
  
"Come on, he needs a playmate," Lorelai hedged.  
  
"You just want to be pregnant with Rory. It's a sick connection you two have," he informed her.  
  
"She's not pregnant! At least, she hasn't told me she is. Why can't we?"  
  
Luke sighed and cocked his head at her. "You really want to?"  
  
"Don't you think it would at least be fun to try?"  
  
"Well, I guess if we want another one, we shouldn't be putting it off much longer. One of these days we'll be grandparents, then it'd just have to go in the Guinness book, so yeah, okay. Let's do it now."  
  
Lorelai bobbed up and down on her stool, and leaned across the counter to pull Luke into a deep kiss. "I sort of want another girl," she whispered.  
  
"Fine. But she's not allowed to date 'til she's 45."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Jess collapsed into his bed that night. It's been a long, though productive and successful day on all fronts. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and lose himself to sleep. He'd just drifted off when his phone rang. He groaned, rolling over to glance at the clock. He'd been late getting out of the meeting he was in at work, and after work, he'd hit the gym. He ate on the way home, and it was now past 10. He'd been up since 4:30 this morning, and he could barely hold his eyes open. He wanted to answer it, in hopes it would be Erin, but the other option was it was his mom. He really needed to get that caller id thing, he thought to himself as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Jess! Honey, I've been calling like mad! Where've you been?"  
  
"In Stars Hollow."  
  
Great, it was his mom. Maybe he could just explain how tired he was, and she'd get off the phone. And maybe monkeys would fly out of his butt. Now his mind was completely off track, but she pulled him back to reality.  
  
"Aw, that's nice. Did you stay with Luke and Lorelai?"  
  
"I stayed at her inn, yeah."  
  
"So, do you miss your mother?"  
  
"Mom, it's really late. Can we do this some other time?"  
  
"Jess, come on! I haven't talked to you in weeks!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, how was Christmas?"  
  
"It was fine. I was with Luke," he reiterated.  
  
"Did you have special New Years plans?"  
  
"I was with Luke."  
  
"Is that your resident answer for everything I ask you?"  
  
"Its just where I've been. That and work."  
  
"Jess, you need to get out more. Date people. Have a life."  
  
"Mom, I have a life. Really. I just really need sleep."  
  
"Jess, I--," beep, beep, "hoped that," beep, beep.  
  
"Mom, the call waiting's going off. I need to get that."  
  
"Fine. But you call me as soon as you can."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Whoever this is, thank you," he clicked over.  
  
"Wow, that is the strangest way to answer the phone ever."  
  
"Erin?"  
  
"Yeah. So I guess I didn't wake you up?"  
  
"No, my mother did. And you saved me from talking to her any longer. Thus, the gratitude."  
  
She laughed. "So, I was thinking about earlier."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you said you really wanted to try with me, right?"  
  
"I meant it," he reassured her.  
  
"I know. It's just that my brother just called me. Him and his boyfriend had reserved a weekend at an inn in Vermont this weekend, but they just had a wicked fight and broke up. He called and wanted to see if I wanted to use it instead. It's all prepaid for, non-refundable. He says it might as well go to good use. Are you free?"  
  
"You want to take me?"  
  
"You don't have to. I'd understand, I'll just take Gretchen or Kat or someone. I just thought, since we just decided to give this a try, getting away and just getting to spend some one on one getting to know you time might be good. See if it's worth anything, you know?"  
  
"Sort of kill or be killed?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
He laughed, and found himself liking the idea of getting away one last weekend before classes started. And not to Stars Hollow, but away, with her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. I just have to be back early on Monday, my first class is at 8!"  
  
"Damn. I've successfully gotten my last few classes down to perfect afternoon times. Of course, that just means I get to work in the am."  
  
"Graduate school isn't as pick and choose as undergrad. But you'll understand that soon enough."  
  
"Hey, I don't have that scholarship yet," he reminded. That was how they met, she had been accepted to NYU in the English department's graduate program on a full scholarship, and had interned just like Jess did when she was a senior. She worked as a receptionist for them still, because the money was good. They'd promised her a nice position when she graduated. Jess had been on the same track, and when she got wind of his situation through his boss, she talked about the program she was in with him. They'd met for dinner to discuss it, and that lead to another true date. Those kept piling on and before he knew it, they were in this relationship. That was when the holidays hit and he freaked out.  
  
"You're a shoe in," she assured him, yawning. "I should get going. Night, Jess."  
  
"Yeah, night."  
  
He lay back in his bed, now suddenly awake, and smiled. They were going away together. This was new to him, too, the idea of going away with someone. Usually the point of his escape was to get away from someone. Maybe he'd call Rory or Tristan before he left, just to keep some sense in his head. Thinking that maybe some family was good for something, he rolled over and once again found the perfect position to lull him back to sleep.  
  
AN: Ah! Who'll get pregnant? Maybe everyone (remember, Sookie already is!). Maybe no one! Heh heh heh! I feel a little evil and I enjoy it. Ooh, or maybe it'll be a race. . . Just kidding. There's a rough plan, I promise. I'm just enjoying the fluff. Oh, and I had this ready to go up 5/26 but ff.net wasn't cooperating with me. Grr. Wouldn't let me log in to upload this chap. Bit of a frustration in the middle of the night, when I am all sleep deprived and hopped up on caffeine, I digress. 


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Rory went into work the next morning, greeted her co-workers and got down to work. She felt fine, but kept looking at the clock to see if she felt funny about the same time she did the day before. Frowning, she looked up yet again to see it was almost lunchtime. Her stomach rumbled, as if to reinforce that fact, and she sighed. 'It must have been car sickness or something,' she thought sadly to herself. She shook her head, as if to shake the thought out of her head. This wasn't supposed to be disappointing; she just couldn't get herself worked up over nothing. Kay stuck her head into Rory's office and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, are you up for lunch?"  
  
"Sure. Where to?"  
  
"There's a great little deli I found while you were away. It's just a few blocks north of here."  
  
"Great. I just need to call Tristan real quick."  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you at the elevators."  
  
Rory watched her co-worker walked off, and picked up her office phone to dial.  
  
"Dugrey," he answered.  
  
"Hey, this is Dugrey, too!"  
  
"Hey, Rory. How're you feeling today?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wow. You're the only person I know that can make that sound like a death sentence."  
  
"I was just sort of hoping yesterday wouldn't be a one time event."  
  
"I know. Boy, how weird are we? I'm hoping my wife will throw up, does that make me a bad person?"  
  
"No, I call it very sweet. I need to go, I'm heading to lunch with Kay."  
  
"Maybe you won't be able to keep it down," Tristan encouraged.  
  
"Aw, you're the sweetest," she teased.  
  
"See you at home."  
  
They hung up and she gathered her coat and purse. She and Kay talked about their holidays and hurried quickly to the deli. Kay swore it was the best in their part of town, and worth the walk in the cold. They walked into the small deli and got into a long line to order. When they got their food, they looked around for a seat in the crowded restaurant. Rory looked around and noticed what she thought was Jess sitting with a girl. She wondered if it were the girl he'd told her about. There were two extra chairs at their table, and she nudged Kay to get her to follow her.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Jess looked up from his conversation to see Rory and another woman standing next to his table. He was surprised to say the least, and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Rory, hey."  
  
"It's sort of packed in here. Mind if we join you guys?"  
  
Jess looked at Erin, who nodded. She recognized the name Rory, and was sort of curious about her. He then nodded to Rory and the other girl, and they quickly sat down.  
  
"Jess, this is Kay," Rory introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Rory, Kay, this is Erin."  
  
"Hi," Rory extended her hand to the girl sitting across from Jess. Erin smiled back at her and shook her hand.  
  
"I've never seen you in here before."  
  
"Kay found it while I was in Stars Hollow. She told me we'd been missing out, so we trudged down here for lunch. Do you come here often?"  
  
"It's our normal lunch spot," Jess told her. She noticed he said 'our', which struck her as strange. Speaking in plurals wasn't Jess, but it sounded nice. She really hoped they were doing well.  
  
"So, Erin, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm an grad student at NYU, and I work at the same firm Jess does."  
  
"Oh, that's great. I've been thinking about going to grad school, too, but I love my job so much right now, I can't imagine leaving it yet."  
  
"That's good though. So many people don't find that."  
  
"I know, I'm spoiled that way."  
  
Erin nodded, and looked over to see if Jess was doing alright. He was eating, as if nothing in the world was different, so she continued eating as well.  
  
"Hey, Jess, are you going to take Will anytime soon?"  
  
"Probably not until after school starts up. I had been thinking about taking him this weekend, but we're going out of town."  
  
"Really, where to?"  
  
"Vermont."  
  
Rory made a funny face. Somehow she couldn't see Jess driving up to the country for a weekend. Erin noticed the face, and realized what Rory had to be thinking. She spoke up to clarify.  
  
"My brother had reservations at an inn, but his relationship broke up yesterday, making the romantic getaway kind of a downer. So he offered the space to me, and we thought it'd be nice to get away before school started."  
  
"Oh, that does sound relaxing," Rory agreed. She thought for a moment, and looked at Jess with concern.  
  
"I forgot you were starting school next week—are you sure you will have time to help us move?"  
  
"The tenth, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you're too busy—,"  
  
"Rory, I promised you and Tristan, each like five times, that I was able to help. I'm the closest person to you guys, distance wise, anyway."  
  
"But you have work and school--,"  
  
"Stop, seriously. How many people will be helping?"  
  
"Like twenty five. At least at the house end."  
  
"So it's not going to take very long. I'll just beg off work and skip a class. Seriously, it's fine."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Only if you want to, I mean, that would be great, but I'm already imposing on Jess," Rory started.  
  
"And half our office," Kay interjected.  
  
"And most all of Stars Hollow," Jess finished.  
  
"I'd love to help."  
  
"Thanks," Rory looked at Kay, to see if she'd finished her lunch. "We should get going, then."  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you both," Kay smiled.  
  
"You too," Jess stood up as they got up. He hugged Rory and whispered something in her ear, and she shook her head affirmatively. She waved to Erin, and they hit the cold streets again.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"The whisper thing?" Jess asked.  
  
Erin nodded.  
  
"I told her you were in fact the girl I'd talked to her about over Christmas. She gave me some advice, you could say."  
  
"You sought out advice about me?"  
  
"Well, since I was doing so well on my own," came his sarcastic response.  
  
"That's sweet. What did she tell you?"  
  
"Basically to suck it up and get over myself. That if I liked you, I should just let myself be with you. I wasn't so good at that when I was with her."  
  
"So you two, dated?"  
  
"Yeah, in high school. But now she's my cousin," he informed her.  
  
"Wow, that's um, weird," Erin offered.  
  
"Her mom married my uncle. You'll met them and Will again at the move. Thanks for offering, you really don't have to."  
  
"No problem. Where's she moving to?"  
  
"Rory and her husband, Tristan, they're moving from Manhattan to White Plains."  
  
"Ah, the settle down and have kids move."  
  
Jess laughed, "Yeah, but don't let on that you know that's their motive. They think no one knows."  
  
Erin laughed with him as they gathered their things to head back to the office.  
  
Rory was almost to her front door when her cell phone began ringing. She unlocked the door and pushed through it while trying to push the right buttons. She dropped all her stuff inside the front walkway, and got the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wow, your greetings are really going downhill."  
  
"Mom! How are you?"  
  
"You act like we never speak," Lorelai giggled at her daughter's joyous greeting.  
  
"Can't a girl miss her mom?"  
  
"I guess. So, I have some news."  
  
"Patty's getting married again?"  
  
"No, why, what have you heard?"  
  
"Nothing, just seemed like the most likely newsflash from home," Rory murmured, slumping down into the couch to slip off her shoes.  
  
"True. But no. So, I was in the diner last night, talking with Luke, and somehow the topic of kids came up."  
  
"Some how?"  
  
"I may have made a crack about Luke's advancing age, and how we're getting too old to have kids."  
  
"You are not."  
  
"Well, we sort of threw the idea of having another one around."  
  
"When?" Rory's voice was anxious.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"You're already pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not. We're just talking about it."  
  
"Oh, well, good."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just, wouldn't that be weird?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory realized that she was letting the cat out of the bag, and tried to think of something to cover with.  
  
"It's just weird that Luke thought you were too old to have anymore kids."  
  
"How'd you know Luke said that?"  
  
"I guessed."  
  
"Actually what he said was we should have one before you guys do, so I won't be a pregnant grandmother. For some reason, he thinks that Guinness would be knocking down our door if that happened."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm great."  
  
"Rory, I don't mean to pry, but are you guys thinking about doing the kid thing soon?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not sure."  
  
"You haven't talked about it?"  
  
"A little, you know."  
  
"You sound funny," Lorelai prodded.  
  
"I'm fine, just a long day at work."  
  
"Okay. I should go get Will. He's at Sookie's."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and sank back onto the couch deep in thought. Fifteen minutes later, she hadn't moved, and Tristan found her in this position. He was loaded down with work stuff and a takeout bag. He waved the bag in front of her, snapping her back to reality.  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you with Chinese. It's the entire garlic column," he added.  
  
She gave him a half smile, but didn't move off the couch. He put the bag on the table and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Mom called. She and Luke are trying."  
  
"Trying? As in what we're doing?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You don't sound happy."  
  
"Tristan, she can't get pregnant now!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's my mother, she's supposed to be there for me when I'm pregnant, to help me out, to be there when I'm giving birth, to come and tell me I'm doing it all wrong when I bring the baby home, she's not supposed to be giving birth in a room down the hall!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You think I'm being selfish."  
  
"No, all those things, I can see her wanting to do for you. Except the telling you you're doing it wrong," Tristan mused.  
  
"This isn't how this was supposed to go."  
  
"Did you tell her all this?"  
  
"No, cause we're not telling anyone," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we could let her in on it, if this is important to you."  
  
"Even then, I can't tell her not to get pregnant, she's getting older and if they want kids, they should have them now."  
  
"Rory, she's, what? 39? 40?"  
  
"She'll be forty this year. And Luke is a couple years older."  
  
"Rory, she's got a few years left to have kids. It's not like its now or never for her. I'm sure if you talked to her, she'd understand. And Luke, hell, men can create babies 'til we keel over."  
  
"You're right. I just, I don't know. Things have been getting to me easily lately."  
  
"I know. This is all sort of daunting. Now come help me tackle the garlic column, will you?"  
  
They got up and opened the big bag of Chinese food he'd picked up and settled down with the containers on the coffee table to watch the evening news. After dinner, they worked on packing some more. They just had a few days left to finish boxing all their stuff before the move. They were working on packing books in the study, while listening to the radio. She turned down the volume and looked at Tristan.  
  
"So, I ran into Jess today," she informed him.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. He was at he deli Kay and I went to for lunch. And he wasn't alone."  
  
"Who was he with?"  
  
"A girl named Erin. He'd told me a little about her while we were home."  
  
"He mentioned something about a girl to me, too."  
  
"I think he really likes her, you should see her, she's gorgeous."  
  
"I'm sure her looks isn't all Jess is interested in."  
  
"No, he's not shallow. I just hope he gives her a real chance."  
  
"He told me he wasn't sure about her. He asked me how I knew you were the one, when I talked to him about it."  
  
"What'd you tell him?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, uncomfortably. "I just knew."  
  
"Bull. What made you know?"  
  
"There wasn't anything you did, it was just you. I knew I wanted to be with you my entire life, I could see us together all our lives."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"How'd you know you wanted to marry me?"  
  
"Well, mom always told me to make sure men had trust funds before I was tied down to them."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"I just knew. This is funny, but I think I knew back at Chilton. It was like I was too upset when you left. I just had this nagging thought that you should be in my life."  
  
"You were upset when I left? After all the crap I did to you?"  
  
"Yeah. You seemed to have weaseled your way into my mind."  
  
"Good." He pulled her away from the box, and laid her back on the floor. "You know, I've been thinking, we really should up our efforts. If we're going to get you pregnant, we should be putting all our free time to it."  
  
"Tristan, we need to pack."  
  
He ignored her, starting to try to convince her of other necessities.  
  
"These books aren't going to put themselves into boxes."  
  
He lifted at her shirt, moving his head to her now uncovered stomach.  
  
"We ... should ... ah, screw it," she gave up as he moved farther down, making her lose all interest in anything that didn't concern what his mouth was up to at the moment. He smiled into her, and they lost all track of time, making love in the den amongst the boxes. 


	16. Chapter 16

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
The alarm went off and as always, Rory hit the snooze button to quiet it and give her just five more minutes. She was a big fan of the idea of five more minutes. Not that she got any more rest in those five minutes, but she liked the feeling of snuggling back down into the mattress, warm under the covers next to her still slumbering husband. After the requisite five minutes, she sat up to turn the alarm off fully. She turned and patted Tristan's shoulder. He stirred slightly and settled down immediately, ignoring her. She screwed her face up into firm determination and brought her lips down to his ear. In the barest audible whisper, she uttered two magic words.  
  
His eyes popped open, looking at her in shock and surprise.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Well, I don't think so, but not to my knowledge."  
  
"Careful, or you'll become the girl that cries wolf."  
  
"What, you'll just think I'm getting fat?"  
  
"You have great determination, you never know."  
  
"I just wanted you up. It's moving day!"  
  
"That it is," Tristan agreed, looking around the bare bedroom. The bed was still put together, but it was the last thing standing. Everything was packed and ready to go.  
  
"I'm going to shower real quick, before people start getting here."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I'll join you," he looked at her coyly, jumping out of bed, his feet hitting the cold hardwood floors.  
  
"At least it isn't snowing today," Rory commented, brushing her teeth.  
  
"We got lucky, it's supposed to be 45. Not warm, but not bad for January."  
  
They got showered and dressed, and headed downstairs to the diner that was down the block. When they got back to the apartment, Jess and Erin were sitting against their door.  
  
"Sorry, guys! We had to eat real quick. All the cooking equipment is all packed, so we had to go out."  
  
"No problem, we just got here."  
  
"Good, come on in, guys. Luke should be here with the truck any minute."  
  
"Shouldn't you guys have a moving van, too?"  
  
"Luke and I are going to go pick it up, uptown, when they drop off his truck. That way, you guys can get a load in by the time we get back, and it can go a little smoother."  
  
"Makes sense. By the way, Tristan, this is Erin."  
  
Tristan smiled warmly at the dark haired girl and greeted her, thanking her for showing up. The four talked for a while, until they heard the sound of feet running outside in the hall, followed by more feet, chasing after the first set. Rory stepped to the door, and opened it before anyone could knock. Will came flying past her, Lorelai hot on his heels. Rory stuck her head out, to see if Luke was in sight. When she didn't see him, she brought her head back in to see Will plastered on Jess. Lorelai made to take him, but Will clung tighter to Jess, who turned his back to Lorelai.  
  
"Jess, may I have word with my son, please?"  
  
"But, Mom," Will whined.  
  
"What's the problem?" Jess asked, more Will than Lorelai.  
  
"He didn't wait for anyone to take his hand. He jumped out of the truck as soon as Luke shut off the engine, and flew up to the building and in!"  
  
"He's fine. He knows where he is," Jess said.  
  
"Someone could have grabbed him," Lorelai said pointedly at Will.  
  
"I'm fine," Will protested.  
  
"Argh," Lorelai groaned, turning to her daughter. Tristan poked Rory, who still hadn't mentioned anything about the pregnancy thing to her mom. She took his finger out of her side and grabbed his hand in hers.  
  
"Where's Luke?"  
  
"He's waiting for Tristan downstairs."  
  
"That's my cue, I guess," Tristan said, kissing Rory's cheek as he departed.  
  
"Where's my kiss?" Lorelai called after him. Rory leaned in and kissed her mom's cheek.  
  
"So not the same effect," Lorelai giggled. Jess made as if he might actually throw up. Lorelai turned her attention to Jess then.  
  
"So, alone with the Gilmore girls. Now we can torture you fully!" Lorelai squealed, and Jess looked pleadingly at Rory. She shrugged and took Will.  
  
"You're on your own," Rory laughed.  
  
"Who's she?" Will asked, pointing at Erin.  
  
"Will, Lorelai, this is Erin. Lorelai is Rory and Will's mom. You'll meet Luke later, I guess."  
  
"Nice to meet you in person, Erin," Lorelai said, referring to their phone conversation the previous week. Erin looked slightly embarrassed and shook her hand.  
  
"Right. Not my best moment."  
  
"No worries. So, Rory, I have the keys, tell us what goes first, and we'll get to work."  
  
"Oh, okay. People from Tristan and my work will be by, probably around noon, but we can get started now. The kitchen stuff should go first, so we can eat later."  
  
Rory gave Will a book to flip through and the grown ups got to work, taking boxes down and packing them in. Jess tried to get things organized, so they could fit the most, and when no more could go, he stayed down to tie off the load. Lorelai stayed to help him.  
  
"So, that's Erin?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How's that going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hmm. How's school?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do anything fun before you went back?" she asked knowingly.  
  
Jess sighed and pulled the rope tighter before tying it down. He made no eye contact whatsoever, and nodded.  
  
"What'd ya do?"  
  
"Vermont," he murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"We went to Vermont."  
  
"Really? Somehow, that image is frying my brain," Lorelai mocked him.  
  
Jess looked up to see her great amusement. "Laugh if you must. I like her."  
  
"Whoa, kid, sorry. I think it's great you're willing to stretch yourself for this girl. Sometimes I just get flashbacks of your rebel without a clue days and it freaks me out. Luke's working with me on that," she assured him.  
  
"I know I used to screw up a lot. And I know it was your business because I dragged Rory down with me. But I've grown up a lot since then, you know that."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't tease you so much," Lorelai apologized, feeling bad for being insensitive.  
  
"Well, I guess you wouldn't be Lorelai if you held all that sarcasm in. Hell, you might explode," he smiled.  
  
"Aw, shucks, you DO care about me," she grabbed him and pulled him towards her for a hug. He let her hug him, but attempted to look unhappy about it. Just in case anyone was looking.  
  
Upstairs, Rory and Erin had lain down on the hardwood floors, since the big furniture was loaded down with boxes. Will came over and jumped on Rory's legs.  
  
"UGH! Man, you're getting heavy, you know that?" Rory heaved the kid up so he was sitting on her stomach. She leaned up and looked at him. He shrugged shyly, and thrust a book at her.  
  
"You want me to read to you?"  
  
He nodded. He wouldn't look at Erin, and Rory noticed this. She'd never seen Will be shy. 'He must get that from Luke,' she thought to herself.  
  
"How about Erin reads to you? I'm kinda tired," she offered, glancing at Erin, who smiled at Will. He blushed a little, and nodded. He sat between them, and Erin took the book and started reading. Rory got up when she saw her mom and Jess come in and pulled Jess aside.  
  
"I think you have some competition," she whispered.  
  
He looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled. Will was sitting, watching Erin, completely riveted. He smiled softly, enjoying the sight. He was glad Will got along with her. Even if he had a crush. Something told him he had an edge over the young boy.  
  
"Aw, that's sweet!" Lorelai whispered, coming to join them. They watched the two for a moment, until some reinforcements came. About the same time, Tristan and Luke arrived with the big van, and all the men started heaving furniture onto it, and the bigger boxes. At long last, the first trip to the house was ready to be made. The Stars Hollow clan was supposed to be on that end, ready to help unload, so people could come back to the last of the stuff at the apartment. Rory had planned it all out so as to maximize the full use of time and resources. Jess and Will went with Tristan in the moving van, and Rory slid into the truck with her Mom and Luke. Erin rode with Kay, and a couple other co-workers of Rory's.  
  
"How long does it take to get there?" Will asked.  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"It's how long your naps are," Jess offered.  
  
"But I'm asleep then."  
  
"Fine. It's how long it takes to watch that video that your dad hates," Jess tried again.  
  
"Sponge Bob?"  
  
"That's the one," Jess agreed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tristan shook his head at the conversation, as he pulled onto the main highway. He looked over to see Jess messing with the radio and Will playing with a doll. Or as Luke would point out, action figure. Lorelai corrected him constantly, calling it doll. She claimed just because men had a need to reinforce their masculinity did not make a thirteen inch GI Joe an 'action figure'. It was a doll. "If it's big enough to take Barbie on a date, it's a doll!" she'd once argued.  
  
"So, how was Vermont?"  
  
"Rory told you?"  
  
"She mentioned something to that effect. She laughed a little while recounting the details, I might add."  
  
"Isn't it something you guys would do?"  
  
"That's besides the point. We're old and married."  
  
"Right, I forgot."  
  
"So, it went well?"  
  
"Yeah, it went well."  
  
"How well?" Tristan's voice lilted.  
  
Jess looked at Will, raising his eyebrow. Tristan nodded, and tried again. "Just use PG words."  
  
"It was really good. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Come on, man, I'm married. I need to live vicariously."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Come on," Tristan urged. "I'm your guy friend. You can tell me these things."  
  
"It was ... not like that," Jess tried.  
  
"You're telling me that you two went to Vermont for the weekend alone, and nothing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You dated two or three months prior, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nothing happened before that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"What am I, a man-whore?"  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows at Jess, and looked down at Will, who was completely wrapped up in his playing. He figured he'd probably heard much worse out of Lorelai's mouth.  
  
"No, it's just I can't believe that. She's really hot."  
  
"You're saying you and Rory just jumped right into things?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. But we didn't wait two or three months, either."  
  
Jess cringed a little at that. He couldn't imagine Rory being so ready to jump into the sack.  
  
"Look. We weren't dating seriously before. It was just every now and then. I liked her, but the timing wasn't right. We just didn't. And this weekend, we shared a bed and everything, but I told her I wanted to wait."  
  
"She was okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah. I told her that in most cases these things just get rushed, and I really wanted to know her first. She agreed with me."  
  
"Aw, Jess, that's, so sweet," Tristan mocked.  
  
"Shut up. I've matured past the point of needing to do certain things like that."  
  
"Then I guess I'm not mature. But I'm not complaining about that, either," Tristan laughed.  
  
"I'm so glad we have these talks," Jess sulked.  
  
"No, seriously. You like her a lot?"  
  
"Yes," Jess sighed.  
  
"That's great. I really am happy for you. I know Rory is too."  
  
"Thanks. I just hope she feels the same way."  
  
"Didn't you guys have the talk this weekend?"  
  
"The talk?"  
  
"You know, figuring out where all this is going?"  
  
"Man, Rory really does have you whipped, huh?"  
  
"It's a fact of relationships. You have to have the talk."  
  
Jess sighed, yet again. As much as opening himself up he had been doing lately, he still didn't have to like it. People were just too sappy and traditional for his tastes most times.  
  
"I know I'm not seeing anyone else, and neither is she."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I ... don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Jess, it's a simple question."  
  
"Look, she and I haven't talked about this, I don't think I should be talking to anyone else about it first."  
  
"What the hell did you do all weekend if you didn't talk and you didn't, you know," Tristan tilted his head to the side.  
  
"We did talk, and we did some stuff. We talked about our families and where we grew up, stupid stuff we did in high school. We just didn't get all weird, like you're talking about."  
  
"It's not weird. Ask Rory."  
  
"Yeah, cause she's normal," Jess scoffed.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, Will."  
  
"Is that girl your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"Yes, she is," he answered. He turned to Tristan smugly, "See, some people just say what's on their mind, no weird talk."  
  
Tristan shook his head and pulled the large truck off the highway towards the house. Luke had beaten them there, able to go much faster. There were several cars, including his mother's car, which surprised him. He had no idea she would be there. People were milling about, Rory trying to direct traffic on where to put what. Tristan jumped out of the truck and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hey," he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Hey, you won't believe all the food Sookie and Jackson brought. I can't believe how many people are here to help. Did you see your mom?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought she couldn't come."  
  
"She moved around some meeting. Bill isn't with her."  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
"Down, boy. Be nice and supportive."  
  
"Right. So, how are we doing time wise?"  
  
"Perfect," she kissed his nose and walked over to help her mom lift a big box out of the back of Luke's truck. People were helping each other carry boxes loaded with Rory's books, eating food set out in the kitchen, and the kids were all playing in the living room, having made forts out of boxes.  
  
Jess found Erin in the kitchen, talking with Kay and looking on at all the people.  
  
"Hey," he said coming up to her.  
  
"Hey. So you weren't kidding about the people in that town, huh?"  
  
"They all mean well, like all lunatics," he offered.  
  
"How lovely."  
  
"So, I have a stupid question."  
  
"Oh, the best kind!"  
  
"I wouldn't bring it up, but Tristan was sort of hounding me about it."  
  
"Still waiting."  
  
"What are we?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Us. I mean, is there an Us?"  
  
"Like, are we dating?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I know we're dating, but, god, I'm not good at this."  
  
"Do you want to know if I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes," Jess admitted.  
  
She smiled at him, an honest smile. She knew from what he'd told her not only last weekend, but since he'd called her last week, that he had trouble letting people in. But here he was, looking so young and innocent, asking if they were exclusive. She nodded and slipped her arms around his waist. He held her to him and kissed the top of her head, obviously happy with her answer.  
  
"I mean, if that's okay with you," she added.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm good." 


	17. Chapter 17

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Tristan walked up to his mother, and hugged her. She hugged him back, surprised for a moment. She hadn't seen him walking up to her.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I had to see this house you'd bought. This house, so far away from Hartford, I might add."  
  
"Mom, we both work in the city. Hartford wouldn't be a convenient place for us to buy a house."  
  
"Find jobs in Hartford."  
  
"Last I checked, they only have the New York Times in New York. Rory might have issues with your request."  
  
"What about when you have kids?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, then she won't be working," Elizabeth started.  
  
"Mom, she will be working. Now stop this and enjoy the day."  
  
"I just wish you two were closer. I so rarely get to see you."  
  
"So come visit."  
  
"I was just going to say the same thing to you."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"So, I spoke with your lovely wife."  
  
"I heard. No more Bill."  
  
"Well, these things happen. Please try to contain your glee, dear."  
  
"Sorry, Mom, but he was too much. He wasn't right for you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll give you that. He was a bit much." She grew silent for a moment, and looked at her son. He was looking around at all the people carrying things, his things, Rory's things, into their new home. It was a lovely home. Rory had showed her around excitedly when Elizabeth arrived. "Your father called me."  
  
Tristan's attention snapped back to his mother. His brow furrowed immediately and he frowned. "What did he want?"  
  
"He apologized. Said he would be in town soon, asked if he could take me to dinner, to catch up."  
  
"Tell me you said no."  
  
"I told him I'd think about it."  
  
"Mom, you can't be serious."  
  
"Tristan, this is your father. My ex-husband. I've known him my whole life. I can't just shut him out."  
  
"Why not? He did the same thing to you and me, for years!"  
  
"It's not as simple as all that. He'll always be your father. We'll always be connected to him."  
  
"Well, see him if you must, just leave me out of it."  
  
"As you wish, just please, don't do anything you can't take back."  
  
"You mean, like he did my entire life?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. She rubbed Tristan's back like she used to when he was little and sick or hurt. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I need to go help unloading. Luke and I have to finish on the other end, and turn in the keys."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Will you be here when I get back?"  
  
"Yes. I'm staying tonight at a hotel here."  
  
"Stay with us," he offered.  
  
"On the floor? No thank you. Call me when you get a guest bed," she laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked off to help everyone else. When they finally got everything off the two trucks, he got behind the wheel of the rental truck, as Luke climbed into his truck. Rory came up to the driver's side of the rental and tapped on the window. He opened the door, and she jumped up on the little step, and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, wanting to tell her about his dad, but knowing it would have to wait.  
  
"Got the keys?"  
  
"Yep, and the lease agreement, all that stuff."  
  
"Good. Hurry home." She gave him a kiss, and stepped down off the truck, allowing him to close the door again. She walked away from the truck, into the yard, watching the two men drive onto the street, and back towards the city. She turned towards the house, and felt dizzy all of a sudden. Lorelai had been walking over towards her to ask about where to put a bookcase, when she noticed Rory's face paling, and her look like she was losing her balance. She ran the short distance to grab her as she continued to faint.  
  
Rory woke up in a hospital bed. She still had her own clothes on, but her jacket was missing. She focused her eyes to see her mom and Jess sitting by her bedside.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai and Jess both stood and moved to her side. Both looked concerned, and Lorelai grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm here, sweets."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You passed out. Of course the only vehicle I had just left, so I swiped Sookie's SUV to drive you to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, and it wasn't pretty, believe me. Those things are deathtraps in the hands of certain people," Jess commented.  
  
"My driving was fine, some people are just horrible backseat drivers," Lorelai said pointedly at Jess.  
  
"Hello, in a hospital bed here," Rory reminded them.  
  
"The doctor did some tests, and he should be in any time now."  
  
"Where's Tristan?"  
  
"He and Luke are on their way. I told them you were okay as far as we knew and to get all the stuff done in the city, but they just called and said they were almost here. He told me to stand in for him 'til he got here."  
  
"That sounds like him."  
  
"You feeling okay, can I get you anything?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Coffee. Good coffee."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she promised, leaving Jess and Rory alone.  
  
"So, you scared us all."  
  
"I try."  
  
"I've never seen anyone pass out like that before."  
  
"Glad to oblige."  
  
"Rory, seriously, do you feel okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired. Thanks for coming, you didn't have to," she insisted.  
  
"Well, your mom needed someone to go with her, so she could drive. I stayed in the backseat with you."  
  
"Where's Erin?"  
  
"She's at the house, helping with the kids. Most everyone is still there, waiting to finish helping and now to see if you're okay."  
  
"I think I've just been over doing it. Work, moving, I've only gotten like six hours of sleep in the last four days."  
  
"Smart girl," Jess mocked.  
  
"Hence, the coffee."  
  
"Ahh, how silly of me. I just thought you liked coffee." Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, tell me. You and Erin, you seem cozy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want details."  
  
"Geez."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"We're dating."  
  
"Exclusively?"  
  
"If you must know, yes."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"I'm not going into the details of my love life with you."  
  
Rory pouted for a moment. "It's not like we have anything else to do, here," she pointed out.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn. Just a little?"  
  
"No."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. He wasn't budging.  
  
"Is she a good kisser, at least?"  
  
"Why, you want to kiss her?"  
  
"Jess,"  
  
"Rory, I don't want to know this stuff about you and Tristan. Why on earth would you care about the intimate details of Erin and I?"  
  
"So there ARE intimate details!"  
  
"ARGH! You are your mother's daughter!"  
  
Rory's voice shifted from triumphant to soft and caring. "Jess, I just want you to be happy."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. "I am. And I just want you to stop passing out."  
  
She nodded, leaning back against her pillow, wondering where her mother was with that coffee. Just then, the doctor came in. Jess motioned that he would go in the hall, and let her talk to the doctor. He sat in the chairs outside the door to Rory's room, hoping she was okay. He cringed, remembering Erin was left at the house with the kids. He hoped she was fine with him rushing to the hospital with Rory like that, and that the kids weren't being too rambunctious with her. He couldn't believe the events of the day, especially with her. They were officially dating now. Which sounded cheesy to him of all people, but he didn't care. He was smiling to himself, when he saw Tristan come running around the corner. Jess stood, to get Tristan's attention.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In there. The doctor just went in, though."  
  
"Should I go in?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What happened, exactly?"  
  
"I told you, you guys left, she turned around and just, passed out. Lorelai caught her, just in time. I helped Lorelai get her here, and she woke up about ten minutes ago, in the hospital bed."  
  
"Damn. How does she feel?"  
  
"She says she's tired."  
  
Tristan nodded. Neither of them had been getting any sleep lately, with work and the move. He'd been pleading with her every night to go to bed, and let him worry about the packing, but she wouldn't hear of it. Tristan and Jess slumped back into the chairs and waited.  
  
Jess cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say. Something, anything to take the tension away. He really hated moments like this. Times when you should have something positive to say, something clever and supportive to make the other person's mood better. To make them look at you and say, 'Thanks, I needed that'. But that wasn't Jess' forte.  
  
"So, we had the talk."  
  
Tristan looked at Jess, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
That was usually what people said to Jess when he tried the supportive thing. He cocked his head to the side, sighing in disgust. Now he had to explain himself.  
  
"You know, the talk, the talk you kept badgering me about."  
  
"With Erin?"  
  
"Yes," Jess relented.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Before the pass out."  
  
"Oh. What was the consensus?"  
  
"We're dating."  
  
"Cool. I like her."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Can we stop talking now?" came Jess' plea.  
  
"Please."  
  
Just then, Lorelai and Luke walked up, as the doctor opened the door. He pointed to the coffee. "Who's that for?"  
  
"The patient."  
  
The doctor shook his head disapprovingly. "Drink it yourself. She wants to see a Tristan."  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Everyone else can go in, in a minute."  
  
"Is she okay?" Lorelai began to hound the doctor with questions as Tristan made his way into the little room Rory was in. She was sitting up on the bed, pulling on her jacket.  
  
"Hey, are you supposed to be moving around?"  
  
"Hey, you're here!"  
  
"Well, my wife's in the hospital, you think I wouldn't come?"  
  
"You must have lead feet," Rory commented.  
  
"Actually, that was Luke. He wouldn't let me drive."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I have some news."  
  
"Of which nature?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"What's the bad news?"  
  
"You have to live with a woman going through caffeine withdrawal."  
  
Tristan let out a low whistle. Her without caffeine could be dangerous. He became curious at this point, at the reasoning behind it. His hopes got high for a moment, but he tried to push them down in case he was wrong.  
  
"Rory," he started, questioningly.  
  
"We did it. I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, barely above a whisper.  
  
He pulled her to him, and breathed her in. He held her for the longest time, happier than he'd ever been in his whole life. He kissed her head, and then continued kissing her face, all over, then finally landing on her lips. She was now laughing and crying, all at the same time.  
  
"So, that's why you passed out?"  
  
She nodded. "Over exertion, blood busy going other places than my head."  
  
"You need to sleep more. I tried to tell you," he persisted.  
  
"I know, I'm stubborn. I'll sleep more."  
  
"Are you going to be this agreeable the entire time you're pregnant?"  
  
"Well, I give you a good 6 hours before the caffeine withdrawal and/or mood swing hits."  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Wait 'til I go into labor."  
  
"We're really going to have a baby."  
  
She nodded again. "Looks like we need to paint one of those other bedrooms soon."  
  
"And get a crib."  
  
"Some diapers."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in amazement for a moment, still holding onto one another. They broke out of their baby-induced stupor when they heard a light knocking on the door. Luke stuck his head in, and whispered.  
  
"Everything okay in here?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke, I'm fine."  
  
"You're mom's being obstinate. I'm trying to hold her back, but," he said, as Lorelai pushed past him, sticking her head in too.  
  
"Come on in. We have some news."  
  
"You're pregnant! I KNEW you were hiding something from me!"  
  
"How did you know?" Rory asked, a little crestfallen.  
  
"You acted funny while you were home—no one has that much sex!"  
  
Rory blushed madly and looked at her mom. "How on earth did you know that?"  
  
"You two were always sleeping late, clinging to each other, glowy all the time," Lorelai explained.  
  
"I'm never glowy," Tristan interjected.  
  
"And you were all weird when I said we might have another baby."  
  
"Can I talk to mom alone, please?"  
  
Luke and Tristan nodded, and went to rejoin Jess in the hall and tell him the news.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry about that. It's just, I've always had it in my head that when I was pregnant, you'd be there for me, giving me advice, coaching me through the rough times, running around while I was giving birth, helping me pelt the nurses with ice chips. Not across the hall with your feet in stirrups. It's a little too Father of the Bride Part II."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her daughter's little rant. "Well, I promise not to hire any annoying Eastern European men to cater our joint baby shower," she joked.  
  
"Mom," Rory sighed.  
  
"Seriously, I always imagined it how you did, too. And it's not like I'm pregnant. If it means that much to you, we can wait, at least until your bun's out of the oven."  
  
"Really? Because I feel really bad about asking that of you."  
  
"Nonsense. What are mothers for? Well, I do have one condition." Lorelai smiled manically at Rory.  
  
"Oh lord. What?" Rory grimaced.  
  
"Just don't name your child after fruit."  
  
Rory giggled. "I promise."  
  
"Think I can get them to give you enough drugs to name her Lorelai?"  
  
"We'll see," Rory patted her mother's hand.  
  
"Let's get you and baby Dugrey home."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They made their way back to the house, where Rory was instructed to sit in the kitchen and eat. Her only other option was to take a nap. No exceptions, Tristan had been adamant. Everyone was told the good news when the group arrived back, by a very happy Rory and Tristan. Everyone was elated, and people took turns keeping Rory company. At long last, everyone slowly left, wishing them congratulations, begging them to come visit soon. Lorelai and Luke finally took Will and left, leaving them alone for their first night in their house. They fell into bed, exhausted, and Rory reached to set her alarm clock.  
  
"You so aren't going to work tomorrow."  
  
"You're not serious."  
  
"Does this face look filled with levity?"  
  
"I have to work."  
  
"You never take a day off. You can afford one," Tristan reminded.  
  
"But--,"  
  
"Look, Rory, I know you love work. I'm not asking you to quit. But you are carrying a person that is half mine, and I'm begging you to take good care of both you and it. Please. Just stay home one day and rest. We've had a big week."  
  
Rory looked at the love and concern on his face. She smiled as she sank into the pillows, and nodded.  
  
"One condition."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Play hooky with me. We'll sleep in and organize the house!"  
  
"You have strange pleasures," he shook his head, turning off the light. She snuggled into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hand on her stomach as they fell into a well-deserved slumber. 


	18. Chapter 18

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Just a note to a couple of you guys, Ange, Erin will be fine, we'll get back to her. And Jazz, yes, it was in reference to Gwenyth and Chris' baby naming skills. Yikes, that kid is going to have some serious issues.  
  
Two months flew by as Rory and Tristan were now busy all the time, between work, getting a room ready for their first child, unpacking and all the visitors they seemed to be having. Lorelai brought Will down almost every other week, to help with the house and see how Rory was doing. She kept bringing things she'd find for the baby. She brought some new things, some of Rory's baby stuff, and some stuff from Sookie. When Luke came down, he brought her healthy food, which she didn't enjoy, but choked down to keep him happy. Rory and Tristan had gone 'shopping' for an OB-GYN, and settled on a wonderful doctor (that Paris had checked out for them, and highly recommended) who started Rory on a regimen of vitamins that resembled pieces of chalk. She claimed everyday that she would never get them all down, but every day Tristan gave her a look and she did it.  
  
"Ugh, all those pills and to have to down them with water! Where is the justice in that? You know what I'm going to do the second I give birth?"  
  
"Hold your child?"  
  
"Drink a vat of coffee."  
  
Tristan shook his head over the paper he was reading. It was Sunday, which meant neither had to work, but they were having a dinner party at their house that evening.  
  
"Why are you shaking your head?"  
  
"Can't have coffee when you're breast feeding."  
  
"I'm breast feeding?"  
  
"It makes the kid smarter."  
  
"Mom didn't breast feed me."  
  
"See, you could have been even smarter if she had. You could run the world or something."  
  
Rory giggled at that, causing Tristan to look up at her. She was still in her pajamas, leaning against the counter, still holding her huge glass of water in her hands.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"What you said, made me think of that cartoon—with the rats, you know. 'What are we going to do tonight, Brain? Same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world.'"  
  
"You're losing it."  
  
"I'm not. The neurons and synapses in my brain are very well interconnected, and I have a unique ability to cross-reference things. See, not breast fed and still very smart." She smirked at him. He shook his head again.  
  
"No coffee."  
  
"Damn. How do you think of all this pregnancy stuff, and I don't?" She slid into the seat next to him at their kitchen table, and started eating a muffin. "Aren't I supposed to be getting mother's intuition, not you?"  
  
Tristan said nothing, just shrugged. She looked at him, suspiciously.  
  
"Seriously. Have you done this before, you're just not telling me?" She joked.  
  
He gave her a sidelong glance and went back to his paper. She took her hand and gently pushed the paper down so he was forced to look at her.  
  
"Tristan," she coaxed.  
  
"Fine." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs. She heard movement as he came back down the stairs and handed her a book. She looked at the title and giggled again.  
  
"The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads-To-Be," she read aloud.  
  
"I know the title."  
  
"You bought this?"  
  
"Luke gave it to me."  
  
"Luke gave you this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Again, yes."  
  
More giggling.  
  
"Are you mocking my interest in our child?"  
  
"No, it's just, I thought you thought these books were crap."  
  
"This one's okay. It's got some good points in it," he paused, looking at her. She was biting her lip, but focusing on his words. "You're still mocking me."  
  
"No, I think it's sweet. I just can't see Luke reading it."  
  
"He got it when your mom was pregnant with Will. He made me swear not to tell anyone where I got it. So that means," he pointed at her.  
  
"I know, I can't tell Mom."  
  
"Exactly. I'd like to live to see our child born."  
  
She patted her stomach, which she insisted had begun to change, but no one else saw any difference. She was only nine weeks along. The morning sickness had hit a few days after she got out of the hospital, but had began subsiding in the last week. Her appetite had just started to come back to her. She grabbed a banana and poured a bowl of cereal.  
  
"So, it's ten now," she glanced at the clock on the wall, "so I need to be showered by noon."  
  
"People aren't coming 'til like 4."  
  
"Yeah, but Paris is in town, and we're going shopping."  
  
"Why didn't I know this?"  
  
"It's a girl thing. She's only in town today, and she has to be at her folks' house tonight. We're hitting the city to go dress shopping for her. She wanted to let me get maternity things, but I don't need them yet."  
  
"Be glad of that. Pretty soon nothing you own will fit."  
  
"Thanks for that."  
  
"It's a good thing," he insisted.  
  
"Hmm. Anyway, she should be here by noon."  
  
"You'll be back by four?"  
  
"Four, five, you know," she smiled, shoving another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
  
"Rory, people are coming to see us. Actually, they're coming to see you and your non-growing wonder stomach."  
  
"Hey, it is bigger. My pants are starting to get a little tighter."  
  
"Whatever you say. Just be home before six, we're eating at six."  
  
"I promise. Oh, guess what? Paris hasn't told her parents yet."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Being engaged."  
  
"They got engaged on New Years Eve, right?"  
  
Rory nodded, still eating her cereal, trying to drain the last of the milk out of the bowl.  
  
"Actually, they haven't even met Marty. His folks know, but they always spend time with his family. She had some interview at a hospital in New York this morning, so we're going shopping, then she's sleeping at home tonight to tell her folks and flying back to LA tomorrow morning."  
  
"God, even I talk to my parents more than she does," he said.  
  
"Speaking of which, have you talked to your dad?"  
  
Tristan shook his head. His mom and dad were dating again. The nerve it took for his dad to even show his face in Hartford again, not to mention to come begging back to his mom—he hated to think about it. He would take calls from his mom, but wouldn't talk to his dad yet.  
  
"Your mom makes it sound like he's seen the error of his ways."  
  
"I'm sure she thinks so."  
  
"What about Janlan?"  
  
"He won't talk to him either."  
  
"I see. Well, I guess I should go get ready."  
  
Tristan nodded, going back to the paper. He got up to let Paris in about an hour later, showing her around the house while Rory finished.  
  
"So, you're engaged."  
  
"So you've spawned."  
  
"I've missed you, Gellar."  
  
"Right. So, I hear your folks have reconciled."  
  
"They're dating."  
  
"My mom keeps telling me how happy your mom is. My mom's jealous. She sort of wishes dad would leave again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Remember in high school, dad left? Just for a couple of months, they called it a trial separation? Mom's nostalgic for those days."  
  
"Healthy. So, you two are doing girly things today, huh?"  
  
"We're dress shopping. I don't trust my own fashion sense."  
  
"Smart. Look, don't let Rory get coffee."  
  
"Tristan. I'm a medical resident. I think I know coffee is a no-no."  
  
"She's wily, you have to watch her."  
  
"I'm on it," Paris assured him.  
  
Just then, Rory came bounding down the stairs, and hugged Paris.  
  
"Did Tristan show you around?"  
  
"Yeah, I love the house."  
  
"Did he behave himself?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
Rory smiled and turned to her husband. "You told her not to let me have coffee, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"But my favorite jeans wouldn't zip. I need coffee."  
  
"Not even decaf."  
  
"Mean!"  
  
"Get a milkshake."  
  
"So not the same," she said before she kissed him goodbye. It was warm for March, and they didn't even need jackets. They got into Paris' rental car and headed out.  
  
"So, you seriously haven't told your parents you're engaged?"  
  
"They don't even know about Marty."  
  
"PARIS!"  
  
"Well, you know I hate to tell them anything that isn't definite."  
  
"Paris, seriously, you've been together as long as Tristan and I have."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"I think you've known it's definite before now."  
  
"The timing was never right."  
  
"You're afraid they won't like him?"  
  
"Please. I just don't know the words to phrase it right. It seems so pedestrian."  
  
"Just say what you told me."  
  
"Rory, I don't have the relationship it requires with my parents to be able to call them up at 2 in the morning and scream 'HE DID IT' and hang up again. They wouldn't even know who'd called. They'd probably call the police."  
  
Rory giggled, but also knew what Paris was saying was the truth. She thought a moment and tried to think of something Paris could say that would be appropriate. No words came.  
  
"Just, do it gently."  
  
"Right. I think I'm going to just to say it and go to bed."  
  
"Leaving them standing there gaping at you?"  
  
"My parents don't gape."  
  
"Man, you know, you're much more normal than you should be."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Back at the house, Tristan wandered up to the room that was slowly becoming the nursery. They'd painted it a soft orange color, since Rory had claimed it was the most soothing color she'd seen at the paint store. They didn't want to know the sex of the baby, so there were no pinks or blues in the whole room. Rory had begun to store the masses of things Lorelai brought for her, and the things Emily had delivered there. At this rate, the baby was going to need two of the rooms, he thought to himself. He walked down to their room and took a shower, noticing how Rory had left things out that he'd need, like the toothpaste and mouthwash. After he finished cleaning himself up, he wandered back downstairs and heard knocking on the front door. Rory and Paris should be trying on dresses by this time, and no one was due to show up for hours.  
  
He opened the front door to see Jess standing on their porch. Tristan looked at him questioningly and stepped back to let him inside. Jess came in wordlessly, looking around.  
  
"Is Rory here?"  
  
"No, she went into the city with Paris."  
  
"Paris is in town?"  
  
"You know Paris, huh?"  
  
"We've met. She's cracked."  
  
"She's slightly more calm these days. So, did you want to talk to Rory? She probably has her cell on."  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be here in a few hours with Erin?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I still have to go back and pick her up."  
  
"Okay, do you want to sit?" Tristan asked, still confused.  
  
"I can't sit. God, I can't sit still. I can't sleep. I can't eat, I'm a mess. When did this happen to me?"  
  
"Slow down, and back up. I'm lost."  
  
"She's leaving. She's going and I can't stop her."  
  
"Erin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is she leaving, did you two break up?"  
  
"No. We're still together. She got a job offer. In Michigan."  
  
"She's moving to Michigan?"  
  
Jess had been pacing back and forth in the front room of the house, while Tristan sat on the couch watching him. Jess stopped and slumped down in a chair across from him. He put his hand in his hair and ran it through slowly.  
  
"She got offered a job in Michigan. At a university publishing house. It's sort of her dream job right now. So, she's going to accept the position."  
  
"So, why don't you go with her?"  
  
"What the hell would I do in Michigan?"  
  
"So ask her to stay."  
  
Jess shook his head vehemently. "I can't ask her to stay, there's only one reason for her to stay here."  
  
"For you."  
  
"And that means, well, you know," Jess looked directly at Tristan.  
  
"She's gotten to you, huh?" Tristan smiled.  
  
"Damn it! It's going so well, and now I'm going to screw it up."  
  
"Just ask her to stay!"  
  
"Nothing I do will be right. If I let her go, then I don't love her and if I ask her to stay, I'm asking her to give up this great job for me."  
  
"So, you love her?" Tristan asked calmly. Jess made a groaning sound and ran a hand through his hair again.  
  
"Jess, come on. It's easy. You've been dating much too long not to know."  
  
"Your family is screwed up, right? I mean, really truly textbook dysfunctional?"  
  
Tristan nodded, frowning. "Why?"  
  
"I need someone's advice from where I'm coming from. Basically I'm the product of the two most fucked up people on the face of the earth. They're in their forties and just now have pulled their shit together."  
  
Tristan nodded again. He could relate to that.  
  
"So, here I am, half their age, and have no idea how to do this stuff!"  
  
"What do you want to do, it's that simple. Jess, you're smart, you're responsible, and I promise you, you can do this."  
  
"I love her," Jess said. He smiled a little, as if he'd just fully realized it by hearing the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"That's a good start. Have you told her?"  
  
"No. I don't just, say that to people."  
  
"Not even to get girls in bed?"  
  
"I never had to lure girls into my bed," Jess stated casually.  
  
"Fair enough. Okay, well, then, maybe you should start by telling her that."  
  
Jess stood up, again starting with the pacing.  
  
"I thought you were calmer."  
  
"Well, the fear is back, my friend."  
  
Tristan shook his head. At this rate, Jess will have walked a hole in the floor by the time everyone else got there.  
  
"Tell me about you and Rory."  
  
Tristan looked back up at Jess again. He knew Jess couldn't really want to hear about this stuff. Even though they were far in the past, it just wasn't a conversation he ever pictured them having.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"When you first got together, what was it like?"  
  
Tristan thought for a moment, back to when they first got to know each other again. He smiled, remembering the night of their second kiss, how amazing she looked and felt.  
  
"It was perfect."  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Well, not so perfect. She was at Yale, and I was in North Carolina. Actually, that part sucked."  
  
"But you ended up moving to Yale?"  
  
"Yeah, eventually."  
  
"Because you knew you loved her?"  
  
"I knew it the second I saw her."  
  
"And you told her?"  
  
"On the phone one day. Then I hung up on her."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Well, I was in a mood. I had other stuff going on. She knew that."  
  
"Did she say it back?"  
  
"Hours later. I got on a plane after hanging up, and she picked me up at the airport and told me then."  
  
"Okay. Not helping. How did you ask her to marry you?"  
  
Tristan smiled again, remembering. "Her mom and Luke dropped Will off at our place for their honeymoon, and all of a sudden, I just couldn't not ask her. It was like a force of nature."  
  
Jess nodded and sat again. Tristan now had a goofy grin on his face, and Jess felt like his insides were going to implode. Tristan obviously had this stuff down. Knowing how to listen to himself. Jess was trying, he really was. But this was a huge step, to tell her he loved her, to ask her to stay, he just didn't want to have so much control over her decision. Or to not have any control as the case may be.  
  
"What if I ask her to stay and she leaves anyway?" Jess blurted out suddenly, bringing Tristan back to focus.  
  
"You honestly don't know how she feels?"  
  
"I think I do, but I thought things were going well. Obviously not well enough," Jess said, shaking his head.  
  
"Look. You probably shouldn't drive. Let me call Rory, she and Paris can pick Erin up and bring her back here."  
  
"That would be good. Actually, that would be great."  
  
"Go to the kitchen, raid anything you want. I'll be right in."  
  
Jess nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. Tristan picked up his cell phone and hit the entry labeled 'Wife'. In a dressing room at Bloomingdale's, Rory heard her cell phone ringing, and she looked at the ID box. It read, 'Husband'. Tristan had messed with her phone again. Smiling, she answered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Jess is here, and I was wondering if you guys could pick Erin up on your way back."  
  
"Sure. Is everything okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Just a little freaked out."  
  
"Okay. I'm just changing back into my clothes, I found some maternity clothes to get."  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist. Did Paris find her dress?"  
  
"Yeah, it was the first one she tried on. I picked it out."  
  
"Good. See you soon."  
  
"Bye." She got back into her clothes and brought the mound of new clothes out to pay for them. Paris was waiting for her.  
  
"We need to make one more stop, if you don't mind."  
  
Paris nodded as they made their way back to the car to load the bags into the car and they headed back uptown to collect Erin before heading back out to Rory's house. 


	19. Chapter 19

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Rory had called Erin on the way to pick her up, explaining only what she knew, that something had come up so that Jess had already gone to White Plains, but since she was in town, he had wanted her to give Erin a ride. Erin seemed a little unsure, but agreed, and now she sat in the back of Paris' rental car with Rory and Paris in the front. No one spoke after the pleasantries had been passed out, and Rory felt the need to keep the conversation going. She turned sideways a bit in her seat, so she could see both Erin and Paris. Paris shot her a disapproving look, but Rory pinched her to keep her quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is weird for you, but Jess must have had a good reason for going up early. Tristan must have needed help with something around the house."  
  
"No, it's fine. He knew I had to work this morning; there was a staff meeting. I'm sure you're right."  
  
Rory nodded and smiled at her. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Jess and find out what his deal was. Erin said it was fine, but she seemed way too uncomfortable. Something was definitely up. Silence again filled the car.  
  
"So, Erin, how long have you been dating Jess?" Paris looked up in the rearview mirror at her new passenger.  
  
"Oh, a few months here and there."  
  
Silence hit the three again, and Rory wanted to scream. It was going to be a long hour in the car at this rate. The silence was broken yet again, this time by Erin.  
  
"So, Rory's how's the pregnancy coming?"  
  
"Well, now that the morning sickness is over, it's not so bad. I think I'll like it better when I can feel it moving around."  
  
"Are you guys going to find out the sex?"  
  
"No. We agreed it's the only real surprise, you know? Plus, it ticks the grandparents off, which is sort of fun."  
  
They continued to talk about baby stuff until they at long last got off the freeway. Paris felt like if the word baby was used one more time, she would scream. There was definitely a tension in the car, and from what Rory had told her before picking up Erin, Jess had freaked out about them, and evidently Erin knew it, so no one was comfortable. She pulled to a stop in front of Rory's house, behind what she assumed was Jess' car, and said goodbye to the two. Erin got out and approached the house, while Rory gave Paris a hug.  
  
"Sorry the last part of the trip was so angsty. I have no idea what Jess' problem is, but I feel I'm going to have to kill him."  
  
"It's okay. Wish me luck," Paris added.  
  
"Just don't give them a coronary," Rory smiled, grabbing her bags and shutting the door as Paris pulled away from the driveway. She headed to the front door, where Erin was standing, not really waiting for Rory, but not looking ready to go in.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
Erin looked up at her, indecision on her face. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Rory nodded, sitting down on the porch. Erin followed suit and lightly wrung her hands.  
  
"I got offered this incredible job. It would mean transferring to the University of Michigan to take the job, to finish my last year of school, but it's the perfect job for me."  
  
Rory nodded, starting to see why Jess had to suddenly come to see Tristan earlier.  
  
"Have you told Jess you're taking this job, yet?"  
  
"I told him last night. I applied for it before he and I got serious, I had started to think I'd never get it, I hadn't heard in so long. But they called, and I was so excited."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He congratulated me."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
Neither spoke for a moment. Rory had no idea what to say. She could give advice about Jess, but Erin was supposed to know him better at this point, she might not think it appropriate.  
  
"Can I give you some advice? I don't want to butt in, but I've known him a long time. I'm no expert on him, but I have seen some things that might be helpful to you to know."  
  
Erin nodded. "Please. He just clammed up, didn't say anything else. We'd had this amazing evening, and after I told him, he didn't even ask when I had to leave, he just thanked me for a lovely evening and said he had to get up early today and left."  
  
Rory smiled softly. "Erin, Jess has had it sort of rough in the relationship department. In fact, you and he have the healthiest relationship he's ever had. I think he really likes you, that's why I want you guys to work. All he sees is that he's losing you."  
  
"He didn't even ask me to stay."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at Rory. "I'm not sure. It depends a lot on how he feels."  
  
"To him, he can't ask you to stay and give up that job, but if he doesn't ask you to stay, then you're going and he did nothing. Either way, he loses, can you see that?"  
  
"I know, I know he can't really come with me. He's got all this amazing stuff being offered to him here, in New York, and my job here is fine and I love my program at school. He just got so weird, last night, then today, I was sure when you'd called that something was wrong. Did he say something to you?"  
  
"Honestly, I haven't spoken with him. He showed up here after I'd left, and talked to Tristan. Tristan called me and just said Jess was here, could I pick you up."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, Rory. I'm sorry about bringing all this stuff to your house, and all that."  
  
"It's no problem. Jess is family, and you are too, by extension. We should go in, though."  
  
"Yeah," Erin said, standing up as Rory did, and followed her into the house.  
  
Tristan and Jess were in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner when the girls walked in. Rory loudly dumped her bags on the kitchen table, causing them to turn around. Tristan's eyes got wide as he looked at his wife's purchases.  
  
"I thought you found a few things!"  
  
"What, you want your baby to be stylishly displayed, don't you?" she smiled at him.  
  
"You're just going to grow out of those things," he countered.  
  
"I'll keep them for later use."  
  
"If you're concerned about style, by the time you need them again, you'll need updated versions."  
  
"Hmm. Good point. Good thing they were on sale," she giggled at his response. He rolled his eyes at her, and picked up a few bags, following her up to the bedroom to put them away. This left Jess and Erin standing a few feet away from each other, now alone for the first time since last night.  
  
"Sorry about leaving early. I needed to talk to Tristan."  
  
"You should have been talking to me," she replied. She had him there, he knew that much.  
  
"I have to tell you something," he looked like he might pass out at any moment. She nodded, and didn't move as he stepped closer to her. He was now just inches from her, and she could feel the energy between them.  
  
"I don't want you to go to Michigan. I know it's selfish, I know I should be happy for you and let you go, but I just can't bring myself to do that."  
  
"Jess," she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"No, Erin, I can't let you move to Michigan right now. I can't go with you, if I could, I would, but I can't and you know that."  
  
"Jess," she said a little more demandingly this time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes. That is what it had depended on. As trite as it sounded, as much as she always prided herself in living her life on her own terms, not being controlled by a man or a relationship, this was it. She knew if he felt about her what she felt about him, she'd stay.  
  
"Are you okay?" he sounded concerned now. He told her he loved her and she bursts into tears? Happy tears? Sad tears? Angry tears? God, why were women so damn difficult to understand?  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled, still not knowing if that changed her mind or not. He'd loved Rory and still he'd left her. Twice, in fact. He leaned in to kiss her and she finally was able to move from her shock and wrap her arms around him as he pulled her into him. They stood there in the kitchen, kissing until the back door opened and people came trampling into the kitchen behind them. Will came up and pulled on Jess' leg, causing them to break apart, a little embarrassed. Luke looked just as embarrassed, walking in on this moment, and Lorelai came in lastly not having seen the embrace.  
  
"Hey, Jess. Where's Rory?"  
  
"They went upstairs to drop some stuff off."  
  
Erin excused herself to the bathroom, to splash some cold water on her face. Lorelai helped Luke bring some stuff in from the car, and Jess picked Will up and sat down at the kitchen table with him, listening to his story about his and Davey's latest way to annoy Michel at the Inn.  
  
"I think we can go back in the kitchen now," Rory whispered to Tristan. They were standing in the living room. He had been telling her how wrong it was to eavesdrop, but she insisted it was their house, and that Jess deserved it by freaking out like that. They'd heard the professions of love, which made Rory tear up a little, too, her tears out of happiness, and Tristan was glad that the stupid guy finally told Erin how he felt.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But don't give him a hard time about this."  
  
"I'm not going to bring it up as dinner conversation. They obviously still need to talk. In private. I get that."  
  
"Let's go," Tristan pushed her ahead of him, into the kitchen. They found Jess and Will, but no Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"You'd think you two would have a greater sense of the other than you have," Jess commented.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Normally you two have some unearthly mind link, but since you got pregnant, it's all screwy."  
  
"I'm developing a new link, sorry if that puts you out. Where are they?"  
  
"Getting stuff out of the car. I'm guessing you're going to have to put an addition on the house for the baby's room."  
  
"Not more stuff!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"It's sweet," Rory corrected.  
  
"We need a crib and a changing table. We don't need more toys and crap."  
  
"Shush you," she pulled him to her to kiss him as Luke walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Aw, Geez, what is it about this room?" Luke muttered.  
  
"What the hell do I keep missing?" Lorelai mused, seeing nothing unusual. Rory and Tristan had broken apart moments before walked in. She took Rory by the sleeve and pulled her up to Rory and Tristan's bedroom.  
  
"Mom, what's with you?" Rory asked breathlessly, feeling slightly harassed.  
  
"I have something for you, it's just between us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You know my comforter I made, out of your old baby clothes?"  
  
Rory nodded. She loved that comforter.  
  
"Well, I'd made you so many clothes, all your clothes in fact, so when I made the quilt, I had more left over. I kept them, I've given you some of them for that one," she pointed to Rory's stomach, "But I still had a few left over. So I made this," she gave Rory a small box.  
  
Rory gingerly lifted the box lid, and lifted up what seemed to be a miniature quilt, identical to Lorelai's comforter. She looked up at her mom, and smiled.  
  
"It's a baby blanket. Well, a baby quilt, for the crib. And when it gets too big for it, you can hang it on the wall, sort of an 'I remember when you were this small,' thing. I wish I had more things from you that showed how tiny you used to be. I think that's why I kept your old clothes so long."  
  
"Oh, Mom, thank you so much," Rory hugged her mother tightly, both now crying a little. This was one of those moments she had imaged her pregnancy being full of. Moments of wisdom, passing down of things, bringing them closer together. If that was even possible. Luke came up after a moment, seeing more embracing, and cleared his throat. Tonight was turning way too emotional for his taste. He had a box in his hands and just wanted to be rid of it.  
  
"Where can I put this?"  
  
"Baby stuff?"  
  
He nodded. Rory pointed down the hall. "With the rest of the stuff, in the baby's room. We got it all painted. Now we just need a crib, changing table, and some other stuff."  
  
"We need to have you a Stars Hollow baby shower!" Lorelai jumped up and down a little.  
  
"Mom, I'm not due for six months. At least. We can wait."  
  
"Well, we'll have more than one, of course. We have to spread them out."  
  
"Wait 'til at least month five. Please?"  
  
"Fine, if you insist. Pregnant women and hormones, I tell you."  
  
"You have no room to talk," Luke informed her, coming back in after dropping the box off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were much worse with Will."  
  
"I was not. I was worse with Rory. I was a teenager, too. Talk about hormones," Lorelai commented.  
  
Luke shuddered a little, trying to envision that. Lorelai gave him a playful slap.  
  
"Speaking of hormones, I'm starved. Let's eat," Rory interjected.  
  
They made their way back downstairs, where the rest had gathered. Erin had reemerged from the bathroom, looking a little more pulled together. They had a lovely meal, but Tristan kept sneaking looking at Jess, concerned, Jess and Erin couldn't keep their eyes off each other, and Rory was watching Erin every now and then. Luke and Lorelai would glance at each other and shrug, noticing the spy like behavior. After they finished eating, they retired to the front room, where Rory got a puzzle out for Will and everyone to help him with. They spread it out on the hardwood floor, and everyone busied themselves with the task. Puzzles were Will's new thing, it seemed, and he was getting better at them. The grown ups reminded him to find the edging first, to make it easier. Rory looked up at Jess, and nodded towards the kitchen. He nodded, and they slipped silently out of the room.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Erin."  
  
"We're fine," Jess sighed.  
  
"Oh, really? Cause it really seems the opposite of fine, Jess. She was freaked out."  
  
"Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Not then, earlier. And yes, it's my house," she defended.  
  
"She's leaving."  
  
"How can you know that? She loves you."  
  
"I loved you, and I still left. She'll do what she has to do. She hasn't told me she's staying."  
  
"She didn't get the chance."  
  
"I just need to talk to her again. Without everyone around."  
  
"So, go take a walk. It's nice out still."  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"I'm serious. Go, walk it off, figure it out. Come back all happy and sickening and that's my final word."  
  
"When did you get so bossy?"  
  
"It's the hormones. I'm nurturing my maternal qualities."  
  
"Yeah, you're getting those down. That kid's in trouble," Jess smiled, and hugged Rory. She gave him a look, and he relented.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
He disappeared into the front room and a few moments later, she heard the front door close. She turned to get a glass of water, and heard footsteps come up behind her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I told him to go talk to her. It was so tension filled in here, with them all their problems unresolved and sort of hanging over their heads," she shrugged.  
  
"You're meddling," Tristan clarified.  
  
"I'm helping expedite the process. They love each other. They should get to enjoy the feeling."  
  
"Well, now I'll agree to that. We shouldn't be the only lucky ones."  
  
"You still love me now, but soon I'm going to be fat."  
  
"I'll still love you and your big stomach."  
  
"I'll have swollen ankles."  
  
"I'll love those too."  
  
"What if I lose my hair?"  
  
"Pregnancy doesn't cause hair loss. Well, maybe my hair loss, but not yours," he smirked.  
  
"That's unacceptable, I'm afraid."  
  
"I love your swollen ankles, but you reject me if I lose my hair?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Them's the brakes," she giggled.  
  
"Funny, very funny," he commented, stepping up to grab her and tickle her. She ran a hand through his hair, and smiled.  
  
"I don't think you have much to worry about. I think I'm stuck loving you for a very long, long time."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
He kissed her again, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. He brought his hand to her stomach and rubbed it lightly. She smiled and watched his movements.  
  
"Whatcha' thinking about?"  
  
"I can't wait until we can feel this little person moving around in there."  
  
"You can't wait, but I'll be the one being beaten from the inside out!"  
  
"I'm sure you're tough enough to take it."  
  
"Tristan, does all this freak you out a little?"  
  
"Having a baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I know, we wanted this, and planned it, and all that, but sometimes it just hits me and I'm just so overwhelmed by it all."  
  
He nodded, understanding how she felt. He looked into the family room, seeing Luke help Will with the puzzle as Lorelai rested her head in Luke's lap. He smiled and pointed at them, causing Rory to look as well. She smiled at her family. She knew what he was getting at. He hugged her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Your mom called me again today."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Guess that moment's over."  
  
"Tristan, she really wants to bring your dad down here, to have dinner with us. I told her I wouldn't get in the middle of it, it was your decision. So I'm just telling you she called."  
  
"I know, but I need to go up there and talk to him first. I don't want him around our kid, not unless I know he's a completely different person. I just, I don't buy it yet."  
  
"I know. That sounds more than fair, after all the things he put you through."  
  
Tristan nodded, and they sat there in silence for a moment, just holding onto the other. When she was around, he felt he could handle anything, but the idea of talking to his father again unnerved him. Part of him felt he had to, not because he owed his father anything, but the idea of becoming a father while having all these unresolved issues with his father hanging over his head wouldn't do. He hadn't met this kid yet, but he already loved it more than he'd ever imagined loving someone. He couldn't image how his own father could have treated him in such a cold, calculating way. It didn't make any sense, unless his father really was the bastard he knew him to be. And if that was the case, his mother needed to know. At long last, Tristan released his grip on her, and they made their way back into the living room, to spend time with their family and await the return of Jess and Erin. 


	20. Chapter 20

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Rory had been right; it was still warm and light outside. It was the perfect evening for a walk. Jess and Erin walked along the streets holding hands. He'd whispered to come with him, which she had, but he hadn't said another word.  
  
"So, before, in the kitchen," she began.  
  
"That was ... big," he finished lamely.  
  
"Jess, you really want me to stay?"  
  
"Should I not be asking you to? All I can tell you is how I feel, and to be honest with you, that's not my strong suit."  
  
"I know. I don't need that job. I like the job I have, I love my school program and I don't want to transfer. But what I really don't want to do is to let go of something that's happening with us. I want to see where we're going."  
  
Jess stopped walking, and looked into her eyes. "I want that too."  
  
"Where do you think this is going?"  
  
"Erin, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I have no idea. I know that I love you, and I don't want either of us to do anything stupid to wreck it. But I also know that people hurt each other, regardless of how much they love each other."  
  
"So, you're telling me we're just going to end up hurting each other?" she recoiled at his words.  
  
"No, I'm just telling you I can't promise you anything."  
  
She didn't know exactly how to take this. On one hand, she understood that realistically, what he was saying was true. But the romance factor of the man she loved just having proclaimed his love for her who was basically saying 'run for you life, love sucks!' was nil.  
  
"Jess, I don't want you to promise me anything. At all. Maybe, you're just not ready for this," she said, realizing it too vividly for herself as she said it. She pulled her hand from his and started walking back towards the house.  
  
"Erin, wait!" Jess jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"Jess, stop."  
  
"No, listen to me."  
  
"I've heard enough."  
  
"Fine," he whispered, pulling her in towards him and holding her against him as he kissed her. She relented under his touch, kissing him back for a moment, in the middle of the sidewalk. She came to her senses after a moment, pushing him back.  
  
"No! Damn it, Jess! You can't tell me that you don't want to promise me anything because either you think you'll hurt me or you'll get hurt, then kiss it all away. Obviously you don't want this. But don't pull that stuff with me. I deserve better."  
  
"You do deserve better. I want this to work, my views of this stuff are so-- ,"  
  
"Jess, how you feel about me should have nothing to do with your views of what you know relationships to be like. The crappy marriages you've witnessed. Or even the best marriages you've witnessed. It should be about how you feel when you see me. Or how we can't go a day without seeing the other one. Or the fire that runs down your spine with you touch me."  
  
Jess stood there, looking at this woman rant on and on at him. "You're right."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I'm scared," he whispered, so only she could hear him.  
  
"Well, that's a start. I can't tell you to not be scared, Jess. Do you think it's worth the fear?"  
  
"I know I don't want to walk away from this. From you," he reached out and ran his finger down the side of her cheek.  
  
"I won't ask anymore about what you want from us. If it's too soon to be thinking about that, then fine. I need to think about some things before I make my decision."  
  
"I understand that. I'm sorry, I am. I was enjoying what we have, being together, and when you told me about that job, and your leaving—I felt like all these decisions needed to be made that I'm not ready to make."  
  
"They still do, Jess."  
  
"I know. Can we take a few days, just get some space?"  
  
"Fine. I'm going to call a cab, to take me back to the city."  
  
"I can take you," Jess protested.  
  
"I can't be with you right now. I ... just can't."  
  
With that, she walked away from him, leaving him confused and empty. He rubbed his temples, trying to see where this exactly went wrong. It was perfect in the kitchen earlier. What was so wrong with him not being ready for marriage and a house in the 'burbs and kids? She wanted a commitment, something to make her have a reason to stay, why wasn't what they had enough? Now they were taking space and going back to the city separately. He wanted to scream, to jump out in front of the car that was coming down the road. He shook his head and slowly retraced their steps back to the house.  
  
Lorelai had a sleeping Will in her arms, as they said their goodbyes to Rory and Tristan. Erin stepped into the house as they were making their way out of the house. She said goodbye to the three, and walked past towards the telephone. Rory said goodbye to her family and left Tristan to walk them out. She went to Erin, who looked at her desperately.  
  
"Where's your phone book?"  
  
"Uh, it's in that drawer over there," Rory pointed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I need the number of the cab company."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need a ride back to the city."  
  
"Isn't Jess going back tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Erin, slow down, what happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at Rory. "We're taking a breather. He isn't ready for any of this, Rory. He just isn't and nothing I can do will make him ready."  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"Yes. I won't wait around for him to grow up. He's 24, he's an adult. If he can't handle adult relationships, fine. He can find someone else to mess around with."  
  
"Erin, you guys were fine earlier. More than fine," she reminded.  
  
"Rory, it doesn't matter if he loves me. It doesn't matter. He isn't ready for it."  
  
Rory sat in silence as Erin called the cab and gathered her things. She thanked her for dinner and watched for the cab. Rory didn't know what to say to her, at all. Jess couldn't be doing this again. Not again. He'd done it to her, and she hoped if nothing else, he'd learned his lesson.  
  
Outside, Tristan had seen the Danes' off, and saw Jess walking up slowly as they pulled away. Tristan walked over to Jess, who was noticeably upset.  
  
"You alright, man?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jess took out a cigarette and lit it up. Tristan nodded, realizing he really wasn't okay. His nerves were shot and he looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"It's falling apart. There's a moment, there's always a moment, where I should audibly be able to hear it all go to hell. That at least would make it fair. But it just happens, and then it's over."  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"We're taking a break, the first death nail in any relationship. I'm happy where we're at, she isn't."  
  
"She loves you."  
  
"That seems to be the problem."  
  
"She wants more?"  
  
"Give the man a prize," he took a longer drag on his cigarette.  
  
"So, what's the matter?"  
  
"I see no point in changing what's working."  
  
"It doesn't work that way."  
  
The cab pulled up, causing Jess to swear. Tristan looked on confused, until he saw Erin emerging from the house with her things. He stepped back as she brushed by, Jess calling to her.  
  
"Damn it, Erin, I'll take you home!"  
  
"Back off, Jess. You've made things crystal clear."  
  
She got into the cab and it took off. Jess sat back, half sitting, half falling onto the porch. Tristan leaned against the railing in front of Jess.  
  
"Didn't want to be with you right now?"  
  
"Women are impossible."  
  
"No, not impossible."  
  
"Tell me, Tristan. You've conquered a rare breed of woman, a Gilmore. What am I missing?"  
  
Tristan laughed a little at this comment. He would never say he'd conquered Rory. If anything, it was the other way around.  
  
"Look, if you have some time away from her, use it wisely. You'll know the right thing to do."  
  
"And if I fuck it up?"  
  
"Then, there'll be other women."  
  
"I don't want there to be any other women."  
  
"Then you already know what to do."  
  
With that last remark, Tristan left Jess to his thoughts. Jess sat out on the porch for another half hour, plenty of time for Tristan and Rory to discuss what was going on. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn. Rory sat down next to him.  
  
"We've got a really comfortable couch if you'd like to stay."  
  
"I should get back."  
  
"Jess, tonight didn't seem to be your best night. You probably shouldn't be alone."  
  
"Thanks, but I should get going. Really. I have some stuff to think about."  
  
"You'll work it out."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"She did, actually. I like her, Jess, I like you with her."  
  
"I do, too."  
  
Rory patted Jess' shoulder and stood up, making her way inside again. Jess got up and strode out to his car, heading back to the city. Rory watched him go, and turned back into the kitchen. Tristan was loading plates into the dishwasher. Rory silently began to help him clear away the dinner dishes.  
  
"So, maybe we shouldn't have any more dinner parties."  
  
"The first one does seem to have been a disaster."  
  
"He's going to screw this up, isn't he?"  
  
"I hope not. But she seemed pretty pissed when she got into the cab."  
  
"I got really lucky with you, didn't I?" she mused.  
  
"Well, I think so," he teased, putting the last dish in and closing the dishwasher. He turned it on and stepped in closer to his wife.  
  
"So, how are you feeling lately?"  
  
"Good. No aches, pains, or nausea. I could get used to this."  
  
"Excellent. I have some plans for you," he informed her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Are they evil plans?" she played along, letting him entrap her into his arms.  
  
"Well, to be honest, some of them are sort of dirty," he said softly, in the perfect tone to melt her.  
  
"Tell me more," she whispered as she kissed him.  
  
Jess drove the distance from the house to the city in record time. He was pissed, angry with himself, the situation, and her a little for putting him in it. He loved her, why wasn't that enough? Why wasn't it ever enough? He pulled down her street, long forgetting the idea of going home tonight. He was going to straighten this out right now. He knocked on her door and waited. She looked through the peephole and saw it was Jess.  
  
"Go away, Jess. This isn't called space."  
  
"Let me in, I'm not playing this game."  
  
"This isn't a game. This is me deciding to stay or leave. You're making the decision easier."  
  
"Just let me in. Let me talk to you."  
  
"Say what you need to say."  
  
"Look, if we keep this up, your neighbors will call the cops. Just let me in," he pleaded once more.  
  
He heard the door unlock and she opened it a crack. She looked terrible, hair messy, tears staining her face. She looked how he felt.  
  
"Five minutes. Then you have to leave."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He walked in past her, and she shut the door. He went into the living room of the small apartment and sat down. She sat across from him and stared at him.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is this about me not wanting to move forward?"  
  
"How can it be about anything else?"  
  
"I love you. You love me. Why isn't that enough?"  
  
"Because if you don't want to be with me, that doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course I want to be with you! God, how can you even think otherwise? I told you, I didn't want you to leave!"  
  
"Then you started spouting off about how you can't promise me anything ever, cause love bites!"  
  
"So what? I'm a realist, you know that. I thought you were too," he was growing tired. His head hurt and he just wanted her to understand his point of view.  
  
"I am a realist. But as a realist, I know that marriages are just promises. They aren't anything but promises. And you won't promise me anything, so why even go farther than this? Why not move and make a new start?"  
  
Jess stared at her in disbelief. "You want to get married?"  
  
"Eventually. To someone," she muttered, looking away from him.  
  
"You think I meant I don't want to marry you."  
  
"How would it look to you?"  
  
"Erin, I never said I didn't want to be with you. Just because I'm not ready to get married right now, doesn't mean I won't ever want to. Or that I wouldn't want to marry you."  
  
They sat, neither speaking, both digesting information. Both tired from screaming, and from the whole of events of the day.  
  
"Would you?" her voice was small and soft.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked up at him again and nodded. He looked sincere, and she finally saw the love in his eyes. It wasn't covered with fear or desperation any longer. It was clear to her. It wasn't her he wasn't sure of. They could work through anything else.  
  
"I'll stay then."  
  
He stood up and closed the distance between them, and for once, she let him kiss everything better. He was good at it, after all. He led her back to her bedroom, and for the first time, he started making promises to this woman he loved.  
  
AN: That was a little Jess-centric. Just had some angst built up in me, good to get it out. We'll get back to the main event in the next chapter, I promise. 


	21. Chapter 21

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: I'm from Indiana, and weather like this happens, trust me. Not all the time, but I've seen it. I'm feeling all nostalgic, here in the Pacific Northwest, missing all my weather mood swings from the Midwest. All I'm getting here is semi-constant rain. Sigh. That's all from here. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Tristan woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. He fought the urge, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon of the bed for the hard, cold tile against his feet. He gave in after ten minutes, and stepped quickly and lightly towards the bathroom. He couldn't remember being this cold when they went to bed. He decided to check the thermostat and turn it up a bit. This cold wouldn't do, and it probably wasn't good for Rory. He walked down the hall, and turned the thermostat up. On his way back, he noticed unusual brightness coming from outside. He got closer to inspect what he thought must be snow, and lots of it. He smiled at the virtual blizzard that was coming down outside. There was no way either of them could make it into the city in weather like this. That meant one thing—snow day! As much in shock as he was, due to the fact it was unseasonably warm the day before, he was still excited about the fact that he and Rory would be trapped together 'til the weather cleared.  
  
Sneaking back into bed, his still asleep wife automatically curled up to his presence in the bed. Smiling, he ran a finger down her side in an attempt to stir her. She held onto him tighter, but didn't budge wake.  
  
"Rory," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hmmph?"  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Were you expecting Brad Pitt?"  
  
Rory smiled sleepily, "That would be nice, but you'll do just fine. What time is it?" she yawned.  
  
"It's about four in the morning."  
  
"Go back to sleep. We have to get up soon."  
  
"That's why I woke you. You can sleep as long as you want, turn off your alarm."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look outside."  
  
She sat up a little and focused her eyes on the window, seeing a flurry of white and not much else.  
  
"Is that—snow?"  
  
"Yep. Lots of snow. It was freezing in here, so I turned on the heater and noticed the goings ons outside."  
  
"How is that even possible?"  
  
"Well, I heard them say there was a cold front coming down from Canada, but they never mentioned a blizzard. It can still snow in March," he pointed out.  
  
"Rarely, though. Wow, a real-honest-to-God snow day! I thought we were out of those this winter."  
  
"It's still winter, just a few days 'til spring."  
  
"Can we make a snow man?"  
  
"You should make some snow angels, too," he nodded.  
  
"I love snow," she said, snuggling back down against him in bed.  
  
They dozed back off to sleep, happy about the surprise from Mother Nature. It wasn't just snowing in White Plains; the entire eastern seaboard had a chilly wake up call that morning. The cold front had indeed come in from Canada and dumped several inches of snow from Maine to northern North Carolina. Temperatures plummeted and kids everywhere were out in snowsuits building snowmen only to come in to drink hot chocolate. The day before, people had been out in parks, enjoying pre-spring picnics and tossing Frisbees. New York City was shut down for several hours due to the lack of warning, and most people didn't make it to work, just due to the impossibility of the commute.  
  
When Erin's alarm went off the next morning, she woke up rather groggy. The events of last night slowly came back to her as she turned back to see a sleeping form next to her. The mass of brown hair sticking out from under the covers made a smile cover her face. She curled up against Jess and prodded him to wake up. He blinked his eyes a few times and came to rest his eyes on her face. He smiled, a rare thing for him to do so early in the morning.  
  
"Morning." He brushed his lips against her cheek softly.  
  
"We should get up, we both have to be at work today," she informed him rather unconvincingly.  
  
"No classes for you?"  
  
"Not on Mondays."  
  
"That's right. If my brain functioned this early, I would have known that," he informed her, moving to get up out of bed. He stretched his body and wandered over to her window.  
  
"Hey, turn on the news," he instructed her. She did as he asked and flipped the television on to the local news station. The story running across the screen was the blizzard of '08, showing a blanket of snow covering the city.  
  
"Guess we aren't going to work quite yet."  
  
"What ever will we do with all this free time?"  
  
"Turn the television off," he suggested, climbing back into bed.  
  
She giggled as he climbed over her, pulling the covers up over their heads.  
  
A few hours later, Rory emerged from the most restful sleep she'd had in weeks, to see Tristan still out cold. She propped up and looked at him, his even breaths, and his tousled hair. She remembered the scene last night before they drifted off to sleep. She was never amazed at the skill he had when it came to seducing her. She couldn't ever imagine not being attracted to him. It wasn't just that he was a perfect physical specimen. Well, save for the few scars on his body from sports or the time he fell out of the tree when he was younger and gashed open a line above his left knee. There was something fundamentally sexy about him—more than the husky tone of his voice when he whispered and demanded things of her in her ear. There was this innate spirit in him that just seemed to overwhelm her when she got near him. Even the writer herself couldn't put whatever it was about him into words.  
  
He woke up to find Rory staring dreamily at him. He smirked a little and pulled her closer to him so he could give her a kiss.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"How sexy you are," she truthfully admitted.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," he moved so she was on her back, him leaning over her.  
  
"So, last night was, amazing," she breathed, powerless due to the tone of his voice. It was at least an octave lower when he had just woken up, and it drove her crazy.  
  
"I must say, this new found hormone overload of yours is definitely working in our favor," he informed her, kissing down the side of her neck.  
  
"Tristan, if you keep doing that, we won't get out of bed all day," she warned.  
  
"That was sort of the point," he quieted her by covering her lips with his.  
  
She said no more, giving into the feel of him. An hour later, she lay on his chest, him stroking her hair.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever lose this?" she asked him simply.  
  
"Lose what? Our sex drives?"  
  
"Well, that and the overwhelming rush when you touch me, I get so light- headed. You know what I mean?"  
  
He nodded and smiled at her. "I know. I don't think we'll lose that, it's been a few years now, and I've been feeling queasy all of them," he joked.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Seriously. I am hopelessly in love with you, and see no cure other than spending every day of my natural life next to you, being able to touch you and adore you," he said, his face serious, still a glint flashing in his eyes.  
  
"You talk good."  
  
"Well, one of us has to," he poked her lightly in her shoulder.  
  
The phone rang, and they both looked at the other.  
  
"NOT IT!" they both said. She looked at him and opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"Seriously, I'm carrying your child. You're not going to make me get out of bed and freeze my butt off are you?"  
  
"Damn you, woman! I warmed you and the house up just fine, I highly doubt you are in any danger of freezing," he mumbled as he got up to find the phone. She smiled and pulled the covers up over her tighter. He came back into the room, cordless phone at his ear, and pointed at her. She smiled, enjoying the fact that he hadn't even bothered to grab a robe.  
  
"Yes, we're fine. ... Our heater does work. ... No, we do have food in the house, we will survive the storm. ... Yes, I promise. ... She's right here. ... Well, if you'd like to talk to her, I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing, I--," he threw the phone on the bed, next to Rory. "It's for you."  
  
"Hello? ... Mom, it's me. ... No, I didn't realize Tristan cut you off while you were talking. I'm so sorry. ... Mom, slow down. ... Yes, it snowed here, too. ... I don't have an inch measurement, we haven't been outside. ... No, we haven't been out of bed yet, really," the blush crept up into her cheeks unavoidably, "Mom, how bad is it there? .... That's too bad. ... Tell Luke he's crazy, who would venture out in this? .... Oh, right, I remember that!" she started giggling, and Tristan rolled his eyes, walking into the bathroom to shower. He cranked the hot water, and let it warm up. He took his time, realizing Rory would most likely talk to her mom a long time. He just finished up his shower when he heard her voice in the room.  
  
"Hey, Tris, your mom is on the other line. Do you want to talk to her right now, or call her back?"  
  
"I'll call her in a few minutes."  
  
"'Kay, I'll tell her."  
  
He finished toweling off and stepped back into the bedroom. Rory had put the phone down on the bed and was in her robe, sitting on the bed looking at him.  
  
"Are you really going to call her back?"  
  
"Yep. I promise, I won't avoid her. Besides, she'll just call back; she knows we're stuck here today. What was so funny on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, Luke went to work! They got about a foot of snow, and he went to the diner at 4:30 this morning like usual. I told mom he was crazy, no one would be out in this, but she reminded me of the time Luke didn't open due to a blizzard, and Taylor tried to fine him for not sticking to his posted business hours. It took the better part of a town meeting, and came down to a really narrow vote, but eventually the town sided with Luke. It was really dramatic, Kirk cried, Mom threw food and Luke and Taylor had the longest documented shouting match they've ever had. Patty timed it."  
  
"Again, I say, what a strange little place," he shook his head, grabbing the phone as she pranced off to the bathroom to use what was left of the hot water. He dialed his mom's number, hoping everything in her house was still working. He wasn't sure what servants would have been in the house, and he knew his mother wouldn't have known how to keep the pipes from freezing up.  
  
"Hello?" came the deep voice on the other end of the line. Tristan knew the voice, though he hadn't heard it in a while. He remained quiet, in shock.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, is Elizabeth there?" Tristan managed.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He knew this was his father, and anger crept up in him at the thought of him being there all night.  
  
"Tristan, are you there?"  
  
"I'm here. Is mom there?"  
  
"Yes, she is, but I'd like to speak with you."  
  
"Well, I would have called you if I had wanted to speak with you, but I didn't. Put mom on the phone."  
  
"Tristan, I know you're angry, and I don't blame you. Please, just listen to me."  
  
"Look, I really don't want to do this right now. Either put mom on, or tell her I called her back."  
  
He heard an audible sigh. "Fine. Hold on a moment."  
  
He heard some scuffling, and hushed tones. After a moment, he heard his mother's voice.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Mom, what is he doing there?"  
  
"Honey, calm down."  
  
"It's an honest question."  
  
"He dropped me off late last night, and I told him to take a guest room. Good thing I did, too, I saw on the news that the snow got you too."  
  
"Mom, I really don't want to talk about the snow."  
  
"Tristan, you know your father and I have been seeing each other a lot lately."  
  
"Yes, I know," he replied blankly.  
  
"I wish you would just meet with him, talk with him. He's changed, darling."  
  
"I highly doubt that. I do believe he's conned you into believing he has."  
  
"Tristan Michael, listen to me. I am still your mother, and I will not listen to you insult me. I am not some gullible waif of a woman who takes what your father did to me lightly." Her tone had shifted to that of anger, and suddenly he felt five years old.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply--," he started.  
  
"You didn't imply, you said it outright."  
  
"I'm sorry," he responded emphatically.  
  
"I know I can't change your mind, but you need to speak with him. If you are so set on hating him, at least hate him with all the appropriate knowledge of who he is now."  
  
Tristan sighed and relented. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Well, it's not like you can come today, with this freakish weather. Are you two alright, have everything you need?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How's my grandchild?"  
  
"Still developing organs," Tristan replied sarcastically.  
  
"Funny. Alright, go take care of your wife," she instructed.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon," he promised and hung up. Rory emerged from the bathroom, seeing his expression and walked over to stand in front of where he was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dad answered the phone at Mom's."  
  
"Whoa," Rory cringed.  
  
"Yeah, whoa."  
  
"So, did you talk to him?"  
  
"Well, enough to get Mom on the phone. She wants me to talk to him."  
  
Rory nodded, and he leaned forward to lean his head lightly against her stomach.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him, Rory. I've said enough to him."  
  
"I know. But can it hurt, I mean, if your mom has forgiven him, just to see if it's for real?"  
  
"Stop being so sensible," he begged.  
  
"Why?" she laughed.  
  
"Because now I have to talk to him. I should find out how he got to Mom. I was horrible to her, and I feel bad, but I don't trust him."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I basically told her that he conned her, that she wouldn't be able to tell if he was being straight with her or not."  
  
"I hope this kid gets my sense of tact."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"That your foot and your mouth are intimately linked."  
  
"Hah. Funny, very funny."  
  
"Deny it."  
  
"Alright, I hope the kid gets your tact, too."  
  
"But I hope it gets your sense of humor," she added, padding the last statement a little.  
  
"As long as it gets your eyes, I'm happy."  
  
She smiled at him, and took his hand to pull him along behind her. "Come on, you can make me breakfast!"  
  
They ate breakfast and ended up on the couch, flipping through the stations. Most of the local channels had continuous coverage of the breaking weather situation.  
  
"It's just snow!" Rory yelled at the television, willing them to return to regular programming.  
  
"Let's watch a movie. We have tons," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"Fine. Pick one out, I want to make a call real quick," she said, giving him a kiss as she got up to get the phone. She dialed the numbers and waited. She got an answering machine, so she dialed another set of numbers. It rang three times and she was about to give up when a real person finally answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"You all snowed in, too?"  
  
"Yeah. I called your house, tell me you aren't at work."  
  
"Oh, I'm not at work," he replied, looking at the door to the bathroom that Erin had just disappeared behind.  
  
"Jess, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Erin's."  
  
"Reeeaally?" she drawled.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Did you two make up?"  
  
"Several times."  
  
"Eww, that was unnecessary."  
  
"You asked."  
  
"So, is she staying?"  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too. You guys okay up there?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good."  
  
"Sorry about yesterday, with everything."  
  
"As long as you guys are good now, that's all I care about."  
  
"We're definitely good. Heard from Lorelai yet?"  
  
"Yep. They're fine, Luke's at work."  
  
"Is he crazy?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Yeah, well, he must be nuts."  
  
"He didn't have much of a choice. They got a foot of snow, though."  
  
"We didn't get quite that much here. Eight inches, they're saying. Enough to keep us inside. I should go though."  
  
"Tell Erin hi for me. I'm really glad you worked this out, Jess."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They hung up the phone and Rory went back into the living room to find Tristan had made a little nest out of blankets and pillows on the couch, and had a DVD already in the player. He held open the blankets for her to slide under, and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, curled up and enjoying this extra day alone they were gifted with. 


	22. Chapter 22

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: to the reviewer that pointed out Tristan's middle name—I have no recollection of Tristan's middle name ever being mentioned in the show—I may very well be wrong. So, I established in this universe, which I admit is mine and fictional, his middle name is Michael. But thanks for the info, all comments and reviews are always welcome. OH, also, the person that wrote in about New York and snowfall/closures. I'm sure New York wouldn't fully shut down. All I remember is that on Conan they showed a pretty scarce looking city last year, when they got all that snow. Again, it's fiction, and I can manipulate the weather to control my characters. I'm evil like that. (smiles maniacally). Enough about me, on with the story.  
  
A few more weeks went by. Rory was wearing maternity clothes all the time now, save for the pair of Tristan's pajama pants she'd nabbed to wear at night. When he protested at first, she told him it was the only thing that was comfortable and not constricting on her at night. He suggested she sleep in the nude, to which she stuck out her tongue and informed him that was how she got into this position of needing his clothes in the first place. Since her last doctor visit, Rory had officially cut back her hours at work to part time hours. Her doctor was erring on the safe side; to make sure Rory wouldn't over do it. Rory saw this as a conspiracy, convinced Tristan had inferred to the doctor that Rory was a workaholic. Which was sort of true. She had taken to going into the city to have lunch with Tristan, or Erin and Jess some of her days off. The rest of the free time she spent in the nursery, getting everything ready. This was one of those days. She looked around the room. They were still missing a few vital things, namely a crib, and she finally relented. She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell phone.  
  
"Hey, babe! Can you hang on a sec?"  
  
"Sure," Rory said, not expecting to be put on hold by her mother.  
  
Lorelai turned her face away from the phone and began speaking loudly at Michel who was at the front desk, on the phone himself.  
  
"No, Michel, you can't put them in two separate rooms that far from each other. No. No. Michel, behave!"  
  
He gave her a face and stuck out his tongue before narrowing his eyes and nodding at her. Satisfied that he was behaving himself, she turned back to her cell phone.  
  
"Sorry, hon, what's up?"  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Well, as fun as arguing with Michel ever is," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"I see. So, I've called to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm ready for a baby shower."  
  
"Don't toy with me," she warned.  
  
"No, seriously. Let's do it."  
  
"Why now? I thought you made me swear to wait 'til month five!"  
  
"Well, it's three and a half. At least I look pregnant now," Rory explained.  
  
"You're bored."  
  
"No. Well, sort of."  
  
"I see. Well, whatever the reason, I don't care. Yea!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.  
  
"Well, plan away. I'll be there with bells on."  
  
"You'll be wearing more than bells, trust me."  
  
"Nothing too hokey."  
  
"A Stars Hollow's event, hokey? Never!" Lorelai admonished.  
  
"So, when do you anticipate having time to pull this off?"  
  
"Let me check with Sookie and a few other people. I'll get back to you, soonish."  
  
"Okay. How's everything else going?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Let's see. Will's very excited about being an uncle. Luke has been trying to explain the duties that lie within that distinction. Oh, Luke almost hit Taylor last week at the town meeting!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, Bootsy stepped between them and Luke sort of got him instead. It was ugly."  
  
"What was all this about?"  
  
"Taylor put it to a vote about expanding the ice cream shoppe."  
  
"But Luke owns that whole building."  
  
"Hence the fight."  
  
"Wow. I thought Luke mellowed since Will was born."  
  
"Not when it comes to Taylor's insanity."  
  
"So, Will's excited?"  
  
"Yep. He's not here right now, or I'd let you talk to him about it. He has a lot of very specific questions for you."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Jess took him for the weekend."  
  
"Nice, you two have some alone time, then."  
  
"Yep," she could hear her mother smiling. "Actually, he just picked him up."  
  
"So, any other news I should hear?"  
  
"Why don't you come visit soon, see everything for yourself?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could, maybe next week?"  
  
"Perfect. Bring that husband of yours along, too," Lorelai added.  
  
"I will. Have fun with Luke. Tell him violence is never the answer," Rory laughed.  
  
"Right. Bye sweets."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai checked a few things at the Inn before leaving for lunch. She walked over to the diner and sat at her regular place at the counter. Luke was nowhere to be seen. She placed her order, and continued to look around in confusion. After she got her food, Luke came in the front door and headed around the counter. He noticed Lorelai and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here already?"  
  
"Luke, it's like 12:40."  
  
"What? OH, it is."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere."  
  
"Uh, try again?"  
  
"Fine. I was at the bank."  
  
"The bank?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't go to the bank?"  
  
"Of course you can go to the bank."  
  
A beat of silence passed. He almost thought she had dropped this.  
  
"Why were you at the bank?"  
  
No such luck.  
  
"If you must know, Taylor's lease is about to be up next door, and the title to the building is at the bank."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I went to the bank to let someone else sign the lease."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jackson."  
  
"Jackson, Jackson? Sookie's Jackson?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why would Jackson need to sign a lease with you?"  
  
"Because I'm ousting Taylor. Jackson's going to open a fresh produce store next door."  
  
Lorelai burst out laughing, half in shock.  
  
"You're telling me not only are you booting out Taylor without his knowledge, but you're letting a store that will be in direct competition with Doose's go in its place?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Luke," she started, not knowing whether to kiss him or scold him.  
  
"What? It's my building. I think fresh produce is much healthier than ice cream."  
  
"All the kids will be devastated! They'll have to go to Woodbury to get ice cream cones."  
  
"So, I'll stock cones. You can get ice cream here. Or at Doose's," he pointed out.  
  
"So not the same."  
  
"Tough."  
  
"Luke, I--,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just can't believe how much you remind me of Jess sometimes."  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"I won't. He got his rebellious ways from you!"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"You're a bad-ass!" She delighted, taking another bite of her burger.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Lorelai giggled as Luke went back into the storeroom. He came back out to see her finishing up her coffee. He smiled at her, despite wanting to look sternly at her. She smiled back as he leaned over the counter in front of her to give her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"So, did Jess pick Will up earlier?"  
  
"Nah, but I tied a twenty to his collar, he should be in good hands by now. Well, if Patty didn't get to him first."  
  
"You're very funny."  
  
"And you're a bad-ass."  
  
"Stop saying it like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I just got out of the pokey."  
  
More giggling. "Now what?"  
  
"You just said 'pokey'."  
  
"Oh, geez."  
  
"Sorry, you were asking about Will?" She attempted a more serious looking face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jess picked him up about an hour ago."  
  
"Was Erin with him?"  
  
"No. Was she supposed to be?"  
  
"No, it's just, Jess has been at her place, or she's been at his place almost all the time lately. I just wondered."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, they are getting close."  
  
"So, we have the whole weekend alone together?"  
  
"Whatever shall we do?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her again.  
  
"Luke, I'm trying to eat here," Kirk announced, causing them to turn their heads to look at him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you two are making me nauseous."  
  
"Oh, get over it Kirk. We're married."  
  
"Well, you don't have to rub it in my face!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, as Lorelai tried to stifle her laughter. She looked back at Luke and the look on his face caused a cackle of sorts to seep through. Luke leaned closer to her to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"Be dressed and ready to go at 7."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just be dressed."  
  
"I'm dressed right now. Are you wearing those anti-clothing contacts again?"  
  
"Wear a dress. A nice one."  
  
"Ooh, intrigue! I'll see you at seven." She smiled at him as she turned to leave. Luke couldn't help but smile back as he watched her go. His joy was interrupted by the nagging voice again.  
  
"Luke, do you have any Pepto Bismal?"  
  
"Shut up, Kirk!"  
  
"Luke!" Taylor stormed into the diner, already yelling.  
  
"Ah, geez, Taylor, can we do this later?"  
  
"No, we'll do it right now. I went to go sign my new lease at the bank, and they wouldn't let me! What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"You know I have to be there, it's my lease!"  
  
"They told me you'd already been in there, and signed the lease over to someone else."  
  
"That's right. Someone else got there first."  
  
"Luke, I have been renting the space for years. Therefore, I got there first."  
  
"I got a better offer." Luke stood with his arms crossed, staring down Taylor.  
  
Taylor, now turning red, huffed again at Luke.  
  
"Well, who is leasing from you?"  
  
"That's business, Taylor. Mine, not yours."  
  
"Luke, you know very well I can make a few phone calls and know who and what is going in that space."  
  
"Go ahead, Taylor, be my guest."  
  
Taylor huffed a few more times and turned on his heel out of the diner. Luke watched as he took out his cell phone, and dialed. Seconds later, Patty's cell phone rang in the diner. Luke glared at her, and she smiled sheepishly as she departed the diner and caught up with Taylor. Luke shook his head and went back to his work.  
  
Tristan came home to find Rory reading a book on the couch. She looked up and smiled at him, but didn't get up. He sat down next to her and kissed her shoulder. He looked over her shoulder to find her reading a pregnancy book.  
  
"Did you know our baby has fingerprints already?"  
  
"I did. It's in my book, too."  
  
"Sookie sent this, with some treats."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yeah. So, I called mom."  
  
"Okay," he sounded hesitant.  
  
"You sound funny."  
  
"Well, you sound like you two have been conspiring."  
  
"Not really. I told her I'm ready to have a baby shower. And she asked if we could come next week," she continued.  
  
"So, I don't have to go to this thing, right?"  
  
"I have no idea. But you're coming with me, right?"  
  
"Can't I beg off, say I have to work?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rory, think about it. Your mom will invite my mom. My mom will know I'm in town, and my Dad will somehow corner me into talking to him."  
  
"I thought you were going to anyway," she reminded him.  
  
"I wasn't going to do it next weekend," he sighed.  
  
"Well, maybe it's better this way."  
  
Tristan gave her a look, and she patted his hand. He reached out and put his hand over her stomach, which was definitely starting to round out now. He rubbed it lightly, going in circles with his hand. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. When she looked back at him, he had a sad look on his face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just, I hope this kid never hates us."  
  
"Well, probably when it's a teenager, it'll not like us all the time. But I can't imagine our kid ever hating us."  
  
"You hate your dad, and I hate mine. What if this kid hates me?"  
  
"Tristan, first of all, you're married to me, so automatically that rules out one of the main reasons I have problems with my dad. And I don't hate him, for the record. And unless you have been cheating on me in all your free time, I don't think you have any reason to worry."  
  
"You're right. You know, I know we want to wait to know the sex of the baby, but honestly, we should stop calling our child 'it'," he insisted.  
  
"Well, I'm starting to get a feeling I know what 'it' is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mother's intuition, you know," she giggled.  
  
"Care to share with me?"  
  
"Nope. I think you should be surprised."  
  
"Rory, you can't know."  
  
"I could be wrong, but I bet I won't be."  
  
"If you won't tell me, then you'll just lie afterwards and say you knew, either way."  
  
"Fine, I'll write it down and put it in the safe. Then we'll pull it out after we bring the baby home."  
  
"Deal." They shook hands, as if sealing the deal.  
  
"We should come up with names soon, though. So we can start the great debate," she smiled.  
  
"What? I just don't want to name it anything dippy."  
  
"Dippy?"  
  
"You know, like after a car, or a food, or Moonbeam, or something like that."  
  
"So, Fairlane Pear is out?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"It is," Rory agreed.  
  
They started naming off wildly outrageous names, ones that made them cry and double over with laughter. At long last, they stopped when they started debating over whether the name Ion Mango would be a boy's name or a girl's name. Tristan looked at Rory, who was wiping away tears from her eyes.  
  
"So, no dippy names."  
  
"Right, I can see your point. You know, we have a strong family tradition of using familial names."  
  
"Another Lorelai?"  
  
"What about for a boy?"  
  
"I don't know. My maternal grandfather's name is Hiram. You know all the rest."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe we should get a baby name book."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get one at the shower."  
  
"You're probably right. So, you'll come?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Probably not much of one," she admitted. She stood up and went to the bathroom, 'again,' as she informed him. He felt bad; he knew she was going to the bathroom all the time with the baby pressing on her bladder as it was. She left his sight and he was alone to contemplate next weekend's plans, especially what his father would say. He couldn't imagine it would go well, but Rory's ever-present optimism was starting to rub off on him. He wanted his father to have seen the error of his ways. He just couldn't bring himself to fully believe it was possible. 


	23. Chapter 23

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Jess has Will strapped securely in the passenger side of his car. Will was talking nonstop to Jess, which caused him to smile at the boy. He couldn't tell you exactly what all Will had been rambling about the entire time, but the last thing Will said snapped Jess to attention.  
  
"When is Rory's baby coming?"  
  
"In a few months from now."  
  
"How will it get here?"  
  
Hmm. 'Wasn't this Lorelai's department?' If anything, this was the exact conversation he didn't want to have with Will. Not that he didn't think Will wasn't a great kid, but he didn't even want to have this conversation with a kid that was his own. He had to think quickly. Could he just change the topic? He looked at Will, who was looking intently at Jess as he drove. 'Damn.'  
  
"Well, it sort of already is here, Will."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See, the baby, it's growing inside of Rory. That's why her stomach is getting bigger."  
  
Will seemed to accept this, and Jess felt relief.  
  
"But, how did it get there?"  
  
'Oh, shit. What the hell was going on here, some sort of conspiracy?' He could hear Lorelai planting this entire conversation in his head. It was awfully convenient that this occurred while Jess was trapped in a moving car. No, surely she wouldn't risk Jess' inability to drive while attempting the birds and bees talk with a three year old. Surely he can get out of this. 'Think, think.' God, he had a comeback for everything, what was wrong with him? The kid was besting him. He looked at Will, who was still looking at him in earnest.  
  
"Well, Will, what happened was, Rory and Tristan decided they wanted to have a baby, so they made one."  
  
"They made it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Did they make a boy or girl?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"Nope, it's still inside of Rory."  
  
"But they made it. How come they don't know?"  
  
"That's a very good question, Will. You should ask Rory next time you see her."  
  
No more questions. Jess breathed a true sigh of relief; he didn't care if Rory tried to kill him later. This was easily one of the most uncomfortable conversations he'd ever had. He continued to drive, and Will was quiet for a few moments.  
  
"So, what are we doing?"  
  
"This weekend?"  
  
Will nodded. He loved the weekends with Jess. Not that his parents were strict, but Jess let him do a lot more cool stuff. They listened to cool music, ate hotdogs for breakfast and watched people in the park.  
  
"Well, first I was hoping you'd come shopping with me."  
  
"For CD's?"  
  
"Well, we can do that, too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well, then Erin is going to come over. You like her, right?"  
  
"She's pretty. And she's nice. She reads to me like you and Rory do."  
  
Jess smiled. He loved the fact that Will liked Erin. He hadn't yet taken Will for a weekend since they got serious. He wanted to wait until he was completely comfortable with her himself, so Will wouldn't feel weird having her there too. He was astounded how little kids pick up on how grown-ups are reacting to situations. But ever since the 'incident' as Jess refers to it as, they'd gotten even closer. He thought more and more about their future, which didn't daunt him anymore. That fact scared him more than anything.  
  
"Doesn't Tristan read to you?"  
  
"He plays outside with me."  
  
"What do you play?"  
  
"Football."  
  
Jess inwardly groaned. As much as he got along with Tristan, the jock thing wasn't something he got. You could stay in plenty good shape without running or playing mindless contact sports. Although Jess realized it was good someone taught him these things, as Luke had been into sports in high school so Will probably would too. At least he'd know rare punk bands, too.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Better than anyone I know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, ask me a question."  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle, right?"  
  
"Of Rory's kid, yes, that's right."  
  
"What are you going to be?"  
  
"A cousin, I suppose."  
  
"Like with me?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"But you're older."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Will seemed to be grabbling with that notion as they pulled into the parking garage for the apartment building Jess lived in. He had warned Erin that they'd be staying at Jess' apartment all weekend. She was welcome to come stay, but he didn't want to take Will somewhere he wasn't comfortable. She told him she'd probably be over after class. They dropped Will's bag off and immediately left again, this time on foot.  
  
"Why can't we drive?"  
  
"It's faster this way."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Can we get a hotdog?"  
  
"Sure, there's a vendor on the way."  
  
Will smiled and took Jess' hand as they walked along the city streets.  
  
The ran the few errands Jess needed to run, and even stopped for a pre- dinner treat of ice cream on the way back. He was attempting to eat his cone and hold Will's hand when he heard his phone ringing. He figured if it was that important, they'd call back. They walked the short distance to the apartment and got inside. Jess put the items he'd purchased away and turned to look at Will. There was ice cream all over his face, and his hands were sticky.  
  
"Come on, kid, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"My hands are sticky," Will informed him.  
  
"I know, we'll wash those too."  
  
"Daddy hates sticky hands."  
  
Jess laughed. He remembered a story Lorelai had told him about how Luke freaked out about sticky jam handed children when Jess was coming to live with him years before. It was nice to know Luke hadn't changed too much after everything that had happened in the last few years.  
  
Jess wiped all the remains of ice cream off of Will, who then pointed out that Jess had some on his face too. He handed Will the towel, and he smeared it across Jess' whole face, hopefully taking the ice cream with it. Jess had to laugh, as Will dissolved into giggles. He chased Will out into the front room, threatening him jokingly with the offending towel. Erin stepped into the apartment as Jess came into view. She watched as they continued their chase scene, unaware of her presence. Jess easily caught up to the small boy and picked him up, tickling him.  
  
"Having fun, are we?"  
  
Jess' head shot up, and Will continued to giggle. Jess smiled at her, and nodded.  
  
"What's all this about?" she asked as she plopped onto the chair next to where they were on the couch.  
  
"Post-ice cream burn off."  
  
"He'll throw up if you just stuffed him with ice cream and tickle him relentlessly," she laughed as she warned him.  
  
"Naw, he's tough, right Will?"  
  
Will nodded vigorously. Erin laughed at the two, but shook her head.  
  
"That's what my sister used to say. I finally stopped tickling her after she puked on me."  
  
Jess paused and looked at her. "Really?"  
  
"Projectile."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jess kneeled up away from Will, who sat up too. "Feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah. What's for dinner?"  
  
Erin's eyes got wide, hearing the response.  
  
Jess laughed. "What? He's a Gilmore. I could feed him all day long, and he'd eat. We had hot dogs, then ice cream, not an hour ago, and he wants dinner."  
  
"We eat a lot," Will tried to explain. What he didn't know was there was no explanation for the abilities his family had when it came to eating. It was as if that was their superpower.  
  
Erin smiled at Will, and extended her hand to him as she stood up. "Let's go see what there is in the kitchen."  
  
"If there's nothing, can we order pizza?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Jess," she told him. He turned to look at Jess who smiled at him. Jess' phone rang again and he remembered that he didn't check his messages from before. He looked at the caller id to see Lorelai's cell number.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Calm down. Did you call earlier?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Lorelai, I couldn't get the phone, I had ice cream in one hand and Will with the other."  
  
"Well, grow a third arm, then," she offered lamely.  
  
"I'll work on that."  
  
"So, you're both alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he's been fed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just ice cream?"  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"Well, no not really. Just wondering what I'm competing with."  
  
"Competing?"  
  
"For favorites, he's three, he plays favorites."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"Touché. Can I talk to the rugrat?"  
  
"Hang on."  
  
Jess got up and walked into the kitchen. Erin was pointing at items in the fridge and Will was shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders in response. Jess handed Will the phone.  
  
"It's your mom."  
  
Will took the phone and began talking to his mom. He finally handed Jess back the phone. "She wants you again."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and wandered back into the living room.  
  
"So, Erin's there?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How's that going?"  
  
"What does that have to do with your child?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Then you're prying and I'm hanging up."  
  
"Come on, Jess! I'll keep calling every half hour."  
  
"Why do I take him if you two aren't going to relax?"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Jess thought he heard her mutter something like, 'Just like Luke,' as he hit the end button. Convincing himself he must be hearing things, he joined the others in the kitchen, who'd decided it was definitely a pizza night.  
  
A half hour later, his phone rang again. He groaned and flipped it open.  
  
"Damn it, Lorelai, your son is fine and I'm not telling you anything else about my private life!"  
  
"Well, my name is Lorelai, but I'm really hoping you got me confused with my mother."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Sorry. You're mom's being," he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Herself?" she offered politely.  
  
"You say potato, ..." he trailed off.  
  
"I didn't call to talk to you, anyway."  
  
"Did you call for Will, cause he has some things he wants to ask you," he teased.  
  
"Actually, I need Erin's number. I lost it."  
  
"She's here, if you want."  
  
"Great!"  
  
He handed the phone to Erin, and picked Will up to get stuff to eat on from the kitchen. The pizza would be arriving any minute, so they set the table. Will looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Aren't we eating on the couch?"  
  
"Not enough room. There are three of us."  
  
"What about the television?"  
  
"We can watch it after we eat. You can pick the movie."  
  
"Can we watch Finding Nemo?"  
  
Jess stifled a groan and managed half a smile. Instead of asking why, for the fifteen millionth time they needed to watch fish swim, he simply replied, "Sure."  
  
Erin took the phone, a little unsure, and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Erin, oh good, it's Rory."  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"I wanted to call to invite you to Stars Hollow next weekend. My mom is throwing a baby shower for me."  
  
"You have to invite the people?"  
  
"No, she's doing most of them, but she's a little, well, strange, as I'm sure you've gathered. I'm calling my close friends that don't know her as well, and those that are harder to track down. My best friend is on tour, she's a drummer for a band."  
  
"Oh, Lane? Jess told me about her. I've heard some of their stuff, they're great."  
  
"Lane'll be thrilled! She still mixes with us little people, so the fame hasn't gotten to her head yet! Can you come? I have no idea of the insanity that will occur, but it should be fun."  
  
"I'd love to come."  
  
"Great! You can stay at the Inn, if you'd like, and if Jess doesn't come up, then you can ride with us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Oh, and hopefully I'll see you for lunch sometime this week. I'll be in the city a couple of times next week." Her voice was a little melancholy.  
  
"You want to work more, don't you?"  
  
"Well, part of me is enjoying the time off, but yeah, I miss it. But it's for a good cause," she reiterated mainly for herself.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Have fun with Will. Tell Jess bye for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure, see you later."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and called Paris and Lane. Both said they'd try their hardest to get there by Saturday. Paris had to book a flight from LA, and Lane was coming from whatever city they were going to be in on Friday night. Luckily, they weren't playing on Saturday. Rory thought she said they were somewhere in Arizona, but the commotion behind Lane was so loud, she could have said anything. She finished up her calls and wandered back down into the kitchen.  
  
"We're going to eat in like an hour."  
  
"But I'm hungry now," Rory informed Tristan, who'd come in the kitchen to find her staring into the refrigerator.  
  
"Fine. But save room, I'm taking you out, remember?"  
  
"I know!" Rory said excitedly as she grabbed a banana.  
  
"Did you make your calls?"  
  
"Yep, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom knows about the shower and that we're coming. Dad and I are going to play golf."  
  
"A friendly game," she assured him.  
  
"Gramps is coming, too," he informed her.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"It'll be fine, right?"  
  
"Right. Or the cops will come, either way," she teased.  
  
"Did you make all your calls?" he looked at her knowingly.  
  
"I just don't know what to say, we so rarely talk anymore."  
  
"How about, 'Dad, you're going to be a grandpa'?"  
  
"Can't I just wait until the kid is old enough to use the phone, then he can tell him?"  
  
"He?"  
  
"Or she. Don't worry, I'll mix up the pronoun use. You didn't like 'it'," she reminded him.  
  
"Right. Call your dad."  
  
"But, it's going to be weird."  
  
"I'm sorry, and the golf excursion from hell will be a cake walk?"  
  
"Tristan, it's different."  
  
"Call him, or I will. And I'll be explicit about how the kid got there."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and smacked his butt as she walked past him. She picked the cordless phone up from the table where she'd left it and began dialing. He smirked, happy with himself, and closed the fridge door. 


	24. Chapter 24

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
As promised, Lorelai had indeed pulled together Rory's first baby shower in record time. It took her and Sookie all of three days to plan the grand event and make sure the entire town knew how to help, what to bring and when to get there. It was to be held in the Dragonfly, as it was the only place they could be sure to hold all the people. Also, some of Rory's friends were coming in from out of state, and staying there, so it made it convenient. Rory and Tristan had driven up the night before, to get settled. Rory knew Tristan was looking forward to the day with his father and grandfather like he would a root canal, but she was more excited than she had been in a long time. She got to see Lane, whom she hadn't seen in almost a year. Lane's band had been growing in popularity in the last few years, and their last break in touring had come a little over a year ago. She calls Rory from the road, and did fly out to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. But the actual sightings of Lane Kim were few and far between.  
  
Rory and Tristan came down for breakfast in the dining room, and ran into Jess and Erin, who were just finishing up. Erin, having heard so much about the town by now, was dying to walk around and see for herself what it was really like. Jess agreed to walk her around, trying to convince her that it really wouldn't take all that long. Rory laughed, and reminded them that the shower was at 2pm. Jess rolled his eyes and commented something about being back in 20 minutes. With that, Erin pulled him out of the dining room.  
  
"So, are you sure guys can't come to this thing?"  
  
"I'm positive. This is feminine bonding time. The eternal knowledge of women passed down to the new generations."  
  
"It's cake and wives tales."  
  
"You can't come," Rory informed him again.  
  
"I'm the father. I can't have cake?"  
  
"I'll save you a piece. You're still going to Hartford today."  
  
"You're mean when you're pregnant."  
  
"Right. Get Jess to go with you."  
  
"I tried that. He said he has to help Luke out with something."  
  
"Janlan will be there."  
  
"You aren't helping the matter. While it's nice that he'll be on my side, it still doesn't make it appealing to go."  
  
"Well, just think that when you get back, we'll have all this new stuff for the baby."  
  
Tristan looked at her, and shook his head. "Hey, what about your dad?"  
  
"He won't play golf."  
  
"No, you never told me how it went when you called him."  
  
"He wasn't home. I left a message for him to call me on my cell, but he hasn't called back."  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"Not really. Georgia's out of school, they're probably just on vacation or something."  
  
Tristan nodded. He finished his breakfast and walked Rory over to her mom's house. They met up with Jess and Erin there, who were sitting in the front room talking with Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, the gangs all here!" Rory said, walking in and hugging her mother.  
  
"I was just about to go over to the Dragonfly. We have some last minute set up to do."  
  
"I can help," Rory offered.  
  
"What have I told you about that? Tristan, seriously, you need to get her a maid, something to teach her to let others do for her."  
  
"Mom, we're not getting a maid."  
  
"Well, you aren't helping. It's a party for you. And you're in a delicate condition."  
  
"She's not delicate. She's if anything, meaner than ever," Tristan commented, pulling Rory into him for a big hug.  
  
"See how he restrains me so I can't maim him when he makes comments like that?"  
  
"You've trained him well," Lorelai commented, giggling.  
  
"Where's Will?"  
  
"Napping. He's getting geared up. Luke, Jess and he are all doing something very secretive today."  
  
"Oooh. Intrigue!"  
  
"You know it. Us women should be going. Is Lane here yet?"  
  
"She and Paris were meeting at the airport and sharing a ride here, they should be here around 1."  
  
"What about Marty?"  
  
"He's staying in LA."  
  
"Alright. Tristan, you have other plans?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to walk you guys back to the Inn, then I'm off to Hartford."  
  
"Excellent, we seem to have all our bases covered. Ladies, follow me!" Lorelai announced dramatically, and walked out the door determinedly. Rory giggled, Tristan rolled his eyes, and Erin stood, saying goodbye to Jess. He pulled her into a deep kiss, which made Luke uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright, geez, Jess, leave some of her face on," he gruffly commented.  
  
Jess pulled back, smiling, leaving Erin blushing a little. Rory put her arm around the girl, pulling her away.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. I've seen Mom and Luke in much hotter embraces," she shot Luke a look, which caused him to blush as well.  
  
"Let's get out of here, before your mother comes back in," Tristan ushered them out the door, waving to Luke and Jess.  
  
Once back at the Dragonfly, Tristan gratefully departed after Ms. Patty came up and fondled him a good little bit. Rory laughed as the older woman commented on how he was the finest specimen of maleness she'd ever seen. He blushed, which was rare for him, as she grabbed his posterior and whispered something into his ear. He quickly pulled away, kissed Rory's cheek and got into their car, headed for Hartford.  
  
The women of Stars Hollow were out in full force, coming with large, gift- wrapped packages, food and tons of gossip. Rory was sitting on the porch, not working as per her mother's orders, while Lorelai and Sookie, who'd just had her newest child, a son called Jack, two months before, ran around making sure everything was where it should be. Sookie had outdone herself, making a cake in the shape of a baby bottle and enough finger foods to feed a large army.  
  
Rory was quietly reading while all this commotion was going on. She looked up with she heard a familiar voice coming towards her.  
  
"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK, STARS HOLLOW?!"  
  
"LANE!"  
  
The two girls hurried towards each other, embracing and instantly giggling and chatting as if not a moment had passed. No matter the time or distance between them, it was the nature of their tight bond. Paris came up slower, much more reserved, and Rory paused to give her a hug as well. She took Paris' left hand to admire the ring that Rory hadn't yet seen. The three sat down on the porch to catch up.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory looked up to see what new guest was arriving. She saw Elizabeth Dugrey and walked up to hug her.  
  
"Paris, how lovely to see you! Jane didn't mention you'd be in town this weekend!"  
  
"Mother doesn't know I'm here. I just came for the shower, I have to get right back to the hospital," Paris explained, hugging Elizabeth.  
  
"She says you're doing well."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She also says you're getting married," Elizabeth noted, looking at the ring as Paris awkwardly held out her hand for her to inspect.  
  
"Not bad. When do we get to meet his man?"  
  
"You'll love him. I introduced them. He went to Yale with us," Rory interjected.  
  
"Oh, how lovely. Shall we get inside?"  
  
Just then Lorelai bolted through the front door, to collect Rory. She hugged the other women, and told them it was show time. She led Rory to a large, overstuffed chair that looked somewhat like a throne of sorts. Lorelai had placed a stack of large pillows in front of it, so Rory could prop her feet up. Waiters started milling about with trays of food for the guests, who were seated throughout the dining room that had been converted to party central for the afternoon.  
  
Lorelai stepped next to Rory to start the festivities.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. We're here for a very special occasion, to celebrate the coming of my first grandchild! Now, I promised Rory here that we'd have none of those silly, stupid shower games. So we're going to have some useful, fun shower games instead," Lorelai winked at Rory impishly.  
  
Meanwhile in Hartford, Tristan parked his car at the Hartford Country Club. He turned off the ignition and sat in his car for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He only had to stay away from the Inn until 5pm. Lorelai and Rory had both promised him that the shower would be over by then, so he could make his escape in three hours. Three long hours. He let out a long breath and got out of his car. He walked into the club and spotted his grandfather first.  
  
"Gramps!" Tristan walked over and hugged the older man.  
  
"Tristan! I'm almost surprised to see you!"  
  
"Are you kidding? How was I going to get out of this one?"  
  
"Fake illness? Self-induced trauma?"  
  
"Ah, you do have faith in my abilities," Tristan smirked.  
  
"Of course, you're a Yale man. And my grandson," he reminded him.  
  
"So, is Dad here?"  
  
"Any moment now. He just called and said he was five minutes away, so we can go ahead out to the first hole, to keep our tee-time."  
  
"Alright. Have you been talking with him?"  
  
"He came by, a couple of weeks ago, to the house. He told me what he'd been up to, the fact that Elizabeth had been talking with him. What do you make of all this?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I guess that's why I'm here," he explained.  
  
"And I thought you were here because that wife of yours browbeat you into it," Janlan laughed.  
  
The two men headed out to the first hole on the lush golf course. Tristan had always been a natural at golf, but didn't care much for it. He found it was more useful in business, as his grandfather had always told him it was. Today was business, of sorts. He hated that family gatherings were more like a business transaction than anything else. He had broken the chain with Rory, that part of his life was natural and loving. But this part, it was still colder, more calculated. He watched his back. As much as he loved his mother, he still felt she was too overly swayed by his father. His grandfather he'd always trusted, but even the older man was set in the older ways, not showing much affection. He'd grown softer with age however, as most men do.  
  
Jess looked up at his uncle and watched as he walked back to Will's room to get him up from his nap. Everyone had left a while ago, and they stayed in the living room talking for a while. Neither one was big on the long talks, but it was nice since they rarely saw each other like this. Both had busy lives, and since they didn't live crammed into that small little apartment alone any longer, time to talk was a bit of a luxury. Jess liked to watch Luke with Will. It was nice to see a man in his family have some ability with children. He knew his own father was getting better, too, since he'd seen him with Lily. But maybe he was just good with kids that weren't biologically related to him.  
  
Luke came into the bedroom to see his son, still passed out on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his back. He rubbed gentle circles, trying to rouse the boy slowly. After a minute, Will blinked his blue eyes sleepily and looked up at his father. Luke smiled at him as he moved to crawl into his father's lap.  
  
"Hey, kid, how was your nap?"  
  
Will let out an unintelligible noise and hugged his father tighter. Luke picked the child up and carried him out into the living room.  
  
"Look who's here."  
  
"JESS!" Will, now a bit more awake, held his arms out towards his cousin. Luke sat him down on Jess' lap and sat in the chair across from the couch.  
  
"So, you going to help us today?" Jess asked Will.  
  
"Uh-huh, Daddy said I could if I didn't tell Mommy about it," Will explained.  
  
"Oh, well, okay then. We should get started. Where's all the stuff?"  
  
"It's in the tool shed. Ever since I moved in and put all my stuff in there, Lorelai doesn't go near it."  
  
"Well, that makes sense. She's not very mechanically inclined. Let's go," he said as he stood, letting Will slide to the floor. They made their way outside and began their project.  
  
At the Dragonfly, the party was in full swing. Lorelai had everyone write down some practical advice for Rory, and was now reading them aloud out as she pulled them out of a hat.  
  
"Okay, okay, here's another one!" She announced to the crowd to get their attention again. "Ooh, this on is good. 'Remember if you have a boy, to always reposition him while changing his diaper.' Man, I that's the truth. When I had Will, that first time I changed his diaper, he got me, right in the face, ew," she shuddered, remembering the event.  
  
"What are you havin', sugar?" came Babette's voice from the crowd.  
  
"Oh, we didn't want to find out, so I don't know."  
  
"We did that, too, but I knew Tristan would be a boy," Elizabeth interjected.  
  
"Yeah, I knew she'd be a girl," Lorelai ran her hand over Rory's hair.  
  
"Do you have any feelings about this one, yet, dear?" Ms. Patty asked Rory.  
  
"Well, sort of. But I don't know for sure," Rory said, almost in a shy voice.  
  
"Come on, tell us!" Lane urged.  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure, like I said, we haven't had the doctor tell us yet," she reiterated.  
  
"You don't want to be wrong," Paris offered.  
  
"It's not that, I just--," Rory started.  
  
"Get me some thread and a needle," Emily Gilmore ordered, stepping up on the other side of Rory's makeshift throne.  
  
"Grandma, what are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Tell you what you're having, of course. Lorelai, didn't you do this already?"  
  
"No, Mom, because it's just an old wives tale."  
  
"Now, let's see, if it goes in a circle then it's a boy, if it goes side to side, it's a girl," Emily explained, holding the needle from the thread over Rory's hand. Rory looked to her mother, who shrugged at her.  
  
"Did this work with Mom?"  
  
"It did. It said you would be a girl, that she would be a girl; the women of my family have always done this, long before sonograms," Emily explained.  
  
"Well, you had to have some way of knowing which colors to coordinate the baby's wing of the house in," Lorelai teased.  
  
The needle slowly started to move, back and forth over Rory's hand. Emily smiled, and looked up at her granddaughter's face. The crowd gave some noises of happiness, and some of disapproval of the method.  
  
"Well, I hope you wanted a girl," she said, giving Rory a hug.  
  
"That's bull-hockey, Rory, dear the only way to know is in how this child was conceived. Tell me dear, what sexual position do you two use most often?"  
  
"PATTY!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"This party is about to get X-rated," Lane whispered to Paris, who nodded.  
  
"Come on, Lorelai, it's the only way to settle this," Patty encouraged. "Come on, dear, don't be shy."  
  
Rory's face couldn't get any redder, and she wasn't the only uncomfortable person in the room. She was pretty sure Elizabeth would rather die than hear about the various positions her son excelled at in the bedroom.  
  
"Now let me see. He looks like a feisty young man; I bet it's a bit more on the wild side. Most of the more adventurous positions result in boys, my dear. Unless you take charge, then it's going to be a girl," she added.  
  
"Patty, I think the 'embarrass Rory' portion is over. Let's get to presents!" Lorelai interjected, not wanting to think about the topic anymore. Rory shot her a grateful look, and Lane helped Lorelai carry presents over to Rory.  
  
Thomas caught up with the two just as they had finished their first swings. He greeted them and took his first shot.  
  
"I'm sorry to be running late. I waited to see Elizabeth off this morning before heading over. She's very excited for the baby shower. You should see all the stuff she bought," he informed Tristan.  
  
"You stayed with Mom last night?"  
  
"Well, it's not a new occurrence, son."  
  
"Well, it is to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to start off like this. I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine, let's just get to our next shots, alright?"  
  
The men walked along the course in relative silence. Tristan stepped up to take putt his ball closer to the flag.  
  
"So, Dad, how's business going?"  
  
"Very well. I'm going to be retiring at the end of this year."  
  
"Well, it's about time. Who's replacing you?"  
  
"Edwards."  
  
"He'll do a fine job."  
  
"I know it. That's why I'm retiring early."  
  
"Dad, you're 66 years old, that's not early."  
  
"I was going to work 'til I keeled over, son, and I don't intend on going anywhere for a good thirty more years. This is early," he informed Thomas.  
  
"Gramps, you deserve to retire. You've worked very hard. Besides, now you can come visit us and see your great-grandchild more."  
  
"Is this child a boy or girl?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No, but now with all this technology, everyone knows so fast. Back when your father was born, you waited 'til the kid came out. Now they could almost tell you on those at home pregnancy tests," Janlan rambled.  
  
"Well, we've decided to go the old fashioned route," Tristan explained.  
  
"I'm surprised at that. When you were young, you had every new technology there was. Here you are, going the old fashioned route."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've changed Dad."  
  
"I see that. You look like you're doing well for yourself. Your mother tells me you've gotten a good job lined up."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And Rory, she's at the Times?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm proud of you," Thomas told his son sincerely.  
  
"So am I," Janlan agreed.  
  
"Well, thank you," Tristan muttered. He stepped back and let the other two men play their shots. He wasn't sure how he liked his father taking a true interest in his life. It was foreign, and even if it seemed sincere, it would take a lot of getting used to.  
  
"Where is that last slat?" Luke asked in frustration. He was lying on his back, underneath what they had already put together, while Jess held it in place. Jess turned to see Will using the offending slat as an airplane, flying it through the air.  
  
"Uh, Luke, I think Will can answer that." He nodded in Will's direction.  
  
"Will! Not to ruin your fun, but I need that," Luke informed him. Will walked over to his father and handed him the piece of wood.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Yes, you can go get me the hammer. Do you remember which one is the hammer?"  
  
Will nodded and ran over to Bert. Luke had tried to get Lorelai to just refer to it as a toolbox, but she claimed if it was officially going to live with her, he had to have a name. She had even written 'BERT' in bold letters on the inside of the lid. He'd given up on trying to figure out what went on in her mind years ago. He retrieved the hammer and nailed the last reinforcement piece to the bottom. He got up and examined the work they'd done so far.  
  
"She's going to love this," Jess offered.  
  
"Yeah. I have another surprise for her, too," Luke admitted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I built her another bookcase, it'll match this, to go in the baby's room."  
  
"Now, that she'll really love."  
  
"Thanks for helping me with this."  
  
"I'm happy to. I got her some other stuff, too."  
  
"What'd you get her?"  
  
"Erin and I, we found this John Lennon "Imagine" crib set. It has sheets, and a mobile, stuff like that," Jess shrugged.  
  
Luke smiled at his nephew and nodded. "She'll love that, too."  
  
AN: to be continued. This chapter was going to be mega-long, so I'm cutting it up into another chapter here. Next time, we'll get back to the baby shower, the golf course and the tool shed. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	25. Chapter 25

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: Okay, this is the continuation of where the last one left everyone, and then some!  
  
Rory had been opening presents for what seemed like hours. She never dreamed they would get so much stuff. Things she hadn't even though of, like kits to childproof the house once the kid was old enough to crawl, bottle warmers, and more common things like onesies and blankets. Lorelai handed her another stack of gifts, and she gingerly took the card and read it first. It was from Erin and Jess. She smiled at Erin and tore open the first box. She opened it to see a mobile. It played John Lennon's "Imagine", and had original characters that went around. She looked up at Erin, speechless.  
  
"Thank you so much, it's perfect!"  
  
"You're welcome. It was all Jess' idea, I honestly can't take any credit."  
  
"Well, you're still getting some. This is seriously perfect," Rory said again. She opened the other boxes to see the coordinating crib sheet set. She thanked her again, and immediately was given two boxes from Lane.  
  
"These are from me. Now, one is practical, and the other is more from Aunt Lane to my favorite little person," Lane whispered to Rory.  
  
Rory smiled, and opened first a baby monitor. "You got it its very own radio station!" Rory giggled.  
  
"Well, I figure you guys will want to hear every sound it makes, until it learns to talk back to you!" Lane laughed.  
  
"Isn't that the truth!" Emily agreed. Lorelai shot her a look, but hugged her anyway.  
  
The next box contained a tiny bongo drum. Rory looked at Lane in amusement.  
  
"Bongos?"  
  
"Well, we'll start small. It's more of a promise to pass my talent on."  
  
"Yeah, cause this kid has any hope of having rhythm," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Hey, I have rhythm!"  
  
"No, you don't," Paris interjected.  
  
"Well, Tristan does," Rory protested.  
  
"More like he used to bang on all the pots and pans in the house. I don't remember that doing anything other than bringing on migraines, though," Elizabeth informed them.  
  
Rory looked at Lane in desperation. "Okay, please, teach this child to have rhythm. Then it won't be mocked when it decides to pass along its genetic code!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Rory continued opening the pile of gifts. Paris wrote down who got her what, so she could do thank you cards easier later on.  
  
Much to Tristan's delight, the men finally reached the 15th hole. Just another forty-five minutes, tops. He checked his watch, and sure enough it was now 4:00pm. If he left in forty-five minutes, he would be safely out of the range of the baby shower. They hadn't done a lot of talking; they had stuck to mainly safe topics. His mom hadn't been brought up at all after the first few comments.  
  
"So, Tristan, have you enrolled your child in school yet?"  
  
"Dad, Rory's only in her second trimester. She's not even four months pregnant."  
  
"Tristan, we put you on the list for the preschool that enabled you to go to Chilton the moment we found out you were on the way."  
  
"Dad, I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
"I'm just saying, you can't leave these things to the last minute. You want your child to have all the advantages you had."  
  
"Advantages, huh?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That means, I would rather be around for this kid than have it go to a top school."  
  
"Are you saying I wasn't ever there?"  
  
"No, you were there when it was convenient for you."  
  
"Tristan, now, calm down," Janlan tried to quiet Tristan.  
  
"No, he wants to push this, we should get everything out of the way, now."  
  
"Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Janlan shook his head and stepped back. He knew that Tristan had been holding a lot inside himself. He knew how Thomas and Elizabeth had been too busy most of the boy's life to properly look after him, and even though he felt better after the truth came out about Thomas' affair it wasn't all cleared up by any means.  
  
"You really don't want me to."  
  
"No, but obviously we're never going to get past this if you don't."  
  
"Why do you even care? Why now?"  
  
"Your mother and I are trying to reconcile things, Tristan. I would like that to include you."  
  
"Again, you never cared to include me before! And I'm on my own now, I have a family of my own!"  
  
"What do you mean, we never cared?"  
  
"You were too busy going off to Europe or working, and any other extracurricular activities you had going on than to pay any attention to me. You hired people to look after me."  
  
"Everyone does that," Thomas told him.  
  
"Not everyone, Dad."  
  
"What did you want us to do? Quit working and record every moment of your young life?"  
  
"No, I just wanted my parents to love me. Not ship me off when I was inconvenient for them."  
  
"Is this about military school?"  
  
"This is about every summer vacation I ever had. All the times you ever sent me away!"  
  
"I'm sorry you think you had it so horrible, but I'll have you know we sent you to the finest programs in the country, or the world for your matter! We were always thinking of your best interests."  
  
"That is crap. You sending me to military school had nothing to do with my best interests. Whether or not it was good for me was besides the point."  
  
"Tristan, I have made mistakes. You obviously know that. I want you to know that I know that. I've spent the last two years getting my life back together. I want to be a part of this family again."  
  
Tristan glared at his father. Janlan watched both men, wondering what would be said next. It seemed to be in Tristan's court, but he wasn't even moving. Thomas looked back at Tristan expectantly.  
  
Tristan finally just shook his head and put his club back in his bag. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Tristan!" Janlan called after him.  
  
"I need to be alone right now," Tristan answered as he continued to walk away, off the golf course.  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy now," Janlan said.  
  
"Dad, we need to talk about this, it can't be avoided."  
  
"Thomas, have you ever considered that you've done too much damage? That no amount of talking about it can make it better? How about the concept of moving forward from where you are, building a relationship that has nothing to do with the past?" Janlan left Thomas to mull over what he suggested and walked back to the clubhouse as well.  
  
Jess stepped back from the crib. It was perfect, they had it all put together and sanded. They were almost done staining the wood to match the bookcase Luke had built. Will even got to help sanding and staining the crib.  
  
"Luke, this is amazing."  
  
"It did turn out well, didn't it?"  
  
"She is going to love this much more than any store bought crib," Jess nodded, looking at it again.  
  
"We should let it dry, it should be done by the time the shower is over."  
  
"We can give it to her tonight?" Will asked.  
  
"Yep. It's our gift to them," Luke told his son as he ruffled his hair. They cleaned up the mess and made their way back to the house to clean up. Luke cleaned up Will, then let Jess take him to the kitchen for a snack while he showered off.  
  
Rory was now eating cake and looking over at the mound of gifts they had accrued in such a short amount of time. Their parents had gone all out, getting them way more than they should have, and everyone had been overly generous as well, since most of the town saw Rory as a daughter. Lane looked at the expression on her face and sat next to her on the 'throne'.  
  
"What's with the long face? Mood swing?"  
  
"No, it's just, this all came about 'cause I was excited to get a crib. Not that I don't love all the stuff, but there's no crib over there."  
  
"So, you'll go buy one when you get back. Actually I'm not sure if you'll have room for a crib once you get all this stuff in that room."  
  
"You're right. I'm just being silly. Right?"  
  
"Right. You want some more cake?"  
  
Rory smiled and hugged her best friend to her. She rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go back on tour?"  
  
"Kansas City will be bummed if there's no drummer tomorrow night," Lane informed her.  
  
"Are you saying Kansas City is more important than me?"  
  
"Never. But unless you're going to pay me to stay, I have no choice."  
  
"Damn." Rory smiled and let go of Lane.  
  
Tristan walked straight through the clubhouse and got into his car. He didn't want to talk to his grandfather or anyone else. He just couldn't forget all the things his father had inflicted on him over the years. It was just impossible. If his mom had to take him back, sobeit, but he just obviously couldn't be a part of it. He put his car into drive and sped away from the country club. He glanced at the clock, realizing he couldn't just go back to the Inn, and decided to drive around to clear his head.  
  
Thomas stayed on the course for a few minutes, before walking back to the clubhouse. He didn't see a sign of his father or his son, and took out his cell phone. He dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Liz, it's Tom."  
  
"How is golfing going?"  
  
"Not well. Tristan left, angry, a few moments ago."  
  
"Oh, Tom," she sighed.  
  
"No, I should have expected it. I did, it's just I was hoping to get past it. Wishful thinking."  
  
"Is he coming here?"  
  
"I don't know. Eventually, I'm sure."  
  
"I'll talk to him. Tom, he just needs time."  
  
"He needs more than that. Dad is right; we can't just get over this. We have to start new, like you and I are doing."  
  
"Sounds like a smart idea to me," she encouraged him.  
  
"I promise you, I'm not that man anymore."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I'll see you later, then," he more asked than stated.  
  
"Yes, tonight."  
  
She closed her cell phone and made her way over to Rory. She deserved to know that Tristan was upset. She stepped in front of Rory and Lane, who got up and excused herself when she saw Elizabeth's face.  
  
"Rory, dear, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Tom just called me. Tristan just took off from the club, and he's not in the best place."  
  
"It didn't go well?" Rory's face fell.  
  
"No, evidently not. I just wanted you to know, he'll need you tonight."  
  
"I figured this might happen."  
  
"I just want you to know, Tom is trying. He's just never has been good at relating to Tristan."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. Try to enjoy the rest of the party," Rory offered.  
  
"I'm going to hang around until Tristan shows up, is that alright?"  
  
"You're always welcome here. You're family," Rory assured her.  
  
At long last, it was five o'clock. Tristan wound his way to Stars Hollow via the back roads. He pulled up outside the Inn to see the crowd had most definitely dispersed. He walked into the dining room to see the remains of the event. The room was filled with wrapping paper bits, papers and left over food. Lane and Paris were trying to get all the wrapping paper into garbage bags, while the kitchen staff and Lorelai and Sookie put away the food. Elizabeth was talking with Emily and Rory was resting back against her chair back, with her eyes closed. He noticed the pile of presents off to the side of Rory, and shook his head in amazement.  
  
"So, we raked it in, huh?" he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, someone likes us. But, no crib," she made a face.  
  
"I think we can get one of those ourselves. We seem to have everything else we'll ever need. What is that?" He pointed at one of the items.  
  
"It's called a diaper genie. Evidently, it's a life saver, or so I'm told."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"So, someone is hanging around to talk to you."  
  
"Did Dad call her?"  
  
Rory nodded. She ran a hand down his face, and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  
  
"I just can't forgive him. Is that terrible?"  
  
"No, it's understandable. But someday, for yourself, you might want to."  
  
He looked at her and then turned to his mother, who was still talking with Emily. He squeezed Rory's hand and went to walk over to his mother. Lorelai intercepted him, with a piece of cake.  
  
"Hey, not so fast! Rory went on and on about how you'd need cake, so here, before it's all gone!" she handed him the piece of cake and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Oh, and if Ms. Patty asks you anything about sexual positions, run."  
  
"Yeah. That's something you didn't need to tell me."  
  
Lorelai laughed, apologizing for the amount of harassment he had to endure to know that, and telling him to be glad he'd missed certain moments.  
  
"She had fun, though, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she had a blast. I think seeing Lane was good for her, too."  
  
"Good. I need to talk to my mom, excuse me," he said turning back towards his mom.  
  
Emily had departed to say goodbye to Rory, leaving his mother watching him. He stopped short of her and looked around.  
  
"Tristan, I know today didn't go well," she started.  
  
"That's almost laughable, it's such an understatement."  
  
"Tristan, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That your father and you have so many problems talking to each other. You have to understand, that I'm not going back to him because of what he and I used to have. I'm starting something new, with a man that isn't much like what you remember of your father."  
  
"How can you forgive him?"  
  
"I've already forgiven him because I realized that whether or not he deserved it, I deserved it. I deserved to let it go and move on. You should, too."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense."  
  
"I'm not saying you have to give him a chance now."  
  
"I know," he paused, thinking for a moment. "Mom, what made him change?"  
  
"That he'll have to tell you. If you decide to talk to him again, that is. I promise not to throw you two together anymore."  
  
Tristan nodded and hugged his mother. He walked her out to the door and then rejoined Rory and Erin. Lane and Paris had headed out to the airport again, but Jess had showed up with Will and Luke. The mess had been cleaned up for the most part, and he pulled Rory up to stand next to him.  
  
"I guess we should load this stuff into the car, huh?"  
  
"Are you kidding, you'll have to rent a U-haul to get this stuff back!" Lorelai joked as she pulled Will up on her hip.  
  
"Mommy, we have a surprise!" he whispered into her ear loudly.  
  
"And on that note, Rory, we would like you to come with us," Luke stated.  
  
"Why? Does it involve food?"  
  
"No, it has to do with our gift to you. Jess', Will's and mine, that is."  
  
"But, Jess got me stuff, which I love, by the way," she said, turning to Jess. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"I thought you'd like that. It just seemed to speak to me. Which I blame you for, you know. Inanimate objects never used to talk to me."  
  
She smiled back and looked at Luke again. "And you and Mom have done way too much already."  
  
"Well, the surprise is at the house, if you want it or not," Luke baited her.  
  
"Then let's go!" Rory squealed, taking Tristan's hand. Luke promised to come back after dinner and help load the stuff into their car. Jess and Erin said they would load theirs up too, and follow them back on their way to the city.  
  
Once back at the house, Rory followed Luke out to the tool shed.  
  
"I haven't been out here since Lane used this as a place for her band to practice."  
  
"Ah, I'd forgotten that. How is Zach, anyway?" Lorelai asked remembering the first time the band had come over.  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Robinson," Rory replied, rolling her eyes at her mother.  
  
"So, are you ready?" Luke asked as he opened the door.  
  
"We're ready," she turned to Tristan who was just as anxious to see what Luke and Jess had done.  
  
Luke opened the door fully to reveal the crib and bookcase. Rory gasped and ran over to the crib. She ran her hands along the wood and looked back at Luke and Jess.  
  
"It's perfect," she said softly.  
  
"I know you needed one, and I thought if we made it, it'd be much safer than those ones your just slide together."  
  
"Luke, thank you so much! And Jess," she looked at them, teary eyed. Lorelai got a little misty, looking at Rory's reaction, also in surprise herself. She had no idea what they had been cooking up out here.  
  
"I helped too," Will said from his mother's arms.  
  
"Thank you too, Will."  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's the hormones, she's okay, Will," Tristan explained, pulling Rory tighter to him.  
  
"What are hormones?"  
  
Jess cringed at the question, but was glad he wasn't the responsible adult at this juncture. That was just too much of a question. Especially right now. No one answered the kid, other than Lorelai laughing and telling him he'd understand when he was a teenager. The group made their way to the diner after Tristan, who was famished, had pulled Rory away from inspecting the crib. 


	26. Chapter 26

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Rory was now entering her fifth month of pregnancy. She'd hit a stride, and was even working more. She felt better than she had ever felt in her life, and despite Tristan's concerns, she was working four days a week and working from home on the fifth day. The nursery was completely decorated and stocked thanks to two baby showers that her mother had organized. Today she was at her desk, working on a story when she got a phone call.  
  
"Rory Dugrey," she answered the desk phone.  
  
"Rory, it's Erin."  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Are you busy?"  
  
"No, actually, I was just finishing up for the day."  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can I meet you somewhere?"  
  
"Why don't you come up to the house for dinner?"  
  
"Well, if you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble."  
  
"Yeah. Will Jess be joining us?"  
  
"No, just me. Jess has a late class tonight, and he's sort of why I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
"Great."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and gathered her things. She made her way over to the police station, to meet Tristan. They had been riding into the city together lately, as their hours had finally began to mesh together. He kissed her when she walked into his office. He had finished his internship the month prior and had been offered a permanent position in the forensics department of the same station he had been with, so he would be working at both there and the same hospital.  
  
"Hey, Erin is coming to dinner."  
  
"What about Jess?"  
  
"He's not coming. Something's wrong," Rory told him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's why she's coming over."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine. Come on, let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand as they walked down to the parking garage.  
  
They got home in a decent amount of time. Traffic wasn't as horrible as it could have been, and Rory immediately went to change out of her work clothes. She had found some appropriate maternity work clothes, but as she was getting bigger everyday, it was going to get harder and harder to look suitable. She changed into Tristan's pants she still loved wearing and a t- shirt. She came padding out into the living room and he smiled at her.  
  
"That's what I love to see. My wife, barefoot and pregnant," he joked.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Want to see a new trick I can do?"  
  
"Tricks? When did you learn tricks?" he was intrigued, sitting on the couch, waiting for her to reappear. She came out of the kitchen with a bowl of mixed fruit and a spoon. She sat down next to him and placed the bowl on her stomach, which kept it balanced and she proceeded to eat off of her stomach.  
  
"Wow, that's some trick," he laughed, taking the bowl off her stomach and placing it on the coffee table. "We need to get dinner started."  
  
"Let's just order a pizza. Pizza is good food for stuff like this."  
  
"You don't know there's a problem," he reminded her.  
  
"Trust me. Something's up."  
  
Tristan relented, going into the kitchen to call the pizza place. While he was in there, the doorbell rang. Rory heaved herself up and made her way to the front door. Erin was standing on the porch, looking like she had been crying, or was about to. Rory ushered her in and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Erin, what's going on?"  
  
Erin sniffed a few times, and pushed some stray hairs behind her ear. She looked down at her hands like she didn't quite know what to do with them.  
  
"It's Jess, he's acting really ... strange."  
  
"Strange how?"  
  
"He's being really distant, he's gone a lot more. He's nervous around me, I don't really know how to explain it."  
  
"That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Well, we just moved in together," Erin started.  
  
"You did? That's great!"  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, it just happened, we didn't want to tell anyone yet. We're still feeling it out. I still have my apartment 'til the end of this month, but my lease was up, and we just figured why not, you know?"  
  
Rory nodded, and Tristan came in to the living room to see the two women on the couch. He cringed a little and pointed to the kitchen where he'd just come from. Rory shook her head 'no' and motioned for him to come in to join them. Sighing, he reluctantly joined them.  
  
"Tristan, hey. Sorry to barge in on you guys," Erin apologized.  
  
"No problem. What's going on?" he asked, unsure of whether or not he wanted to be in the room yet.  
  
"Well, I was just telling Rory that Jess and I moved in together."  
  
"That's good, though, right?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was going to be, but he's been acting weird. Rory, I know you two dated a long time ago, but do remember what he was like before you guys broke up?"  
  
Rory cringed. He had been distant. And busy a lot. Then he'd just left. She didn't want to tell Erin that he was displaying the right signs for leaving. Especially since she had no idea what Jess was really up to. He might just be busy; he did have a lot on his plate.  
  
"Well, not really. He was going through a lot of personal stuff and I was graduating, so it was all sort of a big blur, really."  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Sorry," Rory apologized. "Are you sure he's going to break it off?"  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
"Well, maybe he's just going through some personal stuff," Tristan offered.  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell me about it, then?"  
  
"He will, when he's ready," he assured her. "Where is he tonight?"  
  
"He had a late class. I think I'm going to go back to my apartment tonight, to give myself some space."  
  
"Excuse me," Tristan stood up heading back into the kitchen. Rory noted the determination in his voice and said nothing as he wandered off towards the kitchen.  
  
Tristan dialed Jess' cell phone number and waited. He didn't care if he was in class or not, he just wanted to resolve this. He knew something must be up, and he really didn't like to see girls cry. Just when he was sure the voicemail would pick up, he heard Jess' voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess, it's Tristan. Can you talk for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go into class. What's up?"  
  
"Erin's here, and she's pretty upset. Is everything alright with you two?"  
  
"We're fine, we just moved in together. We're doing fine. Did you say she's there?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't know that. She says you've been acting weird, distant and nervous. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, geez, this isn't good."  
  
"Are you breaking up with her? 'Cause if you are, just do it, man, this is cruel making her wonder like this."  
  
"No, I'm not breaking up with her. I've been busy and I've had a lot on my mind, that's all."  
  
"Well, whatever it is that you're thinking, you might want to fill her in. She said she was going to stay at her apartment tonight."  
  
"Damn. Thanks for the heads up. I'll fix this."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They hung up and Jess turned around and headed back towards his apartment. He needed to get something and beat Erin back to her apartment. He had no idea she was so sensitive to his emotions the last few weeks, but he didn't want her to think he would ever leave her.  
  
Tristan re-emerged from the kitchen. Rory looked up at him and noticed his smile. She offered him pizza, which had come while he was on the phone. They put in a movie to get their minds off of things and the three ate and watched in relative silence. After the movie, Erin stood up.  
  
"Thanks for everything, listening to me, everything. I should get going, though."  
  
"Just call me, anytime," Rory offered.  
  
"I'm sure things will get back to normal soon. Just give it some time," Tristan said knowingly.  
  
She nodded and left the house. Rory turned on Tristan and looked at him as if she could tell that he wasn't telling her something.  
  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that Jess is going to make this right, and I'm guessing he'll do it tonight."  
  
"You called him!"  
  
"I may have spoken with him briefly."  
  
"You're such a big softy. All those years, you pretended to be such a player, but I knew better."  
  
"You've ruined me, you know that, right?"  
  
Rory smiled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They enjoyed the time just holding each other for a while, not thinking about anyone else in the world. Suddenly, Rory made a noise and her hand flew to her stomach.  
  
"Did it happen again?"  
  
She nodded and put his hand where she last felt a kick. They waited a moment and again the baby kicked. They smiled at each other and waited for more.  
  
"That is by far the coolest thing I've ever felt," he said, staring at her abdomen.  
  
"Says the person not being kicked in the stomach repeatedly," she noted.  
  
"Right. Maybe it means the kid will be athletic."  
  
"Well, it'll just get more and more mobile, I'll tell you that much."  
  
"Well, you can use this for years of guilt later on," he assured her. She tried to hide it, but a smile appeared on her face anyway.  
  
"By the way, Dad called today."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah. He wants to come down and take me out to dinner."  
  
"Just you?"  
  
"Well, I told him you had to be a part of the deal," she batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"How sweet of you. He doesn't like me, does he?"  
  
"He isn't going to like anyone who's' doing his daughter'."  
  
"I still can't believe Lorelai said that," Tristan muttered.  
  
"She was quoting Friends, she wasn't serious!"  
  
"Yeah, well, she isn't coming to this dinner, is she?"  
  
"No, just you, me and Dad. This Friday."  
  
"Alright," he sighed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. It's not like you're asking me to talk to my dad."  
  
"When are you, by the way?"  
  
"When I'm ready."  
  
"It's been two months," she pointed out, like he might not know that fact.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Your mom is still seeing him."  
  
"I know. I have talked to her."  
  
"Tristan," Rory drawled his name out, exasperated.  
  
"Rory," he mocked her.  
  
"Fine, but at least tell me how it went. You never really talked about it."  
  
"He says he's changed, and mom says he's changed. But he didn't tell me why or how. He just wants me to get over it, and I can't. It's not that easy."  
  
"How did your mom do it?"  
  
"She knows the whole story, what made him change."  
  
"So, talk to him."  
  
"I'm just not ready. Not yet."  
  
"Oooh, it happened again!" Rory exclaimed and put his hand back on her stomach, on the other side of her abdomen than before.  
  
"You know, if it keeps this up, I don't need constant updates," he informed her.  
  
"Hey, half of this," she pointed to her stomach, "is yours, so if I get woken up, so do you."  
  
"By that logic, you're going to start kicking me when you get kicked," he joked.  
  
Rory put a finger to her lips, stroking it as if she were having an idea. He stood up and stepped away from her slowly. She smiled and attempted to get up off the couch.  
  
"I was kidding," he laughed as he ran towards the other room.  
  
"Hey! Stop running, I can't even get up! Get back here and help me!" she cried out, trying to pull herself up out of the couch. Tristan reappeared in the room, watching as Rory attempted to pull herself up off the couch. He laughed as she finally gave up, slumping back against the cushions. She put out her bottom lip, and looked at him.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Honey, it's normal."  
  
"You can still get up off the couch by yourself. In fact, you haven't gained one ounce of sympathy weight. Look at you, if anything, you look better!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Would you like me to get a beer gut, so we can wear matching outfits?" He tried to be serious, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
"Haha."  
  
"I thought you liked my abs," he feigned hurt.  
  
"I do. I just, miss mine," she sighed.  
  
He shook his head and offered his hand to pull her up. She smiled.  
  
"Nah, I'm comfy now."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
The phone rang and Tristan pointed at her. She gaped at him, and held out her hands in shock. He laughed again and answered the phone. He came back a moment later and handed it to her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory! So you are alive!"  
  
"Cause there was a lot of doubt?"  
  
"I've been trying to get you all week!"  
  
"Ever heard of leaving a message?"  
  
"Well, I figured with you being at home so much, I'd be able to catch you at some point," she explained.  
  
"Oh, I sort of going back to work a bit more."  
  
"What? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I'm feeling really good, really energetic," she explained.  
  
"Oh, I remember that stage. You're really going to like the next one."  
  
"What's the next stage?"  
  
"You're going to get very randy, baby," Lorelai imitated.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, I never kid about such things. The sex part of pregnancy is fun," she assured her.  
  
"Mom, I'm getting huge. I can balance dishes on my stomach. I can't get off the couch. I hardly doubt that my sex drive is about to skyrocket."  
  
"Fine, fine, don't believe me. I'm just your mother, what do I know about being pregnant?" she chided.  
  
"Speaking of you being pregnant, Dad called."  
  
"How is that a 'speaking of'?"  
  
"Dad did get you pregnant at one time, didn't he? Cause otherwise, I should probably stop calling him Daddy," Rory mocked.  
  
"So, Chris called you," Lorelai continued.  
  
"He wants to have dinner with me."  
  
"Aw, he wants to see his little knocked up girl."  
  
"Yeah. I had to force him to invite Tristan, too."  
  
"Is he still on that? I was kidding!"  
  
"Dad didn't think it was one of your show stoppers."  
  
"It was like two years ago! It's not like you didn't get married!"  
  
"Yeah, well, hopefully Tristan can win him over now that Dad's going to be a grandpa."  
  
"Speaking of which, I've been working on what this child should call me."  
  
"How is that a 'speaking of which'?"  
  
"Well, if Chris is going to be a grandpa, then I'm going to be a grandma. But I have an issue with that word."  
  
"And the issue would be?" Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"It makes me sound old. I am not old," she informed her daughter.  
  
"No one thinks you're old."  
  
"No, not now. But as soon as this kid starts following me around, yelling 'Grandma!' at me, people will start thinking I'm old!"  
  
"So, this what, hinders your dating life?"  
  
Lorelai ignored her and continued. "So, I've narrowed it down to three. Wanna hear?"  
  
"I'm on the edge of my seat."  
  
"I thought you couldn't get up," Lorelai reminded her.  
  
"Mom," Rory warned.  
  
"Fine. They are: Oma, Nana and Memaw."  
  
"Wait, did you just say Memaw?" Rory laughed.  
  
"That was more Will's idea."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It was!"  
  
"So, it's down to Oma and Nana?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Nana sounds sort of old lady like too. What about Grams?"  
  
"Too Dawson's Creek."  
  
"Ah. So we have Oma?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Because we're German now?"  
  
"I think it's nice."  
  
"Fine, Oma."  
  
"You can't call me Oma. That will make me look old!"  
  
"I'll talk to you later, oh insane one!"  
  
"Tell Chris hi for me."  
  
"I will. Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye, Sweets."  
  
Rory hung up and looked up to see Tristan watching her. He had been standing there, listening to her end of the conversation.  
  
"What?" she giggled.  
  
"I really hope we have a boy."  
  
"Shut up and help me get up. I'm hungry."  
  
He walked over to her and gave her his hand, pulling her up from the couch. Once she was standing, he pulled her closer into him. He kissed her sweetly, and she pulled him down to kiss him more intensely. She pulled back, smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom says we're going to enjoy the next stage of hormones."  
  
"About two more weeks, to my calculation."  
  
"You knew about the increased sex drive thing?"  
  
"Rory, come on. You think a book for expectant fathers is going to leave that little tidbit out?"  
  
"Well, keep your pants on, they haven't hit yet. But you can feed me, if you'd like."  
  
He kept a hold of her hand, pulling her along behind him as he made his way into the kitchen. She took out the left over pizza, resisting his efforts to heat it up for her. She took out some barbeque sauce and tartar sauce. Much to Tristan's disgust, she mixed some of each together and dipped the cold pizza into the concoction and took a bite. Nodding to herself, she repeated the motion. Tristan made a disgusted face and patted his wife on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't watch that. I'll see you upstairs," he informed her as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
She just shrugged and continued eating her pizza happily. 


	27. Chapter 27

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Jess had been sitting outside Erin's apartment for twenty minutes. He had a key, but felt it was probably not smart to scare the hell out of her when she was most likely pissed at him already. He sat, his black bag that he always brought over to her house sitting next to him. He couldn't bring himself to read; instead he just tried to avoid eye contact with nosy neighbors that were wondering what he was doing and if they should call the cops.  
  
She finally showed up, looking down into her purse, fumbling for her keys. She stopped just short of him, seeing legs sticking out into the hall. She jumped back again, until she realized it was just Jess.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Here or in general?"  
  
"Both! Why didn't you use your key?"  
  
"Why aren't you at our place?"  
  
He stayed seated, looking up at her get frustrated and exasperated at him. She shook her head and turned the lock with her key.  
  
"What's with the bag?"  
  
"I always bring it to stay over."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Go home, Jess."  
  
"Nope, can't do that." He stood up, following her inside.  
  
"Jess, now isn't the time."  
  
"I'm sorry, when did we start this fight? Cause I don't remember you being pissed at me this morning."  
  
"Are you honestly going to tell me that you haven't been preoccupied, distant and unusually busy the last few weeks?"  
  
"I'll agree with you. You're pissed because I'm busy?"  
  
"I'm pissed because you aren't talking with me, about whatever is going on with you!"  
  
"I couldn't!" he raised his voice to match hers.  
  
"Why not? God, Jess, I thought we were in a relationship!"  
  
"We are! I couldn't tell you what was going on, because it was going to be a surprise."  
  
"What are you talking about? You were going to surprise me by breaking up with me?"  
  
"NO! I was going to surprise you with this!" He opened up the bag and tossed a small box at her.  
  
She barely caught the box, and immediately looked at it like it might bite her. Her mouth gaped open, and she tried to get words out, but only small squeaks came out. He smiled and got down on one knee.  
  
"I knew I wanted to do this a while ago, but I didn't want to screw it up. So I guess I should do it before that happens. Erin, I love you." He looked up into her eyes, which had shifted from confusion to what he hoped was happiness. There were definitely tears in them. He had a hold of her hand and took the box back out of her other hand. He opened it slowly and took the ring out of the box. She wiped some tears out of her eyes with the hand he wasn't holding and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Ever since you moved into my place, I've just felt like it was perfect. We're both getting busier, and if we weren't at the same apartment, we'd barely get to see each other. And the best parts of my days are always getting to see you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. I'll marry you," she said over and pulled him up to her, throwing her arms around him. He kissed her sweetly, feeling more complete and whole than he had in his entire life. He pulled back and laughed a little.  
  
"Don't you want this?" He waved the ring at her for a second.  
  
"I could honestly care less about a ring, as long as I get to be with you for the rest of my life," she said honestly, "But yeah, give it here."  
  
He took her left hand and slid it onto her third finger. It fit beautifully and they smiled at each other.  
  
"So, what now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, first, we go home. Then I guess we tell people."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Luke had come home early for the evening. The diner had been completely dead and he left Caesar in charge, telling him to close as soon as he liked. The last few months had been completely exhausting, but Luke felt exhilarated. All the kids were doing great. Will was growing everyday, Rory was too, with the arrival of her first child on the way, and Jess was really making a good life for himself. He couldn't be happier, or prouder. Though, if anyone asked, it would probably be Lorelai's name that came to his lips if he asked why he was so happy these days. He was sitting in the living room, enjoying the quiet time between the time he put Will down for the evening and when Lorelai would get home. It was nearly 9:30, and she worked late on Thursdays, so she could be home anytime.  
  
The phone rang and he hurried to get it, so as not to wake Will up. It'd taken quite a bit to get him down tonight. He'd pulled every excuse out to stay up to wait for Lorelai.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Hey, Jess. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I just have some news. I-I'm getting married!"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Can you believe it, I am!"  
  
"Wow, congratulations. When did you ...,"  
  
"Just now, tonight. It was a little spontaneous, but I'd been planning it sort of the last month or so. I just wanted you to be the first to know."  
  
Luke smiled at the rare sentiment. "Thanks."  
  
"I should call Rory and Tristan. Tell Lorelai for me?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh, and thank Will."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"He helped me ring shop."  
  
Luke shook his head. "I'll be damned. You're really getting married."  
  
"I am. Night, Luke."  
  
"Night, Jess."  
  
Luke replaced the receiver and wondered if Jess would tell his mom. Or how long it would take for that to happen. He was in shock, good shock, but still shock. He sat back down on the couch in a daze. Lorelai came through the door moments later, babbling about Sookie and what he thought her to say was birthday peach cobbler. He shook his head, trying to make her words stick in his brain, but it didn't work.  
  
"Hey, you look, weird."  
  
"You look lovely, too, dear," he kissed her as she sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"What's up? Did something happen with Rory?" she sounded a little concerned at the look on his face. But it didn't look bad, just, well ... weird.  
  
"Nope, Jess."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Well, I hope so. He's engaged."  
  
"What? Oh my God, this is huge!"  
  
"I know. He sounds really happy."  
  
"That's so exciting!"  
  
"I know. He just called. I feel, proud. Is that weird?"  
  
"No, I mean, you basically raised him. Not that he wasn't fully grown by the time he got to you, but you did a lot of the emotional stuff."  
  
"Wow. That sounds wrong."  
  
"You're a man of few words, Luke Danes, but the ones you say, they're important."  
  
"Can I get you to say that into a tape recorder?"  
  
"Wow. Way to ruin a moment," she giggled.  
  
"I try. Come here," he kissed her, and she got into the kiss.  
  
"Mmm. I like how you just sort of melt all the bad away from my day like that," she said between kisses.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, you need to go see Will. I'll be upstairs waiting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was unusually insistent on seeing you tonight before bed."  
  
"I'll be up, as soon as I can. I promise. You fall asleep on me, you'll pay!" she called after him as he ascended the stairs. She crept up to Will's door, which was slightly ajar. He seemed to be asleep, so she leaned over him and smoothed some hair on his forehead. He moved slightly, and she cringed, not wanting to wake him.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"I'm here, kid."  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"I'm here now. You alright, squirt?"  
  
"I missed you. You weren't here for dinner."  
  
"Tonight was my late night, babe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Maybe it's time we thought you to tell time. Then you'd know when Mommy was coming home?"  
  
Will nodded. She smiled and told him they'd start on that tomorrow. She promised that even though she didn't wear one, they'd go get him a watch the next day so he could learn on it.  
  
Tristan was turning lights off, getting ready to head upstairs to sleep when the phone rang. Rory had gotten tired early and gone to bed shortly after finishing her disgusting snack. She came up and tried to kiss him, which he insisted he would only do after she brushed her teeth, or gargled with peroxide, whatever would get that out of her mouth. He'd come down to watch the news  
  
"Dugrey residence."  
  
"Wow, that sounds ominous."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"You know, Rory just says 'hey'," Jess teased, "there must be a happy medium. Maybe some cute little rehearsed line you both say."  
  
"Jess, either you have a point or I'm hanging up."  
  
"Put Rory on the line, too."  
  
"She's in bed."  
  
"Don't care. I have news."  
  
"Fine. But you can suffer her wrath tomorrow if she's tired. I'll deliver her to you, don't think I won't," Tristan threatened.  
  
"Wow, she can be that moody?"  
  
"You have no idea," he assured Jess, finally reaching the bedroom. "Hang on," he instructed as he stooped down to Rory.  
  
"Hey, Rory," he said softly. She murmured and rolled over a little towards him.  
  
"Ror, come on, wake up. I need you to wake up."  
  
"Tristan? What's going on, let me sleep!"  
  
"Jess wants to tell us something. He insisted you get on the line."  
  
"Fine. But this better be good," she said, groaning as she opened her eyes and reaching for the phone next to her side of the bed.  
  
"This had better be good," she reiterated as she picked up the line.  
  
Jess laughed. "Only if you think Erin and I getting married is good."  
  
"You and, REALLY?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations," Tristan offered.  
  
"I asked her tonight. We wanted to tell people, so I called Luke and you guys."  
  
"We'll have to go celebrate, soon!"  
  
"That sounds great. I'll let you guys get back to sleep."  
  
"Tell Erin congratulations for me!" Rory added.  
  
"And me."  
  
"I will. Night."  
  
"Night," they said in unison. Tristan laid the cordless next to the phone on Rory's nightstand, and climbed into bed next to her.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jess is getting married."  
  
"I know. I told you he'd fix it."  
  
"You don't think he did this to fix it, do you?"  
  
"I think he's been planning this."  
  
"Did he tell you?"  
  
"No, just the way they've been together. They seem to fit."  
  
"Yeah, they do. I just, can't believe Jess is willingly getting married. He must really love her a lot."  
  
"It does happen."  
  
"I know. This is a much bigger year than I had been expecting."  
  
"It happens."  
  
"We should sleep. We have dinner with Dad tomorrow."  
  
"I know. I'd fit you for a chastity belt, for effect, but I don't think they make those in maternity sizes."  
  
"Hah. I think he knows we have sex, now."  
  
"He's known for years, Rory."  
  
"Mom feels genuinely bad for that."  
  
"Sure she does," Tristan snorted.  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"I know. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
AN: Yes, it's shorter, yes, it's filler, but I wanted to put Jess' thing in there, and the family finding out. Fluff needs more fluff! Thanks to everyone reviewing, if I don't say it enough. 


	28. Chapter 28

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"TRISTAN!! THE DOOR!"  
  
Rory was undressed, trying to change after work. She knew her father was at the door, and couldn't imagine where Tristan was. She grabbed her robe and hurried downstairs to find her father waiting on the porch, looking around.  
  
"Dad!" Rory hugged her father.  
  
"Hey, Ror. I was starting to think I had the wrong house."  
  
"Nope, this is our humble abode. Come on in, I don't know where Tristan has gotten to. Have a look around, I just need to get changed."  
  
"Take your time, honey. I have all the time in the world for you tonight."  
  
Rory smiled and headed back upstairs. She couldn't imagine where Tristan could be. They came home together, and all she had done was take a shower, and poof, he was a regular magic act. She took her time, since her Dad was now in the house and she was tired and hungry.  
  
Tristan came into the house to see Christopher wandering around the kitchen. He had run out to get gas in the car, thinking he would be back in plenty of time. He cleared his throat and put his keys on the table.  
  
"Oh, hey, Tristan. Rory's just getting dressed."  
  
"Okay. I should go check on her."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Stay, talk with me a minute."  
  
Tristan consented and sat down at the table. Chris followed his lead and sat opposite him.  
  
"So, Rory tells me you got offered a very lucrative position."  
  
"The money is okay. I took it more because it's exactly what I want to do."  
  
"Well, that's good. I mean, to have something like that, that you really enjoy."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"And good timing, what with the baby coming soon."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"That's going to change everything, let me tell you."  
  
"What do you mean, by change everything?"  
  
"I just mean that babies need constant care."  
  
"I know. It's not like we've never taken care of a baby. We used to watch Will all the time."  
  
"Lorelai's son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not that kids aren't great. They are."  
  
"Right. I'm going to check on Rory now."  
  
Chris nodded and Tristan had to restrain himself from running from the room. Rory was just coming out of the bedroom as he met her, and he turned her back into the room.  
  
"Tristan, now is not the time," she giggled.  
  
"No, it's your dad."  
  
"What's wrong? And where were you anyway?"  
  
"I went to go get gas. I know the smell makes you nauseous still."  
  
"Thanks. What's wrong with Dad?"  
  
"He's downstairs mumbling about how kids change everything, and how wonderful it is to have something you love in your life, not to mention looking all pathetic when I mentioned Will. It's just weird."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Or we'll hear about it at dinner. Come on, I'll try to steer the topics to more happy things, okay?"  
  
"Let's go eat. You must be starving."  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Yes, yes you are. Let's go."  
  
They made their way downstairs. Chris had heard them coming and stood up. He smiled at his daughter, holding out his arm for her.  
  
"We ready?"  
  
"We're ready. Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Any place is fine. I don't think I've ever been to the area before."  
  
"We can just go into the city, or we can stay in town. It's your call."  
  
"How hungry are you?" Tristan interjected.  
  
"Right, we'll stay local," Chris answered, looking at Rory's facial reaction to the last question.  
  
"So, you got the famous Gilmore pregnancy appetite."  
  
"Well, what's Mom good for, if not for passing on her eating habits?"  
  
"You're so much like her, I can't even believe it. Every time I see you, I see her."  
  
"I get the impression she was trying to clone herself," Tristan laughed.  
  
Tristan pulled into he and Rory's favorite local restaurant and they went in. It was fairly busy, so they went outside to wait.  
  
"So, Dad, what was with the urgency of seeing me?"  
  
"I just, hadn't gotten a chance to see you. I wanted to make sure I saw you before the baby's born. You won't have much spare time afterwards, let me tell you."  
  
"It'll be a change, but we're excited for it."  
  
"That's good. You guys seem really prepared."  
  
"You should come up and see the nursery. Mom and Luke have it loaded down with everything. Luke built a crib, Mom's thrown two showers. It's insane."  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you. I can't believe I just found out about this."  
  
"I would have told you sooner, but I'd been so busy with work, and just being pregnant."  
  
"I understand. It's not like I've been the 'build a crib type' Dad."  
  
"Dad, that's not what I meant," Rory said, feeling bad.  
  
"It's true. And I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
The hostess called out their name and they headed into the restaurant. Tristan wanted a drink really bad, and felt bad that Rory had to endure this night without alcohol. They placed drink orders and were left to themselves.  
  
"I had another reason for wanting to come down so soon," Chris announced after they put in a food order.  
  
Rory looked up at him and her eyes widened in anticipation. She noticed in this light that he looked sort of drawn and tired. Like he hadn't been sleeping.  
  
"Sherry and I, we've not been doing too well lately. Actually, I'd been sleeping on the couch for the last month. We've decided to get a divorce, and I'm moving out."  
  
"Oh. Dad, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It's been on its way, maybe from the beginning. I was hoping, you could tell your mom for me."  
  
"Dad, maybe you should be the one to tell her."  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me. Not after the last time. I really messed up any chance of us remaining friends."  
  
"Maybe the baby will soften her up. You two are still parents, and you're about to be grandparents. She doesn't hate you Dad, she really doesn't."  
  
"I don't know. I just, wanted to let you know that I'll be moving. I'm not sure where too yet. Sherry is going to keep Georgia most of the time, we've decided on joint custody, but I'll probably be restricted to weekends and summers."  
  
Tristan kept his eyes on his glass, not wanting to be there. It seemed more like a father/daughter moment, and Chris never was one much for speaking with Tristan. Rory looked from her father to Tristan. She wanted to change the subject, but felt badly for both of them.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to visit us anytime."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, Dad, would you like to do something tonight?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was thinking you and Tristan could go to the park, shoot some hoops or something," she offered.  
  
Tristan kicked her softly under the table.  
  
"That's okay, honey. I should get back."  
  
"To what? Do you even have anywhere to stay?"  
  
"Rory, it's okay," Chris said. Tristan looked at Rory, and then stood up.  
  
"Excuse me, I'll be right back."  
  
"Dad, don't you like Tristan, at all?" she hissed after Tristan had disappeared into the restroom.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't talk to him, you won't even acknowledge him! I know you're going through a hard time right now, but you've never given him a chance."  
  
"I don't even know him."  
  
"Well, he's my husband, I think you should get to know him."  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"Look, I know you haven't really found things out on a first hand basis when it comes to my life. But Tristan has had nothing to do with that."  
  
"You were engaged for over a year before I knew, and pregnant for over four months!"  
  
"Then, you should be angry with me, not him."  
  
"I am not angry with you. I wanted to be there for you from the beginning!"  
  
"So, this is about Mom?"  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"No, seriously, is this about Mom?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. I just feel like everything keeps getting worse."  
  
Rory looked at her father. She hated that he did this to her. He made her more angry than she'd ever been, and more sad at the same time. She knew that her parent's relationship was complicated, especially when she was born, but it didn't make up for the fact that he wasn't there most of the time.  
  
"Rory, can I talk to you for a second?" Tristan reappeared at the table and stood next to Rory. He didn't look bored and bitter like he had when he had left for the restroom. He looked distraught and foggy.  
  
"Tristan? Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh, I was coming out of the bathroom, and my phone rang. It was my Dad, he said, Gramps, he's in the hospital."  
  
"Oh no, is he okay?"  
  
"He's in surgery. It was something about his heart. The doctors said they wouldn't know much until he was out of surgery. I need to get to Hartford."  
  
"We'll go right now," she assured him, turning back to her dad.  
  
"Dad, we have to go. We have to go to Hartford. Tristan's grandfather is in the hospital," Rory explained.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you. Do you need to stop by the house?"  
  
"No, we just need to go."  
  
Chris nodded, and threw down several large bills to cover the meal as Rory ushered Tristan out to the car. He'd nodded numbly at Chris' offer to drive them to Hartford. He got into the backseat, with Rory in the passenger side of the front seat, next to Chris.  
  
"What did your dad say?" Rory turned slightly to see Tristan.  
  
"Just that Gramps collapsed, and he rushed him to the hospital. He and mom are there now."  
  
"I'm going to call Mom and Luke."  
  
Tristan nodded again, as Chris continued to head to the interstate. Rory pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. She got no answer at the house, so she dialed her mom's cell phone, and finally she heard her mom's voice.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai sounded out of breath.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, hey, Rory. Uh, is this important, can I call you back?"  
  
"It's important—what are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you when you're older?"  
  
"Oh, ew. Where are you, anyway?"  
  
"The stables at the Inn," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"MOM! I can't, ... words can't ... I can't believe you!"  
  
"What's the emergency?"  
  
"Tristan's grandfather, he's in surgery."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure. We're on our way to Hartford right now."  
  
"I thought you were having dinner with Chris tonight?"  
  
"We did, he's driving us to Hartford."  
  
"Alright, well, we'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, can you call Grandpa and Grandma?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Rory hung up the phone, and realized there was an uncomfortable silence, due to both men having heard her end of the conversation. And probably most of Lorelai's half, due to her voice screaming through the cell phone.  
  
"So, uh, your mom is coming to meet us at the hospital?" Chris said, trying to appear comfortable.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do I even want to know what your mom was doing?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Tristan broke into a little laugh in the backseat.  
  
"It's not funny," Rory said.  
  
"It kind of is," Tristan said, sobering back up. He turned to look out the window, hoping his grandfather was fine.  
  
Once at the hospital, Tristan raced up to the information counter. Rory followed him, at about half the speed. Chris parked the car and met them at the counter. They got up to the waiting area, to find Tristan's parents and Lorelai and Luke sitting there.  
  
"Tristan!" Elizabeth stood and hugged her son.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He's still in surgery. The doctor said he should be out within the hour. Then he'll come talk with us."  
  
"Where are grandma and grandpa?" Rory asked as she hugged her mom.  
  
"They're in Europe. I called and told them what happened, they send their best wishes. They'll be home as soon as they can get a flight."  
  
"Good. OH, and you have some hay in your hair, there," Rory said, pulling the twig from her hair.  
  
"Nice, Lor," Chris laughed.  
  
Lorelai gave Chris a look, and sat back down next to Luke.  
  
"Can I get anyone anything? Coffee, tea?" Rory offered. Elizabeth stood up, and joined her.  
  
"Good idea, I'll come with you."  
  
She put her arm around Rory as they headed off to find a vending machine.  
  
"So, you were there?"  
  
"We'd gone over to have dinner with him."  
  
"Was it horrible?"  
  
"He just sort of fell over. He had a heart attack. Tom was so calm, calling 911, taking care of him. Then we got here, it was a big blur, before I knew it, we were waiting in the room while the nurse told us he was having a by- pass surgery."  
  
"They do those all the time, right? I mean, it's serious, but people recover from it all the time, right?"  
  
"That's true. We just have to wait and see. He'll have a long recovery."  
  
"Guess he's retiring early, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Tom wants to move in with me and have Janlan stay with us."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I haven't given him an answer yet, but he's basically living there now anyway."  
  
"Again, wow."  
  
"Tristan won't like this, will he?"  
  
"Probably not. But let's not focus on that right now. We'll just focus on one thing at a time."  
  
"Good idea," Elizabeth smiled and grabbed a few cups as Rory took the others. They made their way back to the waiting area. They handed out the drinks. Luke was playing cards with Lorelai and Tristan, and Chris was talking with Thomas. As it turned out, Chris was good friends with one of Tom's cousins back in high school. Elizabeth sat down and started talking about old friends they shared.  
  
Rory walked over to Tristan, placing his coffee in front of him and ran her hand through his messy blonde hair. She ran them down to his neck and gently massaged his neck and shoulders. He leaned back into her and she placed a kiss on the top of his head. All they could do now was wait. 


	29. Chapter 29

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.

AN: Sorry it took me a while. Work and I was trying to rewatch some of season one to get back to how Rory used to be. Damn the end of season four. . .

At long last the doctor came into the waiting area. Rory was lying in Tristan's lap on the small couch, taking a nap. Lorelai had gone to get more coffee, leaving Luke alone to stare at his shoes. Tristan watched his father, who had his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as she rested against him. They all looked up as the doctor entered.  
  
"I have news about Janlan Dugrey. Who is next of kin?"  
  
"That's me, doctor. How is he?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry this took so long to get to you. The surgery took longer than expected. We had to do a much more extensive bypass than we'd originally thought, but he's pulled through it. Now, that's not to say the recovery won't be long and hard, but making it this far is important."  
  
Thomas nodded, and Elizabeth squeezed his hand. Rory had woken as Tristan shifted towards the front of his chair, and she smiled at him as the doctor gave them the news.  
  
"Now, as I said, it'll take a while until he recovers, and he'll need constant care. Is there someone he can stay with?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her ex-husband and smiled. "He'll be coming home with us."  
  
Tristan looked to his mother, confused. Both his parents were almost beaming, and the doctor just nodded.  
  
"Very well, I'll have the nurse notify you when you can go see him, two at a time, and if you'll just come with me, I'll have the head nurse go over some things about home care with you, while you wait."  
  
"Thank you," Thomas said, as he and Elizabeth stood to follow the doctor.  
  
"Well, that's a relief," Chris offered.  
  
"What was Mom talking about, stay with us?"  
  
"Tristan, I was talking to your mom earlier," Rory began.  
  
"Uh, Chris, why don't we go see what's keeping Lorelai."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two men stood and left the room. Rory was grateful to them, knowing both probably wasn't comfortable with the situation of being left alone. She turned back to Tristan and took a breath.  
  
"I was talking to her earlier, and the nurse had mentioned about the extensive home care Janlan would need after surgery, and your dad brought up the idea of him moving back in and them taking your grandfather in until he was better."  
  
"So, they're moving in together?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it."  
  
Tristan sat back, a little in shock. Not that he hadn't foreseen this happening the way his parents had been talking. He was so tired, so drained emotionally, he didn't feel especially weird about it.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I don't really hate the idea as much as I thought I would. Maybe it's for the best."  
  
"You really feel that way?"  
  
"Dad seems to really be stepping up the family ties, taking charge of taking care of Gramps. I hope it's who he is, not who he's trying to be."  
  
Rory smiled and kissed Tristan. She took advantage of the fact that they were alone to deepen the kiss and run her hands through his hair. When they pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just felt like it."  
  
"Thanks. I needed that."  
  
They looked up to see Lorelai and Luke reentering the waiting room.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"We offered to take you back tomorrow, you can stay the night with us. I told him to go ahead and get home."  
  
"Mom, he--,"  
  
"I know, honey. He told us about the separation. But he said he needed to get back, to start looking for apartments."  
  
"Oh. Alright."  
  
"So, we can stay as long as it takes, 'til he wakes up, then we can head to the house."  
  
"Thanks, Lorelai."  
  
"No problem. I'm going to call Sookie and check on Will."  
  
They sat around for another hour, playing cards, and not talking much. Tom and Liz had come back in, going through some paperwork and sitting at the table the others were playing cards at. Liz kept looking at Tristan, who seemingly remained concentrated on his cards.  
  
A nurse came in, and instructed them that they could go in and see him, two at a time, in room 507. They looked amongst themselves, and Thomas spoke up.  
  
"Rory, Tristan, why don't you go first. It's late, and Rory should get some rest."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Tristan said, helping Rory up out of her chair.  
  
They entered the room Janlan was recovering in, and crept in slowly. Janlan was lying in the bed, appearing to be still out or asleep. Tristan stepped up beside his grandfather and put his hand over his. He bit his lip and his facial muscles tightened, a sure sign he was trying to hold back tears. Rory had only seen him like this on a few occasions.  
  
"Gramps?"  
  
No motion came from the older man, and Tristan looked to Rory. She put her arm around him, rubbing his back in slow movements.  
  
"I guess he's still out."  
  
"Yeah. But at least you can see him, see he's okay."  
  
"I'll probably be coming up here a lot."  
  
"I know. I'll come with you."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just, I'm not ready for him to die."  
  
"I know. He's going to be okay."  
  
Tristan nodded and looked to his grandfather again. After several minutes, Tristan turned back to Rory and nodded towards the door.  
  
"We should get going. It's late, and we should let Mom and Dad come in."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They went back out into the waiting area, and they others stood, ready to leave and go into the room. Tristan kissed the top of Rory's head and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'll be right down to the car, okay?"  
  
Rory nodded and went to walk with her mom as they left the hospital. Tristan turned to his parents wearily and looked at his dad.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure. Liz, I'll be right there."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at them both, and turned towards the room. Tristan and Tom moved to the side of the hallway and stood for a moment. Tristan shoved his hands into his pockets, a nervous habit he'd never seemed to break himself of.  
  
"Dad, I just wanted you to know, I think it's great how you've been there, for Mom and Gramps. Mom said you've had some things going on, stuff that brought about this change in you. I don't need to know what that is, maybe someday you'll tell me, but I guess I just wanted to say that I'd like to, I mean, I just, I want you guys to be happy, and I'm ... happy for you."  
  
Tristan met his father's eyes and his father gave a little cough. He offered a genuine smile and nodded.  
  
"Thank you," he stated simply.  
  
Tristan nodded back and walked off to meet the others. He got into the backseat next to Rory, who looked at him oddly. He just smiled and mouthed 'later'.  
  
The next day, Lorelai and Will dropped Rory and Tristan off at home. They were almost to the house, and Lorelai's face was turning red, as she tried to hold back her laughter. Tristan was in the front seat with her, as Rory sat in the back with Will.  
  
"But why don't you know if it's a boy or girl?"  
  
"Will, we just don't."  
  
"But you said Jess was right, that you guys made it."  
  
Rory sighed. "Mom, a little help?" she looked hopefully in the rearview mirror.  
  
"No, hon, you're doing fine."  
  
"Will, we didn't want to know, we wanted to be surprised. So when we made the baby, we didn't look."  
  
"Oh. But how did it get in your tummy?"  
  
"Ah, oh, it, you see. I don't remember."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was asleep."  
  
"HEY!" Tristan's protest came from the front seat. Lorelai's attempts to keep quiet failed, as she let out a happy yelp. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Tristan, were you asleep?"  
  
"Uh, no, I was awake."  
  
"So, is it a boy or girl?"  
  
Tristan looked to Lorelai, who was wiping tears from her eyes. He turned in his seat to look at Will, and noticed Rory's expectant face as well.  
  
"It's just that, all babies choose whether they want to be a boy or girl. So we don't know that."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Rory's mouth fell open at the simplicity of how Tristan just made him satisfied. Lorelai looked impressed and continued looking straight ahead. Soon they arrived at the house, and Lorelai called out to them as they left the car.  
  
"Call, if you need anything, or want to crash with us, anytime!"  
  
"Thanks, for everything, Mom. I'll call you later." Rory kissed her mom through the window and turned to follow Tristan into the house.  
  
Rory checked the answering machine as Tristan slumped into a chair. She wrote down a few numbers and turned to see him looking preoccupied.  
  
"Hey, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I've been better. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little tired. I might take a nap."  
  
"Well, being on the firing line with a three year old will do that to you," he smirked.  
  
"I can't believe you just jumped in an fixed it like that."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"A little. Why hadn't I thought of that one?"  
  
"Ah, see, it's my smooth touch."  
  
"I know all about your smooth touch," Rory glared at him.  
  
"Well, evidently not. I had no idea you slept through my advances. I'll have to make sure you're achingly aware from now on," he hinted.  
  
She blushed, but looked him in the eye. "I'm not afraid of you, you know," she retorted.  
  
"Good. That'll make it more fun."  
  
"I'm going to call Erin back and take a nap. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
He nodded, kissing her hand she had used to pat his shoulder with. She smiled and headed off to the bedroom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Erin, it's me."  
  
"Oh, where have you been?"  
  
"Tristan's grandfather had a heart attack yesterday. We just got back."  
  
"I'm so sorry, is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. They had to do surgery, though, so we'll probably be up there a lot."  
  
"I just called to thank you. I mean, I know Jess already told you the news, but I wanted to say thanks for letting me complain to you."  
  
"Anytime. I'm just glad Jess was smart enough to realize you were the one."  
  
"And I was hoping you'd be in the wedding."  
  
"Oh, Erin, that's sweet, but I'm sure there are people you'd rather ask."  
  
"No, I want you there, and so does Jess. He joked about putting you on his side of the wedding party, but you've been so incredible to me, ever since I've been with Jess. Please, say yes."  
  
"Yes, sure. I'd love to. When is this going to be?"  
  
"We're not sure. We're not in a big rush, we're thinking a winter wedding."  
  
"Well, that's okay by me. I just don't want to still be pregnant and fit into a bridesmaids' dress," Rory laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do, to help out. Like I said, we'll be in Hartford a lot, but anytime I'm free, I'm all yours."  
  
"Thanks, again, for everything. I'll let you go rest, I'm sure you've had a stressful day."  
  
They said goodbye and Rory laid back, resting her forearm over her eyes to block out the light. Tristan came up a few minutes later and lay down next to her. She smiled and scooted over so she was up against him.  
  
"So, you asleep?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you call Erin?"  
  
"Yep. I'm a bridesmaid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you okay with that?"  
  
"I guess so. I just figured she'd want her closer friends in there, you know?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Are you okay standing up in Jess' wedding?"  
  
"It'll be in the winter, I won't be pregnant. I should be fine."  
  
"No, you aren't understanding me. You'll be standing up for them, witnessing Jess get married."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Rory, I know you guys are far in the past, and I'm not jealous here, I'm just voicing concern."  
  
"You think watching Jess get married will be hard for me?"  
  
"Rory, he couldn't even get to our wedding."  
  
"He was busy."  
  
"He wasn't busy."  
  
"Did he say something to you?"  
  
"No, I just, trust me."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"I'm not. Just, make sure you're really okay with this."  
  
"I am. I'm fine with this."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Most people aren't mature enough to go to their exes weddings, let alone be in the bridal party."  
  
"Well, he's family. Our situation is different."  
  
"Alright. You're right."  
  
"Good. That's what I like to hear."  
  
A few days later, Rory got home to see that Tristan had gone up to Hartford to see his grandfather. Rory stayed behind because of work. She had a long day, and she was starting to feel tired more and more. She called her OB- GYN, who told her the stress of the family situation was a lot for her, and she might want to go back to her restricted working hours, especially if she was going to be traveling back and forth with Tristan a lot. She thanked the doctor and immediately dialed her mother's number.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, wanton sex goddess."  
  
"You just watched Bridget Jones!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"You guessed it. Damn."  
  
"What's up, kid?"  
  
"I have to cut back on my hours. Doctor says I'm under 'unnecessary stressors'."  
  
"Cause of the heart attack thing?"  
  
"That and added travel and helping plan the wedding," she rambled off the list.  
  
"Whoa, helping plan the wedding? Who's wedding?"  
  
"Jess and Erin's."  
  
"Why are you helping plan the wedding?"  
  
"I'm in the bridal party."  
  
"I'm sorry, I must not have heard you properly. The phone must have the drive-thru speaker disease."  
  
"Mom, what is wrong with me being a bridesmaid."  
  
"Nothing, in Rory universe."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you don't like to disappoint people, you're good and sweet, and never worry about yourself."  
  
"That's not entirely true."  
  
"Rory, why would you want to put yourself through that?"  
  
"Through what, seeing two of my best friends be really incredibly happy? What a tragedy, you're right, I should avoid that one altogether."  
  
"Honey, you'll be right there. Standing up close and personal seeing Jess marry someone else."  
  
"Again, I ask in futility, so?"  
  
"You two dated. For a while. And it was intense and messy and unfinished until very recently. If it even is."  
  
"It's finished. It's been finished forever."  
  
"He couldn't even come to your wedding."  
  
"He was busy."  
  
"Honey, he couldn't watch you marry Tristan."  
  
"That's not true. And even if it is, one has nothing to do with the other."  
  
"I'm just trying to say, most people have mixed emotions about seeing old flames get hitched."  
  
"Well, I have no mixed feelings."  
  
"Then you deserve a prize."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I mean it, a big one. With gold foiling covering chocolate, cause those are the best kind."  
  
"Mom, it'll be fine."  
  
"As long as you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. Well, go rest, young lady. Take care of that mystery fetus I'll be claiming as a grandchild."  
  
"By the way, very mature in the car."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who said I slept through sex with, what I can only imagine to be the incarnation of the Energizer Bunny in bed."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong!"  
  
"You're evil, and I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Lorelai giggled as Rory hung up the phone. She went to take yet another nap and await Tristan's return for the evening. She drifted off to sleep wondering why everyone was making such a big deal about her being in the wedding. She had other, much more life altering things to think about right now anyhow. 


	30. Chapter 30

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
The time had finally come for Janlan to leave the hospital. Tristan had come early that Saturday, to talk with him until his parents came to pick Janlan up. Rory had stayed at Lorelai's house to sleep in. She had officially cut back her hours the week before again. She was feeling better now that she was sleeping more regular hours, and she definitely had less stress now.  
  
Tristan came into the room Janlan had been moved to the week before, and sat in the chair to wait for him to wake up. He grabbed the daily paper and browsed through it.  
  
"Are you just sitting there for your health?"  
  
"Gramps, hey. I was wondering when you'd wake up."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Just came to keep an old man company."  
  
"I am old, son. This clenches it."  
  
"This just means you need to take better care of yourself. Slow down. Enjoy life."  
  
"Smell a damn rose, I know, they keep feeding the same psycho-babble to me day after day in physical therapy."  
  
"Gramps,"  
  
"It's bad enough I have to go and live with your father like a child, but don't tell me to suddenly change my life now. I want to work, and I will still be a part of my business."  
  
Tristan sighed and looked to his grandfather. He knew he wouldn't be arguing much with him, it did no good.  
  
"So, tell me, how is Rory?"  
  
"Well, she's happy to see you as feisty as ever."  
  
"How's that child of yours? Got a name yet?"  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you? We're naming it after you."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
"Gramps, we don't even know the sex."  
  
"That's right, you're being obstinate."  
  
"We want to be surprised," Tristan corrected.  
  
"Huh. Well, what do you make of me having to go to your parents house to live?"  
  
"I think they'll take good care of you."  
  
Janlan cocked his eyebrow at his grandson.  
  
"Did something happen with you and your father while I was in this place?"  
  
"We talked. We came to an understanding. A civil one."  
  
"So, he's not out to feed me to the dogs?"  
  
"They don't have dogs. The story is they're moving in together, not just to take care of you, but because they 'love' each other."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm glad you turned out normally. I suppose I should thank Rory for that, though."  
  
"Yeah, probably," Tristan smiled, leaning back into the uncomfortable hospital chair. They sat and talked until Thomas and Elizabeth arrived with a wheel chair. Janlan looked at the chair in disgust.  
  
"I don't need a wheelchair. I had a heart attack, I didn't have my legs blown off in Korea."  
  
"Dad, just get in the chair, it's hospital rules. If you want to leave, it has to be in this."  
  
Tristan smiled as he watched his father coax his stodgy grandfather into the wheelchair. He remembered suddenly, times where they used to be like this all the time. The good times, when Tristan was very small. His father and grandfather, bantering, talking, getting along. It was nice to see again.  
  
"Well, if you don't need me, I'm going to get back to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Are we still on for dinner next week?"  
  
"We'll be there, Mom," Tristan said as he kissed his mother's cheek.  
  
"Give 'em hell, Gramps," he said, hugging his grandfather.  
  
"Expect no less, son," he laughed.  
  
"Bye, Dad," Tristan finally turned to his father, extending his hand. Thomas nodded and shook his son's hand, grateful for the acknowledgement. Small steps were fine with him.  
  
When Tristan returned back to his mother-in-law's house, he found no one home, save for a sleeping Rory. He smiled as he walked over to the bed, removed his shoes and slid under the covers with her. She didn't open her eyes, but snuggled up against him.  
  
"Mmm," he murmured, burying his face into her hair.  
  
"Hey, how was the hospital?"  
  
"Fine. He doesn't want to go with mom and dad, but knows he doesn't have a choice in the matter."  
  
"Well, let's not think about that now," she said. He noticed the look in her eyes. He looked at her in surprise; they had just had sex this morning, early before he left.  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"What? You're denying me?"  
  
"Never. I'm just amazed. Twice in four hours, that's well, there isn't a word for how amazing that is," he babbled.  
  
"Shut up," she took his face in her hands and pulled him in to meet his lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
An hour later, he lay on his back next to Rory, who was sitting up against the headboard. Both were sweaty and smiling.  
  
"We just had sex, for an hour, in your brother's bed," he said, happy, but incredulous.  
  
"Guess you need to change the sheets," she giggled.  
  
"Me? You started this."  
  
"If you're going to complain, I'm sure I can find someone else to help me out with my cravings."  
  
"Right," he mocked.  
  
"What, you don't believe me?"  
  
"Honey, let's face it, I've spoiled you. No other man could ever itch your scratch now."  
  
She giggled and threw a pillow at him. "My, my, someone's full of themselves, aren't they?"  
  
He just leaned in and kissed her. That was effective in silencing her, and they began moving together yet again. This time their actions were much faster, both doing exactly what the other liked in order to get the job done. He finally stood up, moving away from her, as she pouted.  
  
"Huh-uh. We need to keep some distance, you're dangerous right now."  
  
"But, Tristan..."  
  
"Nope, come on, you can't sleep the day away. I'm hungry, and you must be starved. Let's go to Luke's."  
  
Giving him one last pouty face, she consented, standing up to gather her clothes. They walked, enjoying the summer sun and seeing everyone outside. They finally got to Luke's seeing him standing, bored, behind the counter. They sat at the counter in front of him.  
  
"Hey, guys. Lunch?"  
  
"Yeah. Where is everyone?"  
  
"This is the post lunch-lull."  
  
"I guess it is sort of late," Rory said guiltily. Tristan felt her hand on his butt as she talked to Luke, and tried to remain calm looking as she gave it a squeeze.  
  
"We'll have cheeseburgers and fries."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Tristan looked at his wife, who innocently took a sip of her water. "What?"  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to engage her in conversation. "So, what would you like to do today?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued. "That we can do in public."  
  
She smiled even broader, and he couldn't help but like this side of the hormones. Not that he and Rory didn't have a great sex life, but this was accelerated to say the least. He was trying to think up activities to keep her busy hands occupied when Jess came down from the apartment above the diner.  
  
"Oh, hey, guys."  
  
"Jess, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just came up to see Luke and everyone."  
  
"Is Erin here, too?"  
  
"Nah, she went home for the weekend."  
  
"Where is she from again?"  
  
"Right outside of Boston."  
  
"Want to join us?"  
  
"Sure, I can do that."  
  
Jess sat on the other side of Tristan, and Luke brought out their food. "You eating again?"  
  
"I'll just have a soda."  
  
Luke got a soda for Jess and leaned across the counter. "Can you watch this place for an hour or so?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Just going to run some errands." He paused and looked like he was pondering further instruction. "Don't let Taylor in here."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"Nope. His lease is up tomorrow, and he's getting weirder about not wanting to give up the ice cream shop."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Luke left the diner, and headed out. Jess walked around the counter and stood in front of Rory and Tristan. "So, what are you two up today?"  
  
"Well, I went to see Gramps get out of the hospital today, but we're free as of now."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Bitter, angry, would rather be working."  
  
"So, much change?"  
  
"Except the not working thing, no," Tristan smirked, taking a bite of his burger.  
  
"So, why didn't you go with Erin?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Her mom and sisters were going out, it's more of a girl thing."  
  
"Have you met her family?"  
  
"Yeah, I have."  
  
"What, you don't like them?"  
  
"No, it's just her dad sort of creeps me out. And her sisters and mom are really girly."  
  
"Poor Jess."  
  
"Yeah. Her dad looks like he's been beaten down. He and Erin are pretty close, though."  
  
"That's nice. What saved her from turning out like them?"  
  
"She's sort of the black sheep, but they're all excited about the wedding."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Which I heard you've agreed to be a part of," Jess added.  
  
"Yeah, she insisted."  
  
"I'm glad you guys are friends."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Rory continued eating her lunch and Jess went to answer the phone. She and Tristan started to talk about possible things to do with the rest of the day. They couldn't help but overhear Jess' conversation.  
  
"Luke's. ... No, you can't. ... I have strict orders, Taylor. ... No, you can't do that. ... I know the laws of this town very well Taylor. ... Very funny. .... No. No, Seriously, get a hold yourself, it's just an ice cream store!" With that, Jess hung up the phone. He pointed at the phone and shook his head.  
  
"Some people are really sad."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Taylor has to close the ice cream store today. Luke leased the space to Jackson to open a fresh produce store. That was Taylor breaking down into tears on the phone."  
  
"Aw, sad!"  
  
"He's nuts, Rory."  
  
"Everyone in this town is, Jess."  
  
"By the way, did my wonderful fiancé tell you she wants to get married here?"  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
Jess gave her a look, indicating he wasn't so much thrilled with the idea, and nodded. Rory stifled a giggle, but Tristan's smirk was not fading anytime soon.  
  
"What are you smirking at, I believe you also got married here."  
  
"Yeah, cause this is where the bride is from. I thought that was how it goes."  
  
"Where are you holding it at, the gazebo?"  
  
"No, she wants to do it at the bridge."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rory's face fell, and though she tried to hide her disappointment, it showed through. Jess noticed and wished he hadn't brought it up, not that she wouldn't know soon anyway. Tristan looked at Rory, knowing this was one of things he was worried about. She just couldn't be completely fine with this whole thing. He looked to Jess and nodded to the stairs. They men excused themselves and went up to the apartment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean, what?"  
  
"Tristan, this has nothing to do with you."  
  
"No, but Rory concerns me, and this is obviously upsetting to her."  
  
"Look, I will take care of this."  
  
"Will you? 'Cause you let it get this far."  
  
"This isn't a big deal, Tristan."  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
"I'm sure. I'll talk to her, I'll prove to you it's no big deal."  
  
Tristan lowered his voice and leaned over Jess. "Look, I'm going to say this once. I know that you and Rory were close once upon a time. And I'm fine with the fact that you two have unresolved issues from back then. I'm not jealous, it's stuff everyone has, fine. But I won't have you using that stuff to make her miserable, whether you mean to, or not. Got me?"  
  
"Fine," Jess grunted moving past Tristan and heading out of the apartment. He went back down to the diner and turned the sign to 'closed'. Rory looked at him in confusion, even more so when Tristan came down and told her he'd be back, and then walked out of the door. Jess locked the door behind him and held his hand out to Rory. She furrowed her brow and took his hand, following as he pulled her up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
She sat on the couch and looked at Jess, who was pacing back and forth. He ran a finger through his hair, one of his nervous habits she saw he still had, and she bit her lip.  
  
"Jess," she said softly.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"If you don't want us to have the ceremony there, then I'll convince her to move it."  
  
"Jess, it's your wedding," she sighed.  
  
"But it's our bridge." He looked at her, piercing through her.  
  
"It doesn't belong to us," she said, though not convincingly.  
  
"Rory, you're telling me that it wouldn't bother you at all?"  
  
"Would it bother you?"  
  
"I .... Don't know."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
Jess looked directly at her, as his pacing ceased. "Yeah. I guess it does."  
  
"Then don't change it for me, change it for you. Get married somewhere that can just hold memories of just you two."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Jess, why didn't you come to my wedding?"  
  
"Rory," he warned.  
  
"Mom brought it up, I wanted to just believe that you really were too busy, but, why, Jess?"  
  
He looked at her. Maybe this could be it. He could tell her the last of the truths she had the right to know, and they could put it all in the past.  
  
"Fine, I couldn't bring myself to come, okay? I couldn't watch you get married, because I wanted you to have the perfect wedding, and I couldn't trust myself. I just couldn't."  
  
She swallowed harder than she thought she would, and stared at him. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Jess pouring out his fears to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize, you ... I ... thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I would have rather you had been there, but if it was easier for you, then I understand."  
  
Jess nodded. "I didn't want Erin to think that I didn't want you around, so I agreed with her to ask you, but I never thought you would have said yes. I can put a stop to this if it makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"Jess, a lot happened between us. What we had, it was intense and I really did love you. And a part of me will always love you, because I don't think that just goes away. I wouldn't be where I am now if I hadn't gone through all the things I had, and that very much includes you."  
  
Jess nodded, and smiled at her.  
  
"And maybe I'm selfish, but some things I would like to keep in my memory as ours. The bridge definitely qualifies as one of those things. I don't have to tell you of all people that."  
  
"It is good to hear. I feel the same way. She doesn't know, Rory, but I'll tell her. We'll do it somewhere else."  
  
"Talk to Mom, she's good at that sort of thing."  
  
"I will. I'm sorry, for bringing all this up."  
  
"It's good. We probably should have ... before now anyway."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. I should go find Tristan."  
  
"I should reopen the diner. Luke'll kill me."  
  
Rory tried to get up, but Jess had to help her out in the end. She smiled at him, and walked to the door. She knew every time they had to talk about this stuff, it was good for everyone. It truly wasn't that either was hung up on the other, but they were enabling a true friendship to deepen between them. And perhaps that was all they were ever meant to be. Right now, all she could think of was Tristan. She left the diner and walked around town. She saw him go into the bookstore and she made her way after him. She found him roaming the new releases.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up and looked at her. "Hey."  
  
"About that," she started.  
  
"I told him to talk to you. I thought it might be good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ready to get going?"  
  
"I saw where they're doing poetry readings later at the gazebo."  
  
"Let's take a walk, then go."  
  
"Sounds perfect," she said, taking his hand and looking in the stacks along side him. They wound up in the back of the store, in a back corner. She came up behind him and ran her hands down his back. He turned and she caught his mouth with hers before he could protest.  
  
AN: Not much to say about this chapter, but I am looking for a beta for a story I'm doing for a Trory exchange/challenge. If anyone is up for it, let me know. Thanks! 


	31. Chapter 31

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Luke had taken Will fishing for the weekend, giving Lorelai a whole weekend to herself. She was ecstatic at the idea of having a whole two days of uninterrupted time, with no responsibilities, nothing she had to do but relax. At least, she was excited for about two hours. After that, she was looking for things to do. Luke had insisted on not taking a cell phone with him, so she couldn't reach him. Sookie was busy at the Inn all weekend, and didn't have time to talk, and Rory was all the way down in New York. She had read all the magazines she didn't have time to read before, watched television, ordered food and was sitting on the couch, eating out of a Chinese food container staring at the phone. Taking another bite of the noodles, she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey," came the reply through a noodle-filled mouth.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, swallowing.  
  
"Well, you lasted longer than I'd thought you would."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't this your weekend to do 'nothing'?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, I'm guessing you've exhausted the novelty of the idea and called me because I was the only person you knew that would be home and doing nothing."  
  
"How do you do this all the time?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"I'm seven months pregnant, Mom. And I can do the little work I have at home."  
  
"Luke was doing this as a nice thing, you know. And I appreciate it, but," she cut off.  
  
"You're going nuts."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory sighed. "Do you want to come down here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll see you when you get here."  
  
"Don't you need to check with Tristan?"  
  
"He's house-sitting for his parents, watching over Janlan."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"They went away to the Bahamas for the weekend."  
  
"Fancy, fancy," Lorelai whistled.  
  
"Well, they're really getting close again, it seems."  
  
"Huh. Well, you never know, I guess."  
  
"So, you'll be here soon?"  
  
"Yeah. As soon as I can."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone, threw some things into a bag and left for Rory's house. She was grateful to encounter little traffic and got there in record time. Rory was sitting on the couch, eating ice cream when she heard her mother knock.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Lorelai poked her head into the front door, and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Not able to get up?"  
  
"Not without help. Well, I can, but it involves rolling onto my side and sliding down the couch, it's a very complicated process. And I'm eating here," she said, pointing at her bowl on her stomach.  
  
"Ah, pregnant stomachs, the ultimate in tray tables," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"So, my mommy is here to take care of me!"  
  
"No, your mommy is here because she's bored out of her mind. Who would have figured we'd be lost without men?"  
  
"It's shameful, really," Rory agreed, amused.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, run a marathon, of course."  
  
"So, movie night?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm up for rewatching some old favorites from the DVD collection. Ooh, and ordering in, that sounds like fun too."  
  
"Let me guess, you are tired and don't want to leave your house?"  
  
"You remember being pregnant so well!"  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm gaining more and more weight every day. I know I have just under two months left, but it feels like it should be any day now."  
  
"Just hope the kid's on time. Remember Sookie with Anna?"  
  
"Oh, man, two weeks late. I thought she was going to kill someone."  
  
"Is the sex still constant?" Lorelai smiled evilly.  
  
"It's waning a little, I'm starting to feel like a beached whale."  
  
"Aw, hon, I know how you feel, but Tristan doesn't feel that way I'm sure."  
  
"Actually you're right. He keeps telling me I've never been more beautiful."  
  
"All guys do that. I think it's genetic, after we're knocked up with their kid, they find you more and more attractive. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe it's evolutionary. You know, they learned after their unsuccessful forbearers that in order to survive the woman during childbirth, you have to butter her up and revere her during the actual pregnancy."  
  
"So Tristan's telling me I'm beautiful so I won't kill him during labor?"  
  
"Well, trust me. The urge is still there, but they do lessen their chances this way, yes."  
  
"Okay, new topic. Dinner?"  
  
"What do you feel like?"  
  
"Ooh, you know what I've been craving? Tacos."  
  
"We can--," Lorelai started and stopped abruptly as Rory continued.  
  
"OH, and moo shoo pork."  
  
"Well, you know we--,"  
  
"And pizza."  
  
"So, let's get all of them."  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai smiled, handing the phone to her daughter.  
  
Once the food had arrived, and they were happily sampling all the food they had ordered, they contented themselves in turning down the volume on the television and putting in their own dialogue to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Rory was laughing so hard at her mother's rendition of the killer bunny scene that tears were obstructing her view of the actual screen. The phone rang, and Lorelai grabbed it while Rory paused the movie, still laughing.  
  
"'Ello governor! ... What's that? You're looking for 'ho? ... I believe a girl by that name resides here. Let me look about for you. ... Rory? Is there a Rory 'ere?" Lorelai continued in her bad English accent as she talked to the poor person on the other end.  
  
"Mom, stop that!"  
  
"Oh, neither of you are any fun!" Lorelai said as she handed over the phone and took the break to go use the restroom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Well, hello you!"  
  
"What's with your mom?"  
  
"We're watching Monty Python."  
  
"And sadly, I understand now."  
  
"You know us well."  
  
"That I do. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Lorelai got bored, so she came down and we ordered one of everything from every take out place in a five mile radius."  
  
"So, just a quiet Friday night at home?"  
  
"You know it. How's house-sitting?"  
  
"Ah, the old man is grumpy. Claims to be fine and ready to go back home. Says Mom and Dad are making him nauseous, so he's especially glad to be rid of them for the weekend."  
  
"Aw, that's sort of nice, though."  
  
"Rory, they're my parents. It is nauseating."  
  
"Oh, what happened to the romantic man I married?"  
  
"He's turning green just imagining the scene he walked in on when he got here earlier this afternoon."  
  
"Oh no, what did you see?"  
  
"Dad had Mom backed up against a wall, and well, I won't go into detail, but you remember that time I came home after getting an A on my Psych 497 final?"  
  
"Oh, my," Rory said, remembering that particular occasion.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what are you two up to tonight?"  
  
"Scrabble, some dinner, how about you?"  
  
"Well, we're continuing the English insanity. Be glad you called now, we're watching Snatch next."  
  
"She'll be incoherent in her babbling soon."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Alright. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Mom's here, I should be fine."  
  
"I know. Soon, I won't be able to leave you."  
  
"Sweet boy."  
  
"I try. Night, Rory."  
  
"Night, Tristan."  
  
She hung up and saw her mom coming back into the room eating marshmallows out of the open bag. She handed the bag to Rory's grabbing hands, and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Just checking up on me."  
  
"Men are truly lost without their wives. Can't find anything, become little boys again."  
  
"So, when is Luke calling?"  
  
"He wouldn't take my cell phone. Said I'd call him too often, and he wanted me to have some quiet time."  
  
"Has he met you?"  
  
"Hey, I can be quiet!"  
  
"Sure, Mom, I forgot," Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You even talk in your sleep!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Well, at least I don't sleepwalk!"  
  
"I did that once, and I was like eight!"  
  
"Well, you've still done it."  
  
"Geez."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her daughter, who was popping another marshmallow into her mouth. She picked up the remote and stopped mid-chew to look at her mom.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is nice. We don't get to do this much anymore," Lorelai looked sentimental.  
  
"We haven't done this in years," Rory agreed.  
  
"Damn boys."  
  
"Menaces to society."  
  
"We should swear off men and move to a woman's only commune."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Except," Rory pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Yeah. And Will."  
  
"But after this one is all grown up, I'm with you."  
  
"We'll ditch them, and move in with Lane and Paris and become the Golden Girls!"  
  
"Definitely a plan."  
  
Lorelai smiled as Rory hit play on the DVD player, and they reentered the quest to find the grail. They only got halfway through Snatch when Rory's yawns started to drown out Lorelai's voice-overs. She stood up and held her hand out to Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
"But we're not done with the movie!"  
  
"But obviously my grandchild wants you to get to bed."  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I sleep all the time."  
  
"You can't even hold your eyes open."  
  
"Fine. But we're watching the rest of this tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, yes, with the full breakfast buffet. Hmm. Too bad Luke isn't here, he makes the best waffles."  
  
"Ooh, and omelets."  
  
"Okay, okay, enough about food. At least you have something to wake up looking forward too."  
  
"And hash browns!"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Those little sausages," Rory licked her lips.  
  
"Are you having twins?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"That's just a lot of food cravings for one kid."  
  
"Funny. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"First thing. Yell if you can't roll yourself out of bed."  
  
"Rodger Dodger."  
  
Rory kissed her mom goodnight and disappeared into her room. Lorelai made her way to the guest bedroom, that Rory had finished a couple of weeks ago. She had a lot of free time on her hands, even though she was doing little bits of work from home now. Her boss had put her on early maternity leave, but she was still keeping up with some things from home. Rory had insisted on getting the house done as much as she could, since she knew soon she'd be too pregnant to do much, and too busy after the baby came. Lorelai settled in, wondering if the baby would be a boy or a girl, and thinking about ways in which to instill the true Gilmore qualities into this child.  
  
AN: Yikes. I had no inspiration to write whatsoever yesterday. I pretty much only did it today to make myself feel better. Hence, the slightly shorter chapter. It's hella hot here, and I'm only writing now cause it's too hot to sleep. Anyhow, keep me motivated while I'm in my own personal oven called a condo, review, review, review! 


	32. Chapter 32

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
"Eight and a half months and counting," Rory said into the telephone.  
  
"Well, dear, do you have everything you need?"  
  
"Except my body back, yes, we're all set Grandma."  
  
"Wonderful. You promise you'll call us when you go into labor?"  
  
"Well, I can't promise that I personally will be making a lot of phone calls, but you guys are on our call list."  
  
"You have a call list?"  
  
"Grandma, I have a list for everything."  
  
"That's my girl. I'll let you go rest now."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye dear."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and sat back against the couch cushions. She had been watching a movie and eating nachos when her grandmother called. She had people calling up a lot recently, to see how things were going. She tried to be happy and give the information they wanted to hear, but frankly her ankles were swollen, the kid was kicking her all the time and she was huge. She wanted this kid to come and now. She shifted, trying to get more comfortable. It didn't work, and she moved again and again, finally picking up the phone in frustration and punching the numbers in.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm almost home, why?"  
  
"I'm tired of being pregnant."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," he offered lamely, knowing he couldn't do much about her discomfort.  
  
"I can't get comfortable!"  
  
"I'll try to help you out, I'll be home in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Alright," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."  
  
"I know. And as much as you are sick of hearing it, it's just another couple of weeks."  
  
"I know. I'll see you when you get home."  
  
Hanging up, she laid her head against the back of the couch and looked over at the throw pillows at the other end. She moved them so one would be behind her back and placed the others under her knees and swung her legs up over the pillows. Sighing with momentary comfort, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a sleepy haze.  
  
Tristan came home, expecting to see his increasingly pregnant wife shifting about on the couch or walking the floors. To his surprise, she was fast asleep on the couch. Smiling, he walked over and kissed her forehead before heading to the bedroom to change out of his suit. He stopped by the nursery on his way out of the bedroom, and lingered in the doorframe. He smiled, seeing the last addition to the room. Luke had brought up the rocking chair from Will's room for them to use now that Will was older and didn't require the coddling that he once did. Rory had cried, thanks to the overload of emotions she was constantly carrying around at this point, and hugged her mom as Luke carried it into the room and placed it next to the crib Luke and Jess had built. He smiled, wondering how long it would be before the kid made its appearance. He knew Rory was in a constant state of discomfort, but more than that, he was just generally excited.  
  
"TRISTAN!" came his wife's voice from downstairs. The urgency in her voice caused him to run down the stairs. She was sitting up, holding her stomach, and the worry in her blue eyes made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I just had a contraction."  
  
"But, it's early."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, let's wait, and see what happens. It could be those Braxton-Hicks ones."  
  
"Right, you're right. It's the right time for those, right?"  
  
"Yep, now that we're close, that's normal. Of course, if you did go into labor, it'd be okay. Just don't worry," he soothed her, rubbing her back with one hand and resting the other on her stomach.  
  
"Wow, a lot of kicking going on, huh?"  
  
"It's been incessant the last week or so."  
  
"Getting used to it?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, I like it but when this kid gets older, it better be a soccer player or I'll know it just doesn't like me."  
  
"I'm sure the kid loves you. After all, you do take care of him or her," he smiled as he added the last part. They had held out this long, but it was starting to get to him not knowing for sure. Rory still held out that she had a feeling, but he wasn't sure how accurate those were. Not that she'd told him what she thought.  
  
"Arrahh!" she moaned again, looking up at Tristan.  
  
"Okay, time to check in with Dr. Matthews," he said, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He called the doctor and explained the situation. Dr. Matthews explained that it did sound like Braxton-Hicks, but if they didn't subside in the next hour, to get to the hospital regardless. He thanked her and gave Rory a smile.  
  
"So, we wait?"  
  
"Yep. So, who all called today?"  
  
Rory smiled, as he knew this had been going on a lot lately. "Well, Mom of course. Dad called. Grandma. Sookie. Jess. Oh, and your mom. She wants you to call her back, by the way," she informed him.  
  
"Huh. Guess I should call her. But later."  
  
"Thanks. So, we have something to discuss."  
  
"Serious face," he commented.  
  
"Yep. Godparents."  
  
"Ah, the big question."  
  
"You know this is a big deal."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I want Lane to be the godmother. But shouldn't the godmother and godfather be a couple?"  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I mean, it would be nice if it worked out that way, but mine are just two of my parents' close friends. Who are your godparents?"  
  
"Well, Sookie's my godmother. Mom didn't really pick them out 'til after she moved to Stars Hollow. And in her blur of feminism, I don't have a godfather."  
  
"So, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to hurt Erin's feelings."  
  
"I think she'll understand. You've known Lane for eons."  
  
"I know. You're right. We'll ask them at the hospital, okay?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. How're you feeling?"  
  
"Better. No more pain, and it's been ten minutes."  
  
"Good. I'll go call mom," he said, kissing her cheek and standing up.  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"I thought that was what the nachos were about?"  
  
"You're funny," she smiled at him. Shaking his head, he walked off to call his mom. Rory resumed her comfortable reclined position on the couch and flipped on the television. She flipped past some reality shows, and settled on a clip show on VH1. She was watching 1001 Most Hottest Moments or some such nonsense, whatever the newest compilation was. She lost herself in the mindless entertainment. She wanted to turn the channel, she really did, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was sort of like she was hypnotized.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"512 Hot Moments or something."  
  
"Did you lose the remote?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," he drawled out, continuing to look at her strangely.  
  
Without looking directly at him, she continued to talk to him. "So, what did your mom want?"  
  
"They're getting married."  
  
Rory looked up at her husband, a little in shock. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Your mom and dad?"  
  
"No, Gramps and his nurse."  
  
"Haha. When?"  
  
"Mom said that as soon as Gramps was back on his own they were going to do it, so they can leave on a honeymoon."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, this is good?"  
  
"I hope so," he sighed.  
  
"You aren't curious still?"  
  
"It's not that I'm not curious. I just, wanted to see if it was for real before I bothered with him and his issues, you know?"  
  
"I think it's time, then."  
  
"Yeah. Probably."  
  
A few days passed. Rory had intermittent contractions, more Braxton-Hicks, but insisted that Tristan go about his business as usual. He would never be too far away from her that he couldn't get to the hospital in time, so on Thursday afternoon, he went up to Hartford to meet his father for dinner. If all went well, Janlan would be able to go home in four weeks, and the wedding would be the following weekend. Rory hoped the talk would be cathartic for them both, and that Tristan would be happy about the reunion. But mostly, she hoped their child would be in attendance on the outside of her body for the wedding. She was going stir-crazy being in the house, and was going to take a walk. She got a block away when she saw a familiar car coming down the road. She stopped as the car pulled up beside her and the window rolled down.  
  
"Wanna ride?"  
  
Rory smiled and leaned in the window. "Where you headed?"  
  
"Either an ice cream shop or Canada. Whatever I see first," Jess smiled.  
  
Rory opened the door and hopped in. "I don't have my purse with me."  
  
"It's on me. But if we make it to Canada, you'll have to stop at an ATM. I can't pay for the two of us forever with the money in my wallet."  
  
"Deal," she smiled. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I thought you might like some company today."  
  
"Tristan asked you to watch over me, didn't he?"  
  
"No," he lied.  
  
"Sure. I suppose it's sweet, but I keep telling him I'm fine."  
  
"He said you've been having contractions."  
  
"It's just Braxton-Hicks."  
  
"Well, you're due in like another week, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, having someone around couldn't hurt. I'm surprised you aren't staying with Lorelai."  
  
"Jess, our doctor and hospital are here. And Tristan couldn't come with me, so it doesn't make sense. She can come here to visit if she wants. She calls everyday as it is."  
  
"Are we all calling too much?"  
  
"It's just, I don't know how to tell you guys I have swollen ankles any other ways. I was trying to be creative, but even I run out of synonyms."  
  
"Rory, I'm disappointed. Have you tried engorged?"  
  
Rory giggled, and smacked Jess on his shoulder. "Like in that movie!"  
  
"Be vaguer."  
  
"You know, 'Reginald's quivering member. Engorged, hmm, I like that.'" Jess continued to look at her as if she were losing it. "You know. The crazy guidance counselor that's writing the dirty romance novel?"  
  
"You have too much time on your hands."  
  
"We watched it together once, I know you've seen it."  
  
"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"  
  
"It's based on The Taming of the Shrew?"  
  
"You know, but you want me to guess?"  
  
Rory nodded, smiling. "I have little everyday entertainment at this point."  
  
"Right. Uh, well, it's not 'O'."  
  
"But it does have a similar star."  
  
"Male or female?"  
  
"The latter."  
  
"Julia Stiles?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Man, I seriously have no knowledge of her body of work."  
  
"Jess, I'm on the verge of telling you now," she warned. She knew once he got going, he hated not being able to guess her pop culture references.  
  
"10 Things I Hate About You!" he exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Give the man ice cream!" she said, as he pulled into the shop.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"But I make you more in tune with our culture!"  
  
"I like being out of tune with our culture. Our culture is abhorrent."  
  
"Ooh, with the big words!"  
  
"Be nice, or no ice cream!"  
  
"Jess, are you seriously going to deny me, who is almost nine months pregnant, food of any kind?"  
  
Jess looked at her and eyed her to see how seriously he thought she might be able to hurt him. If nothing else, her sitting on him might smart a little. She had definitely gained about thirty pounds, making her in his weight range. And her weight was very concentrated.  
  
"Fine. But only because I don't want the kid to miss out."  
  
Rory smiled, wanting to tell him about the official decision of godfather. She had talked to him about it long ago, but now it was a done deal. Instead, she called him a softy, and they went into the shop and sat down, eating ice cream and enjoying their conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was in Hartford, at his parents' house. His father hadn't come home from work yet, so he was playing chess with his grandfather.  
  
"So, what is your opinion about this marriage thing?" Janlan asked as he moved his piece across the board.  
  
"My opinion is that they obviously aren't just sleeping together, and it's more serious now."  
  
"They're sickening, I'll have you know. I can't wait to get back to my privacy and leave them to theirs."  
  
"Nice. You can leave the details out, I've seen enough of them for a lifetime."  
  
"Fine, we'll change the subject. How's your wife?"  
  
"Tired of being pregnant. She's been having those practice contractions."  
  
"So, you're nervous."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You want to take care of her. I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
"Well, it is sort of my fault she's in this position."  
  
"She's not dying, she's just having a child. Women do it all the time."  
  
"I know, I just want to be there for her, with her, for the whole thing."  
  
"Men in my day weren't allowed in the delivery room."  
  
"How could you stand that?"  
  
"Son, it's just how it was done. It wasn't something men were lobbying to change."  
  
"Well, I can't wait."  
  
"I'll just never understand your generation," Janlan shook his head and studied the chessboard. Tristan shook his head, laughing at the older man. The continued to play while Tristan waited for his father.  
  
AN: wow, 200 reviews! I did a little happy dance at that one. Thanks to those of you who are ever-faithful reviewers! 


	33. Chapter 33

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
Thomas arrived home to find his son playing chess with his father. He walked over to them as he surveyed the game. It was obvious Janlan was winning, and Thomas smiled.  
  
"So, I see you still can't beat the old man," he said to his son.  
  
"I'm letting him win, you know, always be respectful to the elderly and ill," Tristan smiled at his grandfather.  
  
"Hogwash. You never have been able to beat me."  
  
"Are you ready to get out of here?" Thomas asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. We'll finish this later, okay, Gramps?"  
  
"Sure, I'm always available to finish mopping the floor with you," Janlan smiled, waving them off.  
  
They made the drive to a cozy restaurant in Hartford, and were seated in a small booth. Once they ordered, Tristan cleared his throat.  
  
"I know it's taken a while, but now since you and Mom are going to get married, I have to know some things."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, what is it that caused the big change in you?"  
  
Thomas raised an arm to scratch at the nape of his neck for a moment, and then returned his gaze to his son. He was never glad or proud to tell people what happened, honestly he had only told a handful of people.  
  
"Well, it's not something I'm proud of, I want you to know that. But the truth is I decided it was time to get my life back together the morning I woke up in a hospital in Atlanta."  
  
"You were in the hospital and no one notified us?"  
  
"No one knew who I was, I didn't have any ID on me. I had OD'd on heroine and probably a number of other things, and felt like someone had turned me inside out. I had been in the hospital for weeks, and when I woke up, I just had the realization that this was it. This was rock bottom, if not lower than that."  
  
"When did you start doing drugs?" Tristan asked, incredulously.  
  
Thomas let out a long breath through his lips. "God, you must have been in junior high school."  
  
"Wait, you're telling me you've been a drug addict for years?" Tristan asked, more and more in shock by the moment.  
  
"Well, not at first. At first, it was just a method by which to occasionally blow off steam."  
  
"Was, I mean, did Mom ever ...?"  
  
"Your mother didn't join me, no, nor did she know about it. I would do it with some friends from work. It just got to be more and more over the years. It didn't get bad until your freshman year of high school. I started to do it before work, during work, I would not come home. I'd call your mother and tell her I was sent away suddenly on business, then not come home or go to work for days. That's when I started sleeping with other women. My secretary, when you found us, we had been shooting up before we, well, you know. That was one of the reasons I was so angry with you for coming home, I didn't want you to see the needles, and tell your mother. I knew if she found out it was all over. She'd tell Dad, and bam, it would all be over."  
  
"Wow. And after that? It just continued?"  
  
"Well, actually, I did try to stop after you left for North Carolina. But I couldn't. And even after you came back and I moved to Georgia, I continued."  
  
Tristan sat in silence. He couldn't believe all this had happened, and he had never known. It made sense, suddenly, all the times he and his father had gone at it, all the times his father had been gone suddenly, everything just became clear.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"I just, can't believe it. I can't believe no one ever found out."  
  
"Well, if nothing else, the junkie usually does care about maintaining some sort of cover, so they can keep using."  
  
"So, you're completely done with all that now?"  
  
Thomas smiled and nodded. "I did pick up smoking in AA, but that's about it."  
  
"AA?"  
  
"I joined it the second I got out of the hospital. I wanted to get my life back. I didn't think your mother would take me back, but I wanted to be able to have a life again."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know this is a lot for you to digest, and you have a lot going on in your life right now. And I must tell you, I am so proud of you. You've made a wonderful life for yourself."  
  
"Thank you." Tristan said, for the first time the two men were able to maintain eye contact for more than a moment. He noticed how happy and at peace his father looked. He almost appeared younger again.  
  
"So, you're okay with your mother and I getting remarried?"  
  
Tristan smiled at his father, for the first time in probably over ten years. "Yeah, I'm happy for you. Both."  
  
"And you'll be there?"  
  
"We'll be there. Hopefully the three of us."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Meanwhile in New York, Jess and Rory were approaching the house again. After ice cream, they had gotten dinner. Jess had complained about how they were doing this backwards, but Rory informed him that if he insisted on babysitting her, he was at the mercy of her food cravings.  
  
"So, you tired of me yet?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you 'til Tristan comes home," he informed her.  
  
"Man, he has you whipped!" Rory giggled.  
  
"I promised him to hang out, just in case."  
  
"Jess, really. Go home to Erin."  
  
"I'm staying. Erin's fine."  
  
"The wedding's still on?"  
  
"Yep. In fact, she's out dress shopping."  
  
"Ah, so you can't be around anyway."  
  
"Evidently. What is that about, anyway, it's just a dress."  
  
Rory gasped. "It is not just a dress!"  
  
"Oh, God," Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jess, a woman's wedding day is the most important day of her life. And it's photographed, so it lives on and on for everyone to see forever!"  
  
"It's just a dress."  
  
"It sets the mood for the whole occasion," Rory countered.  
  
"She could wear a garbage bag, at the end of the day, we'll still be married, no matter what either of us wears."  
  
"Man, she could totally do better than you. You seriously don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you?"  
  
"It just seems silly to get wrapped up in things that won't matter at all in the grand scheme of things."  
  
"Just wait, 'til you see her at the end of the aisle. You'll feel differently."  
  
"Whatever you say. You're all hopped up on baby hormones. Talking crazy."  
  
"Jess, no matter what you think now, your wedding day is going to be something that you'll never be able to put into words, and something that you'll cherish for the rest of your life."  
  
Jess looked at Rory, who looked sort of dreamy and sentimental. "So, what do you remember about your wedding?"  
  
"Not much, because everything just happens so fast, and there is so much going on. But the thing I remember is walking down the aisle. Mom was the one walked me down and handed me off, and we were holding onto each other's hands so tightly. She insisted we walk really slowly, so I take the time to really live in the moment. She's good at that, that's one of the things I want to do for this one," she paused, putting her hands under her stomach, and sort of lifting it up a bit. "So we're walking down the aisle and all I can see is Tristan standing there at the end. He's standing just outside the huppah, the one Luke made for Mom, and the sun was hitting him in such a way that he seemed to almost be glowing. He looked so calm and joyful, and while everything was going on so fast around me, he just seemed to be this unmoving constant. It was like magic."  
  
Jess smiled at Rory, who was sitting against the swing on the front porch. They had sat on it, and he was swinging them lightly back and forth. It was nice to hear her so happy.  
  
"Well, for something that you can't find the words for, you do a pretty good job."  
  
"It is what they pay me for."  
  
"True. So, are you ready for this kid?"  
  
"More than! I have really liked being pregnant, but I'm ready for this kid to come out," she groaned a little.  
  
"I see that. You shift every three seconds."  
  
"I can't get comfortable. Just another week or so."  
  
"Then we can go back to eating dinner before dessert," Jess chided.  
  
"Please, like you've ever followed a rule a day in your life!"  
  
"Hey, you act like I'm some hoodlum!" Jess exclaimed, feigning hurt.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm no hoodlum, I prefer hooligan."  
  
Rory giggled. "Nah, sounds too much like gigolo."  
  
"And what's the matter with that?" Jess raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Rory erupted into a new fit of giggles, and swatted at Jess. He easily ducked her hand, and shook his head.  
  
"When is Tristan coming back?"  
  
"Whenever their dinner is over. The longer the better, as far as I'm concerned. He's talking with his dad finally."  
  
"Lot of bad blood there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Well, I can relate to that."  
  
"Can't we all?" she offered a small smile and closed her eyes, enjoying the rocking motion.  
  
By the time Tristan had returned home, Rory and Jess had moved into the living room to watch movies. Rory was completely sacked out on the couch, and Jess was on the floor in front of her head.  
  
"Hey, man."  
  
"Hey. Thanks for staying. Did she have anymore contractions?"  
  
"Nah. She was fine."  
  
"Good. That's a relief. Hopefully the next time it'll be for real."  
  
"How was your night?"  
  
"It was surprising. But good, I think."  
  
"Good. I'm going to take off."  
  
"It's late, just stay in the guest room. She has it all done up, and it's a good bed."  
  
"Alright. Thanks." Jess stood up and headed up the stairs, leaving Tristan to wake Rory up and help her to bed.  
  
Tristan knelt down in front of Rory and brushed a finger against her cheek. She murmured, but didn't open her eyes. He brushed his lips over her forehead, which caused her to smile.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey. What time is it?"  
  
"It's late. Come to bed."  
  
"Did Jess leave?"  
  
"I sent him to the guest bedroom."  
  
"Good. How was dinner?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it in the morning. But it was good."  
  
"Mmm, good." She almost purred, sleepily. She let him help her up, and he put his arm around her waist as the walked up the stairs. She leaned against him, trying to stay in that gray area between sleep and wake. He pulled back the covers and then moved so she could slip underneath them. He pulled off his clothes and slid in next to her, allowing her to move up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, glad for the comfort of their life. He was still in shock, but now at least everything made sense.  
  
The next morning, Rory came downstairs to find Tristan and Jess at the breakfast table, both reading the paper. She went over to the counter, where someone had made pancakes and bacon, and poured a big glass of orange juice for herself and took her plate and glass to the table.  
  
"It's like My Two Dads in here."  
  
"Which one of us is Paul Reiser?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He just wants to know which one you think is the funny one," Jess snorted in laughter.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause the other one was the one all the girls liked."  
  
"You guys are weird. Forget I said anything," Rory rolled her eyes in amusement, turning her attention to the stack of pancakes in front of her. They talked for a while, then Jess stood and thanked them for letting him stay over.  
  
"Hey, you had to be offered compensation for babysitting, right?" Rory asked, shooting a look at Tristan.  
  
"Right. And on that note, good luck, man," Jess said to Tristan and headed out.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to want you to be entertained and looked after?"  
  
"I'm not going to break, I'm just pregnant."  
  
"Very pregnant. I figured your rather have someone around should the unexpected happen."  
  
"Well, thank you. We did have a fun day, I guess."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, who went back to his paper. Frowning, she then cleared her throat. He bent the paper, so he could look over it at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dad? How did it go?"  
  
"Right. That."  
  
Rory cocked an eyebrow at him and put her fork down to properly give him all her attention.  
  
"He told me that basically he's been a drug addict for the better part of the last ten years."  
  
"He, what?" Rory gaped at him.  
  
"Yeah, he said it got really bad my freshman year of high school, and he continued using until he OD'd in Atlanta. He was lucky to come out of it, and then he joined AA and started putting his life back together."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you guys, you're better now?"  
  
"Now it just makes so much more sense. I mean, it doesn't erase what happened, but it makes sense. And to know that he's really changed, he's back to the man that I remember from when I was little, that's reassuring. It's enough for me to want to move on and build something from here."  
  
"That's great, Tristan."  
  
"So we have a wedding to go to in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Let's have the kid first, then we'll worry about the other events we'll have to deal with."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Good. I got a lot of rest last night. We could do something, if you want."  
  
"How about a movie? We'll go out, nothing really exhausting, have a nice dinner."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
They spent the rest of the morning relaxing and reading the paper. They found a movie they both wanted to see, and spent one of the last few precious days they would have, just the two of them with no other responsibilities for a long time just relaxing and having fun together.  
  
AN: ahh. Yeah. I've been busy/lazy/crazy. Excuses, excuses, I know. But here's another chapter, and hopefully I'll update sooner this next time. 


	34. Chapter 34

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
It seemed like the only thing in the world to do was stare at the clock. It didn't matter which clock she looked at, none of them sped the time along any faster. Sighing, she picked up her tattered and obviously well worn copy of The Great Gatsby and tried to lose herself in the green light.  
  
Some time later, the phone rang, returning her to present day New York to answer it. Tristan had a regular little camp made up for her on the couch. On the table next to it, he had the phone, the remote, some magazines, and several books, depending on what mood she was in, and some water. The pillows on the couch were propping her up making her as comfortable as possible. She picked up the phone from off the table.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked sounding rather drained.  
  
"How are you holding up?" came the sympathetic voice on the other end.  
  
"Considering I have a three day old child inside of me, I'm peachy."  
  
"Any day now, I'm sure," Lorelai reassured her.  
  
"Mom, this is Tristan's child we're talking about."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's going to take its damn time and be stubborn about this. It'll hang around for another week, then take 54 hours to come out."  
  
"Wow, and you willingly had children with a man as stubborn as that!"  
  
"I'm just saying. The Dugrey men are nothing if not obstinate."  
  
"So, you think this is a boy?"  
  
"Mom, please."  
  
"Why won't you tell me? It's past your due date, so rightfully I should know by now."  
  
"Well, I don't officially know either."  
  
"But you're the mother, you're literally hooked up to the kid. You have to know."  
  
"Be that as it may, I'm still not telling. You can find out when everyone else does."  
  
"Man, you're in for trouble. Tristan's not the only obstinate one in your family," Lorelai muttered.  
  
"Not helping."  
  
"Sorry. Okay, I'll let you get back to your waiting game. Will Tristan be home soon?"  
  
"Not tonight, he has some late meeting."  
  
"Call if you need anything. At all."  
  
"I will. Thanks, mom," Rory sighed.  
  
"Not problem. You know Luke would kill me if I didn't call you and make sure you were alright every half hour."  
  
"Uh-huh. It's all Luke, right?"  
  
"Yes, he bugs me incessantly, making me call you and check up."  
  
"Why doesn't he do it himself?"  
  
"Duh--he's Luke."  
  
"Right. I'll talk to you later, Mom."  
  
"Bye, sweetie."  
  
Rory put the phone back on the table and reached for her book. She sat up a little to reposition herself and felt a small pain hit across her back. She moved the pillow behind her so it was more towards her butt, and sat back. Satisfied to have relieved her pain, she opened her book and continued reading. More time went by and yet again, the phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone and answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's me. I just have a minute."  
  
"Hey, Tristan. How's work going?"  
  
"It's okay, but this meeting might go on a little longer than I'd thought. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. And don't send Jess over here," she warned.  
  
"Okay, I'll have my cell on just in case."  
  
"Alright. I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, I have been having some weird back pain."  
  
"Weird back pain?"  
  
"Intermittent. I don't think it's labor, though. It helps when I reposition myself."  
  
"Rory, maybe I should just come home," Tristan said, now a little concerned.  
  
"Really, I'm fine."  
  
"I don't like this, but I'll stay. For now."  
  
"Good boy. Besides, you won't be too much longer, right?"  
  
"Two more hours, probably."  
  
"See, no big deal."  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now quit yakking with your wife and get back to work," she giggled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She put the phone down and felt yet another pain in her back. She decided maybe it was time to get up and move around a little. She started the process to stand up and eventually managed to make it to her feet. She slipped on her most comfortable flip-flops on stepped out on the porch. As it was now October, thankfully it was a wonderfully cool temperature outside. Definitely light jacket weather. Being pregnant during the summer had not been fun. She couldn't imagine being this pregnant during August, though. She made it to the end of their block before she had a slightly sharper pain than the others. Grimacing, she decided that maybe these pains weren't nothing after all. Perhaps she should head back to the house and call Tristan. Rubbing her low back as best she could with her hand, she slowly made her way back to the house. She decided to remain standing as long as she could, to lessen the having to get up and down. It just wasn't the easiest thing to do alone. She grabbed the phone and dialed Tristan's cell phone. It rang and rang, and then she got some message that said the wireless customer was out of service. Groaning, she hung up and dialed again. Again, she got no answer. She knew he was in a meeting, but she had no idea where he was. Trying his office, she got just his voicemail. Trying not to sound like an alarmist, she just left a short message for him to give her a call when he could. Frustrated, she hit speed dial number two and waited. No one answered at her mom's house, so she hung up on the answering machine.  
  
'Geez, these people call me four hundred times a day, where are they when I need them?' she thought to herself, trying her mother's cell phone.  
  
Finally on the third ring, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. Rory?"  
  
"Where's my mom?"  
  
"She's right here. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to talk to her."  
  
"Just a second, let me get her. She's talking to Michel, hang on."  
  
Rory waited, as another pain hit her low back. This one radiated down into her legs. She braced herself against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Uh, you know how you've been calling and calling and I keep telling you I'd call you when there was something to tell?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, take a clue, Colombo."  
  
"You're in labor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Well, my water hasn't broken, but I'm definitely having contractions."  
  
"Where's Tristan?"  
  
"I can't reach him on his cell phone. I left a message at his office, though."  
  
"Well, try calling Jess and get him to find Tristan. I'm on my way now."  
  
"You don't have to come here now, Mom, it'll be hours before anything happens."  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes, but," Rory admitted.  
  
"Then I'm on my way. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Um, no, not right now. Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Call Jess."  
  
Rory nodded, hanging up and immediately dialing Jess' number. It rang a couple of times, and Erin answered the phone.  
  
"Erin, good, it's Rory. Is Jess there?"  
  
"Uh, no he's at work. Do you need something?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I'm in labor, and I can't get a hold of Tristan, so I was hoping Jess could track him down for me."  
  
"I'll do it. Where do you think he is?"  
  
Rory gave her the couple of places she thought his meeting might have been at, and thanked her before hanging up. Now she had to wait. After a moment, she remembered that she should probably try to get Lane on the way sooner than later. She called her, the one person that was easy to track down. They giggled and screamed a little and Lane promised to get on the first flight to New York. Then she called Paris, who couldn't get away because she was in the middle of a rotation, but she wanted to be called the second the kid was out and named.  
  
By the time Lorelai got there, she had relented to sit down and wait to hear something from Tristan. It had only been an hour, and the contractions weren't really getting any closer together, but they were getting a little bit more intense. Using her key so Rory wouldn't have to get up, Lorelai came in and hugged her uncomfortable daughter.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Mom."  
  
"Hey, you're in labor, where else would I be? Any word from Tristan?"  
  
"No. I called Jess, but only got Erin. She's on the hunt as we speak. Oh, and Lane is going to be on a plane as soon as she can."  
  
Lorelai nodded. There was nothing to do, other than make Rory as comfortable as possible. The phone rang, so Lorelai grabbed it.  
  
"Hello? ... Hey, where've you been? ... Didn't Erin call you? ... Well, Rory's starting labor. ... No, wait, can you stay and pick up Lane from the airport?"  
  
Rory listened to the conversation, hoping it was Tristan, but realizing it had to be Jess. She leaned back and continued to listen as her mom gave Jess Lane's flight information. Lorelai got off the phone and smiled.  
  
"Well, killed two birds with one stone."  
  
"I knew you were going to be useful for something."  
  
"Hah. So, how far is it to the hospital?"  
  
"It only takes about fifteen minutes."  
  
"And you have a bag packed?"  
  
"Hello, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Right. Where is the bag?"  
  
"In the hall closet."  
  
"Okay. What else?"  
  
"Well, we don't need to call Dr. Matthews until my water breaks, so nothing."  
  
Rory looked sort of bored, and kept staring at the phone. Lorelai knew she just wanted Tristan to call. She decided she should keep her busy.  
  
"So, Luke wants us to call the moment we head to the hospital. Sookie and Jackson are going to take Will, so we can be here as long as it takes. Will wants you to name the baby after him, by the way."  
  
"Tell me you're kidding."  
  
"Nope. He said Will for a boy, then I asked what happens if it's a girl, and he thought for a second before coming up with Wilma," Lorelai looked at Rory with a pointed look, between amusement and disgust.  
  
"Wow. That's just bad."  
  
"I know," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"So, why did Luke have your cell phone?"  
  
"Oh, earlier?"  
  
"Yeah. I was trying to call everyone and not getting anyone."  
  
"Well, I was at the Inn, and Luke showed up to drop off Will for the afternoon, a transaction that you voided, my dear girl. Anyway, so I was at the front desk, with Michel, and we were checking in a wedding party and trying to book this function for Mom on the phone, and when my cell phone rang, I threw it at Luke to answer it. I thought it might be you, and I didn't want you to get no answer if you were in labor, so I chucked it."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Luckily, he can catch flying objects hurling towards him really well."  
  
"Why do I get the impression that you had a great deal to do with this ability in Luke?"  
  
"Hey! I don't throw things at him on a regular basis!"  
  
"Right," Rory giggled.  
  
The phone rang again, and Lorelai answered it, again. She smiled and handed over the phone to Rory.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Rory? You're in labor?"  
  
"Yeah, pre-labor. Nothing serious, but you should come home," she informed him.  
  
"I'm already on my way, I'm just dropping Erin off now."  
  
"Okay. Jess is going to pick up Lane from JFK later."  
  
"Good. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom's here, so I'm good. Just, hurry," she added, smiling in relief.  
  
She hung up and looked at her mom. Lorelai smiled at her daughter, and patted her arm.  
  
"So, he's coming?"  
  
"Yeah, he's on his way."  
  
"Good. How about a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
By the time Tristan got home, Rory and Lorelai were in the middle of Drowning Mona. Lorelai had decided they should go pure comedy, to take their minds off the current situation as much as possible. He came in and rushed over to Rory, kissing her and holding her hand. She smiled at him, and asked him to help her stand up for a minute, so she could stretch her legs. She paced a little, as she filled Tristan in on what exactly was going on with her contractions. She decided to go into the kitchen for some water, leaving Tristan and Lorelai to watch the movie.  
  
"She's doing great," Lorelai said, glancing over at Tristan who looked a little nervous.  
  
"I know. This isn't the hardest part, though."  
  
"No, I'd say squeezing a child out of you is quite a bit more difficult than having some back spasms."  
  
"She's going to be fine, though," he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself of the words he was uttering.  
  
"This happens everyday. If I can do it, twice, she can definitely do this."  
  
Tristan nodded, and tried to concentrate on the movie. They sat in silence for a moment until they heard a squeak coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai called as they both hurried to her.  
  
"I think it's about that time," Rory said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so," Lorelai agreed, seeing the fluid on the floor under Rory.  
  
"Ew," Tristan added. Lorelai and Rory both shot him a look. "Sorry. Let's get you to the car. Lorelai, can you grab her bag, it's in the--,"  
  
"Hall closet, I'm on it!" she said, running towards the closet.  
  
Tristan started to help Rory towards the garage. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and slowly they made their way to the car.  
  
"This is it," she said apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, this is it," he smiled, trying to calm both his and her nerves.  
  
AN: for all of you who've been waiting for it, now she's in labor! Woo-hoo! 


	35. Chapter 35

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
It had taken a million years to fill out all the necessary forms to get Rory checked into the hospital. She was attempting to 'relax' in her wheelchair until an orderly came to take her to her room, but Tristan asked her so many questions about the forms that she took them from him and started doing them herself. Lorelai had driven separately, bringing the list of phone numbers and Rory's bag with her. She came in to see Tristan sitting next to Rory looking out of place and Rory filling out forms. She frowned and approached them gently.  
  
"Uh, guys, why don't you guys go with the nice orderly here, and I'll finish up these forms. Tristan, take the bag here, and I'll keep the phone list. You two get settled, and I'll make calls after I finish the forms."  
  
"Thanks," Tristan looked relieved. Rory reluctantly handed over the clipboard.  
  
Lorelai smiled at the orderly and extended her hand. "I'm Lorelai, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Paul."  
  
"Nice to meet you Paul, this is my daughter Rory and son-in-law Tristan. They're new to this, take care of them, huh?"  
  
"You got it," he smiled at her, and started to wheel Rory towards her room. Once they got her settled into the bed and gave them the general run down of where to find what, and what to do if they need anything, Paul left the prospective parents alone. Rory looked over at Tristan, who looked a little less out of place, but not much better than before.  
  
"Can I have a magazine?"  
  
"Oh, sure." He turned his full attention to finding the magazines in her bag.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just feeling like I have very little to do."  
  
"There isn't much to do right now other than wait."  
  
"I know, it's just, I feel kind of stupid. I'm supposed to encourage you, but I have a feeling you'll knock me in half if I try to be cheerleadery when you're in labor," he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a safe assumption. All I really want you to do is be here and be yourself. Unless you're trying to tell me you were a cheerleader at one point in your life," she stifled the laugh that lilted her voice.  
  
"Damn, now you know my darkest secrets," came his sarcastic reply.  
  
"So, you aren't going to freak out on me again, are you?"  
  
"No, I think I'll be good. Let's read some magazines," he agreed, handing her the latest copy of Jane magazine. Taking Rolling Stone for himself, he pulled a chair up next to her bed and they started reading.  
  
Lorelai finished the forms as best as she could, and gave them to the nurse at the station. Pulling the list from her pocket, she started dialing the numbers on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"Lorelai, this is a surprise. What do you need?"  
  
"I don't need anything."  
  
"Alright, then enlighten me as to why you are calling."  
  
"Because for some unknown reason my daughter saw fit to put you at the top of her 'to call when I go into labor' list."  
  
"Rory's in labor?"  
  
"No, this is an elaborate prank. We have everyone fooled, Mom, right down to the guy who gives out the Demerol."  
  
"Be serious, Lorelai!"  
  
"Yes, Mom, Rory is in labor. Early stages, so take your time getting down here. Make Dad go the speed limit."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful! We'll be there as soon as we can!"  
  
"Good, good. I'll see you then."  
  
Hanging up her phone, she hung her head. How was it that even at her age, Emily still managed to tire her out with just a five-minute phone conversation? She decided to call Luke next.  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Are you still working?"  
  
"Just on my way home. How's Rory?"  
  
"It's time, Luke."  
  
"You're already at the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, so drop Will off at Sookie's. I cleared it all with her before I left for Rory's."  
  
"Okay. You okay?"  
  
"Well, other than talking to my mother just a second ago, I'm great. I'm going to be a grandmother," she said in awe.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Be here soon."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Hanging up again, she took another crack at the list. After a half hour, most of that time spent on the phone with Tristan's mom, she was finally done calling people. Putting the list back into her purse for safekeeping, she decided it was time to head up to see how Rory was doing. Just as she got outside her door, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai, it's Jess. Where are you guys now?"  
  
"We're at the hospital. Where are you?"  
  
"I just picked Lane up, we're leaving JFK."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can I talk to Rory?"  
  
"Uh, I was just going into her room. Hang on a second."  
  
Lorelai walked into the room, to find Rory squeezing Tristan's hand. His knuckles were white, and with his other hand, he was rubbing gentle circles on her back. As the contraction passed, she opened her eyes to see her mother standing there with the cell phone held out.  
  
"Hey, you made it."  
  
"Yeah, and I called everyone. Jess is on the line, he wants to talk to you."  
  
Rory took the phone from her mother. "Hey, Jess."  
  
"Rory, I don't have the best connection, but I have someone here that wants to say hi to you," Jess informed her. She could hear the smirk on his face.  
  
"RORY!" came Lane's voice over the line.  
  
"LANE!"  
  
"We're on our way, I just wanted you to know that I landed safely and we'll be there soon, so don't have the baby until we get there!"  
  
"I promise! Hurry!"  
  
"I'll tape his foot to the floor, I promise."  
  
"Good. See you soon!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Rory hung up and handed the phone back to her mom. "They're on their way."  
  
"Man, Jess and Lane in one car, that can't be safe," Lorelai commented.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Tristan asked, trying to massage his hand that Rory had been gripping onto during contractions.  
  
"Uh, you could say that Lane wasn't the biggest fan of Jess' in high school."  
  
"And she never got over it," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"What did he do?" Tristan asked knowingly.  
  
"He generally irritated her in school, she didn't like him always trying to get to me despite the fact I had a boyfriend, pick any number of things. Usually just his existence was enough to piss her off."  
  
"Wow. Lane doesn't let things go, huh?"  
  
"That's not true. Jess just has a special quality when it comes to annoying people. He's good at it."  
  
As they got out of the city, Lane was still talking excitedly at Jess. In fact, she hadn't stopped talking the entire time, since she stepped off the plane. Jess hadn't said much, just took out his phone and dialed Lorelai's cell phone when Lane couldn't get a hold of Rory on hers.  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?" he finally asked, exasperated.  
  
"Hey, I'm excited! Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But I don't feel the need to yammer until the other person in the car is so bombarded with words that they actually need to throw me from the car."  
  
"Ah, I see you are the same old Jess."  
  
"And you're the same old Lane," he came back.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me," she informed him.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Jess. Let's not do this."  
  
"You're the one saying there's something wrong with the guy that dropped everything to come pick your sorry ass up and take you to the hospital where your best friend is giving birth," he pointed out.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. But I still say you haven't changed much. I don't care what Rory says."  
  
"And what did Rory say?"  
  
"This isn't high school, Jess."  
  
"Really? You don't say. Here I thought we were just running late to math class."  
  
"She just said that you'd matured. I didn't buy it then and I don't buy it now."  
  
"I see. Well, you know Rory has spent a lot of time with me recently. She should know."  
  
"So, where is this girl you're marrying?"  
  
Jess sighed. "You mean Erin?"  
  
"I was expecting Bambi or Barbie, but if you insist."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I suppose I should give you some credit. Not all the girls you dated were bleach blondes."  
  
"She's still in the city. She had to finish up some class work and she's coming up later."  
  
"Class work? How old is she?"  
  
"She's 25, she's a graduate student in the English Department at NYU."  
  
"Wow. Okay, so now I'm maybe considering that you've changed," Lane said quietly, not meeting his gaze as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They got out of the car and headed in. Lane decided to browse in the gift shop before heading up, so Jess went up alone. Jess found the room and joined the three of them and Luke, who'd just arrived.  
  
"Hey, Jess," Luke nodded.  
  
"It's a regular party in here," Jess commented looking around the room.  
  
"Where's Lane?" Rory asked after she greeted Jess.  
  
"Gift shop."  
  
Rory nodded and went back to playing War with Tristan. The doctor came in and scanned the room. He noticed a pattern forming here.  
  
"Alright, some people need to head down to the waiting room. We can circulate people, but it's up to the parents," he told them. Lane came running into the room, with balloons and a large bag. The doctor glared at her, and she stopped immediately.  
  
"Guys, go on, the doctor needs to check my progress again anyway. Luke and Jess probably won't be able to take that."  
  
Lorelai giggled, agreeing with her daughter. Everyone but the doctor and Tristan left, and Rory was actually relieved for the break from company. The doctor placed her legs in the stirrups and disappeared under the sheet. Tristan smoothed back some hair that was now moistened by sweat on her forehead. She leaned her head into his chest as the doctor continued to check out her progress.  
  
"Well, Rory just another hour or so, I'd say."  
  
"Really?'  
  
"Really. You're at eight centimeters now, so it could be anytime. We'll just have to wait and see how fast you progress the last two."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And just keep the number of people in her to a minimum, okay?"  
  
"Alright, we will."  
  
"Alright. Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Dr. Matthews and Tristan stepped out into the hall; after Rory nodded that she was okay alone. Once in the hallway, Tristan looked worried.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, Rory and the baby are both fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with being in the delivery room."  
  
"Definitely. I want to be there."  
  
"Good. I just like to check in before, make sure you aren't going to pass out and require medical attention yourself."  
  
Tristan smiled at the doctor and nodded. "You couldn't pry me out of there."  
  
"Okay. Now, your job is just to make sure she's happy. And that there aren't too many people in that room. Can you handle that?"  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"Great. Now get back to her, and I'll check back in about a half hour. Call if anything happens sooner."  
  
Nodding, he turned and went back into the room. Rory was leaning back with her eyes closed. She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes when the door closed behind him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to pass out."  
  
Rory giggled, "You aren't going to, are you?"  
  
"If I could watch that birthing video in Lamaze class and not pass out, I think I'm fine here. It's not like I'm going to be doing the doctor's job."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"It's definitely getting worse." She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why won't you take the drugs?"  
  
"Because it makes the kid all loopy, and me all loopy, and I want this to be a natural as possible."  
  
"Whatever you want. Thirsty?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to speed this along. Can we take a walk?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"They said it would help speed it along."  
  
"You know there are other things to help speed it along, that are much more fun," he hinted, but she wasn't in the mood evidently.  
  
"Tristan, I'm in pain. And I would really like it to be over quickly. I am the one that gets to push this child out of me, and I say we're taking a walk!" she snapped.  
  
Moving quickly, he pulled back the covers for her and helped her to her feet. Another contraction hit her just as she stood, and her knees almost buckled under the pain. He held onto her, and steadied her. She held onto him, trying to breathe the way they told her to in Lamaze. She couldn't see where breathing funny helped, but it was the only thing she could do. The pain subsided, and they made their way into the hall and towards the waiting room and nurses' station, where Lorelai was pacing the hallway. She saw Rory and approached them.  
  
"Decided now was time for a stroll?" she joked.  
  
"It's supposed to move it along."  
  
"Aren't you close?"  
  
"Eight centimeters."  
  
"You should get back into bed."  
  
"I wouldn't argue with her," Tristan warned.  
  
"Right. So, everyone's here, just waiting. All prospective grandparents and great-grandparents, cousins and best friends. I think all are on the edge of their seats."  
  
Another contraction hit her just then. They were now coming much faster. As she gripped onto Tristan, he looked up at Lorelai.  
  
"I think it's time to head back, what do you say?"  
  
Rory said nothing, just nodded against him.  
  
"Do you want a wheelchair?"  
  
She shook her head, breathing deeply. Emily came out into the hallway, and hurried over to them.  
  
"For God's sake, get her into a bed! What are you doing letting her out of bed!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, Mom, it's not going to be much longer. Let's just go wait, huh?"  
  
"Lorelai, women aren't supposed to be roaming the halls having contractions. They're supposed to be strapped to a bed, numb from the neck down!"  
  
"Mom, she didn't want drugs," Lorelai explained as Tristan steered Rory back to the room.  
  
"Didn't want drugs? Is she crazy?"  
  
"That's a strong possibility. Come on, let's go find some coffee."  
  
Back in the room, after having yet another contraction, Tristan helped Rory back into bed. They hit the call button, and a nurse came in to check her vitals.  
  
"Can the doctor check her again? I think it's about that time."  
  
"I can check her, and if it's time, I'll get the doctor," she said, moving the sheet to examine Rory quickly. As she looked up at them, she nodded.  
  
"Yep. That was quick, but it is time."  
  
"Told you," Rory muttered, exhausted.  
  
The nurse smiled at Tristan, trying to hide her amusement. She promised to go get the doctor, telling them to be ready to move to the delivery room. Tristan stayed with Rory until the doctor came to make the final call, then he ran down the hall to tell everyone they were going into delivery. He returned and the nurse gave him a pair of scrubs to wear in the delivery room.  
  
He came out of the bathroom all in green scrubs. Her eyes twinkled at him as she gave him the once over.  
  
"Hey, feeling like a piece of meat, here," he informed her.  
  
"You should."  
  
"Just remember, that's how you got into this position in the first place."  
  
"Right. But those pants do make your butt look exceptional."  
  
"Rory, they're just scrubs."  
  
"We should get you some of those," she said, still staring at his posterior.  
  
"Alright, you are about to be someone's mother. Stop staring at my ass," he said low in her ear, kissing her head. "You ready?"  
  
"I hope so. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. I am. Let's do this."  
  
An orderly, not Paul as his shift had ended quite some time ago, came to move her into the delivery room. Tristan walked along beside her, and they passed their family as they moved past the waiting area. They were all crammed into the entrance, wishing them well. After they saw them disappear into the double doors, everyone moved to sit back down and wait some more.  
  
AN: AH, you didn't think the birth would be just one chapter, did you? Silly, silly readers! Would I do that? I think not. Besides, my bed is sounding pretty good right about now. But I promise there will be a baby Dugrey in the next chap! 


	36. Chapter 36

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: I've been wanting to get to this before I did, but I've been having all these other story ideas floating around, getting in the way. So I got them out, and am now focused. I swear. I'll be good, I promise.  
  
The maternity ward waiting room was filled to the brim with excited relatives and friends of the couple that was working so diligently somewhere behind the double doors that they disappeared behind quite some time before. Erin sat with her head on Jess's shoulder, half in and out of sleep. He attempted to focus on reading a book. Next to him was Luke, who was trying to keep a nervous Lorelai in his lap, instead of pacing the floor in front of him. It also blocked his view of the hallway and anyone that might have tubes or fluids unnaturally traveling in or out of their body. Across a coffee table from them, sat Richard and Emily Gilmore, him reading a newspaper looking rather unaffected, and Emily inspecting her manicure with too much interest. Next to Richard was Christopher, who avoided Luke's gaze and was trying not to go crazy with the anticipation of meeting his grandchild. Behind Lorelai, at a table set up by some vending machines were Tristan's parents. They had instructed Janlan to stay home. While healed, he still wasn't up to staying up all hours of the night. They promised to call him as soon as Rory and Tristan could have visitors.  
  
Lane came back in, causing everyone to look up at her. She was loaded down with drinks and sandwiches, which she had gotten at the cafeteria. They had been surviving for hours on the vending machine snacks, with many grumbles from both Luke and Emily. The fact that they were agreeing on anything made Lorelai sure she'd have nightmares for months.  
  
Erin stood and rushed to help the other girl, as they moved to put the items down on the table in the rear portion of the room. They sorted through the food, and took some things for themselves.  
  
"I hope I got enough. I asked some of the nurses what to stay away from, and I even found out that the coffee is supposedly quite good," she said, looking at Lorelai.  
  
"No," Luke protested.  
  
"You can't be serious," she stared at him.  
  
"Nope, not now. You're nuts enough as it is."  
  
Jess chuckled behind his book, which he was using more as a shield than a source of entertainment at this point.  
  
"I need coffee to calm my nerves! My first born is having her first child, I need coffee!"  
  
"Lorelai, honestly. Listen to your husband for once, won't you?" Emily asked.  
  
Luke smirked at her, which enraged her even more. She tried to get up, but he held her firmly in his lap as everyone else moved to get food.  
  
Meanwhile, as the fight for coffee ensued, Rory was screaming as loudly as she could ever remember screaming. She actually wasn't one to raise her voice often, but she couldn't help it. She'd been pushing for quite some time, and all the doctor kept telling her was she was making good progress. Currently, they were taking a break from pushing, and Tristan was wiping off her forehead with a cool washcloth. She attempted to smile at him, but it came out just looking like weariness.  
  
"Do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Just, look and see what's going on."  
  
"Rory," he protested.  
  
"Tristan! I can't deal with this. Just tell me if you can see anything, if this is close to being over!"  
  
"I really don't--,"  
  
"You've never had any problem with that area before. Now look!" she commanded, using all her strength.  
  
Sighing, knowing she was tired and despite that fact could probably still kill him in her state, he moved to wear the doctor had been. He was over conversing with the nurse. Lifting up her gown, he took in the view. He was surprised to see it wasn't as bad as the videos they had been forced to watch in the Lamaze class. Some of those images had given him nightmares. But as much as he wanted to, he didn't see anything that wasn't normally there. Shaking his head, he came back up to her side.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well, no person yet."  
  
"No head?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Feet?"  
  
"You really don't want this kid to be breech."  
  
"I just want it to make an appearance already."  
  
He nodded, wiping her forehead again as she munched on some ice chips. Her mother was right, they really served no purpose, but they were there so she figured she might as well crunch on some, and stay as hydrated as possible.  
  
"Are we ready to start pushing again?" the doctor asked, coming back to his position at the foot of the table.  
  
Rory nodded, and Tristan took a hold of her hand again, ready to have her bear down.  
  
"How much longer do these things take?" Jess asked, leaning over to Luke.  
  
Luke shrugged. "Depends."  
  
"It's been a really long time."  
  
"It was thirty six hours with Will."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wow. And you survived that," Jess mocked.  
  
"Funny."  
  
Lorelai sat at the table, with Lane and the Dugreys. Picking at her sandwich, she kept glancing at the clock.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd rather be on the other end of this whole situation," Elizabeth mused.  
  
"Tell me about it," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Why is that?" Lane asked, thinking they must be crazy.  
  
"It's much easier to give birth to a child than to know your kid is in this amount of pain," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of it like that."  
  
"I'm sure they're doing fine," Thomas added.  
  
"It's just taking so long!"  
  
"It's only been about 16 hours total."  
  
"Tristan took 20 hours. I never thought that kid was going to show up. He was breech, too."  
  
"Rory took 19 hours. But it was so worth it, she was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen," Lorelai remembered.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" Elizabeth leaned in, whispering at Lorelai.  
  
"Know? You mean about the sex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's adamant about not knowing. Both of them. No fun," Lorelai informed the other grandmother to be.  
  
"Well, I guess it won't be long now, will it?" Elizabeth sighed, leaning back in her chair and taking a hold of Tom's hand.  
  
"I see a head!" The doctor exclaimed, and as much as Rory could already feel said head and wanted to smack the know-it-all upside his head, she still felt a wave of relief sweep over her. She looked up at Tristan, who was intently watching the process unfold.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Just a few more pushes, I promise."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I am," she talked herself into sitting back up, now supported by Tristan on one side and a nurse on the other. She began to push and felt the most intense pain of the whole previous 17 hours.  
  
"And there's a shoulder!"  
  
"Just one?!" Rory exclaimed, thinking that had to be both.  
  
"Keep it going, we're almost there!" the doctor, now getting a little too peppy for her taste, continued.  
  
"Tristan!" she moaned, pulling his hand in closer.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Can you see anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I can see the head, you're doing great, I swear, you're almost done," he coaxed.  
  
She nodded and sat back up again. More pain, and then relief.  
  
"You did it!" came the doctor's voice again, now sounding slightly less irritating. She began to remember why they picked the qualified physician as he held up the baby that had slid out after the second shoulder broke free.  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
Tristan kissed her forehead, and wrapped an arm around her. She cried out in relief and joy, and held her arms out.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
"Yeah, just let us clean her up and all that good stuff," came the doctor's reply. Within seconds, the nurse was placing a baby, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, in Rory's arms. She was enthralled with the small baby, wanting nothing more than to make this moment last forever.  
  
"She's perfect," he breathed, leaning in so he was as close to his wife and daughter as he could be.  
  
"Isn't she?"  
  
"So, Mom, what are we naming the kid?" came the nurse's voice, with what looked to be a birth certificate in her hand.  
  
Rory tore her eyes from her daughter, and fixed her gaze on Tristan.  
  
"Do you still like it?"  
  
"It's perfect, it fits her," he nodded.  
  
She informed the nurse of the name they had chosen for a girl, and she copied it down, so they could get a crib ready for her in the nursery. Tristan told Rory that he better get down to the waiting room and tell people that it was over. She nodded, kissing him one more time before falling back against the pillows for a much-deserved rest.  
  
Tristan made his way out to the waiting room, slowly. His muscles ached, he was just now aware, and he was starving. But he didn't care. He had a daughter. He was in shock and marveled at how perfect she was. He could already tell that she had her mother's eyes and his ears. They had made a little person out of the pieces of themselves. He found his father out in the hallway, on his cell phone.  
  
"Here he is now, Dad, hang on," Tom said, looking up at Tristan. He smiled at his father and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's a girl," he said softly.  
  
Thomas smiled, and let his son into the room, where everyone stood in anticipation. Lorelai pushed her way to the front, standing in front of her son-in-law.  
  
"Everyone, I just wanted to let you know that we just finished delivering our baby girl. She's 7 pounds, 3 ounces, and she's perfect. You can come see Rory in twos, grandmothers first, of course."  
  
"What's the name?" Lorelai squealed in delight, jumping up and down a little.  
  
"She wants to tell you herself. Come on, ladies, follow me," he said, taking his mom's hand, and being half dragged by Lorelai. They reached the room where they had moved Rory to rest in, the original room they had been in while she was in pre-labor. She had a small bundle in her arms and didn't even look up when the three appeared in the door.  
  
"Someone's already in love," Lorelai smiled at her daughter, causing her to finally look up.  
  
"Mom, Liz, I would like you to meet Ella Rose."  
  
"That's so sweet!" Lorelai said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth hugged her weary son, and Lorelai brushed Rory's hair back off her face.  
  
"Can I hold her?" she barely whispered, in awe of her daughter and granddaughter.  
  
Rory nodded, handing off the newborn to her mother's waiting arms.  
  
"Aw, she has that great baby smell. You had that smell. It's intoxicating," she said, leaning into the baby. Ella yawned and brought her hands up to her face. When she removed them, she opened her bright blue eyes and looked full into her grandmother's face for a moment before closing them again.  
  
"My turn?" came the other woman's voice, and reluctantly Lorelai handed her off. She turned to Rory, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Ella.  
  
Elizabeth looked just as enthralled as Lorelai had. She smiled and made soft noises at Ella, before handing her over to Tristan, who finally got to hold his daughter for the first time. He had thought that he fell in love with Rory quickly, but this was faster than anything he had ever thought imaginable. He carried her over to Rory, and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Can you guys go get Grandma and Grandpa? Oh, and someone needs to call Paris and Marty," Rory remembered.  
  
Two by two, well-wishers came into meet little Ella. She was pretty much asleep most of the time, but they didn't care. They were overjoyed to finally meet the baby, and at long last, Jess and Lane were summoned in. Lane squealed as Tristan handed the baby to her, and she talked to Ella, (loving the name, she informed Rory), before handing her over to Jess. He was good with babies; he'd always taken care of Will. Will had been a rather cute baby, but nothing compared to Ella. He was immediately taken with her.  
  
"The reason we called the two of you in here together, was that we were hoping that you guys would consent to be her godparents," Rory announced, watching Jess hold her daughter.  
  
"Really?" Lane asked, in awe, but obviously joyed.  
  
"You're sure?" Jess asked, handing the baby back to Tristan.  
  
"We're sure. You guys up for it?"  
  
"Wait, that doesn't mean I have to live with Jess if you guys die, does it?" Lane asked warily.  
  
"No," Rory giggled.  
  
"Then I'll do it," she agreed, hugging her best friend.  
  
"I'd be honored," Jess admitted.  
  
Later that night, after everyone had come and gone, even Janlan, who was more than thrilled to hold his great-granddaughter, Rory and Tristan enjoyed some time alone in her room. Exhausted, they had been brought food, and were now trying to sleep. He lay in the bed with her, his arms around her.  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"Nope," he admitted.  
  
"I want to see her."  
  
"Do you want to go down to the big window?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"We really should sleep," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"You're telling me you can just lay here and not go see her?"  
  
"No, I was just saying, you worked really hard the last day."  
  
"I just want to see her. Then we can sleep," Rory promised.  
  
He helped her into a wheelchair, and pushed her the short distance to the nursery. There, amongst a dozen or so other babies, lay their daughter, in a crib labeled 'Dugrey, Ella Rose'.  
  
"She looks like an Ella," Rory said softly.  
  
"She already has your eyes."  
  
"And my hair."  
  
"My ears."  
  
Rory looked at his ears, then back to Ella. "Yeah, she does," she smiled before she let out a long yawn.  
  
"Okay, let's get back to bed. Sleep while we still can."  
  
She let him wheel her away from the big window, and back to the room. They crawled into bed again, and fell asleep mashed into the other, just the two of them again. They slept well into the next day, until a nurse came in with Ella.  
  
Tristan watched as the nurse gave her a quick lesson in breast-feeding and left them to bond. Rory just couldn't keep her eyes off of Ella.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not much," she said, still watching her daughter. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"I dreamed she was sixteen and some guy came to the house to pick her up."  
  
"And did this boy survive?"  
  
"I don't know. We locked her up in the basement."  
  
"We don't have a basement," she giggled.  
  
"I'll build one when I get home," he promised her.  
  
AN: There, the birth, part two. Not sure how many more chapters, there are some loose ends to tie up, so at least one or two more. Review! 


	37. Chapter 37

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I saw it was over 250, and I was floored. I worked hard on the name, I wanted something pretty. I figure their kid would have to be fairly attractive, I mean, come on. As for those asking for a third in the series, well, we'll see. I make no promises; after all, I had no intention on writing this one... it just appeared. (  
  
Rory woke up out of a sound sleep. Her eyes focused quickly in the dark, just one of the new superpowers she seemed to have developed in the last month. The clock on the nightstand read 2:45. 'At least she's sleeping a few minutes longer each night,' she sighed to herself as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She paused, looking over at Tristan, who exhaled and moved his arm over his eyes. Deciding their daughter's shrill 'I want food, NOW' cry didn't quite have the effect on him that it had on her, she padded over in bare feet on the cold hardwood floor towards the bassinet.  
  
Quieting as she saw her mother approach, Ella gurgled happily as Rory picked her up. Rory had decided that Ella was a particularly smart baby, as she learned this routine fast. Tristan pointed out that it was simple Pavlovian conditioning, but Rory maintained Ella was on her way to Yale already. Or whatever top school she chose. Rory sat in the rocking chair, moved temporarily into the master bedroom until Ella took up residence in her own room, and began the 3am feeding. She spoke softly to Ella, telling her how smart she was.  
  
"Just don't listen to your daddy, all that psychobabble has gone to his head. You aren't just responding to a routine, you're responding because you figured out the routine. You are the smartest little girl in the world. He'll see how right I was in a couple of months, don't worry."  
  
"You know, I can hear you when you do that."  
  
Rory looked up to see a disheveled Tristan sitting up in bed, staring at the two of them.  
  
"Ganging up against me with our daughter. Telling her not to listen to me. Those things will stick, you know."  
  
"I'm just telling her that I know she's smart," Rory countered. "Besides, I think you're still sore about my other victory."  
  
"So you knew she was a girl," he sighed.  
  
"And you had to get up with her the entire first week," she pointed out.  
  
"Well, you sort of had to, too. I may be her parent, but I don't have the necessary equipment that you've been so generously bestowed with."  
  
"Are you saying I have big boobs?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining we'll put it that way," he smiled, getting up out of bed and walking over to the rocking chair. He knelt down next to Rory and smiled. "I definitely like this look you've got going," he said softly into her ear. They sat there, her feeding Ella, him watching her, until the baby had fallen back asleep.  
  
The next day, and Rory contested the only reason Tristan had stayed up with her until Ella fell back asleep, was Saturday. Not just any Saturday, but the day of his parent's wedding. Well, their second wedding anyway. The most amazing thing to Rory was that she woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. This meant he was up and pleased. It was a close race between the smell of food and Ella's cooing that actually woke her up, but the food won out. Picking Ella up, she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"I thought you two sleepyheads would never wake up," Tristan said, taking Ella from Rory. She turned to get some orange juice as Tristan and held Ella with one arm, as he ate with the other hand from his plate.  
  
Rory looked over and giggled. "Don't you want to even use a fork?"  
  
"No need. Too much of a hassle. Besides, you're probably teaching her how to use it as a weapon against me at night while I sleep."  
  
"Yeah, at one month, she's learning forks as deadly weapons. She'll be recruited by the CIA at 18 months," she giggled again as she used a fork to cut into her pancakes. She continued to watch Tristan as he tore off a piece of pancake and dipped in syrup and popped it into his mouth. He was the king of multitasking, but now it was more enthralling to watch him do everyday tasks while toting Ella around. She knew he was good with kids, but he was amazing with Ella.  
  
"So, we need to leave in about three hours to get to Hartford."  
  
"Yeah, you are the best man, you should be on time."  
  
"Lucky for us, they've done this before, and it's not a big deal with rehearsal dinners and hoopla."  
  
"Oh, there'll be a little bit of hoopla," Rory assured him.  
  
"We don't have to stay long," he promised.  
  
"Ella can sleep anywhere, and we probably won't see her all night, the way our families pass her around. They probably don't even care if we're there, as long as she has a way to get there," Rory added.  
  
"Aw, is someone feeling left out?" Tristan mocked.  
  
"No, I just miss when people used to notice me. Now I'm an afterthought."  
  
"Well, not to me," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek, with Ella still tucked neatly in the crook of his arm. "Go take a shower."  
  
"Have I mentioned that I love you lately?" she yawned.  
  
"I'm too tired to remember. But it's always nice to hear," he smiled as she turned and scampered off to the bathroom.  
  
Amazingly, they were placing Ella in her car seat two and half hours later. They were running early for the first time in a month. Rory was thrilled to get out of the house; it was their first official outing since Ella was born. Her mom had been down several times, and Jess had come up to baby-sit once so they could go out to dinner, but they hadn't stayed very long at all. This would be the first time Will would get to meet Ella, and both families would be there.  
  
The Dragonfly Inn was all decked out in white flowers. Sookie had of course catered and Lorelai had planned most of the small wedding with Elizabeth. She had wanted simple and elegant. They pulled the look off perfectly. Lorelai was making sure all the tables had centerpieces when Rory came in with Ella in her arms.  
  
"There are my girls!" Lorelai went up and hugged Rory from the side, and kissed her sleeping granddaughter's head. "You're early!"  
  
"Don't even ask me how it happened. We're proof that miracles still happen," Rory laughed.  
  
"Where's Tristan?"  
  
"He's on best man duties. Is Will here yet?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be with Luke. Check the kitchen."  
  
"Scamming for treats?"  
  
"Luke would never do such a thing!"  
  
"You're funny," Rory joked, as she turned towards the kitchen to find her brother. Her mother had been right, Will was in the kitchen with Luke and Sookie, and he was definitely eyeing some white chocolate dipped strawberries. His head snapped towards Rory when she walked in. A smile broke out on the four-year-old's face, and he walked over to his big sister.  
  
"Will, there's someone here I'd like you to finally meet," Rory said.  
  
Will stood on his tiptoes, but couldn't quite see anything. Luke saw this exchange and picked Will up. Rory pushed the blanket back so Will could see Ella's face.  
  
"This is Ella."  
  
"She's not doing anything," Will commented.  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"Oh. Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go to the lobby, so we can sit, okay?"  
  
Will nodded, and Luke and Rory shared a smile. Ella had all the men in the family charmed, Luke included. They sat on the couch and sandwiched Will between Rory and Luke. She instructed him to use two hands, the battle cry of every new parent speaking to anyone under twelve holding their child. Will held Ella, as instructed, as the two adults supervised. Lorelai came in, camera in hand, and snapped a picture. She was so happy to have the whole family here, and never missed an opportunity to take pictures of her granddaughter.  
  
"Okay, give me the kid!" she held her hands out towards them.  
  
"But, Mom, it's my turn!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy being an uncle!" Lorelai said, holding her hands up in defense.  
  
"Yep, Ella's my knees."  
  
"Niece, Will. Not knees," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Right, niece," he said determinedly.  
  
Upstairs, Tristan was helping his father tie his tie. Janlan was in the room next door, putting on his suit. Tom stepped back, inspecting the tie in the mirror.  
  
"You're good at that," he said appreciatively.  
  
"Well, practice makes perfect."  
  
"Your mother always does it for me."  
  
"Well, after today, she can again," he remarked.  
  
"True. So, how's fatherhood treating you?"  
  
Tristan smiled and his eyes obviously showed his mind went straight to Ella.  
  
"It's great. She's amazing."  
  
"She's a very pretty little girl."  
  
"That she is," Tristan agreed.  
  
"You'll have a handful when she gets older."  
  
"Please, let's just focus on her sleeping through the night first, can we?"  
  
"You kids just grow up so fast. I remember when you were that size."  
  
"Yeah, well, Rory claims she knows that Ella is smart already."  
  
"I would imagine so. You two leave her with some big shoes to fill."  
  
"I'll be happy as long as she's happy."  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you."  
  
"I'm proud of you, too, Dad. I'm happy for you and Mom."  
  
"Thanks, son."  
  
Just then, Janlan came in, grumbling.  
  
"What's wrong, Gramps?"  
  
"I don't seem to have packed a tie."  
  
"I'll go run and see if we can do something about that," he offered, leaving his dad and grandfather alone.  
  
Tristan came down the stairs, and leaned over the railing. "Uh, we're having a tie emergency up here," he announced.  
  
"Do I want to know what a tie emergency is?"  
  
"Too many guys, not enough ties."  
  
"You made a rhyme!"  
  
"Lorelai, seriously."  
  
"Luke, go up there, see what you can do, will you?"  
  
"I'm on it," Luke headed up the stairs after Tristan to see if he could grab something from home to help out. Lorelai took Ella, and left Rory and Will alone to talk. They chatted for a while, until Erin walked in the front door of the Inn, followed closely by Jess, who was pulling at the tie around his neck.  
  
"Jess!" Will ran over to his uncomfortable cousin.  
  
"Hey, Will. Rory. Where's Ella?"  
  
"Mom took her. Oh, go upstairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They might need your tie for the wedding party."  
  
"You mean I might get to give up my tie?" Jess' eyes twinkled, as he shot a look at Erin.  
  
"Maybe," Rory said slowly, sensing something was going on there.  
  
Jess disappeared up the stairs, with Will on his back. Rory stifled a giggle as Erin slumped into the seat next to her.  
  
"It was nice of them to invite us."  
  
"Well, Mom figured you guys could use a break from your own planning."  
  
"Speaking of which, your dress is ready. I picked it up; it's in the car so you can try it on. I can have it altered if we need to."  
  
"Thanks so much. I haven't had much time to get into the city."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"How is everything else going?"  
  
"It's okay. Jess isn't really into the planning much."  
  
"That's pretty typical, though, right?"  
  
"I guess. My mom is helping out a lot, but she's not really got our interests at heart. I just figured that if Jess helped me, it would be more about us. Did Tristan help you plan?"  
  
"Well, he wasn't sewing bridesmaids dresses, that's more my mom's department, but he did help me decide between two cakes, helped out picking songs for the reception. Things like that."  
  
"Your mom made the bridesmaid's dresses?"  
  
"Yeah. And my wedding dress. She's amazing at that stuff. She made all my formals in high school and stuff."  
  
"That's great. My mom buys overly priced things. Frilly things," Erin made a face.  
  
"Well, there are always things you can do to make the things your Mom picked out your own. Didn't you ever see Betsy's Wedding?"  
  
Erin laughed. "I never thought of it like that."  
  
Jess came down the stairs, sans Will and tie. He smiled, noticing Erin laughing with Rory. Erin stood, kissed Jess on the cheek and announced she was off to find something to drink. Jess sat, dumbfounded, next to Rory.  
  
"Wow. I don't know what you did, but thanks."  
  
"What's going on? I noticed a look with the tie talk," Rory couldn't hide a smile.  
  
"She's freaking out about the wedding. Her mom has a big foofy wedding planned. She doesn't want to disappoint her, and I can't deal with that kind of stuff. Something like this," Jess pointed to the Inn's decorations, "would be perfect. I haven't seen her laugh in weeks."  
  
"Well, I think she'll be fine. Just keep in mind that it needs to be about you two, so you might want to drop an opinion in at some point."  
  
"It's just a month away," he said, as if he were just realizing the fact.  
  
"You'll both be fine," she assured.  
  
"Thanks. So, where is my goddaughter now?"  
  
"You have three guesses."  
  
"You mom still?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm taking my turn. Even if I have to resort to covert operations."  
  
"Try telling Mom that the floral arrangement for the stairs came loose," Rory offered. Jess smirked and headed into the dining room.  
  
The ceremony went very smoothly. By the time all the guests were seated, Emily had possession of Ella. Richard had given Rory a very large envelope for safekeeping in Ella's name. He told her to start a fund for her to take Ella to Europe to celebrate her high school graduation as she and Lorelai had done. Rory knew they would spoil Ella, but she didn't mind. They didn't go crazy about it, and she knew they adored her. Janlan and Tristan stood up for Thomas, while Elizabeth had Paris' mom, Carole, and her sister Julia as her bridesmaids. They wrote their own vows, deciding to make this wedding much more personal and less traditional than their first. Both intended to make this time around stick.  
  
Afterwards, the party started, as the couple danced together, before inviting everyone to join them. Tristan twirled Rory around the dance floor, as they watched Ella get passed around. She got fussy about an hour into the reception, and Luke volunteered to take her upstairs and put her down. He said it was only fair since they had taken Will so much when he was a baby, but Rory knew he was enjoying playing the grandpa role.  
  
After they ate, Lorelai took Rory from Tristan, dancing with her daughter like they used to when Rory was little.  
  
"So, Grandma, are you having fun?"  
  
"It's Oma, remember?"  
  
"Right, right."  
  
"You did have one cute baby. Almost as perfect as you were. It's a close second, though."  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"Tristan already seems to be whipped."  
  
"Oh, you have no idea. He'll be impossible when she starts dating."  
  
"I want to be there with a camera," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"You're mocking his pain already?"  
  
"You better believe it!"  
  
The continued to dance, laughing and talking until Jess cut in. Lorelai tried to take his outstretched hand, but he smacked it away, pulling Rory away from her.  
  
"She never changes, does she?"  
  
"Nope. That's what we love about her, remember."  
  
"Right. So, I'm surprised you haven't taken Ella home."  
  
"I'm sorry! It's not that I don't trust you, I just missed her!"  
  
"Rory, you guys ran to a McDonald's drive thru and came back in ten minutes!"  
  
"Well, it's hard being away from her. She was a part of me for nine months!"  
  
"I was trying to give you guys a night out."  
  
"Just wait til you have kids," she warned him.  
  
"Ugh, don't start with that," he scolded her.  
  
"Get used to it buddy. As soon as you're pronounced husband and wife, people will ask when you're having kids. It's like after you get engaged, they hound you about when you're getting married."  
  
"What do they hound you about now?"  
  
"Oh, once the kid is out, you disappear off the radar. So it's practical, as well as expected."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Well, the truth hurts sometimes," she laughed.  
  
"Not as much as inviting one's own parents to your wedding."  
  
"Tell me you've invited them."  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"Jess, it's a month away!"  
  
"I just have to call Jimmy and track down Liz. It shouldn't take long. They won't be able to come anyway."  
  
"Wow. I knew you could procrastinate, but this is a stellar example of your skills."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Nice attitude."  
  
"Well, it can't be that bad. They look happy."  
  
"Yeah, they do," Rory looked over to her in-laws, where Jess was looking.  
  
"And you guys are happy."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, it's my turn."  
  
"Speaking of turns, go find your fiancée," Rory coaxed.  
  
"Good idea," Jess smiled and kissed her cheek as he left in search of Erin.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," came a low whisper in her ear before she could take a step in any direction from the dance floor.  
  
"Hey," she smiled as she leaned back into him.  
  
"You know, there are rooms up there just going to waste since your mom closed down for the party," he reminded her.  
  
"Tristan, we have to wait two more weeks," she pointed out.  
  
"Well, for certain things, yes. But there are other ways to go about having a good time."  
  
"What about Ella?" she whispered as he kissed the spot behind her ear that always got results.  
  
"She's asleep. She won't know," he smiled into her neck.  
  
"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."  
  
"Why?" he was back at the spot that he knew got to her every time.  
  
"It's your parents wedding," she breathed.  
  
"So, you're joining me then? Or do I have to resort to desperate measures?"  
  
"You wouldn't," she warned.  
  
A look came across his face that she hadn't seen in a while. The look he got when he wanted his way and she was taking some convincing. The look he got right before he did unspeakable things to her. Well, unspeakable to most people. He spoke them over and over, making her crazy. He slid his hand down her back, tracing her spine and she felt his hand sliding lower and lower and snaking around her body until her eyes closed and she nodded into his chest, signaling he had won. He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, leaving the crowd to dance and eat as they celebrated with the happy couple. 


	38. Chapter 38

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
"Will you just go?" he sounded exasperated. It was the fifteenth time he'd asked, but she stood there in front of him, looking guilty.  
  
"I feel bad though."  
  
"I get that, but I'm telling you, it's fine. Believe it or not, Ella and I get along really well. She can take the bottle now, and she and I will both be fine."  
  
"What if I didn't--," she started.  
  
"Go. Seriously. You'll be late."  
  
Relenting, she smiled at the frustrated man in front of her. She stepped up to him and kissed him with all the passion in her being. He returned her affections before pulling back and whispering into her ear.  
  
"Procrastinator."  
  
"I was just trying to thank you," she informed him.  
  
"You can thank me later. Right now you're just starting things you can't finish."  
  
Flashing what was akin to one of his cocky smirks at him, she kissed him quickly before gathering her coat and purse. She smoothed her dress with one hand and waved to him with the other before disappearing out the door.  
  
Tristan smiled and went upstairs to check on Ella. She was just two months old, but already had begun forming her own personality. She was as coy and smart as her mother, but definitely had his stubborn streak. Usually Rory's sweet and even-tempered nature shone through, however.  
  
He came into the nursery just after he heard her stir on the baby monitor. Her arms and legs flailing about in anticipation, she was ready for attention. No doubt a trait passed down from Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, Ella. It's just you and me tonight," he explained as she cooed and gurgled at him. He placed her on the changing table and proceeded to chat with her as he changed her diaper. It had become second nature to him at this point, nothing really fazed him anymore.  
  
"Your mom had to go to your Uncle Jess' wedding rehearsal. You'll get to see it all tomorrow at the wedding."  
  
She looked up at him, her big blue eyes staring at him in wonder.  
  
"So, how about junk food and an all night movie marathon?"  
  
In response he got a yawn and a stretch.  
  
"So, milk and bedtime story it is," he said, picking her up. They went downstairs to get her bottle and warm it up.  
  
Rory got to the rehearsal on time, to find Erin being whisked about by what she assumed to be her mother, who was gesticulating wildly, unaware that Erin wasn't paying any attention to her. Rather, she was sneaking looks at Jess, who playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Rory heard her giggle, followed by a "Yes, mother," before she disappeared out back.  
  
"You made it!"  
  
Rory smiled as Lorelai approached her with open arms.  
  
"Why is everyone so surprised now when I'm on time?"  
  
"Oh, honey, it's not you, it's the little bundle of joy you produced. They're hard to tote around and even harder to leave. Especially one as cute as yours," she winked.  
  
"Aw, I don't know why, but something tells me you might be biased," she smiled.  
  
"Never. I calls 'em as I sees 'em."  
  
"Nice. It's amazing I can interact with the real world."  
  
"Oh, now be nice. So, I have to warn you," she said with a serious tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've met the other bridesmaids," she said conspiratorially. "And it isn't pretty."  
  
"Erin said they were like her mom," Rory laughed.  
  
"She wasn't kidding. I don't know how she got out so ... tolerable."  
  
"So, where is the ceremony going to be?"  
  
"There was quite the controversy. Her mom insisted on a church wedding, with the reception here, but Jess made some comment about the building bursting into flames. I don't think Mrs. Davis got that. Anyway, they pleaded their case and Erin finally put her foot down. We decorated the huppah with gardenias, to match any snow we might get, and brought it over here. I hope it snows, though, wouldn't that be perfect?"  
  
"Perfectly cold," Rory sighed.  
  
"Oh, pish tosh," she dismissed her.  
  
"So, we're waiting on what?"  
  
"The minister. Are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. Tristan is bringing Ella up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Those can't be here, that's not right," a voice lilted with Boston aristocracy rang out.  
  
"Looks like time for me to step in again. We'll announce when we're ready for everyone."  
  
Rory nodded and watched as her mom ran off to calm Erin's mom. She walked over to the front desk and sat down behind it. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her house. After three rings, finally he picked up.  
  
"Hello?" came his whisper.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Hey, how's the rehearsal?"  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"I just put her down. She stirred when the phone rang, but she seems to have settled down again."  
  
"Did you feed her?"  
  
"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something," he mocked her.  
  
"Fine. You don't need me, I get it."  
  
"Well, you are good for some things."  
  
"Thanks. So, you'll be here by what time tomorrow?"  
  
"As soon as I get both of us ready. Probably around noon."  
  
"As long as you're here by two, you're good," she assured him.  
  
"I can get her and me ready in two hours. Just enjoy your sleep and all the room in that bed."  
  
"Ah, it will be nice," she sighed happily.  
  
"Don't enjoy it too much. It's just one night."  
  
"Right. Ooh, I better go. It looks like the minister is here."  
  
"Alright. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
She hung up just in time to see the minister being dragged into some debate between the mother of the bride, the bride and Lorelai. Jess, a bottle of beer in his hands, snuck past them and towards the stairs.  
  
"Think you're being swift, eh?" she teased as he took his first step.  
  
"Come join me if you have any sense at all."  
  
"I can't drink," she reminded him.  
  
"Just get up here," he urged.  
  
Following his lead, she climbed to the top step and sat down. She clasped her hands and leaned against the railing to her side.  
  
"So, how's it going?" the laughter that she was holding back laced her voice.  
  
"You're funny. But you knew that," he said scathingly as he took a long swig of beer.  
  
"Don't get drunk," she chastised him.  
  
"I'm not drunk. This is my first beer. This is just to get her mother's comments to appear amusing to me," he informed her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So, wedding day bliss. I remember it well," came her sarcastic remark to his excuses.  
  
"You didn't have that as a mother-in-law."  
  
"Well, it could be worse," she pointed out.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well. No one's head is on fire," she quoted a wise woman from her past.  
  
"I could change that, you know."  
  
"Erin's putting up a very good fight. It'll be perfect tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Do me a favor though?"  
  
"What?" she laughed.  
  
"Slip a horse tranquilizer in her mom's soup tonight?"  
  
She smacked his shoulder. "You're horrible."  
  
"Hey, you named me godfather to your daughter."  
  
"True. I stand by my decision."  
  
"Hey, it's your kid," he smiled.  
  
They sat there, watching the drama unfold below. They watched as Mrs. Davis attempted to show Will the proper way to hold the ring bearer pillow. They watched Luke rescue Will and Lorelai mouth a thank you to him. They watched as Erin flipped off her sister that was acting as her maid of honor when she began ranting about how she didn't have something borrowed, blue, old and new. Then, all hell broke loose.  
  
"JESS?"  
  
"No, can't be," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Isn't that," Rory started.  
  
"WHERE'S MY BABY?"  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he whispered, then finished off his beer.  
  
"There you are!" Liz said, looking up the stairs at the pair.  
  
"I'll be needing another one of these," he leaned into Rory before standing up to go down the stairs to meet his fate.  
  
"Liz, I didn't realize you were coming," he said quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't miss my boy getting hitched!"  
  
Hearing his sister's voice, Luke handed Will off to Lorelai and went to help Jess out. TJ came into the Inn after Liz, holding their bags.  
  
"Where do we put these?" he asked Luke.  
  
"Uh, you'll have to sleep at the diner, Lorelai didn't know you guys were coming, and all the rooms here are full."  
  
"That's fine, bro, we can sleep anywhere. As long as I get to see my boy get married tomorrow! Are you excited?" she turned back to Jess.  
  
"Oh, I'm just as happy as a clam," he muttered, looking over at Luke.  
  
"They need you out there, they're going to start."  
  
"Right." Jess exited, leaving Luke to sort out his mother and her weirdo of a husband.  
  
"Liz, just come out in the back, and hang out quietly until the rehearsal is over. I have to be in it, so just, stay out of trouble, okay?"  
  
"Of course. Say, where's that beautiful wife of yours?"  
  
"She's running the wedding," he replied, looking around a bit. "Hey, Rory, come on, it's starting."  
  
She smiled and ran down the stairs, giving Liz and TJ a small smile as she moved through the Inn out towards the rest of the wedding party. Luke shook his head, and followed Rory.  
  
"Alright everyone. We need Jess and Luke up here next to the minister. In the back, we need Mr. Davis, Erin and Will, along with Melissa and Heather. Wait, who's going to walk up the mothers?"  
  
Lorelai looked around and Jess glared at her. He motioned for her to come to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Jess, the mothers are to be sat in the front rows. I gave her that one, okay?"  
  
"But, Lorelai, my mom is--,"  
  
"Really proud of you and will be watched by me. I promise."  
  
"Fine," he consented, begrudgingly.  
  
"So, who can walk the mothers down the aisle?"  
  
"I can do it," Luke spoke up.  
  
"Great idea. So, first Will comes down the aisle after the mothers. The bridesmaids are then coming down one at a time, first Heather, then Rory, then Melissa." She instructed, as they got that far.  
  
"Okay, then Mr. Davis," she said.  
  
"Please, call me Drew."  
  
"Drew, take Erin's arm and lead her down to Jess."  
  
He smiled at his daughter, and she gave her first genuine smile of the evening. They walked slowly to the music until they approached Jess. He kissed her cheek, shook his hand and sat down with his wife. Rory smiled, realizing this wasn't weird for her. She was so happy to see them this way. She noticed how she whispered something in his ear and he gave a small laugh, and nodded.  
  
As they got through the basics of the ceremony, they finally got out of the chilly weather. It wasn't too bad; due to the heaters Lorelai had the staff set up for them. But everyone was still glad to get inside and eat. By the end of the night, the toasts had been given, the pleasantries exchanged, and the mothers' officially meeting, everyone went off to their respective places to sleep. Lorelai giggled with Rory before she left, showing her the digital picture of Mrs. Davis' face when she heard TJ suggest tights for the best support for Jess' package on the wedding day, so he'd be 'good and ready' for the wedding night.  
  
Liz caught Jess as he was getting his things together for the next day. She and TJ were off to the diner to sleep, while Jess was staying at the Dragonfly with the rest of the wedding party.  
  
"Hey, honey, I just wanted to thank you for inviting us. I know you didn't have to," she said.  
  
"I invited you and Jimmy, you're my parents."  
  
"You invited Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He coming?"  
  
"Do you see him?"  
  
"I can't believe him! How often does your only kid get married?"  
  
"Mom, he's in California, he can't get away. He called and wished me luck today. He sent a toaster."  
  
"A toaster?"  
  
"It's Jimmy's sense of humor. You get married, you get a toaster," Jess shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to be here anyway."  
  
"Me too," he said, looking down at his hands. She gave him a hug, which he let her do, and then she left to go to bed. He sighed and headed up the stairs, the last of the group to do so.  
  
"Wanna see a funny picture?"  
  
Rory was sticking her head out her door, dressed in flannel pajamas with frogs on them. She held out her mom's digital camera, and he smiled.  
  
"Sure, I won't sleep tonight anyway," he smirked, going into her room.  
  
They went through the pictures, some quite humorous, and had some good laughs. She recounted the package story, and he cringed in horror at first, but ended up laughing when he saw the picture of the woman's face. After a while, Rory leaned back against her headboard and yawned.  
  
"You're tired, I'll get going."  
  
"I'm sort of excited to have a night in a bed alone. Is that wrong of me?"  
  
"I think you earned it. It's my last night in bed alone, I guess, huh?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Good luck tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He left her room and went down the hall to his room. He found a note on his book that he had put on the nightstand. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, so he'd brought a book to pass the time. He unfolded the note as he kicked off his shoes and immediately recognized Erin's neat handwriting. He read her words, and smiled. He folded it and put it inside the cover of the book, and flipped to his marked page and read until he lulled himself to sleep.  
  
Rory woke up like clockwork at 3am. Smiling, knowing full well she could just roll over and return to sleep, she picked up the phone and dialed. It was answered on the first ring by a very coherent sounding voice.  
  
"Hey," came the knowing voice.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We miss you."  
  
"Good to know. Is she eating?"  
  
"Yep. Like a pro."  
  
"I miss her so much."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I miss you too. A lot," she added.  
  
"She misses you too. As do I."  
  
"Give her a kiss for me?"  
  
"Done. So, tell me about the rehearsal," he said, leaning back in the rocking chair, Ella eating happily in his arms, holding the phone with his shoulder to his ear. Rory put the other pillow behind her, and settled in to tell Tristan of the antics that ensued at the Dragonfly. 


	39. Chapter 39

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
The air was crisp, but not biting. Guests were bundled up in dress coats, though the wedding party braved the elements for posterity's sake. Heaters kept the women's teeth from chattering through the ceremony in the freshly snow-dusted lawn behind the Inn.  
  
The vows had just been exchanged, and Erin stood facing Jess, her hands warmed by his. The minister was pronouncing them husband and wife. As they kissed, Rory found Tristan in the crowd and gave him a wink. He blew her a kiss, which she caught before noticing her mom sitting next to him, holding Ella. Lorelai appeared to be whispering into Ella's ear, though she was pretty sure Ella was fast asleep on her shoulder. She smiled and continued looking around until she saw her brother, who'd obviously grown quite bored some time ago. Giggling at the funny faces he was making for the crowd, she finally glanced up and saw Luke. He looked so proud she thought he might burst. She could hear Liz crying in the front row as well.  
  
The couple pulled out of their embrace and turned to face the crowd. Stabilized by the other, Jess and Erin made their way through the crowd and into the Inn, as they crowd cheered them on.  
  
Taking a breather, the couple retreated to the honeymoon suite to relax until Lorelai came to get them for the reception.  
  
"Why do people cheer at weddings?" he asked as they collapsed on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I have no idea," she laughed at the focus of his current thoughts.  
  
"We're married," he whispered, as he leaned in to place his lips softly on her neck.  
  
"We are," she agreed, closing her eyes as he increased his pressure and moved further down her neck.  
  
The two had never rushed into the physical part of their relationship, but both agreed it'd been well worth the wait. She was helpless at his every touch still and simple kisses turned into hours of ecstasy. Realizing they'd be called on in a matter of moments, she struggled to find her voice.  
  
"As much as I want you to continue with this," she breathed.  
  
"It's our day. Isn't that what everyone kept telling us?" he asked as his hands slid down her back to find the hook on her dress.  
  
"Come on guys, everyone's assembled in the dining room!" came Lorelai's voice through the door.  
  
Jess stopped his actions immediately and sat up, throwing her off balance a little. She sat up next to him, and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"That was fast," she commented.  
  
"Sorry. Major flashback," he said, standing up and rebuttoning his jacket.  
  
"So, any mom does that to you?" she giggled.  
  
"Well, yours, mine and Lorelai. Oh, and Emily. That's about it."  
  
"Good to know. I'll try to keep those women away from you at crucial moments," she laughed as she stood to join him on the way out the door.  
  
Lorelai hadn't been kidding. The guests were all seated at their tables in the dining room, the wedding party towards the front of the room, with two open seats for them. Jess hesitated, as he saw the crowd of family and friends. He looked down when Erin squeezed his hand. As much as the idea of his mother and her mother being in the same room gave him hives, knowing she was there made it okay. He squeezed back and led them to their places at their table.  
  
Luke and Heather gave the first toasts, and food was served. Once Rory had almost finished, she saw Tristan coming over to her table.  
  
"Hey, your turn," he said, handing Ella over to her.  
  
"What, you wanted to eat in peace?" she giggled.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yeah. I've had enough uninterrupted time in the last day to last me 18 years," she gave him a look and took her daughter.  
  
"Oh, and she's hungry, too."  
  
"Bottle?"  
  
"We ran out of those."  
  
"Damn. Guess I'll head into our room."  
  
She excused herself and headed up to feed Ella, as Tristan got a plateful of food. He got back to his table to sit next to Lorelai.  
  
"This sucks. How come we have to sit here with them up there?"  
  
"We're not in the wedding. They are," he explained.  
  
"Well, duh. But it's the reception. We should get to sit with our mates."  
  
"Dancing starts soon enough, just eat."  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her son-in-law, and dug her fork into her chicken. Luke came up and leaned over Will's chair. Will leaned back, looking up at his father gratefully.  
  
"Can I have chicken nuggets?"  
  
"Sorry, kid, none of those here. You don't like your food?"  
  
"It tastes funny," he complained.  
  
"Honey, Sookie made this, you love Sookie's food," Lorelai reminded him.  
  
"He likes her cookies. Chicken with orange glaze stuff isn't up to his refined palate yet," Luke sighed at his wife.  
  
"Well, in twenty years, he'll be crying over the fact he wanted chicken nuggets more than this," she said, looking at the two. Neither looked like they believed her.  
  
"Come on, let's go raid the kitchen," Luke whispered to Will, pulling his chair out so he could escape.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai breathed as she watched them walk out of the dining room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just never thought I would have ever seen Luke corrupt our child. I'm so proud," she said, wiping away tears that weren't there.  
  
"You're so weird," he said, looking at her like she was on exhibit at some museum.  
  
"Shouldn't you still be trying to get on my good side?"  
  
"Nah. I like to think we're beyond that," he smirked, as he continued eating.  
  
Rory finished nursing Ella and headed back to the party. She didn't want to miss the first dance, and definitely didn't want to miss out on dancing with Tristan. She got to the bottom of the staircase, and saw Luke coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, there you are," he said, walking over to the two.  
  
"Yep. She was hungry," Rory explained.  
  
"Can I?" he asked, holding his arms out for the girl.  
  
"Sure. So, today," she said, handing over Ella.  
  
"I know. Surreal almost," Luke commented.  
  
"You looked so proud," she smiled.  
  
"Well, you know. It's nice to see him doing so well. He's like a grown-up now. Both of you," he said, in a rare moment of sentimentality.  
  
"Aw, Luke. Mom always said you were a big softy," she chided him gently.  
  
"You're good kids. All of you. And you," he said, holding Ella up as she stared at him with wide blue eyes, "You are going to break so many hearts, I can tell already. Look at those blue eyes," he smiled.  
  
"Is that what does it?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Did it for me," he nodded, heading back into the dining room.  
  
Everyone watched in anticipation as the couple danced for the first time as man and wife, then everyone was welcomed to dance by Ms. Patty, who had stepped in for Kirk as the DJ.  
  
"Are you dancing with her, or do I have a shot?" came Lorelai's voice from behind Luke.  
  
"Uh, well, that depends. Who's going to take this one?"  
  
"Oh, hand that child to me. I'll have her taken care of in half a second," Lorelai commented. Before she could open her mouth, Ms. Patty had stepped down from the stage and taken Ella from her, so she and Luke could have a dance. Rory was already in Tristan's arms, being led effortlessly around the dance floor.  
  
"When did you learn to dance so well?" Lorelai asked Rory as the danced up next to them.  
  
"It's all natural talent," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I taught her. She wanted to lead before."  
  
"Yeah, she got that from me. Sorry," Lorelai feigned shame.  
  
"You have always danced perfectly," Rory interjected.  
  
"Ah, after hours and hours of countless cotillion lessons. It's not natural when they beat it into you," she reminded.  
  
"Well, I did that too," Rory reminded.  
  
"You went to a cotillion?" Tristan looked at her in shock and amusement.  
  
"Maybe," she narrowed her eyes at her mocking husband.  
  
"Please, tell me you have pictures," he turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Pictures of what?" Jess asked, as the happy couple came up next to the others.  
  
"Rory in cotillion."  
  
"She looked like a cotton ball."  
  
"Hey, I was a pretty cotton ball. Dean said so."  
  
"Dean wanted to get l--," Jess started.  
  
"Hey!" Rory and Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Shutting up now," he said, holding his hands up in laughter and defense.  
  
"I'm sure there are tons of pictures. I took lots, for evidence. Oh, and some in that Donna Reed dress you wore that time," Lorelai laughed.  
  
Luke even chuckled remembering that night. "Wasn't that dress orange?"  
  
"It was peach, and you don't have pictures of that," Rory started.  
  
"Oh, no, you're right. But I have a photographic memory," she tapped her head.  
  
"Donna Reed?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Pearls and all," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Wow, so much information, so fast," Tristan looked at his wife, his eyes twinkling evilly. He was obviously enjoying these stories.  
  
"Hush, you. Today is about Jess and Erin," she smiled at the two.  
  
"That's right. When is this party over?"  
  
"Jess, there are tons of things to do. Father/daughter and Mother/son dances, cutting of cake, garter toss, the whole gambit," Lorelai explained.  
  
"You're kidding," he said, looking to Erin.  
  
"It won't be that bad. I want to dance with my dad."  
  
"I don't want to dance with my mom."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's my mother."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Luke, help me out," he pleaded.  
  
"I'm not dancing with her," he said.  
  
"Ugh," he looked at his wife, who was pouring on the innocent puppy faces.  
  
"Please? One dance."  
  
"I hate you. All."  
  
Erin smiled. "That's the spirit!"  
  
After the dreaded dance, during which Jess had fidgeted with his suit and his hair, and turned red from either embarrassment or fury, Erin and her father danced. They were much sweeter, and people actually took pictures of them. No one had dared photographed Jess with Liz. Luke had restrained Lorelai and that was all it really took. After that, Jess threw the garter, which Kirk caught. Erin threw the bouquet, which was caught by her youngest sister, who was more than thrilled and her mother had nearly passed out from joy. Her dream was to have all her daughters married off to doctors. Well, she figured she was lucky that Erin had gotten married at all, which she informed everyone she could talk to of that fact. Not that Jess was a disappointment, you understand, she insisted.  
  
"So, any chance I can get you to dress up for me later?" Tristan whispered lowly into Rory ear as they danced after the cake had been cut.  
  
"Donna Reed or Cotton Ball?" she giggled.  
  
"Which ever one did it for you more," he suggested.  
  
She blushed and pulled him tighter to her. "We might just want to skip the costumes."  
  
"Really?" he asked happily.  
  
She nodded into his chest, and he scanned the crowd to see where Ella was. Jess had her, as Erin was dancing with Luke.  
  
"I'll race you up to the room," he said, as she looked back to find Ella as well. Seeing she was safe with Jess, she ran quickly behind him as he hurried out of the dining room.  
  
"So, when are you going to have one of those of your own?" Lorelai's voice came up next to Jess and sat down. She took her granddaughter's hand in hers and jiggled it a little, causing Ella to watch her.  
  
"Uh, later."  
  
"Later?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Much, much later."  
  
"I don't believe you," she smiled, looking at him with Ella.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You love that little baby!"  
  
"So? She's my goddaughter."  
  
"You loved Will, too."  
  
"My cousin? Yes, I do."  
  
"You love babies!" she squealed.  
  
"You do?" Liz asked, coming up behind her son.  
  
"Aw, geez," he groaned.  
  
Lorelai cringed knowing Jess might kill her later in her sleep, but smiled up at Liz.  
  
"Are you going to have one of these soon? I'd love to play grandma," she cooed.  
  
"Please, stop this now," he asked.  
  
"Why?" Liz asked.  
  
"I got married like a second ago. No kids yet."  
  
"Fine, I'm just saying, it would be nice. It's nice, right?" Liz asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, when I can get her out of his clutches, it's great," she smiled at Jess.  
  
"I'm protecting her from the crazy people," he pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Where is Rory, anyway?" Liz asked, looking around.  
  
Lorelai looked around a minute before it dawned on her. "God, she really is my kid," she said softly.  
  
Jess turned slightly red, and looked at Ella. "There's no hope for you, kid. Sorry," he kissed the top of her tiny head and handed her off to Lorelai.  
  
Jess and Erin waved goodbye to everyone as they made their way out to the honeymoon suite. Most everyone else filtered out, except Lorelai, Luke, Will, Ella, Rory and Tristan, who'd rejoined the group looking a little disheveled and happy.  
  
"So, we're going to take this all down tonight?" Luke yawned loudly.  
  
"Hell, no! We're just surveying the damage that we have to clean up tomorrow," Lorelai smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Good. I'm taking the kids home to bed," he said, taking Ella from Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Oh, no, Luke, that's sweet, but we'll keep her," Rory insisted.  
  
"Nonsense. Get a bag together, we'll be on baby patrol tonight," he winked at her.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai protested. "But they, they already--," she stammered, not wanting to say what they had done to Luke and embarrass him and Rory. She knew Tristan didn't embarrass. Well, not yet. She saw this as more of a challenge over the years. Rory ran upstairs as her mother continued to point and pout, and put some stuff for Ella in a bag.  
  
"Lorelai, come on, it's late. Good night, you two!" Luke said, as Lorelai picked Will up, dumbfounded. The four year old was instantly asleep on her shoulder, as was Ella on Luke's. Rory smiled and Tristan smirked as they left.  
  
"She knew?" Rory asked, looking at Tristan in mortification.  
  
"I would say so. But who cares?"  
  
"My mother knows we snuck off for a quickie," she reiterated.  
  
"And now, we have time for a not so quickie," he smiled, taking her hand and kissing her palm.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way," she smiled, and they retired to their room for the evening, the last to leave the reception.  
  
AN: Okay, yeah, here's what happened. I had a houseguest all week, and I didn't stop sightseeing all week. I was exhausted all the time when I was home, so I got zero writing done. But here it is, and there will be an epilogue next, then all done! Yea! 


	40. EPILOGUE

WHAT IT IS: A sequel, to my other Trory, What Happens When. Now, I had no intentions at all to do a sequel. However, you're getting one, because of all the Jess/Dean/Rory angst currently on the show—it's stressing me out. So, since I had decided that fluff was probably all I'd get out of a sequel and fluff is what I need right now (it's either fluff or unbearable angst coming out of me right now)—here's a sequel.  
  
WHAT I OWN: Nada.  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe. It is fluff after all.  
  
AN: So, here it is, the last chapter. (wipes a tear away). I've just finished another Trory, for a summer exchange. Check it out on Shouhei's website, soon. You can find it on her profile page. It should be up after 7/24. I'd put it up on later, but it's not what we call an acceptable rating. So, check it out if you like. Or you can email me for it. Anyway, off subject, so here's the last chapter. No decision of a trilogy, but now you've all planted ideas in my head, darn you all! Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and supported this and the first story!  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Mommy, will you look at this?"  
  
"I'll be right there, honey!" Lorelai called to Will from the kitchen of the Danes household.  
  
"So, you have everything else done?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke, I do. You'll be home by four today, right?"  
  
"Right. So, what's he calling you for?" Luke peered down the hallway to try to see what Will was up to.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I don't know what it is about my offspring and school, but he wants me to check out the work he's been doing over Christmas break."  
  
"He's in kindergarten. They assign extra work over break?" Luke asked unbelievingly.  
  
"No, psycho-boy actually asked for more to do. His teacher called the other day, by the way," she said, looking strangely proud. Usually a call home from school was bad news. At least, it always had been in Luke's experience. And Jess was mostly to blame for that.  
  
Luke rubbed his temples and looked at Lorelai with his worry lines in full force on his forehead. "What did she say?"  
  
"She says since Will is so far ahead of his class, with his reading level and all, she wants to meet with us before the next semester starts, to put him up a level," she smiled brightly.  
  
"She wants Will to skip a grade?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe this. This is great, right?"  
  
"This is really great," Lorelai agreed. Luke picked her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Ugh! Coming!" she called into the living room. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" she turned to Luke, kissing him quickly before scurrying into the living room. Luke smiled to himself, took an apple from the basket on the table and went out the back door.  
  
"We should stop," Rory insisted.  
  
"We'll be there in a half hour."  
  
"But, what I'm hungry."  
  
"We'll be there in a half hour," Tristan reiterated giving her a raised eyebrow. He then turned his attention to the rearview mirror to see if Ella was still asleep. The car ride to Stars Hollow usually meant a nap for her and quiet time for him and Rory. Sure enough, she was asleep.  
  
Rory smiled, seeing Tristan checking on Ella. She turned in her seat, also to see the sleeping child.  
  
"I bet she wakes up when we get off the highway," Rory turned back to Tristan.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"She's learning how long it takes to get there. She woke up two weeks ago when I came up to see Mom when we turned onto the exit."  
  
"Huh. Well, she is a particularly gifted child," he smiled.  
  
"Did I tell you we started Catcher In the Rye yesterday?"  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I beg you, start with Mrs. Piggle Wiggle."  
  
"Salinger is a genius," she countered.  
  
"We have the terrible two's coming up. Let's not exacerbate that," he smiled.  
  
Rory shook her head, smiling as she sat back and watched for the familiar landmarks come into view as the neared the Stars Hollow exit.  
  
"So, how come I've never been taken to family Christmas before?" Erin teased as Jess drove, his knuckles white as they sat in congested New York City traffic.  
  
"Well, last year, we were on our honeymoon. Though Lorelai did extend an invitation," Jess smirked.  
  
"Okay. And the year before?"  
  
"I was still scared of you then," he smiled.  
  
"Ah, honesty. I love that about you," Erin laughed.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be too excited if I were you."  
  
"Are you kidding? I love Lorelai!"  
  
"Well, that makes one of us. I still don't know what got into Luke."  
  
"They're so perfect together, I can't believe those stories you tell me, I mean, how could they have put off being together for so long?"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone who claims to be a realist, you're a romantic sap. You know this, right?"  
  
Ignoring Jess, she continued thinking out loud. "Do you think they'd let me interview them?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I could write a book. About them."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That would be a really boring book."  
  
"It would not! It's the classic love story. It has everything, other people, close encounters, and I'm sure there are things they could tell me that would just fill it out nicely."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Okay. See, here's my parade, and you look like a storm cloud."  
  
"Oh boy. Here we go."  
  
"No, no. Stay out of it, have nothing to do with it. See if I dedicate the book to you."  
  
Jess smiled, and released his grip on the steering wheel as they moved out of the city and onto the highway towards Connecticut.  
  
At three o'clock on Christmas Eve, Lorelai smiled at she watched Will sit by the tree, picking up presents with his name on it, not shaking them, but weighing them and gently tipping them from side to side. She turned, mug of coffee in hand, staring out the window. It'd begun to snow about a half hour ago, and the kids should be arriving at any moment. She could barely wait to see Ella, who was changing all the time.  
  
At long last, her window time paid off. She saw Tristan's car pull up in the driveway. She gave Will a suspicious eye, as he picked up a larger box.  
  
"Is that one actually yours?"  
  
"Maybe," he mirrored her expression.  
  
"And maybe it's for your daddy?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why don't you stick to potentially breaking your own presents. The ones you can lift by yourself," she warned him, as she turned towards the door. "Your sister is here," she added over her shoulder, knowing that was enough to pry the boy from the tree.  
  
They trampled outside as Tristan opened his door. Rory was already in the backseat, unbuttoning Ella from the car seat. He opened the door on the other side, pulling out a few bags, and Lorelai moved to the car, in order to help.  
  
"Need some extra hands?"  
  
"Here, presents in the trunk," he tossed her the keys.  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
"Uh, hold it right there Mr. Grabby. These presents are to be carried into the house. Not inspected for bombs."  
  
"I'm just helping," Will gave her the innocent act.  
  
"I'm watching you," she said, leaning down, pressing her forehead into his.  
  
Will scampered off into the house, and Lorelai turned towards her daughter, arms full of presents.  
  
"Well, he seems excited."  
  
"He's been present inspecting all day."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he learned from the best," Rory teased.  
  
"I know. I'm horrible. But it drives Luke crazy!"  
  
"Well, then it's all worth it, isn't it?"  
  
"Momma," came a small voice from inside a pink snowsuit in Rory's arms. She smiled and looked up at Tristan.  
  
"Finally!" he said, relieved.  
  
"Is that the first time she's said it?" Lorelai asked happily.  
  
"Yes. It's like the only word she wouldn't say!" Rory explained as the moved into the house. "Good girl, Ella! You know your mommy finally!"  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like she just now started to recognize you!" Tristan said smugly.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off, mister," Rory warned Tristan, though she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Guys, she's been talking for a little bit now. What's the big deal?" Lorelai asked, placing presents under the tree.  
  
"Rory's all bitter cause Ella here is a Daddy's girl," Tristan said, helping unzip Ella from the snowsuit.  
  
"Daddy was her first word?"  
  
"Yes," Rory mumbled.  
  
"Then there was cookie, no, and of course, café, which we think means coffee," Tristan ticked off the list.  
  
"Well, that does sound like the Gilmore vocab," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"What was my first word?"  
  
"Book."  
  
"It was not!"  
  
"It was so! You were obsessed from the beginning, I tell you!"  
  
"Wow. I learn more and more about the origins of your problems every time we come home," Tristan teased as he kissed his wife.  
  
"So, when will Jess and Erin be here?"  
  
"Any minute, I guess. I still can't believe they missed last year," Lorelai mused.  
  
"They weren't going to come back from St. Barts just for apple tarts," Tristan sighed.  
  
"I still can't believe you got Grandma to give Luke that recipe," Rory said, looking at her mother suspiciously.  
  
"It wasn't me! Luke did that all on his own," Lorelai held up her hands in defense.  
  
"Mommy, can I tell them my news?"  
  
"Don't you want to wait for Jess and Daddy?"  
  
"I guess so," Will said, a little deflated.  
  
"You have news?" Rory asked, patting her lap, inviting her brother to join her on the couch.  
  
"Uh-huh. Mommy told me about it today," he confided.  
  
"I see. So, it's juicy news?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I can't wait to hear it," she said, smiling at him, again inflating his excitement.  
  
"So, how are you liking having coffee again?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"I've been drinking coffee again for over three months, Mom," Rory said.  
  
"I know, but you went over a year without it!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm offended. I want to hear that you're drinking fifteen cups a day!"  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, hesitating for a moment.  
  
"Did I say something?" Lorelai asked, slightly confused.  
  
"No, it's just that, recently I've not been drinking any coffee."  
  
"What? If you tell me you've lost your taste for it and now prefer tea, I'm going to kill Luke," she started.  
  
"No, Mom, I still love coffee," Rory insisted.  
  
"Then, what--," she started. Slowly, realization washed over her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Rory nodded and smiled. "Yep, we're sure."  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Lorelai squealed, jumping up to hug both Tristan and Rory at the same time, almost squishing Will and Ella. Will slipped out of Rory's lap, to get away from the human sandwich his mother was creating.  
  
"What's wrong?" Will asked, rubbing his shoulder that Lorelai had trapped momentarily.  
  
"Rory has some juicy news of her own, honey," Lorelai winked.  
  
"What is it?" he asked excitedly. "I'll tell you my news!" he offered.  
  
"Hey, Will, why don't we go make some hot chocolate while we wait for everyone else, huh?" Tristan offered, handing Ella to Lorelai. He took Will's hand, and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know the secret?" came Will's voice from the hallway.  
  
Lorelai and Rory shook their heads, smiling at the little boy's persistence.  
  
"Well, here we are again. Just us Gilmore Girls," Lorelai smiled, looking down at Ella, who was playing with a strand of Lorelai's hair.  
  
"Momma," she said, holding out the curl in her little hands.  
  
"Great, now she's confusing us," Rory shook her head, laughing.  
  
"Oma. Come on, Ella. Say 'Oma'," Lorelai coaxed.  
  
"Give it up, Grandma," Rory laughed, watching her mom and daughter converse and interact.  
  
AN: Whew. Okay. I know it's a little open ended, but I like that. I got out all the information I wanted to convey, so there we are. All done. With the musings of a third installment still dancing in my mind. Hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
